Amor prohibido (versión shota)
by javipozos
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es la lider del Clan Hyuga y se lleva muy bien con Naruto Uzumaki quien es el paria del pueblo. Antes lo consideraba como su hermanito pero no pudo evitar sentir algo por el pequeño ninja. Advertencia: Escenas Lemon Shota.
1. UN AMOR PROHIBIDO SURGE

Amor prohibido (versión shota)

Capitulo 1 UN AMOR PROHIBIDO SURGE

Hinata Hyuga era una niña de 6 años cuando ocurrió el ataque del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Habían pasado 6 años exactamente desde que eso ocurrió. Tenía 12 años ahora.

Estaba en la lluvia ahora. Había sido repudiada por su padre y se le quitó el derecho por el liderato del clan Hyuga. Se sentía un enorme fracaso. Quería estar sola. Nadie la comprendía. Lloraba sin parar.

En eso un niño de 6 años rubio y con pelo puntiagudo y ojos azules se le acercó con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Oye, por qué lloras?-le preguntó inocente Naruto

Hinata levantó su cabeza. Este chico era el que su clan dijo que no debía acercarse a ella. En su opinión eso no tenía sentido. No era una persona para odiar a alguien sin un buen motivo. Pero no se sentía con ánimos de charlar.

-Por favor, quiero estar sola-le pidió amablemente la Hyuga.

-Oye. Cuando estoy triste voy por un ramen caliente. Eso siempre me anima, de veras-le sugirió Naruto.

Hinata vio que el niño no la dejaría. Tal vez era mejor tener algo de compañía pero debía refugiarse de la lluvia.

-Puedes ir a mi casa. Allí nos cuidaremos de la lluvia-aconsejó Naruto.

-Gracias, ¿cómo te llamas pequeñín?-preguntó Hinata.

-Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage, ¡de veras!-.

Hinata rió pero eso era lo que necesitaba. Fueron a su casa. Era muy sencilla. Pero era acogedora.

-Vives solo?-

Naruto asintió triste.

-Perdón, lo siento-dijo disculpándose Hinata.

-No importa. Ahora no me siento solo en mi cumpleaños-sonrió Naruto.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?, ¿Cuántos cumples?-preguntó la ojiperla.

-6 años-.

Hinata le dio un abrazo. Naruto no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Gracias-dijo sollozando Naruto.

Hinata vio que Naruto estaba muy solo. Era peor de lo que estaba ella. El niño era odiado por todos y estaba solo. Ella se sintió identificada y se prometió que aliviaría su soledad y lo haría sentirse mejor siempre.

-Oye Naruto. Estamos mojados. Quieres tomar un baño caliente conmigo-dijo alegremente Naruto.

-¡SIIIII!exclamó alegremente Naruto.

Ambos se bañaron juntos. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba prematuramente desarrollado para su edad. Naruto no se fijaba en eso porque era un niño inocente. Hinata se divirtió como nunca al estar con su nuevo amigo. Terminó de llover y Hinata tuvo que irse:

-¿No puedes quedarte?-preguntó triste Naruto.

-No puedo, si no estoy en casa me buscarán y saldrás afectado. Pero vendré a visitarte seguido y jugaremos juntos-le propuso Hinata.

-¡GENIAL, DE VERAS!-exclamó contento Naruto.

La abrazó y Hinata le correspondió el abrazo. Poco sabrían que ese día les cambiaría sus vidas y los llevaría a un amor prohibido.


	2. INICIA UNA RELACIÓN PROHIBIDA

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 2 INICIA UNA RELACIÓN PROHIBIDA  
6 años después  
Naruto se graduó de la academia. Hinata se había convertido en jounnin para este entonces. No había escogido alumnos porque quería reservarse para Naruto pero Kakashi le ganó el papel. Estaba furiosa con él porque le arrebató a su hermanito. Bueno eso de hermanito era por aparentar. A ella Naruto le parecía guapo y no quería cometer errores que destruyeran su relación con él. Era lo único bueno en su vida.  
Naruto y Hinata habían crecido muy cerca estos años. Naruto mejoró mucho con los consejos que Hinata le daba en las veces que se veían. Le enseño a controlar mejor su chakra y un poco del estilo del Puño Suave (similar al estilo de Boruto), pero ella recomendó que no mostrará ese estilo hasta que se graduara y en caso de emergencia.  
Hinata se esforzó mucho por Naruto para ser una gran Kunoichi. Logró impresionar a su padre por su gran progreso y le había devuelto la oportunidad de ser la lider del clan. Hinata aceptó pero la única condición que puso fue que Naruto fuera recibido en su clan cuando él quisiera venir y no se tocaría el corazón con el que quisiera hacerle algo en su clan incluso si fuera él, Hanabi o Neji, además de que si le hacía un matrimonio arreglado mandaba al demonio al clan, se iba del compuesto y los volvería a mandar al demonio. Hiashi aceptó sus términos. Hinata fue declarada como nueva líder del clan Hyuga.  
Naruto fue al clan Hyuga. La encontró haciendo papeleo.  
-Naruto hola-saludó animadamente Hinata.  
-¿Estás ocupada?-preguntó Naruto.  
-Siempre estaré disponible para ti-le respondió la Hyuga sonriente.  
-¿Quieres comer ramen?-preguntó Naruto.  
-Déjame terminar el papeleo-le mostró un gran número de documentos.  
-¿Y si usas un clon de sombra? Puedes recordar cosas como me dijiste y harías el papeleo al mismo tiempo?-aconsejó Naruto.  
-¡NARUTO HAS HALLADO LA SOLUCIÓN AL TERRIBLE PAPELEO, ES LA PESADILLA DE LOS LÍDERES DE CLAN Y DE LOS KAGES. SI ESTO LLEGARA A SABERSE SOLUCIONARÍAS MUCHAS VIDAS!-exclamó contenta.  
-¿Y cuando han hecho algo por mí?-cuestionó Naruto algo resentido.  
-Buen punto. No digas nada. Mucho menos al Hokage. Estoy enojada con él-dijo amargamente la peliazul.  
-Si-dijo Naruto estando de acuerdo con ella.  
Hinata hizo un clon de sombra y se fue a comer con Naruto ramen.  
Para todos era muy raro ver a la líder del reconocido clan Hyuga comer con el paria del pueblo pero a Hinata le valia un comino su opinión. A Hinata se le había informado como lider de clan sobre la condición de Naruto pero no le interesó. Ella lo amaba como era y no iba a cambiar.  
-Amo el ramen-declaró alegremente Hinata.  
-Yo también. Oye puedo pedirte un consejo-preguntó el rubio algo urgido.  
-Sí, Naru. Dime-.  
-Quiero confesarme a Sakura. ¿Qué hago?-preguntó muy angustiado Naruto.  
Esto le partió el corazón a Hinata. A ella no le agradaba Sakura por cómo lo trataba. Lo usaba para alzar su autoestima degradando a Naruto, lo golpeaba y lo regañaba. Y solo idolatraba a su estupido Sasuke. Para ella no era la gran cosa. Ni su hermano el traidor Itachi le pareció algo del otro mundo (Hinata sólo tiene ojos para Naruto). No quería verlo triste por el rechazo que iba a recibir pero era algo inevitable. Además de que si otra chica le arrebataba a Naruto reaccionaría igual.  
-Sólo sé sincero con tus sentimientos y sé lindo y agradable-aconsejó Hinata con todo el dolor de su corazón.  
-Gracias Hinata eres la mejor de todas-agradeció Naruto de forma sincera.  
-Sí-contestó Hinata algo triste.  
-¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó muy preocupado el pequeño rubio.  
-Es que has crecido y te estas convirtiendo en un hombre poco a poco y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo como antes. Te soy sincera, yo quería ser tu sensei-confesó muy triste Hinata.  
-No sabía-.  
-Yo le rogué al Hokage que quería ser tu sensei pero me dijo que Kakashi ya te había elegido como su sensei. Aún estoy enojada con ambos-confesó muy enojada y decepcionada a la vez.  
-Tú habrías sido una mejor sensei, de veras. Serías mucho más justa conmigo. No sé porque Kakashi sensei me eligió si no hace nada conmigo. Sólo se enfoca en Sasuke-dijo Naruto recordando su situación en el Equipo 7.  
-¿De qué hablas Naruto?-preguntó muy preocupada la Hyuga.  
-Cuando terminamos los entrenamientos que, por cierto, son solo trabajos en equipo, se va con Sasuke a recibir entrenamiento extra. Y a mi solo me ha enseñado a caminar en los árboles-contó algo resentido el Uzumaki.  
-¡ES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡UN SENSEI DEBE SER EQUILIBRADO EN LA ENSEÑANZA DE SUS ALUMNOS. ESO ES FAVORITISMO Y ES MUY PENADO! Naruto voy a hablar con el Hokage con lo que me acabas de decir-declaró Hinata muy seriamente a Naruto.  
-¡NOOOOO! Se que pues demostrar que yo soy valioso. Puedo hacerlo, cree en mi-suplicó Naruto para que pudiera probarse a sí mismo.  
-Yo siempre creeré en tí, pero es una injusticia Naruto-reclamó Hinata ante la terquedad del Uzumaki.  
-Sí, pero dame tiempo y además fui nominado a los exámenes chunnin. No es genial-contó emocionado el ojiazul.  
-¡NARUTO QUE DICES, ES UNA BARBARIDAD, NO ES BUENO! ¡NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA Y YA QUIEREN QUE VAYAS ALLÍ! ¡VA A HACER QUE TE MATEN!-exclamó indignada Hinata.  
-¿Son tan difíciles?-preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.  
-Si, necesitas más entrenamiento. Solo porque te he aconsejado como pelear bien, la has librado en el País de las Olas, pero no estás listo. Si te soy sincera en el equipo el único que llegaría a ser chunnin a ojos de Kakashi y de la mayoría es Sasuke y me dejo de llamar Hinata Hyuga a que a él lo está preparando Kakashi de forma especial para el puesto-declaró muy crudamente Hinata.  
-Sé que podré, de veras-aseguró Naruto.  
-Naruto, aunque te diga que no lo hagas, lo vas a tener que hacer ya que estás dentro y solo puedo desearte buena suerte-finalizó Hinata la discusión.  
Hinata y Naruto no se hablaron varios días. Naruto sentía que Hinata no creía del todo en él y fue a visitar a la única persona que conocía que confiaba, además de Hinata.  
-Hola Iruka sensei-saludó Naruto.  
-Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Iruka muy sorprendido.  
-¿Puedo hablar con usted sobre algo?-dijo algo angustiado el rubio.  
Naruto contó la discusión severa que tuvieron ambos y quería la opinión de alguien ajeno al asunto.  
-Si quieres mi opinión, yo estoy de acuerdo con Lady Hyuga, no creo tampoco que estén del todo preparados, necesitan más tiempo de entrenamiento y yo traté de discutir con eso al Hokage pero tu sensei estaba convencido de que pasarían sin problemas y me recriminó de que ahora son sus alumnos y no los míos-recordó algo enojado lo de la nominación a los exámenes chunnin.  
-Yo creo pasar, aunque si usted también piensa eso creo que le debo una disculpa a Hinata, pero ahora no puedo. Mañana son los exámenes chunnin y debo concentrarme en eso-dijo Naruto algo arrepentido de la discusión en el restaurante.  
-Esta bien, cuídate mucho Naruto-se despidió Iruka.  
Pasó unos días de eso. Acabaron las preliminares y Naruto logró pasar de milagro, pero ocurrieron dos cosas muy dolorosas que cambiaría todo.  
-No puedo entrenarte Naruto-dijo Kakashi.  
-¡¿Por qué no?!-dijo muy indignado el Uzumaki.  
-Porque estaré ocupado este mes-explicó el enmascarado.  
-¡PERO ME ENFRENTARÉ A NEJI HYUGA Y NO TENDRÉ QUIÉN ME ENTRENE!-intentó argumentar Naruto.  
-Te asigné a un tutor especial-informó el peliblanco.  
-¿Y quién es?-preguntó un poco molesto Naruto.  
Ebisu se presenta.  
-¡KAKASHI SENSEI, ÉL ME ODIA, NO HAY OTRO!¡QUIERO QUE USTED ME ENTRENE!-se negó Naruto rotundamente a estar con el profesor de Konohamaru.  
-Te dije que estaré ocupado-siguió con la misma excusa.  
Naruto comprendió las palabras de Hinata sobre de que Sasuke era el único en su equipo con las habilidades para ser chunnin y porque quería hablar con el Hokage.  
-¡USTED ENTRENARÁ A SASUKE ESO HARÁ!-reclamó Naruto al descubrir que su compañero recibiría el entrenamiento que deseaba de su sensei.  
-Si. El se enfrentará a Gaara de la Arena y es un rival muy fuerte-explicó Kakashi intentando razonar con Naruto, pero el rubio también estaba en lo cierto al necesitarlo para entrenar.  
-¿Y EL MÍO NO LO ES? NEJI ES EL PRODIGIO HYUGA Y ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO ENTRENARÁ A ÉL Y A MI NO?!-reclamó el ojiazul y a punto de derramar el vaso.  
-Porque él y yo somos similares-confesó Kakashi.  
Naruto vio perfectamente que al decir eso su sensei estaba dando a entender a quién tenía más consideración y prioridad su maestro, como lo predijo Hinata.  
-¡SABE QUÉ...QUÉDESE CON SU ALUMNO ESTRELLA, POR MÍ USTED Y SASUKE SE PUEDEN IR AL DEMONIO...LOS ODIO!-exclamó Naruto furioso.  
Naruto sale corriendo del lugar. Estaba bastante frustrado y no estar cerca de nadie. Vio a Sakura, se tranquilizó un poco y al verla por fin le quiso confesar lo que sentía por ella.  
-Sakura puedo hablar contigo-dijo muy calmado Naruto.  
-¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo algo apurada y secamente Sakura.  
-Quería decirte que me gustas mucho. Quiero salir contigo a una cita contigo. Seré bueno, que dices-declaró y propuso el Uzumaki.  
-¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE JAMÁS SALDRÉ CONTIGO! ¡NADIE SALDRÍA CON UN HUÉRFANO DON NADIE COMO TÚ! ¡A MÍ SOLO ME GUSTA SASUKE Y NADIE MÁS! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ TONTO!-gritó muy déspota y agresivamente la pelirrosada.  
Naruto se le rompió el corazón al ser rechazado y de la peor forma posible. Hinata tuvo toda la razón para que no estuviera en ese equipo cuando se lo dijo. Todos allí lo odiaban. Naruto fue corriendo a donde nadie lo fuera a ver llorar. Pero Hinata lo vio. Ella lo siguió. Ese día llovió justo como el día en que se conocieron.  
-¡¿Naruto, qué pasa?!-expresó angustiada la Hyuga.  
Naruto se echó al pecho de Hinata. Lloró desconsoladamente.  
-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO HINATA, TENÍAS TODA LA RAZÓN!-exclamó desconsolado Naruto en su pecho.  
-Ya pasó Naru. Ya pasó todo-tranquilizó Hinata a su pequeño rubio.  
Hinata lo llevó al complejo Hyuga.  
-Cuéntame todo-dijo Hinata movida por la curiosidad y la preocupación.  
-Kakashi sensei no quiso entrenarme para pelear contra Neji porque se va a entrenar todo el mes con Sasuke. Y me puso a Ebisu, el me odia. Y yo...le confesé mis sentimientos a Sakura pero...¡ELLA DIJO QUE SOY UN HUÉRFANO DON NADIE QUE NADIE QUERRÍA SALIR CONMIGO Y ME MANDÓ AL DEMONIO!-exclamó Naruto y volvió a llorar.  
Hinata hervía su sangre. Ya no le importaba si Naruto quería o no que le dijera sobre su situación en el Equipo 7. Ella hablará seriamente con el Hokage y sacará a Naruto de ese infierno.  
-Naruto, lo siento mucho-expresó muy consoladoramente la Hyuga.  
Naruto seguía llorando. Hinata odiaba verlo así. Naruto era un rayo de luz y ellos lo opacaban más. Ellos no merecían tener su amistad. De repente Hinata por instinto le dio un beso a Naruto. Fue largo y bastante amargo. Naruto estaba sorprendido. Su cuerpo temblaba ante el beso apasionado que Hinata le daba. Le confortaba mucho en este momento. Hinata era su ángel guardián. Su protectora y jamás lo abandonaría. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.  
-¿Por qué me besaste?-preguntó en shock y sorprendido el ojiazul.  
-Porque quería hacerte sentir mejor Naruto. No te mereces esto. Tu tienes todo el derecho de sentirte traicionado y quiero curar tu dolor-declaró muy convencida y amorosamente a su pequeño hermanito.  
Gracias Hinata. No tienes que hacer algo que no deseas-dijo Naruto algo preocupado por su hermana.  
-Yo si lo deseo Naruto. Te quiero mucho. Solo a ti. Me gustas mucho-confesó muy sonrojada la Hyuga.  
Naruto no se esperaba esto. Siempre pensó que era como su hermano menor. No negaba que Hinata era hermosa pero era muy chico para ella. Pero si era bastante atractiva. Varias veces que intentaba saciar sus necesidades últimamente se le venía la imagen de ella y lo excitaba mucho. Pero se sentía culpable.  
-No se que decir. No me esperaba esto. Yo estoy bastante mal y no pienso bien con claridad-explicó sin saber que hacer el rubio.  
-Lo sé Naruto, pero quiero que sepas que siempre me has gustado y si no quieres algo conmigo te esperaré siempre. Puedes disponer de mí a tu antojo. Soy tu esclava de amor-propuso sin dudar la ojiperla.  
-Oh, Hinata-.  
Ambos se abrazaron bastante tiempo. Pero se dieron cuenta de que estaban empapados.  
-Naruto, estamos mojados por la lluvia y nos vamos a enfermar. Tomemos una ducha juntos-ordenó Hinata.  
-Pe-pero no nos bañamos juntos en 3 años-alegó Naruto muy nervioso.  
-Sabes que te tengo la confianza para verme desnuda. ¿Y tú?-dijo algo picaronamente la peliazul.  
-Bueno...yo. ¿Pero nadie nos descubrirá?-expresó muy preocupado el rubio por la Hyuga.  
-No, estos baños tienen sellos contra el Byakugan y sonido y solo el líder del clan Hyuga puede venir aquí o un invitado que tenga su aprobación-explicó calmadamente Hinata.  
Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron al baño termal del clan reservado para ella. Hinata se quitó sin pudor su toalla y quedo desnuda enfrente de Naruto. Él estaba ruborizado. Antes se había bañado con ella pero el era un niño. Ahora si se sentía excitado ante el espectáculo que le daba. Tenia unos pechos copa D bastante firmes y pálidos. Su trasero de corazón era de buen tamaño. Su abdomen era firme y sexy. Su cuerpo tenía muchas curvas. Su piel era tersa, muy tersa.  
Naruto empezó a tener una poderosa erección y se veía en la toalla.  
-¡LO SIENTO HINATA, YO...!-exclamó muy apenado el rubio cubriéndose.  
-No te preocupes, me halaga que me veas bien a tus gustos. Quítate la toalla y bañémonos-alentó a Naruto.  
Naruto se la quitó y Hinata abrió los ojos y se ruborizó de que Naruto tenia un buen tamaño para su edad. Al crecer no se lo quería imaginar, o si?  
Ambos se metieron a las aguas termales.  
-¿Hinata?-.  
-Sí, Naruto-.  
-Te flotan más que antes-señalo los enormes pechos de Hinata flotando en el agua y muy sonrojado.  
-Si, es molesto. Siempre te han gustado mirarlas pequeño pervertido-bromeó del asunto la lider Hyuga.  
-!WHUAAAA! No pienses mal yo...-mencionó muy nervioso el Uzumaki.  
-No te preocupes. Tu siempre podrás hacerlo cuando quieres. Te amo y lo sabes-tranquilizando al pequeño Naruto.  
-Hinata...¿por qué te gusto? Soy solo un huérfano don nadie que nadie quiere-argumentó recordando lo que Sakura le dijo.  
-No eres un don nadie. Yo sí te quiero. Yo pienso que tú eres mejor que muchas personas que he conocido jamás. Tienes un corazón de oro y a mí me encanta. Te amo porque tú me rescataste de mí misma. No hubiera llegado hasta aquí si no me hubieras encontrado ese día. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi-confesión muy feliz y agradecida la Hyuga.  
Hinata le da un abrazo. Naruto le correspondió. Pero se da cuenta de que ambos están desnudos y pues eso le provocó otra erección aun más fuerte.  
-HI-HI-HINATA ESTAMOS DESNUDOS, ME ESTÁS TOCANDO SIN NADA Y YO...-tratando de zafarse de la vergonzosa situación.  
Hinata le tocó el miembro con su mano de forma inesperada...  
-¡UGGH!-gimió Naruto al sentir la pequeña mano de Hinata en su pene muy duro  
-Ya me di cuenta. Lo sentí hace poco...ya te dije que me halaga que tengas esas reacciones conmigo. ¿Quieres que te ayude con ese problemita?-propuso muy seductoramente la mujer.  
Naruto estaba excitándose porque Hinata estaba empezando a jugar con su pene erecto de forma magistral.  
-Hinata, se siente my bien...-dijo gimiendo muy excitado Naruto.  
Naruto se sentó en la orilla de las aguas y Hinata empezó a aplicarle una felación maestra. Hinata había leído como aplicarla bien en caso de que le sirviera algún día con Naruto.  
Naruto pues estaba perdido en su lujuria y placer. Llevaba el ritmo y tocando la cabeza de Hinata. Ella lo miraba con unos ojos de profunda lujuria y de forma de que decía soy tu esclava sexual al estilo estrella XXX.  
-OH HINATA OH NO PUEDO MAS HINATAAAAA!-exclamó Naruto en su límite.  
Naruto eyaculó de forma abundante. Hinata no pudo tragar todo y pues salpicó su cara y pechos. Parecía el escenario de una de las más pervertidas fantasías de un adolescente y Naruto la vivió en carne propia.  
-¡OH HINATA TE MANCHE LO SIENTO MUCHO!-dijo Naruto intentando disculparse por el accidente.  
-No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa. No creí que fueras tan...potente-dijo muy asombrada la Hyuga.  
-Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor. Es lo mejor que he sentido jamás. ¿Puedo hacer eso contigo?-intentando devolverle el favor a su hermanita.  
-No sé. ¿Lo quieres hacer?-preguntó Hinata.  
-Sí, pero no sé que hacer-confesó Naruto.  
-Te enseñaré-.  
Hinata se salió y pues le mostró su parte más intima. Le indicó todo lo que tenía que hacer. Naruto comenzó a practicar un cunnilingus a Hinata. Ella se revolcaba de placer. No era lo mismo que masturbarse. Era mejor. Se tocaba los pechos para aumentar el placer. Naruto empezaba a volverse a excitar.  
-¡OH NARUTO, ERES BUENÍSIMO NO NO YA NO PUEDO MAS NARUTOOOOOOOO!-gritó la Hyuga en su límite.  
Hinata se arqueó y pues se vino en la cara de Naruto. Respiraba con dificultad.  
-¿Qué te pareció?-preguntó inseguro el rubio de su desempeño.  
-A-a-aprendes muy rápido. Oye...¿quieres perder tu virginidad conmigo?...yo también soy virgen-propuso Hinata.  
-¿Estás segura?-.  
-Yo solo te pertenezco-afirmó con seguridad Hinata.  
Hinata se puso arriba de Naruto y pues empezaron con el coito. Esto era mucho mejor que el sexo oral. Naruto tocaba y apretaba los enormes pechos de Hinata y al verlos moverse lo hacia más excitante.  
-¡NARUTO TE AMO!-gritaba la Hyuga.  
-¡ERES LA MEJOR HINATA!-exclamaba sin control el Uzumaki.  
-¡NARUTO ME VENGOOOOOOO!-.  
-¡ME CORROOOOOO!-.  
Ambos tuvieron un potente orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Hinata cayó desfallecida encima de Naruto. Naruto estaba en el cielo. Comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Hinata. Cuando se dio cuenta. Hinata lo estaba acunando y le cantaba lo mismo que lo hacia dormir de niño.  
-Hinata te quiero demasiado. Se que algún día te corresponderé. Deja que sane mi corazón. Pero dame un poco de tiempo-explicó Naruto con la voz un poco apagada.  
-Te esperaré toda mi vida si ese es el caso-dijo Hinata.  
Hinata le dan un beso cariñoso a su Naruto y después terminaron de darse una relajante ducha.


	3. EL RECLAMO DE HINATA Y NARUTO

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 3 EL RECLAMO DE HINATA Y NARUTO  
Hinata y Naruto fueron a la Torre Hokage. Encontraron a Hiruzen haciendo papeleo y charlando con Jiraiya.

-Oh...Naruto, Lady Hyuga, ¿puede ayudarles?-.

-Necesitamos hablar de forma muy seria acerca del sensei de Naruto-dijo muy seria Hinata.

Hiruzen vio a Naruto quien lucia muy serio y dolido.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kakashi?-preguntó Hiruzen.

-Más bien, ¿qué no ha pasado?-dijo amargamente la peliazul.

-Explíquense -ordenó curioso el sannin.

-He venido a quejarme del trato que recibo de mi equipo, abuelo Hokage-dijo Naruto muy enojado.

-¿Pasó algo malo?-preguntó muy preocupado el Hokage.

Naruto vio a Hinata y asintió.

-Todo este tiempo no he aprendido bajo la tutela de Kakashi-respondió Naruto muy enfadado.

-Pero lo has hecho bien en los exámenes-dijo Hiruzen.

-Todo lo que he hecho ha sido bajo mi esfuerzo. Soy el menos preparado para los exámenes. No tengo el entrenamiento para el examen chunnin. Vea mi expediente comparado con el de Sasuke y Sakura ¡NO HAY NADA!-dijo Naruto muy dolido.

Hiruzen revisó el expediente de Naruto y estaba casi vacío. El de Sasuke estaba bien lleno y el de Sakura estaba a medias.

-No puede ser. No me di cuenta-mencionó Hiruzen viendo que descuidó a Naruto.

-No lo culpo. Usted tiene que depender de la opinión de Kakashi para reportar los avances de sus alumnos pero de Naruto solo ha habido quejas por parte de él. No es justo de Naruto-dijo Hinata con ira reprimida.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué has aprendido de Kakashi?-preguntó Jiraiya para saber que podían hacer.

-Solo hacemos trabajos en equipo, en el pais de las olas aprendi a caminar en los árboles...y ya. Cuando termina se lleva a Sasuke a entrenar en privado. No es justo, yo también soy su alumno. Ayer yo necesitaba su ayuda y me abandonó-recordó muy dolido el Uzumaki.

-Explícate mejor-dijo Hiruzen ya que quería saber más de eso.

-Yo le pedí a Kakashi sensei que me entrenara para ganarle a Neji, pero él me dijo que solo entrenaría a Sasuke todo el mes. Se que se enfrentará a Gaara y es muy fuerte, ¡PERO NEJI TAMBIEN ES MUY FUERTE...YO TAMBIEN NECESITO SU ATENCIÓN! ¡Y PARA ACABARLA ME DEJÓ CON EL PERVERTIDO DE ARMARIO PARA ENTRENARME Y ÉL ME ODIA! ¡SUPLIQUÉ PARA QUE ME ENTRENARA Y NO ME ESCUCHO! ¡LE PEDI LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ENTRENARÁ A SASUKE Y ME DIJO QUE SON MUY PARECIDOOOOSSSS! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ME DIJO QUE EL ES SU PREFERIDO!-gritó con furia reprimida el rubio.

-Naruto, tranquilízate-le dijo Hinata tocándole el hombro a Naruto.

-Esto es serio. Eso es favoritismo. ¿Y desde cuándo ha pasado eso?-cuestionó Hiruzen muy preocupado.

-¡CASI DESDE QUE INICIÓ EL EQUIPO! ¡A SASUKE Y SAKURA CUANDO HACEN ALGO BIEN LOS FELICITA Y SIEMPRE QUE HACEN ALGO MAL, A MÍ ME REGAÑAN! ¡CUANDO HAGO ALGO BIEN NO ME DICE NADA!-contó Naruto muy enojado.

Hiruzen observaba a Naruto furioso como nunca lo había visto. Normalmente lo perdonaba todo pero esto llegó más allá del limite.

-Esto es grave. Tu entrenamiento ha sido escaso. Kakashi arriesgó a todos en ese examen chunnin sin prepararlos previamente y encima de todo solo tu compañero Sasuke es el único realmente preparado para ser chunnin-declaró Jiraiya justamente lo que Hinata había pronosticado.

-Si Lord Hokage. Naruto debería estar más preparar para esto. Su control de chakra es pobre. Necesita métodos más ideales para manejarlo mejor. Y requiere mejores técnicas. No tiene técnicas letales. Solo clones de sombra y su cerebro. Y eso que yo le enseñé algo de taijutsu-declaró Hinata.

-¿Taijutsu? ¿Cuál?-preguntó curioso Jiraiya.

-Una versión del Puño Suave para sujetos sin Byakugan o que ya tenga uno defectuoso o inservible-confesó Hinata.

-¿Y por qué no lo han reportado?-preguntó Hiruzen.

-Es mi ultimo recurso. Solo en el País de las Olas estuve a punto de usarlo pero el chakra del Nueve Colas hizo su efecto. Planeaba usarlo contra Neji porque no sabe de este estilo porque es impredecible y no se usa desde hace mucho-informó Naruto.

-Ya veo. Un buen ninja tiene sus secretos. Mira no puedo hacer nada hasta terminar los exámenes pero puedo asignarte al mejor maestro de todos. Es muy justo con todos y estoy seguro que te llevarás bien con él-dijo Hiruzen.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Hinata.

-¡Ese sería yo!-dijo Jiraiya.

-Por cierto no se ha presentado ¿Y quién es usted?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡!SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FUERTE DE TODOS, SOY POR EL QUE LAS CHICAS SUSPIRAN SOY EL GALANTE EL SABIO SAPO JIRAIYA EL SANNIN!-dijo haciendo su presentación característica y ridícula.

Naruto y Hinata tuvieron un sudor en la nuca.

-¿Está seguro que es un buen maestro abuelo?-preguntó Naruto sin estar convencido.

-¡ERES UN GROSEROOO! ¡SOY EL MEJOR NIÑO!-regañó dolido el sannin.

-Naruto él es un buen maestro. El entrenó al Cuarto Hokage. Él sería para tí mejor entrenador que yo en muchas cosas-confesó Hinata.

-¡EN SERIO, GENIAL, DE VERAS!-.

-Así es. El es uno de los tres sannin-dijo Jiraiya.

-¡IGUAL QUE OROCHIMARU!-recordó Naruto.

-Sí. El que los atacó en el Bosque de la Muerte-dijo Hinata dándole la razón.

-¡PERO YO SOY MEJOR JAJAJAJAJA!-dijo presumidamente el ninja sannin.

-Ummmm. Oigan ya que lo dicen. Hay algo que no me está dejando usar bien mi chakra-declaró Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el Hokage.

-Orochimaru me puso algo en mi estómago, donde esta mi sello, y me dejó inconsciente-contó Naruto.

-Deja ver-revisó Jiraiya.

Jiraiya vio el sello de 5 Puntos donde estaba el de Ocho Trigramas.

-Ésto esta desestabilizando tu red de chakra. Lo dejaremos asi por momento. Será útil para entrenar tu control-informó Jiraiya.

-Bien ¿y cómo lo haremos?-preguntó el rubio.

-Ya verás-respondió el sannin misteriosamente.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kakashi sobre tu problema con tu sello?-preguntó curioso el Hokage.

-Quise hacerlo, pero cuando lo vi fue para que me entrenara y ya sabe el resto de la historia-contó Naruto.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Y qué hará con Kakashi, Lord Hokage?-preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

-Viendo las circunstancias será severamente castigado. Naruto será entrenado personalmente con Jiraiya-proclamó Hiruzen.

-Eso es estupendo. Gracias Lord Hokage-agradeció la Lider Hyuga.

-Bien, ¿no debería estar trabajando en su papeleo? Se le va a juntar-advirtió preocupado el Sarutobi.

-¿Le digo Hinata?-preguntó Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

-Hinata dejó un clon de sombra para que hiciera su trabajo y asi esta más tiempo libre. Y recibe los recuerdos. Yo se lo sugerí...-.

Hiruzen agarró de los hombros a Naruto y exclamó.

-¡NARUTO ERES UN GENIO HAS ACABADO CON MI SUFRIMIENTO Y EL DE LOS KAGES SERÁS CAMBIADO DE TUTOR DE INMEDIATO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-exclamó Hiruzen riendo maniáticamente-.

Los dos temblaban al ver al Hokage así.  
Jiraiya y Hinata entrenaron todo el mes a Naruto con clones y control de chakra. Aprendió a caminar sobre el agua, algunas técnicas como Shuriken de sombras y los principios de manipulación de viento. Además de afinar su Taijutsu combinándolo con el de los sapos haciéndolo más impredecible y mortal.  
Hinata y Naruto se reunieron en el apartamento de él. Tres dias antes del examen. Necesitan descansar para reponer fuerzas pero ambos necesitaban un tiempo de caridad juntos.


	4. NARUTO VS NEJI

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 4 NARUTO VS NEJI  
Advertencia: Lemon.  
Naruto y Hinata estaban consumando su pasión en su apartamento.  
Hinata montaba a Naruto sin piedad. Naruto agarraba sus senos. Hinata gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡NARUTOOOOO, NARUTOOOOO, TE AMOOOO!-gritaba excitada Hinata.

-¡OH HINATAAAA! ¡ERES MUY BUENAAA! ¡SIGUE ASIII!-.

-¡NARUTO TE QUIEROOO! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS NARUTOOO! ¡M-M-ME VENGOOOOOO!-.

-¡HINATAAAA!-.

Naruto terminó dentro de ella. Hinata cayó desfallecida encima de Naruto. Ella se recostó a su lado. Naruto la acariciaba.

-Hinata te quiero demasiado. Te necesito a mi lado. Siempre lo haré-dijo Naruto en el pecho desnudo de su amante.

-Te amo con todo mi ser-dijo Hinata.

Naruto y Hinata se continuaron besando. Ellos despertaron al día siguiente. Estuvieron charlando y se despidieron con un beso.  
Llegó el dia de la final. El estadio estaba lleno. Los participantes se encontraban en el centro.

-Los participantes de la primera pelea vayan al centro, los demás vayan al balcón-ordenó Genma.

Neji y Naruto se quedaron en el centro.

-Comiencen-.

Neji y Naruto se miraban a los ojos.

-Ríndete tú jamás podrás vencerme. El destino ha decretado que yo seré el ganador-declaró fríamente el Hyuga esperando atormentar psicológicamente a Naruto.

-El destino no rige mi vida. Y tu mucho menos. ¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Hizo 10 clones y los lanzó contra Neji.

-No puedo diferenciar entre los clones de sombra y tú, pero no podrás ganarme-comentó arrogantemente el Hyuga.

Él los destruyó fácilmente con su Puño Suave. Naruto hizo 20 clones y a Neji se le dificultó combatirlos más.

-No vas a derrotarme solo con clones-dijo Neji.

-No lo hice para debilitarte. Es para ver tu estilo de pelea...¡Y NO ERES LA GRAN COSA!-exclamó Naruto.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-preguntó consternado Neji.

-Te lo diré...el Jutsu Clones de Sombra tiene un efecto útil que es adquirir los recuerdos de los clones destruidos. Y me revelaste tu velocidad y el estilo que manejas ¡Y YA DESCUBRÍ TU DEBILIDAD! ¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Naruto tomando en serio la batalla.

Los clones rodearon a Neji y le lanzaron varios Kunai y Shuriken. Neji se preparaba para desviarlas cuando..

-JUTSU SECRETO: KUNAIS Y SHURIKENS DE SOMBRAS!-gritaron todos los clones.

Todos los kunais y shurikens se multiplicaron por 100. Neji sabía que se había confiado y no podría desviar todos los Shuriken y Kunais, por lo que tendría que usar un as bajo la manga.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL!-exclamó Neji usando la defensa definitiva del Clan Hyuga.

Neji formó una cúpula de chakra.

-Así que si lo sabes hacer. Dices que te arraigas a tu destino pero es hipócrita de tu parte aprender una técnica destinada a tus amos-reclamó Naruto la contradicción de la filosofía de Neji.

-¡CÁLLATE!-dijo Neji empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Te duele de que mis palabras sean verdad. Eres un cobarde. Culpas a Hanabi por el secuestro hace 9 años-reclamó Naruto haciendo daño psicológicamente a Neji irónicamente.

(Nota: Hanabi es de la edad de Naruto en esta historia y ocupa su rol en el Equipo 8).

-¡ELLA FUE LA CULPABLE DE MI DESTINO!-dijo Neji cegado por su ira y odio.

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡TU PADRE SOLO DECIDIÓ SU DESTINO! ¡NO TE HAS MOLESTADO EN PREGUNTAR A LADY HINATA LA VERDAD DE ESA NOCHE!-dijo Naruto tratándole de hacer ver su error al primo de Hinata.

-¡ES MENTIRA!-.

-Parece que te haré entender a golpes-declaró Naruto.

Naruto desapareció en un puf.

-¿Qué, un clon?-dijo sorprendido Neji.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY MALDITO!-gritó el verdadero Naruto.

Naruto lo sorprendió por la espalda y le dio una palmada en la cara que lo mandó a volar lejos (como Boruto a Shikadai). Neji tosió sangre.

-¡¿ESO FUE?!-preguntó en shock Neji.

-Yo también sé usar Puño Suave, aunque no puedo tapar los puntos de chakra, yo me voy directo a los órganos como taladro-confirmó Naruto.

Hiashi se sorprendió de que Naruto dominaba el puño suave especial para Hyugas sin Byakugan o con uno dañado. Y eso de hacerlo como taladro en lugar de aguja era más mortal.  
Hanabi veía sorprendida que Neji estaba perdiendo. Ella perdió en las preliminares contra él y salió muy herida, y Naruto conocía bien como luchar contra su estilo y volteó a mirar a su hermana quien sonreía por Naruto.

-Hanabi, quiero que observes algo que debes de aprender y no quiero que lo contradiga padre-les comentó a ambos.

-Si, me parece que sé lo que vas a decir-respondió Hiashi.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?-preguntó Hanabi.

-El Puño Suave no es invencible, mira a Naruto. Le enseñé el estilo alterno del Puño Suave y está haciendo muy difícil a Neji. Además Naruto conoce el Puño Suave original y su taijutsu le integró aparte la Kata de los Sapos de Jiraiya el sannin Sapo e hizo al Puño Suave alterno un arma mortal que podría hacer pedazos a nuestro estilo de taijutsu por lo impredecible que es-informó Hinata.

-¿Ósea que conoce todas nuestras técnicas?-cuestionó Hiashi muy sorprendido.

-Puede ejecutar incluso la Rotación Celestial ya que posee tanto chakra que compensa controlar todos los puntos de chakra del cuerpo. No sabe hacer las palmas ya que no posee el Byakugan, pero sabe como evitarlas-dijo Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo entrenaste Hinata? Si la Rama Secundaria no puede tener acceso a las técnicas de la Rama Primaria, mucho menos un extraño-mencionó Hiashi.

-Quería demostrar un punto, el clan se ha debilitado por esta tradición y pienso cambiarlo. Mira lo que pasó con el tío Hizashi, sé que también le enseñaste en secreto las técnicas de la Rama Primaria por ese motivo. Naruto siendo un ninja fuera del clan sabe a la perfección el estilo del Puño Suave y Neji y el Clan Hyuga está demasiado aferrado a él-explicó la líder Hyuga.

-¿Eso es malo, Hinata?-cuestionó dudosa Hanabi.

-Te contestaré esa pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿si estuvieras en el lugar de Neji y vieras que tu taijutsu predecible no sirve contra tu oponente ya que sabe todo sobre ti, que sentirías?-le regresó la pregunta sabiendo que Hanabi llegaría a la misma conclusión.

-Me sentiría acorralada ya que no sé otra...-.

-¿Otra qué, Hanabi?-.

-No tengo más cosas a mi disposición-confesó algo temerosa dándose cuenta de la cruda verdad.

-Y qué nos asegura que La Aldea de la Niebla ha estudiado nuestro estilo y con usuarios de elemento rayo que es nuestro peor enemigo en el Puño Suave podría tratar de robar el Byakugan, aún con el Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado podrían arrancarnos los ojos si pudieran. Voy a hacer lo posible para desterrar estas costumbres que nos está destruyendo y los ancianos no me lo van a impedir-.

Hiashi jamás lo había pensado de esa forma y Hanabi se aterró ante esa posibilidad. Hinata era un lider visionaria y secretamente Naruto tenía ideas revolucionarias que inspiraban muchas de los pensamientos de Hinata.  
Naruto y Neji chocaron ambos estilos. Neji no podía darle. El estilo de Naruto era impredecible. Y él se estaba agotando. Ese golpe le afectó mucho.  
Naruto preparó un jutsu:

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

Aparecieron dos sapitos de repente.

-Naruto hola, ¿tienes comida?-saludó Gamakichi.

-Al rato. Quiero que me ayuden con un jutsu-.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Gamaken.

Ambos sapos se hicieron minis y se subieron a sus hombros.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: RÁFAGA DE VIENTO!-gritó Naruto.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: BOLA DE FUEGO!-exclamó Gamakichi.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CHORRO DE ACEITE!-exclamó Gamaken.

Las tres técnicas se unieron en una sola muy mortífera.

-¡JUTSU DE COLABORACIÓN: BRASAS DE INFIERNO!-exclamaron los tres.

El fuego eran de un tamaño enorme y ardía bastante.  
Neji preparó una Rotación Celestial. Pero lo dejó casi sin chakra.  
No se dio cuenta cuando Naruto salió de abajo.  
Naruto le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Neji que lo dejó tendido. Neji estaba derrotado.

-¿Cómo pudiste derrotarme?-cuestionó Neji muy débil.

-El Puño Suave no es invencible. Tiene muchas debilidades. Yo era débil. Sabes, el Jutsu de Clones fue mi peor jutsu pero lo superé. No dejo que los obstáculos me obstaculicen. Yo sigo adelante sin importar que. Espero que lo entiendas-habló Naruto muy convencido.

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI ES EL GANADOR DE LA PELEA!-declaró Genma.

Todos aclamaron a Naruto. Hinata sonrió. Hablaría con Neji sobre lo ocurrido con su tío.


	5. EXÁMENES CHUNNIN Y LA INVASIÓN

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 5 EXÁMENES CHUNNIN Y LA INVASIÓN  
Naruto se fue a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Les dije que ganaría-dijo feliz Naruto.

-Problemático. Derrotaste al invencible prodigio Hyuga-respondió Shikamaru sonriendo.

-Tienes mis respetos. Vengaste a Hanabi por sus lesiones en su pelea en las preliminares. Se alegrará de saber que lo venciste-dijo Shino serio.

-Espero que se recupere-dijo Naruto preocupado por la hermana de Hinata.

Hinata veía feliz de que su pequeño Naruto se divertía con sus compañeros. Después le daría una recompensa en su apartamento. Tenía lista su ropa interior de lencería súper sexy.  
Sasuke era el siguiente en pelear pero no llegaba. Naruto estaba muy enojado de que su sensei no se tomó la molestia de ver su combate, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato. De todos modos iba a pedir su renuncia después de los exámenes. Hinata estaba igual que Naruto de inconforme.  
El Kazekage que en realidad era Orochimaru disfrazado le dijo a Hiruzen que quería ver ese combate y que lo pasaran al último. El Tercer Hokage accedió ya que la gente había pagado por ver ese combate pero en su opinión esto no debía ser.  
Vio a Naruto frustrado de que otra vez se cometía favoritismo con Sasuke.

-Hermana, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó curiosa Hanabi.

-Es que esto no debía suceder. El Tercer Hokage está siendo presionado por ver al último Uchiha en una pelea y están dándole tiempo de aparecer. Esto no debe suceder. Es simplemente favoritismo descarado. Cualquiera debía ser descalificado-explicó amargamente Hinata.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Hanabi.

El siguiente partido iniciaría.

-Shino Aburame y Kankuro de la Arena bajen al campo de batalla ahora-declaró Genma.

Ambos bajaron pero ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Yo renuncio-dijo Kankuro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por eso. Ya después e eso le tocaba a Shikamaru. Él iba a renunciar a pelear contra Temari de la Arena pero Naruto lo empujó desde arriba.

-¡VAYA SHIKAMARU! ¡ERES VALIENTE DEMUESTRA EL ORGULLO DE LA ALDEA!-exclamó alegre Naruto.

Shikamaru estaba molesto de que ahora tendría que pelear.

-Malditos rubios problemáticos-se quejo el Nara refunfuñando.

Shikamaru empezó un duelo de estrategias contra Temari, quien no podía hacer uso de sus técnicas por las sombras de Shikamaru. Al final resulta atrapada en una muy elaborada estrategia hecha por Shikamaru, pero él se rindió al excusarse de que ya no tenía chakra.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡YA LA TENÍA EN LA BOLSA!-reclamó Naruto muy enojado.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y miró de que Shikamaru si tenía aún chakra. Ella descubrió que era una treta.

-Tenía que ser un Nara-dijo divertida Hinata.

-¿Y eso que significa?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Son listos pero muy perezosos. Se rindió por flojera simplemente. Pero será chunnin de todos modos-explicó su hermana mayor.

-Jejeje, es algo que haría Shikamaru-respondió Hanabi.

Ahora seguía el partido de Sasuke pero no llegaba aún. Se le dio 5 minutos más.

-Si Sasuke Uchiha no llega, será descalificado-informó Genma.

En el ultimo minuto apareció como Pedro en su casa con un nuevo vestuario y junto a Kakashi.

-Perdón por llegar tarde. ¿Aún puede pelear?-preguntó perezosamente.

-Si-respondió Genma fastidiado.

-Qué bien. Me voy-dijo alegremente Kakashi.

Kakashi se fue en un jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante. Apareció junto a los profesores y los competidores que habían avanzado a la siguiente ronda.

-¿Qué onda?-saludó a todos Kakashi.

Naruto ni se molestó en saludarlo.

-Mi rival. Hasta que apareciste. Hace ratos tu alumno hizo un trabajo increíble contra Neji y ganó. Tu entrenamiento es de lo mejor-felicitó Gai a Kakashi sin saber la verdadera realidad.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Sí claro. Su súper entrenamiento de solo caminar en los árboles me ha rendido tantos frutos-respondió a Gai sarcásticamente y con veneno en la voz.

Todos oyeron esto y se interesaron en la declaración de Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto? ¿Kakashi no te enseñó a pelear y a ejecutar esos ninjutsus?-preguntó sorprendida Kurenai.

Solo he aprendido a caminar en los árboles y a ser golpeado por Sakura. De ahí mi hermanita Hinata Hyuga fue la que me ayudó en mis problemas, ella prácticamente es mi sensei. Y tambien Jiraiya ayudó-respondió Naruto muy serio.

-¡QUÉ!-exclamaron todos.

-Así es. Veamos haber que otra súper técnica le enseñó Kakashi a Sasuke-hablo con sarcasmo el rubio.

Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido de que Naruto ya no le tenía respeto y vio que sus amigos lo miraban con mucha desaprobación.  
Recordaban que Hinata había pedido y suplicado que Naruto fuera su alumno pero Kakashi se lo arrebató y no hizo algo para que Naruto se volviera más fuerte.  
Vieron que Sasuke combatía a Gaara y observaron que había copiado la velocidad de Lee.  
Gai estaba molesto pero Kakashi se excusó de que su rival lo ameritaba si no quería morir.  
Ahora Sasuke ejecutaba el Chidori. Naruto se molestó de que Sasuke tenia otra buena técnica pero sabia que no podría dominarla por su Elemento Viento y su Rasengan era más fuerte.  
Sasuke perforó a Gaara pero su mano quedó atascada y no podía salir de su abdomen.

-¡ES MI PROPIA SANGRE!-gritó Gaara de forma maniática.

La batalla fue interrumpida por un genjutsu masivo en el estadio. Hinata y Hiashi se dieron cuenta y liberaron a Hanabi junto con muchos aldeanos cercanos a ellos.  
Naruto fue liberado por los jounin. Los ninjas del sonido empezaron a atacar.  
Vieron como Sasuke fue a perseguir a Gaara y como el Tercero quedó atrapado dentro de una barrera púrpura.  
Hinata dejo a Hanabi a cuidado de Natsu y Ko Hyuga y junto con su padre organizaron al clan para defender al pueblo. Ella en secreto hizo un clon de sombra para ver a su Naruto.  
Naruto ya se iba con Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura y Shino a alcanzar a Sasuke. Al verla venir dejo un clon de sombra.

-Hinata. ¿Estas bien?-.

-Sí, soy solo un clon. Estaba preocupada mí amor-.

-Estaré bien mi vida. Volveré en una sola pieza, de veras-prometió Naruto.

El clon de Hinata besó al clon de Naruto de forma tierna.

-Cuídate. No quiero perderte-dijo el clon Hinata despidiéndose.

-Volveré. Te lo prometo-se despidió el clon de Naruto.

El clon de Naruto se disipó y también el de Hinata.

Un día después.  
La invasión fue repelida com éxito pero le costó la vida al Tercer Hokage. Naruto estaba sumamente deprimido. Él combatió contra Gaara en todo su poder y salir victorioso.  
Después del funeral estaba solo en su apartamento. Hinata entró y abrazó.  
Naruto lloró desconsoladamente en los suaves pechos de su amante. Ella lo acariciaba tiernamente.

-¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?-dijo Naruto deprimido.

-Él se sacrificó por la seguridad de la gente. Para eso somos shinobis-explicó Hinata gentilmente.

-Iruka sensei me dijo algo parecido-.

-Es cierto lo que te dijo-.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Hinata. Te amo-confesó Naruto a Hinata sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Dijiste que me amas?!-preguntó Hinata emocionada.

-Eres la única que a estado conmigo sin juzgarme y me has querido tanto. No podría soportar perderte-dijo Naruto sacando sus más profundos sentimientos y temores.

Hinata besó a Naruto quien se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba los besos de su amante.

-Quiero olvidar todo. Por favor-suplicó Naruto a su amante.

Naruto estaba muy vulnerable y Hinata le daría todo su amor. Ambos se desnudaron mientras se besaban tiernamente. Hinata recorría el cuerpo de Naruto mientras el gemía por las sensaciones.  
Hinata miró el miembro erecto de Naruto y empezó a lamerlo.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda hermanito-dijo la Hyuga sonriendo lascivamente.

-Oh sí. Hazlo por favor-respondió suplicante Hinata.

Hinata empezaba a chupar y lamer todo el miembro de Naruto mientras que ella estimulaba los testículos de él.

-¡OH SI! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO Y MÁS FUERTE HINATA!-gritaba excitado el rubio.

Hinata empezó a gritar sus pechos en el pene erguido de Naruto mientras él gemía sin control. Ella lo miraba a los ojos lo que hacia que fuera aun más erótico y excitante.

-¡OH NO YA NO PUEDO! ¡ME VENGO!-.

Naruto se vino y Hinata se tragó todo. El cayó desfallecido en la cama. Hinata lo abrazó.

-Estás durando más-comentó Hinata.

-Es que eres tan buena en esto-.

-Por ti ya tengo practicas con la felación-.

-Eso me agrada-.

Hinata empezó a masturbar a Naruto quien en poco tiempo volvió a ponerse duro.  
Ella se introdujo el pene dentro de ella. Naruto y Hinata empezaron a besarse de nuevo. Hinata se empezó a mover llevando el ritmo de la relación sexual.

-¡OH DIOS! ¡ES TAN RICO! ¡NARUTO! ¡TU PENE ES DE LOCURA!-chillaba excitada la Hyuga.

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡SOY TUYO HINATA! ¡TE AMO!-exclamó sin querer Naruto lo que sentía realmente por Hinata.

Hinata emocionada de que Naruto dijera eso.

-¡TE AMO TANTO NARUTO! ¡SOY TU ESCLAVA! ¡SIEMPRE SERÉ TUYA!-.

Ambos sentían que el éxtasis se acercaba.

-¡ME ESTOY A PUNTO DE CORRER!-exclamó el ojiazul en su límite.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡QUIERO SER LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS!-.

-¡HINATAAAA!-.

-¡NARUTOOOO!-.

Hinata se arqueó y tuvieron un orgasmo muy potente que los dejo sin fuerzas. Hinata cayó pesadamente encima de Naruto. Los dos respiraban dificultosamente y se miraron uno al otro.

-¿En serio quieres un hijo mío?-.

-Sí. No importa la opinión del clan y de mi gente. Yo quiero estar contigo amor-habló Hinata.

Naruto besó a Naruto en los labios.

-Algún dia tendré la familia que siempre he querido contigo-prometió Naruto a Hinata.

Hinata abrazó a Naruto, quien se sentía que lo tenía todo a lado de su angel guardián.


	6. EL LEGADO PERDIDO Y OCULTO

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 6 DESCUBRIENDO EL LEGADO PERDIDO Y OCULTO DE NARUTO  
Ha pasado un mes desde que Naruto fue en búsqueda de Tsunade en compañía de Jiraiya. Hinata extrañaba a su pequeño Naruto en sus brazos. Rezaba todos los dias para que estuviera a salvo. Hanabi veía a su hermana mayor melancólica.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-preguntó preocupada Hanabi.

-Es que Naruto se fue hace un mes y no vuelve-contestó muy melancólica la Hyuga.

-Naruto volverá-respondió Hanabi.

-Lo sé, pero me preocupa mucho-dijo Hinata.

Lo quieres mucho-mencionó Hanabi.

-Sí. Es como mi hermano pequeño-mintió Hinata por razones obvias.

-Espero que ese cabeza de chorlito vuelva sano y salvo. Me gustaría tener un hermanito pequeño como él-confesó Hanabi.

-Naruto tiene uno, es el nieto del Tercer Hokage, se llama Konohamaru Sarutobi y tiene unos 9 años-informó Hinata.

-Uuum, creo haber oído de él-recordó a un niño castaño travieso en la Academia que siempre quería espiarla en los vestidores.

En eso se oyó algo por la ventana.

-Hola-saludó Naruto a las hermanas Hyuga.

Hinata corrió a abrazarlo.

-Oh Naruto. Sabia que regresarías-saludó Hinata recibiendo con mucha alegría a su amante secreto.

-Hola Naruto-saludó Hanabi a su amigo.

-Hola petardito-dijo Naruto el apodo que le puso.

-¡NO ME DIGAS PETARDITO!-reclamó enojada Hanabi.

-Cámbiate el nombre y lo haré-respondió burlón el Uzumaki.

-Eres malo. Bueno. Me voy. Debo ir a entrenar con padre-se despidió Naruto.

-Esfuérzate-dijo Naruto despidiéndose de su futura cuñada.

Hanabi se fue y Hinata cerró la puerta. Ella besó a Naruto ya que le hacía falta su presencia.

-Te extrañé demasiado-dijo Hinata y le dio un beso.

-Yo también. Me hizo mucha falta tus caricias y tu amor-contestó Naruto.

-¿Trajiste siempre a Lady Tsunade?-preguntó Hinata.

-Claro que si. La abuela Tsunade será la Hokage. Pero me costó mucho trabajo convencerla-contó Naruto.

-¿Por qué le dices abuela a Lady Tsunade?-preguntó sorprendida Hinata.

-Porque aparenta su edad con una transformación y le disgusta que le digan anciana, vieja, abuela o algo similar. Además es divertido molestarla ya que el viejo Hokage ya no está con nosotros-.

-Bueno, como sea, debo hablar con ella acerca de tu situación en el Equipo 7 y lo que había acordado con el Tercero-dijo Hinata.

-Sí. Espero que ella acceda-deseó Naruto.

Después de varios días Tsunade Senju fue declarada Hokage y Hinata solicitó una cita con Tsunade.

-¿A que debo su urgencia en hablar conmigo?-preguntó curiosa la sannin.

-Hace tiempo Naruto y yo hablamos con el Tercer Hokage, que en paz descanse, y discutimos sobre la situación de él en el Equipo 7 con Kakashi Hatake-informó Hinata.

-He estado revisando los expedientes y no veo anormalidades-dijo Tsunade.

-Kakashi no plasmó las irregularidades que Naruto vivió en el Equipo 7-declaró Hinata explicando el porqué de ello.

-Platíqueme de que hablaron-ordenó interesada Tsunade.

Hinata explicó con sumo detalle todo lo que Naruto enfrentó en su equipo. Tsunade no estaba feliz de escuchar esto. El chico Uchiha y Kakashi que se encontraba en mal estado después del Tsukuyomi de Itachi Uchiha eran unos desgraciados por lo que oía de Hinata.

-No sé si el Tercero hizo un papeleo especial para Naruto-sugirió Hinata.

-Déjeme buscar-.

Tsunade encontró unos papeles que redacta la declaratoria de Naruto en puño y letra y varias firmas en la que estaban la de Naruto, Hinata y Hiruzen.

-Debo hablar con Kakashi acerca de esto. Quiero oír lo que tiene que decir al respecto-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Cree que va a decir la verdad?-preguntó muy seria la Hyuga.

-No. Pero Naruto no es un mentiroso y hablaba mucho de usted en varias ocasiones y confía en usted más que en cualquier persona. Quiero ver que tanto dice Kakashi en su defensa-expresó Tsunade.

-Gracias por su ayuda Lady Tsunade-expresó Hinata agradecida.

-Veo porque Naruto la estima tanto. Es diferente a los demás Hyugas que tuve que tratar en el pasado-alabó a Hokage a Hinata.

-Jejeje. Es que mi clan son un grupo de estirados. Pero he ido cambiando unas cosas para que se relajen un poco-dijo divertida la líder Hyuga.

Varios días después Hinata y el Equipo 7 fueron citados en la Oficina Hokage.  
Kakashi fue el ultimo en llegar.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que...-dijo Kakashi despreocupado.

-Deje sus excusas tontas que no estamos de buen humor para eso-cortó la conservación muy enojada la Hyuga.

-¿Lady Hyuga? ¿Jiraiya? ¿Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Kakashi asombrado.

-Todos estamos aquí ya que hemos oído de que usted no ha estado cumpliendo con sus deberes como maestro del Equipo 7 como debería ser-informó enojada la Hokage.

-¿A qué se refiere Lady Hokage?-preguntó Kakashi desprevenido.

-¿Qué fue eso de dejar solo a Naruto con un ninja que no simpatiza con él antes de las finales de los exámenes chunnin?-lanzó su pregunta Tsunade.

Kakashi vio a Naruto que lo veía muy furioso.

-B-bueno. Sasuke necesitaba enfrentar a Gaara el cual era un rival demasiado peligroso y...-intentó explicar el peliblanco.

-¡YO ME ENFRENTABA A NEJI QUE ERA EL PRODIGIO HYUGA!-interrumpió Naruto enojado.

-Sasuke estaba en una situación de vida o muerte. Esperaba que entendieras eso-regañó Kakashi a Naruto.

Hinata se enojó de que Kakashi estaba siendo cerrado de mente igual que en su clan. Por suerte para ella sabía como hablar con personas así por experiencia.

-Con todo respeto , pero Neji hasta hace poco no era un linda palomita. En la batalla no mostró piedad por Naruto y en las preliminares agredió brutalmente a una alumna de Kurenai, la cual es mi hermana menor. Naruto corría el peligro de morir por el Puño Suave y sabe perfectamente lo peligroso que es este estilo-.

-Lo sé pero...-.

-¡YA BASTA, ME QUEDA CLARO QUE SIEMPRE PREFERIRÁ A SASUKE MAS QUE A OTRO EN ESTE MALDITO EQUIPO!-dijo Naruto muy dolido de la clara falta de apoyo de Kakashi hacia él.

-¡ORDEN! Kakashi, Naruto y Hinata tienen razón. Has cometido un gran favoritismo en tu equipo-declaró Jiraiya quién no había entrado en la conversación.

-Pero Sasuke necesitaba ganar esa pelea...-interrumpió Sakura de forma grosera.

-¡SILENCIO SAKURA! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ARRUINES MÁS ESTO PORQUE TÚ Y SASUKE NO HAN SIDO BUENOS CON NARUTO!-regañó severamente a la pelirrosa.

-A mí no me importa su opinión, yo solo busco volverme más fuerte para cumplir mi objetivo-dijo groseramente Sasuke quién deseaba irse.

-Eres un impertinente Uchiha. Si no te ha quedado claro yo puedo mandarte a la prisión por insubordinación y no me interesa si eres el último Uchiha-amenazó Tsunade.

Sasuke resopló ante la amenaza de Tsunade.

-Ya veo que las acusaciones de Naruto son verdaderamente infundadas y a partir de ahora oficialmente el Equipo 7 será disuelto-dio su veredicto final.

-¡NO PUEDE...!-quiso exclamar Kakashi.

Tsunade golpeó su puño en el escritorio.

-¡CLARO QUE SI PUEDO Y LO HARÉ! !TÚ SERÁS DEGRADADO A CHUNNIN POR NO EJERCER BIEN TUS FUNCIONES! ¡TE QUIERO LEJOS DE NARUTO Y SASUKE!-.

-¡PERO NECESITO A KAKASHI PARA DOMINAR BIEN MI SHARINGAN!-exclamó Sasuke enojado.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡TÚ Y SAKURA ESTARÁN CON OTRO MAESTRO COMPETENTE Y QUE SEA NEUTRAL!-dijo Tsunade.

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke miraban enojados a Naruto, pero Hinata se puso enfrente de ellos y activó su Byakugan.

-Ustedes se ganaron esto por ser tan imbeciles. Quiero que se larguen de mi presencia si solamente quieren seguir agrediendo a Naruto-amenazó con una frialdad digna de todo un Hyuga y con un instinto asesino muy aterrador.

Los tres se espantaron y salieron de la oficina de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias por todo Lady Hokage-agradeció Hinata.

-Descuide. Esto debía pasar. No pienso permitir esto en cualquier equipo-respondió Tsunade.

-Gracias abuela-agradeció Naruto a su estilo.

-¡NO SOY ABUELA NIÑO INSOLENTE!-regañó Naruto.

-Lo siento. Adiós-.

-Por cierto, toma esto-avisó la Senju.

Tsunade le dio un chaleco chunnin.

-Está promoviendo a Naruto-dijo Hinata emocionada.

-Vi las grabaciones de la preliminar y veo que eres muy bueno con las estrategias y sabes poner el trabajo en equipo a pesar de los compañeros que te tocaron. Te lo mereces-explicó sonriente la Senju.

-Gracias por todo-.

-Vamos por un ramen para celebrar-.

-¡GENIAL! ¡NOS VEMOS ABUELA!-exclamó traviesamente el Uzumaki.

-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!-.

Jiraiya se quedó a solas con Tsunade.

-Qué horrible. No puedo creer esto de Kakashi. Que bueno que logró ser chunnin.

-Es lo menos que podía ser por él. Si reunía las condiciones para subir de rango con el chico Nara-.

-Me pregunto que hará Kakashi cuando se entere de que Naruto es el hijo de su sensei y se dé cuenta que metió la pata-se preguntó Jiraiya.

-Lo lamentará de seguro-.

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la Torre Hokage. No se tomaron las manos por discreción.

-Gracias por todo Hinata. Espero que la Abuela haga lo que es justo-deseó Naruto.

-Eso espero o sentirá la furia del clan Hyuga-.

-Eres mi ángel, ¿lo sabias?-habló Naruto admirado.

Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Sabes que haré todo para que estés bien Naruto-.

Hinata frotó el cabello rubio de su pequeño amante secreto y lo cargó.

-¿Que haces?-preguntó Naruto riéndose.

-Llegará el día en que ya no podré cargarte y que tú serás más alto que yo, asi que lo estoy disfrutando mientras pueda-.

-No es inapropiado estar asi en publico para tí-.

-Por mí pueden irse al demonio la gente. Verás que un día todos te pedirán perdón. Yo en cambio observaré sus lamentos-dijo Hinata muy segura.

-Eso espero Hinata-.

En eso miraban el Monumento Hokage, en especial la cara del Cuarto Hokage.

-Hinata, ¿Conociste al Cuarto Hokage?-preguntó curioso el chico.

-Uuum. Unas veces. También a su esposa, no me acuerdo bien de su nombre-trataba de recordar la Hyuga.

-Recuerda bien, por favor-suplicó Naruto.

-Déjame pensar bien. Mi mamá tenía una amistad con ella...creo que se llamaba Kushina Uzu...¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó Hinata empezando a darse cuenta de una terrible verdad.

-¿Eh?, me dijiste Kushina pero ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-Ya lo recordé...Kushina Uzumaki-respondió aturdida.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que la esposa del Hokage tenía el mismo apellido que él.

-Apellida igual que yo. ¿Será una pariente mía?-dijo Naruto esperanzado.

-No sé. Quizá pero...-

-Pero...-.

-Vamos a mi oficina Naruto. Esto que estoy deduciendo puede ser muy malo-dijo en voz baja la Hyuga.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a la oficina en el Compuesto Hyuga.  
Hinata buscaba frenéticamente una foto que pertenecía a sus padres.

-¿Qué buscas Hinata?-preguntó muy curioso el Uzumaki.

-Busco una foto que me tomaron a los 5 años. Apenas me acordaba de esto pero un día el Cuarto Hokage y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki nos visitaron en una junta de clanes. Recuerdo que, ellos, mis padres y yo nos tomamos una foto. ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!-.

Hinata le mostró una foto de los padres de Hinata con ella de 5 años y Minato Namikaze con su esposa Kushina Uzumaki embarazada. La madre de Hinata estaba también encinta de su hermana Hanabi.  
Naruto veía al matrimonio Hokage sonriendo y a Minato tomando la barriga de su esposa felizmente.

-Mira atentamente Naruto, no es raro que ambos se parezcan a ti de alguna forma-mostró Hinata muy seria.

Naruto vio que la pelirroja tenía la cara redonda como él y la forma de sus ojos mientras que Minato tenía ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio en puntas como Naruto y el mismo tono de piel que Naruto.

-¿No me digas que ellos pueden ser...?-preguntó Naruto ya habiendo deducido la horrible verdad.

Hinata asintió. Naruto se sentía muy mal. Si esto era verdad había encontrado quien era su verdadera familia biológica. Él se puso a llorar y Hinata lo consoló.

-Te juro bebé que llegaremos al fondo de esto-dijo Hinata algo enojada por la cruda verdad de los orígenes de Naruto.

Naruto seguía sollozando en el pecho de Hinata. Normalmente siempre se hacía el fuerte pero al lado de Hinata revelaba sus sentimientos al cual nadie había podido acceder.

-Ya pasó Naruto. Ya pasó-consoló Hinata tranquilizando a su pequeño Naruto.

Naruto terminó de llorar y miró a Hinata.

-¿Cómo puedo confirmar esto?-preguntó ansioso el Uzumaki.

-Si te soy sincera no sé, viste como te ocultaron lo del Nueve Colas. Quizás esto sea aún más secreto-declaró Hinata.

-Eso es-habló Naruto teniendo una buena idea.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se metió en su paisaje mental. Kurama se encontraba allí.

-Niño, ya sé a que viniste. Maldición, si no fuera por esa mujer me habría sido fácil manipularte-maldijo un poco de que debido a que Hinata le ha dado el amor que normalmente un jinchuriki no tiene, es muy difícil manipular a su carcelero.

-Sigue soñando zorro apestoso. Si dices que sabes a que vine, dime si lo que creo es verdad-.

Kurama meditó un rato y si eso lo ayudaba en sus objetivos.

-Con una condición. Vas a matar al desgraciado que me manipuló para atacar este horroroso lugar-propuso Kurama.

-¿Quién?-.

-Ve esto-.

Naruto fue envuelto por un poco de chakra rojo que le permitió acceder a la mente de Kurama.  
Naruto se hallaba en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas hace 12 años. Veía a lo lejos pelear a Kurama y a Gamabunta.

-Ése es el viejo Gamabunta y el Cuarto Hokage-dijo Naruto reconociendo a su ídolo y al líder sapo.

Naruto vio que el Tercer Hokage y un grupo de ninjas defendían la aldea mientras Minato detenía al sujeto enmascarado.  
Naruto observó la técnica que usaba para teletransportarse con Kunais lo que le dio mucha curiosidad. Finalmente como derrotó al sujeto misterioso con un Rasengan.  
Luego de eso el Cuarto Hokage intentó detener a Kurama junto a su esposa que le ayudó con las cadenas de chakra que lo mantuvieron a raya. Y observó como Minato intentaba sellar a Kurama dentro de un pequeño bebé rubio con marquitas en las mejillas.

-No puede ser-habló sorprendido.

Naruto vio como Minato y Kushina fueron atravesados por el estomago para proteger a su hijo. Él escuchó las últimas palabras de amor dirigidas a él de sus padres y como Kurama desapareció. Por ultimo oyó como Kushina le dijo al Tercer Hokage que protegiera a Naruto antes de morir finalmente.  
Naruto lloró al ver cuanto en realidad lo amaron, tanto que murieron por él.

-Ese maldito Uchiha me hizo esto-recordó rencorosamente al ninja enmascarado.

-Pero después de salirte de su control seguiste atacando-dijo Naruto muy acusadoramente.

-Me estaban atacando y yo trataba de irme de allí-explicó Kurama.

-No importa. ¿No sabes quien era ese sujeto?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, pero puedo reconocer su chakra. Era muy similar al maldito Madara aunque solo tenía un ojo era muy poderoso-recordó Kurama a detalle.

-Voy a arreglármelas con él algún día, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda-sugirió Naruto.

-Hmp. ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?-dijo Kurama.

-Porque somos socios o no-argumentó Naruto.

-No uniré fuerzas con un mocoso-.

-Acaso no quieres vengarte de ese sujeto que nos arruinó la vida-le recordó el rubio al Nueve Colas.

-Hmp. Te prestaré mi chakra pero solo cuando lo necesites realmente-advirtió severamente Kurama.

-Gracias de todas formas. Y te agradezco también sobre mostrarme la verdad de todo. Me iré porque Hinata debe estar muy preocupada por mi-se despidió Naruto.

-Ni te acongojes. En este lugar el tiempo pasa muy lento el tiempo-explicó Kurama.

-Oh, que bien. Gracias...¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Hmp. Kurama-.

-Bueno. Eso es nuevo. Adiós y si necesitas algo de mí, avísame-.

Naruto salió fuera del paisaje mental y Hinata lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?-preguntó Naruto.

-Un minuto-.

-No fue mucho. Te cuento lo que pude obtener de Kurama-explicó Naruto.

-¿Quien es él?-.

-El Nueve Colas-.

-Oh vaya. Asi que el zorro tiene nombre-habló la Hyuga asombrada.

-Mira te contaré lo que ví...-.

Naruto narró lo que observó en los recuerdos de Kurama y Hinata puso atención a todo.

-Así que mis sospechas si son verdaderas. Creo tener una teoría del porque no se supo-habló Hinata deduciendo el porqué ocultar la paternidad de Minato y Kushina.

-¿Cuál crees que sea el motivo?-.

-Según yo sé, tu padre tenia muchos enemigos, sobre todo de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. Si se hubiera sabido algo se podría haber atentado contra tu vida pero no se me hace justo que lo hayan hecho tanto tiempo, no es correcto que a un niño le oculten demasiados años la verdadera identidad de sus padres-explicó Hinata.

-No importa, ya lo hicieron-.

-Naruto, tú te mereces mucho más en este lugar. Eres el hijo de un Hokage y mereces ser tratado como tal. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto y que se te de el lugar que mereces-habló convencida la Hyuga.

-No importa Hinata, no me gusta que hagan cosas asi por mi causa, no te quiero causar problemas-expresó Naruto preocupado por Hinata.

Hinata tomó el hombro de Naruto.

-Voy a luchar porque se te devuelva cada cosa que te ha sido arrebatada. No puedo devolverte a tus padres, pero si puedo hacer que te den lo que ellos te dejaron-declaró Hinata.

Hinata besó a Naruto quien lo correspondió.

-Hinata, siento que te gusta usar el sexo para domarme, ¿no es asi?-comentó Naruto sonriendo.

-Tonto. Y no lo voy a hacer. Estoy en mis días-avisó a Naruto.

-No lo digas, es algo vergonzoso enterarme de esos detalles-reclamó el Uzumaki algo sonrojado.

-¿Crees que no me avergüenza decírtelo? Pero puedo hacer algo por tí-.

Hinata bajó la bragueta y los pantalones de Naruto.

-¿Hinata que vas a hacer?-preguntó el ojiazul sonrojado.

-Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor pequeño Hokage-avisó lujuriosamente la ojiperla.

Hinata empezó a masturbar a Naruto quien se sentía muy bien al ser "violado" por la lider del Clan Hyuga.

-Oh santo cielo. Eres la mejor Hinata-declaró Naruto sintiendo delicioso la húmeda boca de Hinata en su miembro erecto.

Hinata masajeaba los testículos de Naruto mientras se la mamaba con enorme maestría haciendo que Naruto estuviera a punto de explotar.  
Hinata miraba a Naruto con ojos lujuriosos mientras que el masajeaba su cabeza.

-¡HINATA YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡VOY A VENIRME!-.

Naruto se vino dentro de la boca de Hinata. Ella lo tragó todo. La verdad es que Naruto sacaba bastante semen en cada corrida y no se imaginaba al crecer.  
Naruto se subió los pantalones mientras Hinata se fue a limpiar la boca al baño. Él aún seguía agitado por el buen sexo oral que le dio Lady Hyuga. Ella salió del baño feliz.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Hinata.

-Claro que sí Hinata. No puedo creer aún que tenga de amante a la lider del prestigioso Clan Hyuga-platicó muy divertido el Uzumaki.

-Tan solo espero que no te vayas con otra lider-advirtió Hinata muy seria.

-Solo se me viene a la mente la mamá de Kiba pero ella me da miedo-afirmó Naruto sonriendo.

-Sí, es muy agresiva. Por eso su marido la dejó. Además yo soy solo tuya-declaró Hinata convencida.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo feliz el Uzumaki.

Naruto la abrazó y no se soltó de Hinata.

-Eres lo mas importante para mí. Se que esto es muy enfermo pero no interesa lo que digan. Me gustas y mucho-confesó Naruto.

-Yo también siento lo mismo. Voy a velar por ti y no dejaré que nos separen-respondió la líder Hyuga.

Allí estuvieron un rato juntos solo besándose y abrazándose ya que después no les quedaría mucho tiempo de estar juntos ya que se aproximaba tiempos muy estresantes y malos para Naruto.


	7. MISIÓN DE RECUPERACIÓN DE SASUKE

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 7 LA MISIÓN DE RECUPERACIÓN DE SASUKE Y EL INICIO DE LA BÚSQUEDA DE UN TRAIDOR A LA ALDEA  
Sasuke escapó con ayuda de los 4 ninjas del Sonido. Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru fueron enviados a recuperarlo.  
Hinata fue a buscarlo a su apartamento pero no lo pudo hallar. Intentó con el Byakugan por toda la aldea pero no había rastro de chakra de su pequeño Naruto.  
Hinata fue a la oficina Hokage y miró a Tsunade preocupada.

-Lady Tsunade, ¿Sabe donde se puede encontrar Naruto en estos instantes?-preguntó Hinata muy preocupada.

-Lo envié a recuperar a Sasuke ya que huyó hacia la Aldea del Sonido-informó Tsunade.

-Oh no. Ya entiendo. Espero que regrese con bien-dijo Hinata intentando calmarse.

Hinata tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre esto. N eso Shizune llegaba a informar algo grave.

-¡LADY TSUNADE, 4 DE LOS 5 CHICOS QUE ENVIÓ ESTÁN EN EL HOSPITAL, NEJI HYUGA Y CHOUJI AKAMICHI ESTÁN HERIDOS DE GRAVEDAD, URGE ATENDERLOS!-avisó muy apurada Shizune.

Hinata se preocupó al oír el nombre de su primo malherido.

-Lady Hokage, me ofrezco para ayudar en este asunto. Mi Byakugan será de mucha utilidad-dijo Hinata.

-Me ahorraría tiempo con eso-agradeció Tsunade.

-Gracias-.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke estaban frente a frente en las cabezas de Hashirama y Madara, respectivamente.  
-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ABANDONES LA ALDEA POR TUS AMBICIONES SIN SENTIDO!-exclamó Naruto a su ex compañero.

-¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES SUFRIR LA PERDIDA DE UN FAMILIAR POR UN LOCO MANIÁTICO!-gritó Sasuke.

-Claro que lo sé. Te crees tan especial, todos hemos perdido cosas asi que no te sientas el centro del universo. Solo te lo diré una vez, ¿regresas a la aldea en paz o te regresó hecho pedazos a la aldea, tu decides?-amenazó muy serio Naruto.

-¡NO REGRESARÉ!-dijo muy agresivo el Uchiha.

-Bueno, será la segunda opción-mencionó Naruto ante la lucha inevitable.

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron a la pelea. Ambos estaban igualados ya que Sasuke estaba en la etapa 1 del sello de maldición.

-Mierda. Ese sello lo hace más fuerte. Pero puedo darle la vuelta. Kurama necesito tu ayuda ya que Sasuke es muy fuerte-pidió Naruto la ayuda del Nueve Colas.

-Bien. Cualquier Uchiha es una molestia para mí-aceptó Kurama.

Naruto se vio recubierto en un manto de chakra rojo. Sasuke estaba impactado ante el chakra rojo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO?!-exclamó sorprendido el Uchiha.

-Mi maldición que lo volví mi poder-dijo Naruto con una voz demoníaca.

Naruto se volvió más rápido y arremetió a Sasuke. Ni su Sharingan lo podía seguir. Sus puntos de chakra y sus órganos internos estaban siendo dañados por los golpes de Naruto y su efecto del Puño Suave en su taijutsu.

-¡NO PUEDO PERDER ASÍ!-gritó Sasuke desesperado.

Sasuke activó su versión del sello maldito en etapa 2. Su Sharingan maduró por completo llegando a tres tomoes.

-Mierda. Su chakra es muy maligno y muy poderoso-analizó Naruto a Sasuke.

-Ese sello le está lavando el cerebro. Necesitas derrotarlo para regresarlo a la normalidad-le recomendó Kurama.

Naruto intentó golpear a Sasuke pero esquivaba sus golpes con enorme facilidad. Y además le había dado la vuelta a la batalla.

-Maldita sea. A este ritmo voy a perder-dijo muy frustado Naruto.

En ese momento la cara de Hinata le vino a la cabeza.

-No, no voy a rendirme. No puedo perder. No voy a morir o si no no podré cumplir mi promesa a Kurama y Hinata se sentirá muy triste-pensó Naruto sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

-Te daré mi poder. Le demostrarás a ese Uchiha lo que es el verdadero poder-dijo Kurama.

Debido a que Jiraiya debilitó un poco el sello en el me que entrenaron Naruto pudo acceder más fácilmente al chakra de Kurama y allí liberó Tres Colas de un golpe.  
Naruto se veía en un estado muy salvaje y miraba depredadoramente a Sasuke quien miraba con miedo a Naruto.

-¡NO DEBISTE PROVOCARME! ¡LO TUVISTE TODO EN LA ALDEA! ¡POPULARIDAD, AMIGOS, FAMILIA, PRESTIGIO, EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL DE KAKASHI Y SAKURA Y SE LO RESTRIEGAS EN LA CARA A LA ALDEA!, ¡YO HUBIERA DADO TODO PARA SER TRATADO UN DÍA ASI EN MI VIDA, SOLO UNA PERSONA ME TRATÓ COMO UN SER HUMANO DESDE QUE ERA UN NIÑO Y POR ELLA NO PERDERÉ ANTE TÍ!-gritó Naruto muy furioso.

-Mierda-dijo a lo bajo Sasuke.

Sasuke intentó lanzar un jutsu de fuego pero Naruto resultó ser demasiado veloz en esta etapa.  
Naruto con sus colas de chakra golpeaba sin piedad a Sasuke. Era el triple de poder el que los diferenciaba a ambos.  
A Sasuke solo le quedaba su carta de triunfo. Empezó a formar un Chidori de color negro.

-¡NIÑO, HAZ ESE RASENGAN QUE ESTUVISTE PRACTICANDO CON EL ELEMENTO VIENTO!-dijo Kurama serio.

-No está completo de todo. Aún es muy pequeño-contradijo Naruto.

-¡SERÁ SUFICIENTE PARA SUPERAR LA TÉCNICA DE ESE MALNACIDO!-refutó Kurama.

Naruto con sus colas de chakra empezó a formar un Rasengan blanco con unas pequeñas aspas de viento.  
Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron a atacarse y ambas técnicas chocaron.

-¡NARUTOOOO!-.

-¡SASUKEEE!-.

En poder era del mismo calibre pero debido a que Naruto le agregó chakra de viento al Rasengan lo hizo elementalmente superior al Chidori de Sasuke y eso lo llevó a su derrota. El Chidori se deshizo y la técnica de Naruto aunque ya debilitada por el choque de técnica aún seguía en marcha y Naruto se lo estrelló en el abdomen de Sasuke y lo mandó a volar en el suelo. Un enorme cráter se formó en el suelo.  
Sasuke estaba normal ahora pero malherido. Naruto se encontraba muy agotado pero aún consciente.

-Sigue vivo-afirmó Naruto.

-Si hubiera recibido esa técnica al 100% hubiera muerto sin remedio-explicó Kurama.

-Voy a llevarme a este sinvergüenza a la aldea-.

Naruto se llevó arrastrando a Sasuke pero vio a Kakashi que lo vio como quedaron ambos.

-Por todos los cielos. ¿Cómo quedó?-dijo Kakashi preocupado por su alumno.

-Va a ver como quedo o me va a ayudar a llevarme a este infeliz a la aldea-dijo Naruto que no estaba de humor para ver a su ex sensei.

Kakashi asintió y los médicos llegaron a atender a ambos niños.  
Kakashi no podía creer que su ex alumno se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que Sasuke. Si se había equivocado con él, pero ya no podía reparar su error ya que Naruto no lo quería cerca de él.  
Varias horas después Naruto estaba en un cuarto del hospital de Konoha por unas quemaduras de chakra por la excesiva energía de Kurama que empezó a usar. Le ardía un poco la piel pero ya estaba pasando muy rápido.  
Hinata llegó y abrazó a Naruto.

-Ay duele-se quejó del dolor Naruto.

-Lo siento-.

-No importa. Lo bueno es que estás aquí-sonrió Naruto.

-Gracias al cielo que estás bien-dijo muy aliviada la Hyuga.

-Kurama me ayudó mucho-.

-Gracias Kurama si me oyes-agradeció sinceramente al zorro.

Kurama resopló dentro, pero no había sido alabado por un humano desde hace siglos. De hecho no podía sentir malicia hacia él por parte de esa mujer.

-¿Que pasó con los demás?-preguntó Naruto.

Hinata le contó el estado de salud de sus compañeros. Al parecer Rock Lee y Gaara se volvieron amigos lo que alegró mucho a Naruto ya que su hermano jinchuriki si había vuelto al buen camino.

-¿Sabes algo de Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto.

-Está en terapia intensiva pero por el problema de su traición a la aldea será juzgado según las leyes que tratan el asunto-informó Hinata el protocolo a seguir.

-Lamento que Sasuke haya tirado a la basura lo que le ofrecieron aquí por poder. A mí me costó trabajo obtenerlo y ganarlo-se quejó Naruto.

-Espero que nada malo salga de esto-.

-Eso quiero pensar-.

La noticia de que Naruto trajo a patadas a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea andaba en boca de todos. Se corría el rumor de que se estaba volviendo más poderoso cada ves más se filtró y que estaba controlando cada día más al Zorro de las Nueve Colas llenaba de pánico a los aldeanos porque podrían ser el blanco de la venganza de su maltrato a la Aldea de la Hoja. Danzô Shimura quería aprovechar la oportunidad para tener bajo su control a Naruto y se alió con los consejeros de la Hokage para poder hacerlo.  
Se reunió a los líderes de los clanes en Konoha para decidir que hacer con esta situación.  
Una mesa de presidio se celebró y Naruto miraba a cada lider de clan y Hinata también lo miraba muy preocupada.

-Bienvenidos a esta reunión. Los ancianos de la Aldea solicitaron esta junta para dar un informe acerca de estos últimos eventos-informó Tsunade muy seria.

-Hace unos días se llevó a cabo una misión en la cual Sasuke Uchiha intentó salir de aldea con la ayuda de los secuaces de Orochimaru-dijo Danzô de acuerdo a los informes de la misión.

Naruto miraba sospechosamente a Danzô. Dentro de su paisaje mental hablaba con Kurama.

-Ese sujeto apesta a odio y trama algo. Mi jutsu no me falla-aconsejó muy seriamente el Nueve Colas.

-Yo puedo sentirlo también-afirmó Naruto.

-Además puedo sentir muchos chakras ajenos a él...son varios de Uchihas y el asqueroso chakra de Hashirama está en su brazo derecho. Además en su ojo vendado siento un Sharingan muy poderoso-informó Kurama.

-¿De dónde los puede haber sacado?-.

-La masacre Uchiha...allí puede haberlo sacado de seguro-dijo Kurama.

-Eso es horrible, ¿Qué no el que mató a la familia de Sasuke fue su hermano?-recordó Naruto lo de Itachi.

-Si ocultaron algo tan delicado como la identidad de tus padres, podrían hacer lo mismo con eso-le dijo Kurama.

-Si algo sale mal puedo defenderme de él con esto. Dame todo lo que pueda soportar de chakra por si intenta hacer algo-pidió Naruto a Kurama.

-Para tu buena suerte mientras yo lo quiera no podrás ser manipulado por genjutsus en mi guardia-declaró Kurama.

-Gracias-.

Fuera de su paisaje mental Naruto escuchaba a Danzô hablando de lo ocurrido y él tenía que responder.

-¿Es cierto que usaste chakra del Nueve Colas para atacar a Sasuke Uchiha?-preguntó Danzô a Naruto.

-Si-.

Los líderes de clanes susurraban ante esta información.

-Tengo un control decente del Nueve Colas (tuvo que decirle asi para evitar sospechas) y solo así logré derrotarlo ya que el sello maldito era demasiado para mí-explicó seriamente Naruto.

-Independientemente de eso dejaste en mal estado al ultimo Uchiha y debes ser castigado-dijo Hotaru.

-Con todo respeto señora, yo solo cumplí con mi misión. Como chunnin debía traerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Se resistió y tuve que hacerlo por las malas-dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad.

¡PERO CASI HACES QUE SE PIERDA EL SHARINGAN PARA SIEMPRE!-exclamó furiosa la anciana.

-No me interesa eso. Hemos sobrevivido años sin el Sharingan y no respondo a mis acciones. Sasuke en el momento en que piso un pie fuera de Konoha se volvió un traidor-explicó Naruto con toda la razón.

Los líderes de los clanes estaban de acuerdo con la sorprendente lógica de Naruto. Kurama le soplaba un poco ya que necesitaba buenos argumentos para defenderse.

-Pero la población civil está temerosa de que el Nueve Colas esté tomando control de tu mente y debemos revisar tu sello-se excusó el Shimura para poder tener en su poder a Naruto.

-Con todo respeto Lord Shimura, pero el Sannin Jiraiya ha comprobado minuciosamente el sello y no hay peligro-declaró Hinata en defensa de Naruto sospechando de las malas intenciones del anciano.

-No estoy del todo convencido Hyuga-contestó Danzô despectivamente.

Naruto se enojó al oír que Danzô estaba siendo pedante y grosero.

-¡MALDITA MOMIA! ¡NO LE FALTE EL RESPETO, ESTÁ HABLANDO CON LA LIDER DEL CLAN NOBLE HYUGA! ¡SU PUESTO NO LE DA EL DERECHO DE FALTARLE EL RESPETO A ELLA!-reclamó valientemente a Danzô.

Tsunade estaba orgulloso de Naruto ya que Danzô jamás se ha dirigido a ella como Hokage y no tiene ningún respeto hacia nadie.

-¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE INTERVENIR EN ESTO JINCHURIKI!-regañó Danzô injustificadamente a Naruto.

-¡SILENCIO DANZÔ, NARUTO TIENE TODA LA RAZÓN, ESTAS FALTANDO EL RESPETO A VARIOS EN LA SALA! SI NO TIENES ALGO MÁS QUE DECIR RESPECTO AL ASUNTO MEJOR CÁLLATE!-ordenó Tsunade a Danzô.

El Halcón de Guerra quedó callado, pero furioso. Naruto esperaba esto.

-Sobre lo del Nueve Colas admito que me he puesto he contacto con él y llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo...mi mente está muy estable-confesó Naruto iniciando su jugada.

Todos se sorprendieron de que Naruto este entablando amistad con el temible Nueve Colas.

-Gracias a él, me he enterado de muchas cosas curiosas como...¡QUE ME HAN OCULTADO EL HECHO DE QUE MINATO NAMIKAZE Y KUSHINA UZUMAKI SON MIS PADRES Y NO SE MOLESTARON EN DECIRME!-exclamó Naruto bastante enojado.

Hinata sabía que Naruto iba a aprovechar este asunto para soltar la sopa y tocar este tema. Todos en la sala no sabían este secreto tan terrible pero hicieron las conexiones y se dieron cuentan de que habían sido unos idiotas para no ver el parecido.  
Jiraiya estaba en la esquina y se llenó de miedo por el hecho de que tendrían que hablar del asunto.

-Lo sentimos, pero era necesario por...-dijo Jiraiya intentando explicar la situación delicada.

-Sé perfectamente el porqué lo hicieron pero no cambia el hecho de que ¡TODOS EN ESTA ALDEA ME HICIERON LA VIDA MISERABLE ESTOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS. MIENTRAS MI PADRE ES ACLAMADO COMO UN HÉROE, SU HIJO ES ODIADO POR ALGO QUE NO HIZO!-reclamó Naruto a todos los presentes.

-Naruto, hablemos de esto con calma...-dijo Tsunade tratando de hablar con calma de la situación muy caliente.

-¡SABEN TODO LO QUE ESTA ESTUPIDA ALDEA ME HA HECHO! ¡LOS ANCIANOS SE QUEJAN DE QUE HERÍ A SU AMADO UCHIHA MIENTRAS QUE AL HIJO DE UN HOKAGE LO HAN TRATADO DE MENOS TODA SU VIDA! ¡MIENTRAS QUE A MÍ ME ECHABAN DE LAS TIENDAS O ME DABAN TODO MÁS CARO A SU AMADO UCHIHA LO RECIBÍAN COMO A UN MALDITO FEUDAL! ¡QUIEREN HABLAR DE INJUSTICIA, AQUÍ ESTOY YO!-gritó Naruto quien sacó todo el enojo de su interior.

Naruto dejo salir tres colas de un golpe armando un verdadero alboroto. Danzô quería aprovechar la oportunidad de usar su ojo y ponerlo a su control con el Kotoamatsukami.

-¡NUEVE COLAS TE ORDENO ESTAR BAJO MI CONTROL Y RECONSTRUIR KONOHA BAJO MI YUGO!-ordenó Danzô con el genjutsu de Shisui.

Naruto no reaccionó.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA ERES UN TONTO, UNA LECCIÓN IMPORTANTE! ¡POR MÁS FUERTE QUE SEA UN GENJUTSU SI UN JINCHURIKI TIENE BUENA RELACIÓN CON SU BESTIA CON COLA Y MÁS CON LA MÁS PODEROSA DE TODAS PUEDES ROMPER UN GENJUTSU DEMASIADO FÁCILMENTE!-explicó Naruto muy burlón.

Danzó maldijo ya que esto echó a perder sus planes. Naruto hizo que una cola de chakra atacara a Danzô en el brazo izquierdo rompiendo sus vendajes y dejándolo al descubierto.  
Hinata usó su Byakugan para analizarlo.

-Ahora entiendo porque no podía ver su brazo. Sus sellos me lo impedían. Son chakras muy distintos, lo que indican varios monstruosos implantes. Y ese ojo en su rostro tiene un chakra particular-mencionó muy seria la Líder Hyuga.

-¿A qué se refiere Lady Hyuga?-preguntó curioso Shikaku.

-Les suena que tiene un chakra color aguamarina-dijo muy curiosa Hinata al saber quién tenía este color de chakra.

-Shisui Uchiha-recordó Shikaku.

-¡DANZÔ ESTO QUE VEO ES SUFICIENTE PARA ACUSARTE DE ALTA TRAICIÓN POR PROVOCAR TODO ESTO! ¡ANBUs, CAPTÚRENLO VIVO O MUERTO!-ordenó Tsunade furibunda.

-¡NO PODRÁN CONMIGO INFELICES!-declaró Danzô.

Un montón de ANBUs Raíz salieron y empezaron a atacar para escapar.  
Naruto atacó a cuanto ninja se le atravesara. Tardaron entre todos acabar con todos los ANBUs Raíz.

-¡MALDICIÓN, DANZÔ SE NOS ESCAPA!-maldijo Chouza.

-Aún puedo saber donde está. Estoy sintiendo su miedo y rabia de haber echado a perder su plan de tomar a Kurama-declaró Hinata.

-Guíanos-.

Los líderes de clan, Jiraiya y Tsunade fueron guiados por Naruto que funcionaba como un sensor.  
Hinata logró ver que Danzô huía al bosque a unos 6 Km.

-Su Byakugan es muy bueno. Tanta capacidad de ver a largas distancias dice mucho de usted-alabó Tsume a Hinata.

-Estuve en el equipo de su hija Hana. Debía hacerlo por ser ninja de rastreo-recordó a su amiga Hana en el Equipo 8 de hace varios años.

Naruto iba en modo de un manto sencillo para evitar desgastarse por tanto poder y poder alcanzar a ese infeliz rápido. Llegaron al escondite de Raíz donde un montón de ANBUs de Raíz se atrincheraron.

-Son demasiados no podemos pasar-dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activo.

-Tengo una pero necesito tu chakra Naruto. Voy a invocar a Gamabunta y varios del clan Gama-pidió Jiraiya a Naruto.

-Invocaré a Katsuyu. Dame un poco de tu chakra-también pidió Tsunade a Naruto.

-Está bien-.

Naruto llegó hasta las Tres Colas y en los sellos de invocación depositó un montón de chakra. Aparecieron muchos sapos gigantes y la pareja de Fukakatsu y Shima.

-¿Por qué nos invocaste?-preguntó Fukakatsu.

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y voy a usar el Modo Sabio-dijo Jiraiya.

-Debe ser grave para querer invocarnos-afirmó Shima.

-Lady Tsunade. ¿Qué necesita?-preguntó la babosa.

-Vamos a acabar con una escoria cobarde-avisó a Katsuyu.

-"Esto se va a poner feo"-pensó preocupado el Uzumaki.


	8. LA LUCHA CONTRA DANZÔ Y NUEVO DOUJUTSU

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 8 LA LUCHA CONTRA DANZÔ Y UN NUEVO DOUJUTSU ACCIDENTAL EN HINATA

Gracias por seguir mi historia y responderé cada review que me han hecho hasta la actualidad.

OTAKUFire: Jiraiya como en el canon se convertirá en el maestro de Naruto, siendo aceptado por Hinata quien sabe que le enseñará lo que ella no puede. Kakashi ya se arrepintió de ver que estuvo muy equivocado con Naruto. En el canon Kakashi no fue tan buen maestro en la primera parte para Naruto y Sakura y se enfocó demasiado en Sasuke, incluso se llevó a Sasuke a entrenar fuera y favoreció al Uchiha y ni así evitó que su alumno estrella le diera el tiro por la culata al irse con Orochimaru. Aquí debido a que Hinata prácticamente lo educó y le dio el amor que tanto necesitaba este Naruto es menos ingenuo y se daba cuenta de la situación de su equipo con él y no necesitaba tratar de esforzarse para tratar de ganar el respeto de su maestro si ya tenía el amor incondicional de su Hinata. Y si se revelará el patrimonio de Naruto y toda la aldea, incluido Kakashi, se arrepentirán de todo y como lo prometió Hinata disfrutara ver las caras de la gente. Naruto también se irá de la aldea como en el canon, pero su amor por Hinata aumentará y Jiraiya será un cómplice de ese amor ya que quiere que su alumno tenga el amor que él nunca consiguió con Tsunade.

MadeNaruHina26: Sí, quise hacer algo distinto con el rol de que Hinata es la mayor y Naruto el menor.

loko89772: Que bueno que te gustó. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

.946: Te agradezco que te guste.

Guest: Queria hacer lo que hubiera sucedido si Hinata es la mayor y Naruto es la menor a diferencia de mi otra historia versión loli. Solo ese cambio de factores cambia todo. Además de que me salgo un poco de clichés. Ya estoy haciendo más largos los capítulos.

luisdox: Gracias por tu preferencia.

Forastera: Espero que te guste.

Christine-Core: Concedido. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

Los refuerzos llegaron en ese mismo instante. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Ebisu, Genma, Anko, Kurenai y Tenzo llegaron en ese instante.

-Llegamos en cuanto nos avisaron Lady Hokage-dijo Kurenai.

-Gracias, su ayuda nos servirá mucho en contra de este traidor canalla-respondió Tsunade.

-¿Qué hace Naruto aquí?-preguntó Kakashi porque esta misión era muy peligrosa.

-Naruto desenmascaró a Danzô y nos guió a la guarida de Raíz, es un excelente sensor potencial-contestó Tsunade orgullosa del rubio.

Kakashi no digería la noticia de que dejo ir a un prodigio tan imperceptible como Naruto.

-En marcha-.

Los ninjas de Konoha rodearon a Raíz y las enormes invocaciones empezaron a atacar el Compuesto de Raíz desde afuera.  
Los ANBUs raíz empezaron a atacar, pero eran fácilmente repelidos por los jounnin. Naruto era imbatible con la Kata suave de los sapos imbuida por la energía del Nueve Colas que era muy letal.

La combinación de Tsunade y Jiraiya en modo sabio sapo era invencible contra los ANBUs. Tenzo usaba el Elemento Madera que se vio incrementado al estar el chakra Yang de Naruto en el ambiente.

-NO PUEDO CREER LA CANTIDAD DE NINJAS QUE HA RECLUTADO DANZÔ A LAS ESPALDAS DE LA ALDEA ESTOS AÑOS, VOY A ROMPER SUS HUESOS LENTAMENTE-exclamó furiosa la Hokage.

Naruto sintió la presencia de Danzô al final y con un Rasengan lo lanzó a la pared.

-No podrás vencerme jinchuriki-dijo Danzô sin miedo.

-No lo haré solo, jamás serás Hokage, el viejo nunca te eligió por ese motivo-habló Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas niño?-.

-Todos los líderes de clan saben que has deseado ser Hokage toda la vida, pero si tu lo fueras llevarías a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y por mis padres no dejaré que eso ocurra, de veras-habló convencido.

De repente una voz se oyó exclamar:

-ELEMENTO RAYO: PALMA AL VACÍO-exclamó Hinata.

Una ráfaga de chakra de rayo se impactó en Danzô y de repente desapareció.

-Hinata, eso fue increíble-expresó asombrado Naruto.

-Agregar chakra elemental al Puño Suave es muy efectivo. Esto demostrará al Clan Hyuga que podemos ser más fuertes sin abolimos la tradición-dijo Naruto.

De repente una explosión se escuchó. Naruto y Hinata salieron y vieron a Danzô vivo y coleando, pero estaban luchando contra Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-¡DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTO!-exclamó Hinata incrédula.

-Mira su brazo, su ojo se cerró-señaló Naruto.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y miró que en el ojo cerrado ya no circulaba chakra.

-El Sharingan se volvió inservible, pero no sé porqué-confirmó Hinata.

-Naruto, ese malnacido está usando el maldito Izanagi-declaró Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba en su paisaje mental. Kurama estaba frente al jinchuriki y habló:

-¿Qué es esa técnica?-.

-Es el mejor genjutsu del Clan Uchiha donde la ilusión se convierte en realidad-dijo Kurama misteriosamente.

-No entiendo-habló confundido el Uzumaki.

-Para dejártelo más simple, si alguien con Sharingan recibe una lesión letal y activas el Izanagi, el usuario puede reescribir la historia en 60 segundos y saldrá ileso-explicó Kurama.

-Entonces mientras usé esa técnica es invencible-dijo Naruto muy preocupado.

-No del todo, la técnica solo funciona una vez en cada ojo. Una vez que el Izanagi termina, el ojo queda sellado para siempre y queda inservible y ciego-informó Kurama.

-Pero tiene muchos ojos, tenemos que destruir esos ojos-dijo Naruto.

-Es más fácil quitarle ese brazo maldito-aconsejó Kurama.

-Se lo diré a Hinata-.

-Por cierto, ten mucho cuidado con el Elemento Madera, mi chakra lo fortalece así que trata de no ser atrapado en alguna técnica-advirtió Kurama.

-De acuerdo-.

Naruto salió de su paisaje mental y avisó a los presentes sobre la técnica.

-¡SOLO PARA ESO QUERÍAS ESOS SHARINGAN, ERES UN MALDITO!-dijo Jiraiya.

-¡QUÍTENLE ESE BRAZO!-exclamó Naruto.

Danzô atacaba con técnicas de viento y Hinata no podía contratacar al ser una peleadora de corto alcance.  
Tsunade atacó con un puñetazo de súper fuerza y Naruto quien con sus brazos de chakra rojo formó un Rasengan con Elemento Viento.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: RASENGAN!-gritó Naruto.

Naruto lanzó a larga distancia el Rasengan de viento al pecho de Danzô y desapareció de repente.

-Maldición, volvió a usar Izanagi-dijo Hinata.

De repente Danzo a espaldas de Hinata, le arrebató sus ojos justo como lo hizo con Shisui.

-AAAAAAAAH-gritó de dolor Hinata.

La lider Hyuga estaba tendida en el suelo con mucho dolor.

-El Byakugan me será útil en el futuro-dijo Danzô.

Naruto estaba iracundo al ver a Hinata en el suelo y ver que sus hermosos ojos fueron arrebatados por un maldito infeliz.

-¡NO TE PERDONAREEEEEEEÉ!-exclamó furioso Naruto.

Naruto soltó la siguiente cola y se transformó en un mini Nueve Colas rojo.

-¡RUAAAAAAAAAR!-rugió la bestia.

Danzô quiso encerrarlo en una cúpula de madera, pero Naruto era demasiado fuerte en este estado.

-NO TE PERDONARE HIJO DE PUTA MALNACIDO-gritó Naruto.

Hinata solo pensaba en Naruto aún estando en peligro y sus cuencas vacías desangrándose.  
Naruto se abalanzó con una increíble velocidad y con un brazo de chakra le arrancó el brazo sintético.

-AAAAAAAAAAH-

-TE DEVOLVERÉ LO QUE HINATA SINTIÓ AL ARRANCARLE SUS BELLOS OJOS-.

-DEBERIAS HABER PERDIDO EL CONTROL-.

Naruto le arrancó de tajo el ojo de Shisui de golpe y arrojó a una increíble velocidad al Shimura.

Naruto vio que en el brazo macabro estaban los ojos de Hinata y decidió que no lo destruiria por el momento.

-Cambia de lugar conmigo niño, yo eliminaré a esta basura, lo que le hizo a la Hyuga no tiene perdón-declaró Kurama con mucha sed de sangre.

-De acuerdo, dale-aceptó Naruto.

Naruto fue poseído por Kurama y el Nueve Colas encendió un macabro instinto asesino.

-¡¿QUERÍAS MI PODER INFELIZ?! AQUÍ LO TIENES-habló Kurama.

Kurama acumuló energía positiva y negativa en su boca y tragó la bola que formó y exclamó:

-VETE AL INFIERNO, ¡BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-exclamó el Nueve Colas.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Danzô a punto de morir.

Kurama soltó la Bomba de Bestia con Cola y Danzô fue dolorosamente desintegrado. El lugar fue destruido por completo y quedó un desastre.  
Naruto empezó a regresar a la normalidad de forma dolorosa y quedó muy débil en el suelo. Naruto se arrastró débilmente hacia el Brazo con Sharingan donde se encontraban los ojos Byakugan de Hinata y lo tomó.  
Jiraiya llegó y Naruto se encontraba muy exhausto.

-Naruto, ¿dónde está Danzô?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Kurama lo asesinó en mi lugar, no quedó nada de él, excepto este brazo. Los ojos de Hinata están aquí y tengo el ojo que la momia tenía en su cara lo tengo aquí-mostró Naruto jadeando.

-Ven chico, has hecho sentirme orgulloso de tí, te llevo-ofreció Jiraiya.

-Gracias sabio pervertido-dijo Naruto.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!-reclamó el sannin serpiente.

-No me arrepiento de nada-respondió sonriendo débilmente.

Días más tarde Naruto se encontraba en el hospital aún. Ya estaba curado de su experiencia con las Cuatro Colas. La noticia de que el Uzumaki derrotó al Halcón de Guerra se diseminó en la Aldea.  
Naruto fue a la habitación de Hinata y ella se encontraba descansado y con la cara vendada. Hinata había sido operada para devolverle sus ojos y afortunadamente su Byakugan no se dañó.

-Hinata, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó muy preocupado Naruto.

-Me siento mejor, Lady Hokage me operó exitosamente y ahora recuperé mis ojos gracias a ti-agradeció Hinata.

-¿Cuándo te quitarán las vendas?-.

-Hoy, ya podré ver sin riesgo de daño de mi vista-explicó Hinata.

-Que bueno, no quiero pasar otro día sin ver tus hermosos ojos perlados mirándome con todo el amor que solo a mí me pertenece-confesó Naruto.

-Oh Naruto, eres tan romántico, no entiendo como es que Sakura no vio lo bueno que hay en tí-suspiró Hinata.

-Pero ella nunca me querrá de forma sincera y devota como tú mi amor. Te amo demasiado y no dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar-confesó Naruto.

-Naruto, yo solo deseo que no te hagan daño-respondió Hinata.

Naruto besó a Hinata suavemente y la abrazó.

-Solo no quiero perderte, Hinata, te amo demasiado-susurró en el pecho de su amante.

-No me perderás Naruto, te amo tanto-dijo amorosamente la Hyuga.

Hinata lo abrazó y consoló a Naruto. El Uzumaki comenzó a besar su cuello.

-N-Naruto, aquí no mi amor, nos pueden descubrir-dijo muy nerviosa la Hyuga.

-No nos descubrirán-dijo Naruto.

Naruto empezó a besar lentamente a Hinata y ella le correspondió. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la sensación mágica del beso.  
Para desgracia, Tsunade los sorprendió y se ocultó y se llevó las manos por la conmoción.

-Santo cielo-susurró en shock la Hokage.

Tsunade observó en secreto a los dos y vio oyó todo lo que el Uzumaki y la Hyuga dijeron y el beso de amor que ambos se dieron de forma muy pasional.  
La Hokage estaba de piedra, demasiado sorprendida por haber descubierto el romance entre el chunnin y la lider Hyuga. No era una relación fraternal como Naruto y Hinata se han encargado de convencer a todos. Eran amantes secretos (como en el videojuego) y se sentía el amor puro entre ambos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. El chico le caía bien y si los separaba jamás se lo perdonaría y Hinata tendría demasiados problemas con su clan. Ella luchó mucho porque se hiciera lo que a Naruto se le había negado. Y por experiencia propia sabía que por amor podrían cometer demasiadas locuras. Por eso no diría algo hasta que pudiera pensar mejor como abordar el asunto con Jiraiya.

-Te amo tanto mi amor-susurró Naruto.

Tsunade fingió demencia y tocó la puerta.

-Oigan, vengo a ver que la señorita Hyuga se le retire las vendas-dijo Tsunade.

-Oh, que bueno-dijo Naruto feliz.

Shizune entró y trajo las tijeras especiales.

-Cierre los ojos y cuando le retire las vendas los abrirá muy mentalmente-indicó Shizune.

-Está bien-.

Shizune cortó las vendas y Hinata abrió los ojos y ya veía normal otra vez.

-¿Como ve?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Bien Lady Hokage. ¿Puedo activar mi Byakugan para probarlo?-preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

-Adelante, me servirá de prueba para darla de alta-dijo Tsunade.

Hinata activó su doujutsu y algo raro sucedió.

-HINATA, TUS OJOS TIENEN TOMOES COMO LOS DEL SHARINGAN-exclamó Naruto en shock.

-¡MI VISTA SE INCREMENTÓ Y VEO AÚN MÁS NITIDO Y MÁS A DETALLE, DEME UN ESPEJO!-pidió Hinata a Shizune.

Hinata se miró y tenía los ojos agrietados y con venas resaltados en su rostro, pero habían tres tomoes misteriosos en el centro y su iris era rojo como sharingan.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, QUE LE PASÓ A MI BYAKUGAN!-exclamó Hinata muy frenética.

Tsunade estaba pensado a mil y Jiraiya que vino a visitar a Naruto observó los ojos de Hinata.

-Oh santo Dios, no creí que esto fuera posible, ni Orochimaru logró esto que tu tienes ahora-confirmó Jiraiya.

-¿Qué cosa dijiste?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Al parecer eso es la mezcla equilibrada entre el Sharingan y el Byakugan...un ByakuSharingan. Pero no me puedo explicar el porqué, no soy un maldito científico como Orochimaru-declaró Jiraiya.

En la mente de Naruto, Kurama le habló:

-Niño, creo saber lo que pasó con los ojos de tu zorra-.

-¡NO INSULTES A HINATA, KURAMA!-

-Soy un zorro y para mí, las hembras son zorras, es la costumbre niño-.

-Oh, ya entendí disculpa, ¿por qué Hinata tiene su Byakugan como un Sharingan mutado?-preguntó el rubio confuso.

-Les diré a todos mi teoría, dejame que te posea y tu lo oirás-pidió Kurama.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el Uzumaki.

El Uzumaki salió de su paisaje mental y les avisó.

-Kurama tiene una posible explicación, adelante-.

-¡ESPERA NARUTO, NO...!-intentó detener a su alumno pero era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de azules a rojos y su pupila se volvió felina.

-Saludos humanos-saludó con una voz demoníaca y lúgubre.

-El Nueve Colas-susurró aterrada Shizune.

-Oh Kurama, es un gusto poder conversar con usted-saludó sin miedo Hinata al Nueve Colas.

-Pequeña zorrita, ¿no me tienes miedo?-preguntó Kurama.

-No, sé que no me hará daño y espero que lo de zorrita sea porque es zorro-sonrió la Hyuga sinceramente.

-Eres más inteligente que el niño. Y te has ganado mi respeto definitivamente niña, no como los idiotas de esta aldea de tarados que le han jodido la vida-declaró la Bestia con Cola.

-Gracias señor Kurama-asintió Hinata.

Tsunade definitivamente no debía intentar separar a los dos amantes porque el Nueve Colas dio su apoyo a la lider Hyuga y si Naruto le ordenaba que arrasara con el pueblo por hacerle algo a su amada, definitivamente estarían muertos.

-Bueno, mi teoría por la cual sus ojos mutaron es debido a que mi chakra Yang estimuló las células del idiota de Hashirama y mezcló las células de los ojos de los sharingan restantes con los Byakugan de la Hyuga y provocaron una fusión perfecta entre ambos doujutsus y el resultado fue un nuevo ojo más poderoso que ambos por separado-explicó el Nueve Colas.

-Eso explica porque no encontré más ojos en el brazo además de los que no servían-recordó Tsunade.

-Entonces mis ojos tienen nuevas habilidades-afirmó Hinata.

-Si mi hipótesis es correcta las habilidades de ambos ojos se mezclaron. Ahora además de su visión perfecta, podrá observar en cámara lenta y copiar jutsus, pero será a un nivel más elevado por el detalle de la visión detallada del Byakugan-declaró Kurama.

-Es increíble-respondió Jiraiya.

-Y probablemente tengas mejor acceso a los genjutsus que un sharingan normal porque tienes mayor alcance de visión-dijo Kurama.

-Es perfecto-celebró Naruto.

Hinata volvió a activar su nuevo Byakusharingan y notó otro detalle.

-Se ha ido-dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué se fue Lady Hyuga?-dijo Shizune.

-Mi punto ciego, el Byakugan normal tiene un punto ciego en la tercera cervical al menos que le agregues chakra. Ya no tengo necesidad de hacerlo-afirmó Hinata.

-Bueno, es hora de que el mocoso recupere el control, él vio toda la conversación-se despidió Kurama.

-Gracias por la información Kurama-.

Kurama se fue y Naruto volvió a la normalidad.

-Vaya Hinata, has aumentado tu poder, te felicito-dijo el rubio.

-Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a este nuevo poder-declaró Hinata.

-Veremos eso después, le recomiendo que oculte lo de su poder ocular hasta que lo domine a la perfección -dijo la Hokage.

-Está bien-aceptó Hinata.

-Hoy mismo te daré de alta y te irás a casa, Naruto también se podrá ir contigo-informó la Hokage.

-Genial, por fin me podré ir a comer un delicioso ramen porque la comida del hospital es horrible-habló Naruto.

Esa tarde Naruto y Hinata fueron dados de alta del hospital. No sabían que Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya discutían su situación sentimental en la Oficina Hokage.


	9. Chapter 9

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 9 REVELACIÓN DEL LEGADO Y EL LAMENTO Y VERGÜENZA DE KONOHA

18: Gracias por seguir mi relato.

alexzero: Te agradezco tu apoyo.

alexander1993: Espero que te siga gustando mi historia.

Zafir09: Si se va a revelar todo a los aldeanos y atraerá zorras que a la Shotacon Hyuga no le gustará. El doujutsu de Hinata es la combinación del Byakugan y Sharingan y más fuerte que ambos separados. Kakashi y Hinata se confrontarán inevitablemente. Kurama y Naruto se harán mejores amigos y al Nueve Colas le agrada Hinata porque no muestra odio a él y Naruto, y solo quiere que se haga lo justo.

Hinata practicaba el Byakusharingan. El Clan Hyuga se consternó al ver su nuevo doujutsu y trataron de buscar un esposo para que se diseminara el nuevo doujutsu, pero Hinata les recordó el trato que les hizo al ser líder y amenazó con renunciar. Cabe decir que tuvieron que aceptar porque Hinata se estaba volviendo demasiado influyente con la Hokage y su amistad con el jinchuriki, aunque criticada, significaba tener al Nueve Colas de su lado y era suicidio provocar a un jinchuriki.  
Tsunade y Jiraiya citó a Hinata y Naruto a su oficina. Tenían que hablar del tema con la rubia por el asunto pendiente a tratar.

-Hola abuela, hola Sabio Pervertido-saludó Naruto.

-¡¿CUÁNDO NOS VAS A DEJAR DE DECIRNOS ASÍ?!-exclamó Tsunade y Jiraiya indignados.

-Jamás-.

-No importa, vinimos a hablar de un asunto delicado-declaró Tsunade.

-¿Es algo malo?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Sí, díganme, ¿desde cuando son amantes secretos?-preguntó Tsunade seria.

Ambos se pusieron pálidos al ser descubiertos.

-¡NO VAYA A DECIR ALGO! ¡POR FAVOR!-suplicó Naruto defendiendo a Hinata.

Ambos sanin vieron como Naruto suplicó para no dañar a Hinata.

-No Naruto. Yo tomaré mi responsabilidad-dijo Hinata para evitar que su amor prohibido estuviera en problemas.

-No están en problemas. Veo que no están cometiendo algo grave según la leyes. Un Genin es considerado prácticamente un adulto ante la ley por lo que no entra la leyes de pederastia si es consentido por ambas partes-explicó Tsunade.

Ambos suspiraron con un poco de alivio.

-Solo queremos saber una cosa Hinata, ¿amas a Naruto de verdad?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Lo amo. Incluso dejaría mi clan por Naruto. Él me cambio y me dio su corazón y robo el mío. Jiraiya, no dejaría que mi Naruto sufra un daño-le dijo la Hyuga al sanin Sapo.

Ambos vieron que Hinata amaba de verdad a Naruto, y no estaba interesada en su legado.

-¿Desde cuándo hacen esto?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Desde un mes antes de la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin. Ninguno en ese entonces sabía sobre lo de mis padres y ella no me dejó cuando todos me odiaron por lo de Kurama en mi interior. Hinata ha estado para mí mas que nadie en mi vida-dijo Naruto seriamente.

Jiraiya y Tsunade sonreían por la devoción de la Líder Hyuga por el rubio. Además como la dirigente del Clan más poderoso de la Aldea de la Hoja sería fundamental para el reconocimiento del legado de Naruto.

-Bueno, no encuentro problemas para que ustedes tengan una relación, mientras no haya sexo-dijo Tsunade.

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos y rojos y Jiraiya como el experto y pervertido lo notó.

-¡¿YA TUVIERON SEXO?!, ¡ESE ES MI DISCÍPULO!-felicitó con una sonrisa de aprobación el sanin.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!-exclamó avergonzado el rubio.

Tsunade quedó con cara de póquer al saber esa información. Hinata quería que la tierra se la tragara por descubrirse su vida sexual.

-¿Dime que no le quitaste su virginidad a Naruto?-preguntó Tsunade sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-E-en realidad sí y Naruto también me la robó-confesó apenada la Hyuga.

-¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TÍ NARUTO!-lloró de emoción el sanin sapo.

Al siguiente día, toda la aldea fue reunida por la Hokage para darles una noticia muy importante.

-¡BUENAS TARDES ALDEANOS DE LA HOJA! ¡HOY LOS HE REUNIDO PARA INFORMARLES DE QUE EL PUEBLO ENTERO HA COMETIDO UNA DESHONRA EN CONTRA DE LOS DESEOS DEL CUARTO HOKAGE!-exclamó la rubia sanin.

Los aldeanos susurraban entre sí por el comentario de la Hokage con respecto al héroe de la aldea de la Hoja.

-¡POR MOTIVOS DE SEGURIDAD HEMOS OCULTADO UNA VERDAD POR SEGURIDAD PARA UNA PERSONA, PERO FUE PEOR PARA UN NIÑO QUE FUE DESPRECIADO POR TODOS EN LA ALDEA POR SU IGNORANCIA Y ODIO!-dijo Tsunade.

Shikamaru en ese momento pensaba a mil por hora sobre eso. Deducía que podía haber ocultado el Cuarto Hokage y al único que conocía que por ser odiado fue Naruto. Su mismo padre, a diferencia de otros, alentó a que fuera amigo del rubio, pero no le dio demasiado importancia al asunto por pereza.

-¡HACE 12 AÑOS EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS ATACÓ LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA POR UN ENMASCARADO RENEGADO DEL CLAN UCHIHA QUE LIBERÓ A LA BESTIA DEL ESTÓMAGO DE LA ESPOSA DEL CUARTO HOKAGE, KUSHINA UZUMAKI!-informó Tsunade.

Todos los aldeanos susurraban ante esta información desconocida. Recordaban ese nombre donde sea: La pelirroja esposa del Cuarto Hokage.  
Shikamaru unió los puntos más rápido que nadie. Uzumaki era el apellido de Naruto y Kushina era la esposa del Cuarto Hokage. Esto significaba que Naruto es el hijo legítimo de Minato Namikaze. Esto seria un verdadero problema en mucho tiempo.

-¡SÍ, EL NUEVE COLAS NO APARECIÓ DE REPENTE! ¡EL NUEVE COLAS FUE CAPTURADO POR MI ABUELO EL PRIMER HOKAGE HASHIRAMA SENJU Y LA SELLÓ EN MI ABUELA MITO UZUMAKI, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE EL NUEVE COLAS SIEMPRE HA ESTADO EN LA ALDEA LA MITAD DEL SIGLO!-reveló Tsunade.

Todos estaban atónitos ante la información. Las dos personas mencionadas fueron gente querida y famosa y nunca supieron que tenían a un monstruo dentro de ellas.

-¡AHORA SOLO LA GENTE ADULTA SABE QUE UN NIÑO FUE SELLADO CUANDO UN TRAIDOR UCHIHA ROMPIÓ SU SELLO Y LIBERÓ AL NUEVE COLAS DENTRO DE LA ALDEA! ¡PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SOLO UN MIEMBRO DEL LEGENDARIO CLAN UZUMAKI PUEDEN ENCERRAR AL NUEVE COLAS POR SER LOS ÚNICOS QUE PUEDEN SOPORTAR SU PODER! ¡ADEMÁS EL CUARTO HOKAGE NO PODÍA PEDIR A ALGUIEN ALGO QUE NADIE PODRÍA HACER, ASÍ QUE TUVO QUE SELLAR DENTRO DE SU PROPIO HIJO NARUTO UZUMAKI AL NUEVE COLAS!-siguió revelando la lider de la aldea.

Todos quedaron en shock por la noticia. Shikamaru confirmó la sospecha. Muchos de los aldeanos no podían creer la noticia y empezaron los murmullos entre todos.

-No puede ser posible-.

-¡ES MENTIRA!-.

-¡EL CHICO NUEVE COLAS NO PUEDE SER EL HIJO DEL CUARTO HOKAGE!-.

Otros aldeanos recordaron el apellido Uzumaki y vieron la cruda verdad.

-¡QUE HEMOS HECHO!-.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-.

Tsunade dejó tiempo para que el discurso surtiera efecto.

-¡EL PUEBLO QUE DICEN ALBERGAR LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO HAN HECHO PEDAZOS LOS DESEOS DEL CUARTO HOKAGE AL MALTRATAR A SU ÚNICO HIJO Y SABOTEARON TODO EL DESARROLLO ACADÉMICO Y SOCIAL DEL NIÑO! ¡SOLO POCAS PERSONAS HAN CUMPLIDO LA UNICA COSA QUE MINATO NAMIKAZE QUERÍA EN SUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS: QUE SU HIJO FUERA RECONOCIDO COMO UN HÉROE AL MANTENER A RAYA AL MONSTRUO QUE LOS ATACÓ!-gritó muy asqueada la rubia.

Los aldeanos bajaron la cabeza por el discurso justiciero de la líder de la aldea.

-¡ME DA VERGÜENZA DIRIGIR A UNA ALDEA QUE HA PISOTEADO LOS DESEOS DE SU MAYOR HÉROE Y CASI ARRUINARON LA VIDA DE UN NIÑO INOCENTE QUE SOLO QUERÍA SER SU AMIGO! ¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉN SATISFECHOS PORQUE A PARTIR DE AHORA SUS HIJOS SABRÁN QUE SUS PADRES SON CAPACES DE HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A CUALQUIERA QUE PUDIERA ALBERGAR A UNA BESTIA PARA SALVARLOS Y PAGARLES MUY MAL!-finalizó la ojimiel.

La Hokage se retiró y se metió dentro de la Torre Hokage, dejando que la bomba de tiempo explotara.  
Los niños empezaban a reclamar a sus padres por incitarlos a odiar a un niño inocente sin saber como defenderse. Los compañeros de generación de Naruto (menos Shikamaru que ya había digerido la situación) estaban con el corazón partido por el pobre Naruto.  
Ino estaba muy mal por haber tratado mal a Naruto en el pasado. Chouji sentía mucha pena por su compañero que no lo trataba mal como a él por su peso, pero le dolía saber que podía haberlo apoyado más como lo hizo Shikamaru.  
Neji estaba muy afectado por la situación de Naruto. El rubio tuvo una situación peor que la de él y nunca cayó en la oscuridad como él y sabían perfectamente de que un sello afectara tu vida para mal. Eso lo hacía sentir un hipócrita y juró que no volvería a caer en la maldad porque se lo debía a Naruto y su padre Hizashi.  
Lee y Tenten admiraban más a Naruto por saber sobreponerse a las adversidades a pesar de que vas todos le dieron la espalda.  
Shino entendía a Naruto porque sus insectos lo aislaban de la gente e incluso era peor con Naruto, porque al menos tenía a su equipo y su clan.  
Kiba, aunque era amigo de Naruto, tendía a menospreciarlo y le bajó mucho la moral al no haberlo animado más antes.  
Hanabi, por su parte, ya sabía todo sobre Naruto por Hinata. Hace 3 años, su tutora Natsu le pidió que se alejara de Naruto al verlo que era echado de una tienda cuando era niña, pero la mujer fue duramente reprendida por Hinata, quien ya era de nuevo la heredera del Clan Hyuga y ya había sido ascendida a Jounin.

Flashback

La peliazul iba caminando en el pueblo regresando de una misión y para su desgracia vio indignada al pobre Naruto tirado y escuchó al tendero insultar y maltratar a su entonces amigo.  
Iba a ayudarlo, pero observó a su hermana menor con su tutora Natsu y escuchó algo que la enfureció en gran medida.

-Lady Hanabi, le aconsejó que no se acerque a ese muchacho. Si puede evitarlo mejor-le dijo la mujer con veneno.

En ese momento, todos en el lugar sintieron un instinto asesino espantoso. Todos miraron que pertenecía a la normalmente gentil Hinata Hyuga que miraba con ojos coléricos a la gente.

Hinata se acercó a Natsu y le dijo amenazante:

-Tú y yo vamos hablar a solas-dijo enojada la Hyuga muy enojada.

La tutora jamás había visto a la heredera así y se llenó de miedo. Hanabi también tenía miedo de ver a su hermana así.  
Hinata fue hacia el tendero y le avisó:

-¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉ FELIZ! ¡EL HOKAGE NO ESTARÁ FELIZ DE SABER QUE SACÓ A PATADAS A UN NIÑO INOCENTE Y COMO JOUNIN DE CONFIANZA Y LA HEREDERA DEL CLAN HYUGA LE DARÉ A SABER ESTE INCIDENTE!-amenazó la Hyuga.

Todos quedaron espantados porque la chica iba a cumplir su amenaza, en especial el tendero que tenía destinado la cárcel.  
Hinata cargó al niño y se fue de allí dejando a todos con miedo de ser denunciados por la Hyuga.  
Dos horas más tarde, Natsu trató de evitar a Hinata, pero ella trajo a Hanabi y la halló con el Byakugan al ser de un equipo de rastreo muy efectivo.

-Tenemos que hablar de la situación que pasó en la tarde Natsu-habló muy severamente la heredera Hyuga.

-Lady Hinata yo...-trató de explicar la tutora.

-No necesito ninguna explicación Natsu. Oí lo que le dijiste a Hanabi en el pueblo. Me has decepcionado-regañó Hinata a la guardiana de su hermana.

-P-pero...-.

-Nada de peros, no pienso permitir que sigas con este asunto. Hanabi sabrá la verdad de todo-le dijo Hinata.

Hinata volteó a ver a Hanabi, quien estaba muda ante la actitud de su hermana.

-Hanabi, ¿sabes realmente por qué Natsu y todos en la aldea detestan a Naruto?-le preguntó muy fríamente a la castaña.

La niña no respondió porque sólo le habían dicho cosas de que no debía juntarse con él y veía que era un completo tonto en la escuela.

-¡NO, VAS A ROMPER LA LEY DEL HOKAGE!-exclamó Natsu con miedo de que podría ser castigada por el Tercer Hokage.

-No pienso permitir que mi hermana crea una mentira y sigan lavando su cerebro-le respondió Hinata.

La peliazul se volteó y le dijo absolutamente toda la verdad a Hanabi. La pequeña castaña quedó muy sorprendida y muda ante la información.

-Naruto es solo un niño inocente en este asunto. A él le han echado la culpa de algo que no cometió y los idiotas en la aldea lo han condenado al ostracismo social por su ignorancia y el miedo. Lo que me da más rabia es que ese odio también ha sido contagiado a los niños por sus padres sin corazón y él se ha sentido solo toda la vida. Yo soy su única amiga y me parte el alma ver como llora por el maltrato que ha sufrido toda su vida-les dijo la peliazul a ambas llorando de la rabia e indignación.

Las palabra de Hinata se clavaron como dagas en el corazón de ambas mujeres.

-Natsu, ¿odiarías a Hanabi si hubiera sido sellada en vez de Naruto?-le lanzó la pregunta a la tutora.

Natsu no respondió a la pregunta. Hanabi era como una hija para ella, pero no sabía que pensar ante ésto. Su mente estaba en una encrucijada.

-Te conozco desde hace muchos años y jamás pensé que tú siendo una nana podrías odiar a un niño inocente por algo que no cometió. Para mí eso es doble moral, me ha desilusionado terriblemente Natsu. Tú más que nadie debes saber que es sufrir toda tu vida por un sello que te condenó-expresó Hinata su reflexión cruda.

Natsu llevó su mano a la frente y agachó su cabeza. Ahora si se sentía terrible porque violó su moralidad.

-Espero que esto no se repita. Natsu, si vuelves a envenenar la mente de Hanabi juró que le digo a mi padre que seas degradada y alejada de mi hermana-amenazó Hinata a la tutora de Hanabi.

Hinata se retiró de la habitación dejando a las dos solas sin habla y con un nudo en la garganta por exponer sus errores.

Flashback fin

Hanabi desde ese día empezó a tratar mucho mejor a Naruto en la Academia. Empezó a conocerlo en verdad y miró que Naruto era una maravillosa persona, dándole la razón a su hermana mayor acerca de él.  
Natsu escuchaba muy sorprendida la noticia sobre el legado de Naruto y sonrió al ver que Hinata tenía tanta razón ese día. Ella después de lo que Hinata le dijo estuvo en una encrucijada mental con respecto al tema. Nunca volvió a insistir del tema con su protegida y en ocasiones Hanabi le hablaba de su nuevo amigo Naruto y le decía que juzgaron muy mal al rubio, dejándola sorprendida. Lo que más le daba curiosidad es que la personalidad de Hanabi estaba volviendo a ser muy risueña y extrovertida, en vez de la arrogancia y frialdad que empezaba a adquirir por la filosofía del clan y todo por la actitud y el corazón de oro de Naruto.  
Cuando Hinata se hizo la líder del Clan Hyuga hace 8 meses y Naruto fue recibido por primera vez en el Compuesto Hyuga tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlo personalmente y conocerlo dándole una oportunidad de cambiar su opinión de forma definitiva. El rubio era muy cortés con ella y respetuoso por ser la guardiana de Hanabi. Veía como protegía a Hanabi y su amistad con la líder Hyuga. Realmente llegó a la conclusión de que se había equivocado con respecto a él y se disculpó profundamente arrepentida frente a frente por ser tan prejuiciosa. El ojiazul la perdonó de inmediato y le ofreció su amistad como lo hizo con Hanabi y Hinata. Supo hace poco tiempo de que Naruto vengó a Hanabi de la paliza brutal que Neji le dio en las preliminares y justo con el Puño Suave, dejándolo derrotado y destruyendo su filosofía fatalista del destino, sumándole puntos al rubio.  
La tutora de Hanabi estaba feliz de que ahora tenía la consciencia limpia con el rubio y de que su vida cambiaría para mejor. Le agradecía profundamente a su líder por hacerle cambiar su punto de vista y apoyaba al 100% al Ninja Cabeza Hueca Número 1 de la Aldea de la Hoja. Volteó a ver a Hanabi que estaba feliz porque Naruto recibiría lo que le han arrebatado estos años. Observó a Neji, quien ya se había reconciliado con su prima y fue perdonado por ella y Hinata. También miró a Hiashi, quien pensaba de que su hija tuvo una muy buena idea al hacer que el Clan Hyuga le diera públicamente su amistad a Naruto mucho antes de este suceso y se convenció por fin de que Hinata era la líder más visionaria que ha tenido en toda la historia del clan.  
Mientras tanto, el extinto Equipo 7 estaba paralizado por la noticia, sobre todo Kakashi, quien se sentía peor que escoria por la verdad.  
Kakashi debía haber apoyado a Naruto desde un principio por ser el hijo de su maestro y sabía a la perfección de esta verdad. Pero por el pensamiento de Obito y de que debía apoyar a su único pariente vivo lo desviaron de su atención. Naruto siempre se esforzaba por llamar tanto su atención y al creerlo un ninja sin talento lo decepcionó en gran medida y enfocó más su atención a su alumno favorito Sasuke. Cuando Naruto le reclamó de que su negativa de entrenarlos junto a Sasuke era injusta fue el fin de su oportunidad de ser una persona importante para él. Incluso Hinata hace poco le reclamó esta actitud hacia él y lo hizo pedazos moralmente al reprocharle su abandono contra él.

Flashback

Kakashi caminaba pensativo sobre su degradación a Chunin. Había echado a perder todo con su alumno Naruto y jamás creyó que fuera a llegar tan lejos para sacarlo de su vida. Estaba enojado con la Líder del Clan Hyuga por ser su verdugo contra la Hokage.  
Justamente se encontró a Hinata comprando rollos de canela y la decidió confrontar.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?-preguntó enojado el ninja copia.

-Todavía preguntas. No es obvio que te dije que me las ibas a pagar por no dejar que yo fuera la sensei de Naruto-reveló Hinata molesta.

-Ese era la razón-dijo furioso el peliblanco.

-No, no del todo. Si hubieras sido un buen maestro no habría hecho ésto por Naruto. Él te respetaba y quería ganarse su confianza y aprobación, pero solo se la dio a Sasuke y Sakura. Su equipo es una farsa, el Cuarto Hokage y la señora Kushina se estarán retorciendo en sus tumbas de que su único alumno abandonó 12 años a su propio hijo que lo necesitaba tanto-le reclamó Hinata.

Kakashi estaba paralizado porque Hinata descubrió el secreto de Naruto.

-¿C-cómo lo...?-tartamudeó Kakashi.

-Naruto y yo lo descubrimos hace tiempo y también sabe que fue el alumno de su padre y no se tomó la molestia de cuidarlo una sola vez-le habló Hinata justicieramente.

Kakashi sabía que tenía pérdida la discusión. Ahora se sentía peor que basura por no confrontar a Naruto estos años y él lo odiaba por sus errores.

-Yo he sido su amiga desde los 12 años y he escuchado cada llanto y su soledad en este mundo. Escuché cuando usted no ha querido darle los consejos que usted tenía que hacer. Usted debía ser su hermano mayor-le regañó severamente.

Kakashi no podía ver a la cara a Hinata. Tenía toda la razón.

-Sé que Sasuke es similar a usted y ese fue su error. Por lo que he sabido por Kurenai y Asuma, Óbito era igual a Naruto en personalidad, no vio ese punto de vista...no se le hace que estuvo mal rendirle homenaje a su compañero muerto con Sasuke siendo que Naruto era similar a él-siguió discutiendo con el cíclope enmascarado.

Kakashi no podía hablar más. Lloraba de la culpa por ser tan negligente con Naruto y había deshonrado al unigénito de Minato.

-Gai me dice que su equipo era una réplica del Equipo del Cuarto Hokage. ¿Por qué quiso a Naruto en ese equipo tanto si no lo iba a entrenar bien?-preguntó severamente la Hyuga.

-Yo quería que Naruto fuera el alma del equipo como lo fue...Obito-dijo Kakashi dándose cuenta de que estaba terriblemente equivocado.

-No Kakashi, su equipo estaba mal desde el inicio. Naruto sí podría haber sido el alma del Equipo 7, pero Sasuke degradó mucho a Naruto por creerlo inferior y Sakura no es como Rin. Ella era dulce y considerada como me dijo Kurenai, en cambio Sakura es una ingrata egoísta que solo piensa en Sasuke y minimiza a Naruto-le criticó Hinata.

Kakashi entendió el punto de la líder Hyuga. Entendía el porqué era la cabeza del Clan Hyuga a tan corta edad.

-Mire lo que pasó, el alma del equipo me pidió que lo ayudara a salirse de su equipo, Sasuke quien lo tuvo todo en la aldea se quiso ir con un traidor por sentirse superado por quien consideraba débil y su venganza, y Sakura se convirtió en una inútil que solo humilla a Naruto sin razón alguna. No pensó que Naruto no tenía la necesidad de pasar por ese problema, él quería a usted como figura paterna y ahora se ha ganado su desprecio-finalizó Hinata.

Hinata se fue caminando a lo lejos, pero antes le aconsejó al espantapájaros.

-No sé si algún día Naruto lo vaya a perdonar por lo que ocurrió, pero él es un hombre demasiado noble y bondadoso. Yo que usted empezaría a ganarme su perdón antes de que sea demasiado tarde-le dijo Hinata finalmente.

A pesar de la grave falta de Kakashi, Hinata observó que Kakashi abrió los ojos con este asunto y no tuvo el corazón para dejarlo a su suerte y decidió decirle que se esforzara en remediar su error. Solo dependía de Naruto si lo perdonaba o no. Él debía ganarse su perdón, pero no sería fácil.

Flashback fin

Kakashi suspiraba ante el recuerdo de la discusión y juró que repararía el lazo roto entre los dos. Observó a sus ex alumnos que quedaron en shock por la noticia.  
Sakura estaba furibunda con su madre por haber sido influenciada para despreciar a Naruto de esa forma. Recordaba de que su madre le decía como a todos los niños de que Naruto era peligroso y que no debía ser su amigo. Cuando estaban en el Equipo 7 lo consideraba muy molesto y ahora vio que dejó escapar a un buen chico que podría hacerla hecho feliz. Debía intentar ganarse su perdón, pero las cosas no serían igual jamás.  
Sasuke entendía como es que Naruto se volvió tan fuerte. Su padre decía que el Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki eran más fuertes que él. Ahora comprendía de donde salió ese poder en su pelea anterior. El Uchiha sabía que el rubio tenía todas las razones para esta enojado con todos y pensaba que, a diferencia de él, no dejó que la venganza y el odio dominara su corazón y eso era lo que le hizo ser superado por su ex compañero.  
En resumen todos en la aldea que despreciaron a Naruto era un lugar de lamentos y deshonor por su hipocresía con su admiración del Cuarto Hokage y su hijo era despreciado por todos.  
Naruto y Hinata observaban las reacciones en la Bola de Cristal de Tsunade. La Hyuga cumplió su promesa de festejar los lamentos de los aldeanos y comer palomitas disfrutando el show.


	10. Chapter 10

Amor prohibido (version shota)  
Capitulo 10 SURGE OTRA SHOTACON, INFORME DE LA PARTIDA DE NARUTO Y EL TRANSPLANTE

alexzero: Comenzaran los lamentos y repercutirá en casi toda Konoha.

Zafir09: Que bueno que te gustó. Y vienen más cosas.

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Espero que te guste el resto de la historia.

OTAKUFire: El viaje de entrenamiento, aparte de ser para dominar a Kurama, tendrá que ser por los eventos que desencadenó la revelación del legado de Naruto.

Oniele: Sí, Hinata le prometió que el día en que los aldeanos supieran la verdad disfrutaría del espectáculo y con palomitas.

Guest: El Byaku Sharingan es una teoría cómica de Neji en Naruto SD y el inventó el nombre y esos son los nuevos ojos de Hinata. Que bueno que te guste la historia.

Nagora: El chiste de la historia era mostrar a un Naruto de 12 años pretendido y en una relación prohibida por una Hinata mayor. Quise ahondar las cosas que el Naruto canon no se dio cuenta y muchas injusticias que él por inocente no notó y muestro que si hubiera tenido a alguien mayor como Hinata que le abriera los ojos al respecto, podría haber pasado esta situación. Gracias por tu preferencia por la historia. Espero que te siga gustando.

Hanabi Hyuga se paseaba por el pueblo con rollos de canela. Era la única sonriendo por el lugar, luego de la tremenda revelación de la Hokage.  
Cabe decir que la revelación llegó a los socios comerciales de la Aldea de la Hoja y llegaron un sinfín de quejas en contra de los aldeanos. Muchos socios casi rompen relaciones con la Aldea de la Hoja, pero Naruto los convenció de que no lo hicieran y que invirtieran en Ichiraku Ramen, Barbacoa Q y la tienda de rollos de canela donde Hinata y Hanabi compraban y porque eran los únicos lugares donde siempre fue bienvenido.  
La sorpresa no se vino a esperar y por la inversión repentina a esos restaurantes se hicieron jodidamente ricos. El Karma era dulce como los rollos de canela.  
En ese momento, la ojiperla miró a un niño pequeño de 9 años sentado muy triste en el parque. Lo reconoció a la perfección. Era el honorable nieto del Tercer Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi.  
Hanabi se sentó a su lado y quiso averiguar porque estaba deprimido.

-Hola pequeño pervertido-saludó Hanabi.

-Señorita Hanabi, hola-saludó el niño rojo por la hermosa niña.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?-preguntó Hanabi preocupada.

-Es que el jefe fue muy maltratado por todos en la aldea y me siento muy mal por él-susurró deprimido el niño.

-¿Te refieres como jefe a Naruto?-preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

-Sí-.

-¿Por qué le dices jefe?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-Porque es de los pocos que me llaman por mi nombre y me ve más que el nieto del Tercer Hokage. Y es como mi hermano mayor-contó Konohamaru.

-Oh, entiendo, Naruto en este momento se encuentra en mi casa con Hinata. No desea ser molestado por personas en este momento, pero le alegrará verte-le reveló Hanabi.

-Gracias Hanabi por decirme donde está. Quiero que sepa que no me importa que si tiene o no un monstruo o no, él seguirá siendo mi jefe-dijo convencido el Sarutobi.

Konohamaru y sus amigos Moegi y Udon estaban indignados por la verdad y el maltrato a su modelo a seguir. El castaño ya no le hacía caso a Ebisu porque muchas veces insistía en que se alejara de Naruto, y entendió que era por tener al Nueve Colas en su interior. Aunque el maestro insistía en que al verlo entrenar mas duro había empezado a cambiar de opinión sobre él, no se le olvidaba que antes lo desprestigiaba mucho por ese motivo.  
Hanabi veía triste todavía al niño y lo llevó a su pecho. El niño se sonrojó al sentir los generosos pechos que le empezaban a crecer prematuramente a la chica.

-No estés triste pequeño pervertido, Naruto es el chico más fuerte que puedas creer. Contigo no está enojado porque tú no lo viste como un monstruo sino como un chico normal, como él lo hizo contigo. Después de todo ambos son descendientes de Hokages-le animó la niña.

-Siempre sabes como animarme. ¿Me llevas a dónde está Naruto?-le pidió Konohamaru.

-Claro que sí, y si quieres podemos tomar un baño juntos por los viejos tiempos-propuso Hanabi socarronamente.

-Sí, señora-aceptó el niño.

Hanabi conoció a Konohamaru hace más de un año y medio en una situación bastante inusual.

Flashback

Era el ultimo año en la Academia de Naruto y Hanabi (al tener la misma edad eran compañeros de la Academia).  
Hanabi estaba duchándose sola en la Academia después de tener clases. Era bastante vergonzosa para bañarse en público y entraba sola usando las influencias del Clan Hyuga.  
En eso Hanabi oyó unos ruiditos muy discretos y usó su Byakugan. Miró un pequeño niño de unos 8 años usando un jutsu de trasformación espiándola desnuda y se cubrió rápido con una toalla.  
Ella aventó un jabón dándole en la cabeza al niño y deshaciendo su transformación resultando ser Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-¡AY ESO DOLIÓ!-se quejó el castaño.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ ESPIÁNDOME MALNACIDO?!-regañó severamente la Hyuga.

-B-bueno yo...-dijo muy nervioso el chico.

-¡VOY A ACUSARTE CON IRUKA SENSEI!-amenazó Hanabi.

-¡NOOOO, SI NO VOY A TENER PROBLEMAS CON MI ABUELO, HARÉ LO QUE SEA!-suplicó Konohamaru.

-Lo que sea-.

-Si-.

Hanabi recordaba a su hermana mayor que a veces se juntaba con Naruto en el pasado e incluso algunas veces ella se bañó con ellos dos.

-Bueno, si no quieres que te avise con Iruka, tomarás un baño conmigo-.

-¡QUEEE!-.

-Sí, me viste desnuda y es lo justo-.

Konohamaru, en ese momento, se tuvo que quitar la ropa y se baño con la castaña. La chica lavaba su espalda y su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta el baño pequeño pervertido?-le preguntó Hanabi sonriendo traviesamente.

-Oh sí-babeaba el niño al sentir las finas manos de la chica.

Konohamaru lavaba la espalda de Hanabi. Era una niña muy linda y no tenía hermanas, así que esto era lo más cercano a eso.

-Si quieres podemos repetir esto algún día pequeño-propuso Hanabi.

-P-pero nos van a descubrir-dijo nervioso el Sarutobi.

-No te preocupes, nadie lo hará-declaró Konohamaru.

Flashback fin

Hanabi se sonrojó por el recuerdo y trató de olvidar eso en el camino.  
Varios minutos más tarde llegaron al Compuesto Hyuga y Naruto se hallaba entrenando en el Puño Suave y la Kata de los Sapos.

-¡JEFE!-saludó Konohamaru.

-Oh Konohamaru, ¿qué haces aquí?-saludó Naruto.

-Es que quería darte mi más sincero apoyo. Usted siempre será mi amigo y rival-le declaró Konohamaru.

-Descuida, eso no cambiará. Nunca me has causado problemas-le dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-¿Por qué estás en la casa de Hanabi?-preguntó curioso el castaño.

-Es que en los días pasados, los aldeanos me han estado acosando demasiado para mi gusto. No es que me moleste sus disculpas, pero es demasiado para mí-suspiró Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto se paseaba por la aldea por un ramen de Ichiraku y de repente un aldeano intentó disculparse.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO NARUTO, NO SABÍAMOS NADA DE LA VERDAD!-dijo arrepentido un aldeano.

-Eeeh, bueno-respondió Naruto sin saber que decir.

Muchas personas hicieron eso con el rubio y lo tenía muy incómodo el asunto. Pero lo peor estaría por venir.  
Resulta que varias fans de Sasuke se cambiaron de bando y ahora eran las fans de Naruto.

-¡MIREN, ES NARUTO, ATRÁPENLO!-exclamó una fangirl loca.

-¡WUUUUUUAAAAH!-gritó Naruto mientras corría por su vida.

Naruto divisó el clan Hyuga y miró a Hinata, quien tenía roles de canela en sus manos. Vi a su amante huir de las fans locas y se enojó.

-¡HINATA, AYÚDAME!-suplicó desesperado el rubio.

Naruto se colocó detrás de la líder Hyuga y las fans dejaron de correr.

-Niñas, por favor, si solo desean una foto o autógrafo con Naruto háganlo tranquilas y en orden-dijo Hinata con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡A UN LADO SEÑORA, NARUTO ES NUESTRO!-exclamó una fangirl groseramente.

Hinata activó su Byaku Sharingan y todas empezaron a temblar de miedo.

-En primera soy señorita, no soy casada, tengo 18 años, soy la líder del Clan Hyuga y ya agotaron mi paciencia. Ustedes serán las primeras en probar mi nuevo doujutsu-amenazó Hinata muy fríamente y con un instinto de muerte macabro.

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos, gritos de dolor, llanto y angustia se oyeron por toda la aldea. Kurama en el interior de Naruto, veía orgulloso que de que la chica Hyuga, a pesar de su carácter dulce y gentil, podía dar mucho miedo el día en que su paciencia era agotada. Lo mismo opinaba Naruto.

Flashback fin

Konohamaru recordaba oír gritos de chicas suplicando piedad hace unos días y tembló de miedo.

-¿La hermana de Hanabi hizo eso?-preguntó nervioso el niño.

-Sí, dejó las fangirls fueron al hospital por heridas de Puño Suave. Hinata argumentó a la abuela Tsunade que aplicó la ley 32 de la Aldea de la Hoja-contó Naruto.

-¿Y esa ley cuál es?-preguntó Konohamaru intrigado.

-Ley 32 de la CONSTITUCIÓN POLÍTICA DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA: En caso de un ataque de fangirls, cualquier mujer o conocida del acosado que sea insultada o faltada al respeto, la agredida podrá aplicar la ley encargándose del castigo hacia las agresoras-informó Naruto sabiendose de memoria la ley.

-¿Desde cuando existe esa ley?-.

-Desde que se fundó la aldea-.

Konohamaru pasó todo el día en el Compuesto Hyuga charlando con Naruto de cosas triviales.  
Más tarde, Naruto y Hinata fueron visitados por Jiraiya, quién vino a darles una mala noticia.

-Buenas noches señor Jiraiya. Es un gusto que venga a visitar a Naruto-saludó Hinata.

-Vengo a hablar de algo que tarde o temprano debe pasar-avisó Jiraiya gravemente.

Ambos pusieron atención al sanin, quien les uba a decir algo que cambiaría sus vidas.

-Naruto, vendrás conmigo en un viaje de entrenamiento los siguientes 2 años y medio-informó Jiraiya.

Hinata se puso mal en ese instante por la noticia.

-¿Por qué debe llevarse a Naruto?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida y deprimida.

-Naruto debe aprender a la perfección el poder de Kurama y no debe hacerlo en la aldea. Hinata, siento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero es por el bien de Naruto-le dijo Jiraiya viendo como reaccionó la Hyuga.

-Entiendo señor. Naruto no está seguro en la aldea. Además, debe irse ahora que los aldeanos están muy acosadores con Naruto por lo de su legado, debe dejar enfriar el asunto hasta que se calme las cosas-aceptó con mucha dificultad la Hyuga.

Naruto tocó la mano de Hinata y la miró a los ojos para tranquilizarla.

-No me iré para siempre. Regresaré y las cosas estarán bien, de veras-aseguró Naruto.

-¿Cuándo se irán?-preguntó Hinata para prepararse para el día de la partida de Naruto.

-Cuando Naruto se recupere de la operación que ejecutará Tsunade. Su ojo derecho será reemplazado por el Sharingan de Shisui que poseía Danzô y ya analizó las células de Hashirama y vio que los genes de Naruto son perfectamente compatibles con esas células-informó Jiraiya.

-Me van a poner un Sharingan como a Kakashi-recordó Naruto a su ex maestro.

-Sí, solo tú eres capaz de soportar ese poder-informó Jiraiya.

Kurama resopló de que su huésped tendría ahora un asqueroso Sharingan, pero reconocía de que podría ser útil contra el maldito Madara.

Días más tarde, Naruto fue intervenido quirúrgicamente a una cirugía de transplante de ojos y de células a su cuerpo.  
Gracias a lo recabado por investigaciones de Orochimaru y Danzô pudieron replicar exitosamente el proceso, e implantaron las células que Danzô poseía y la sangre del ANBU Tenzo que tenía más estable su implante para generar una mejor mezcla.  
Naruto ahora tenía un Mangekyo Sharingan a su alcance. Tsunade también añadió células de Sasuke, recabadas después de que estuvo hospitalizado por la investigación de los efectos del Sello Maldito en su organismo.  
Cuando despertó, Hinata estaba dormida esperando que despertara, pero sus ojos estaban vendados.

-Hinata-llamó Naruto.

-Naruto, por fin despertaste, ¿cómo pudiste saber que soy yo, sin verme?-.

-Siempre has tenido un aroma a lavanda embriagante-le confesó Naruto.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Algo extraño. Siento varios chakra que se mezclan con el mío y el de Kurama-informó Naruto.

-Apuesto a que te volverás muy fuerte cuando vuelvas-deseó Hinata.

-Y prométeme que te volverás muy fuerte mi amor-le apoyó Hinata besando la frente de su pequeño Naruto.

-Hace tiempo que no me dabas tus besos que curaban mis heridas-recordó Naruto cuando se lastimaba y Hinata besaba su herida como una mamá a su hijo.

-Jijiji, sí-.

Naruto estuvo varios días en el hospital. Su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a los chakras extranjeros en su cuerpo. Kurama estaba haciendo que los chakras empezaran a integrarse a su ADN.  
Varios días más tarde, Naruto salió del hospital con su banda ninja cubriendo su ojo.  
Naruto empezó a probar el poder de un doujutsu. La vista del Mangekyo Sharingan era abrumadora y drenaba igual que usar dos clon de sombra, pero esas cantidades para el rubio era considerado mínimas por sus cantidades monstruosas de chakra y neutralizaba ese problema.

-Maldición, sé que entrenar contigo es bueno Hinata, pero no es lo mismo. Por desgracia para entrenar con un Sharingan, necesitas a alguien que lo tenga. Por desgracia solo conozco a dos personas con Sharingan en toda la aldea y no estoy de humor para llamarlos-suspiró Naruto.

-Hmp, tengo que admitir que tienes razón. Vas a tener que llamarlo a él. Ni yo sé como manejar los nuevos poderes de mi ojo. No estoy experimentada en su dominio-aceptó Hinata lo que tendrían que hacer.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a la oficina de Tsunade para comunicar ese problema.

-Comprendo el problema que enfrentan. Eso significaría volverte a entrenar bajo su tutela temporalmente. Sasuke está sancionado por los siguientes meses y Sakura está bajo mis órdenes para corregirla y que no sea una inútil-declaró Tsunade.

-No tengo otra elección abuela Tsunade, no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarme-suspiró Naruto por obligarse al recurrir a su ex maestro.

-No tienes elección Naruto-respondió Tsunade.

-De acuerdo-asintió Naruto.

Poco más tarde, Kakashi fue llamado por Tsunade para informarle de la situación.

-Buenas tardes Lady Hokage. Juro que no he hecho nada malo esta vez-dijo Kakashi al ver a su ex alumno y Hinata.

-No has hecho nada. De hecho vengo por una oferta que no podrás rechazar. Consideraré la opción de volverte a ascender a Jounin otra vez, pero debes entrenar como debías hacerlo a Naruto antes de que Jiraiya se lo lleve de la aldea-ordenó Tsunade al peliblanco.

Kakashi sintió que esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para enmendar las cosas con su distanciado alumno.

-Tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo-dijo extrañanmente animado el peliblanco.

-Pero necesito que te enfoques en el Sharingan de Naruto y el Byaku Sharingan de Hinata-informó la rubia.

Naruto descubrió su banda y el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui salió a flote. Hinata activó su Byaku Sharingan. Kakashi estaba con el ojo abierto por la sorpresa.

-Desde cuando tienes ese ojo Naruto-preguntó Kakashi intrigado.

-Danzô tenía ese ojo y se lo trasplantamos a Naruto porque era el único que podría soportar la enorme carga de chakra que se necesita-explicó Hinata pacientemente.

-¿Y sus ojos, Lady Hyuga?-siguió cuestionando el peliblanco.

-Danzô robó mi Byakugan y se mezcló con el Sharingan de su brazo de células de Hashirama y el chakra del Nueve Colas creó una combinación. Lo llamo Byaku Sharingan. Necesito que usted nos entrene y quizás Naruto podría perdonarlo por sus tonterías-propuso Hinata.

Kakashi aceptó y desde ese día los entrenó para manipular los poderes del Sharingan. Pero un día Naruto accidentalmente sacó un árbol en un intento de defenderse de un ataque de Hinata en un entrenamiento.

-¿Eso fue Elemento Madera?-susurró Kakashi, quien vio sorprendido la acción.

-No sé, ¿qué tiene de bueno el Elemento Madera?-preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

Kurama en ese momento le habló a la mente a Naruto.

-¡NIÑO, INVÓCAME EN ESTE MOMENTO, DEBO HABLARTE DE ALGO!-exclamó Kurama.

Naruto preparó unos sellos y en un humo pequeño salió Kurama en un estado chibi. Kakashi no sabía esto y se espantó.

-Oh, si es el cíclope traidor-saludó Kurama.

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO PUEDES INVOCAR AL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS!?-exclamó Kakashi pálido.

-Hace tiempo lo puedo hacer. Llegamos a un acuerdo-explicó Naruto.

-Pero el mató a tus padres-reclamó Kakashi.

-Si te quisieran sellar después de estar 50 años encerrado en un lugar sin nada que hacer, matarías a quien sea-replicó el zorro.

-Además el verdadero culpable es un enmascarado traidor del clan Uchiha-explicó Hinata.

-Recuerdo que Tsunade contó que tu madre tenía a Kurama sellado dentro de ella, ¿cierto?-recordó el peliblanco.

-Para mi desgracia sí, vengo a informar sobre el sorpresivo Elemento Madera del niño-avisó el zorro.

-¿Qué pasó señor Kurama?-preguntó dulcemente Hinata.

-Para tolerar mejor el asqueroso Sharingan que le dieron a Naruto, la Senju Hokage le implantó en su cuerpo células del idiota de Hashirama y el malnacido del emo vengador-explicó Kurama.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA, EMO VENGADOR!-se rió Naruto por el apodo de Sasuke.

-Es igual que Tenzo-recordó Kakashi.

-En el caso de Naruto podría dominar aún mejor incluso que el Primer Hokage porque tiene mi chakra que incrementa en gran potencia las técnicas de madera-reconoció Kurama.

En ese momento, Tsunade fue informada de ello y se sorprendió porque no creyó que Naruto podía tener acceso al Elemento Madera. Asignó al ANBU Tenzo, ahora Yamato para entrenar a Naruto en el dominio de la madera.

-Bueno Naruto, mi nombre es Yamato y te entrenaré en todo lo que sé del Elemento Madera. Jamás pensé tener al hijo del Cuarto Hokage entrenando con mis habilidades-dijo emocionado el ANBU.

-Haré lo que pueda para hacerlo sentir orgulloso Capitán Yamato-asintió el rubio.

Cabe decir que el dominio de la madera era bastante desgastante, pero el Sharingan logró hacer que el proceso fuera más veloz al también tener acceso al Kenkei Genkai. El collar del Primer Hokage que andaba aumentaba las habilidades de Madera de Naruto.  
Gracias a Kakashi, Naruto (y también Hinata en menor medida), aprendieron el dominio del Elemento Tierra y Agua por separado para dominar mejor el Elemento Madera. Para Hinata esto resultaba desgastante porque ambos elementos eran los inversos a sus elementos que poseía (Fuego y Rayo), pero lo hizo por si una emergencia se presentaba.  
Los clones de sombra junto con Sharingan eran la combinación perfecta para aprender extremadamente rápido muchas técnicas en el repertorio de Kakashi y Yamato.  
Mientras duraba ese entrenamiento, Naruto y Kakashi empezaban a reparar un poco su mala relación. Muchos problemas se presentaron en el transcurso de 6 meses como el incidente con el clan Fuma, la búsqueda de un bandido, la lucha contra Raiga (del cual Naruto se apoderó de la Doble Espada Colmillo) y otras misiones más.  
Naruto empezó a ser instruido después de esta misión con Kakashi y Yamato con el entrenamiento ANBU. Su Sharingan le ayudó a imitar los movimientos de los dos ninjas, pero un consejo de Hinata era el siempre perfeccionar lo aprendido hasta hacerlo instintivamente, o si no la memoria fotográfica del Sharingan no serviría de nada.  
Los seis meses de espera terminaron y llegó el momento en que Naruto se iría de la aldea.


	11. Chapter 11

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 11 LA DESPEDIDA DE NARUTO

OTAKUFire: Voy a meter unas cuantas rivales de amor para Hinata, pero Naruto no dejará jamás a su enamorada.

Emperor92: Dos años y medio serán suficientes para hacer cambiar muchas cosas, excepto el amor de Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto sabía que había llegado la hora de partir. A pesar de tantas molestias y desgracias que ha pasado en su vida, extrañaría su hogar. Pero en verdad necesitaba hacer este viaje si necesitaba dominar su poder a todo su esplendor.  
Kurama había ofrecido darle todo su poder sin limitaciones si Jiraiya era liberaba su sello. El zorro no podía jugar con esa afirmación porque Naruto poseía el Mangekyo Sharingan en su ojo derecho y podría controlarlo con facilidad. Pero el rubio odiaba que fuera de esa forma y lo haría por el viejo método.  
Naruto había charlado con Kakashi a solas dos días antes de irse de la aldea.

Flashback

Naruto caminaba al Monumento de los Caídos. Quería llevar flores a sus padres y observó allí a Kakashi.

-Kakashi, parece que vino a visitar a mis padres-saludó al peliblanco.

-Vengo seguido aquí-contestó Kakashi.

Naruto colocó las flores en la tumba de sus padres.

-¿Puedes contarme sobre mis padres, Kakashi?-pidió serio Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró y empezó a contar la historia.

-Tu padre era un ninja muy poderoso. Un prodigio entre su generación y con muchas enamoradas por doquier. Pero se enamoró de la mujer más fuerte y agresiva de la aldea, tu madre-empezó a recordar el peliblanco.

-¿Cómo era mi madre?-preguntó Naruto.

-La señora Kushina era idéntica a tí en personalidad: Alegre, despistada, con un buen corazón y extrovertida. Era muy hermosa, pero todos le temían. La apodaban la Habanero Sangriento por su carácter feroz-relató Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió nostálgico por saber un poco más de sus padres. Le habría gustado conocerlos.

-Naruto, tus padres estarían orgullosos de tí. Has llegado muy lejos por tu propia cuenta. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes-se empezó a disculpar Kakashi.

-Ya no estoy molesto Kakashi. No me gusta tener rencor por mucho tiempo a las personas. Aún no perdono a Sasuke y Sakura, pero usted me ha demostrado querer reparar nuestro lazo. Lo perdono por todo Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Gracias Naruto, pero ya no soy tu maestro-corrigió Kakashi.

-Me ayudó a entrenar con mi Sharingan y me enseñó varias cosas. A pesar de que muchas veces no aplicó su filosofía, el dicho de no abandonar a tus compañeros es muy primordial para mí. Y gracias por entrenarme en los principios de todos los elementos, le prometo que integraré todos los elementos al Rasengan, ya lo hice con viento. Completaré la encomienda de completar el Chidori y Raikiri-prometió Naruto.

-Gracias por todo Naruto. Sé que algún día serás Hokage y te apoyaré en tu sueño-le respondió el peliblanco.

-Le agradezco, sensei. Espero que cuando vuelva le regresen su puesto de Jounin, no le será difícil. Despida de mi parte al Capitán Yamato-le deseó de corazón el rubio.

-Por cierto, quiero que tengas esto Naruto-le dijo Kakashi apurado.

Kakashi le dio un par de Kunais de Espacio-Tiempo perteneciente a Minato.

-Guau, esto es de papá-dijo Naruto conmovido.

-Tu padre me los regaló el día que fui ascendido a Jounin. Nunca aprendí el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno, pero tú al ser Uzumaki puedes hacerlo e incluso mejorarlo-le dijo Kakashi.

-Gracias, voy a aprender las técnicas de mi padre-prometió Naruto.

-Por cierto, te recomiendo que aprendas la técnica principal de tu madre: Las famosas Cadenas de Chakra-aconsejó Kakashi.

Naruto recordó que en las memorias de Kurama vio la técnica de su madre.

-La he intentado hacer, pero aún son muy débiles-reveló Naruto.

De la espalda de Naruto salieron unas pequeñas cadenas naranjas sorprendiendo a Kakashi.

-En cuánto domine la técnica la combinaré con el chakra de Kurama y podrán sellar cualquier cosa-prometió Naruto.

-De eso estoy seguro. Por cierto trae la próxima obra de Jiraiya. Me gustaría leerla-le pidió Kakashi.

-Lo haré sensei-asintió Naruto.

Naruto se fue de allí dejando solo al ninja cíclope. Ahora el peliblanco estaba totalmente que cuando el rubio volviera se convertiría en un ninja de élite y superaría a sus padres a corta edad.

Flashback fin

Naruto sonreía mientras preparaba sus cosas y empacaba a Gama chan. Preparó sus Kunais especiales y pensó en algo interesante. Observó una vez entrenando a Asuma sensei a solas y le gustó como manejaba sus cuchillas. Nadie lo sabía, pero Naruto fue a escondidas a hacer un trato con el ninja para aprender el Elemento Viento cuando fue el mes de entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Flashback

Naruto iba en camino con Hinata después de entrenar con Jiraiya y ella en el bosque. En eso, vieron a Asuma nervioso por algo importante.

-Asuma, ¿le pasa algo malo?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-No pasa nada-mintió Asuma.

Naruto se dio cuenta por el Jutsu de Sentimientos Negativos que recientemente había despertado por Kurama y lo descubrió.

-Está mintiendo Asuma sensei. Dígame que cosa lo aflige tanto. ¿Es una chica, verdad?-preguntó Naruto burlón.

-N-no-intentó mentir miserablemente Asuma.

-Es Kurenai, ¿cierto?-señaló Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Asuma ya descubierto.

-Es que siempre te veo con ella y te la quedas viendo con cara de bobo-recordó Hinata.

-No le digan nada a ella-suplicó Asuma.

-No te preocupes. Ahora, ¿por qué tan nervioso?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Es que quiero invitarla a una cita, pero no sé si me rechacé-dijo preocupado el Jounin.

-Bueno, a Kurenai le gustas mucho, pero no se atreve a decir algo al respecto por pena. No ha salido jamás con un chico-confesó Hinata.

-¿Entonces tengo posibilidad con ella?-preguntó interesado Asuma.

-Sí-.

-Gracias Hinata, me has salvado el pellejo. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?-preguntó Asuma.

-Solo quiero un favor. En mi tiempo libre quiero que me entrene en el Elemento Viento. Solo usted puede-pidió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, después de terminar con Shikamaru seguirás tú. Al fin podré entrenar a alguien en mi rama-comentó entusiasmado el Sarutobi.

Naruto resultó ser alguien que aprendía rápido. En unos dos tres días con ayuda de clones de sombras dominó a la perfección el Elemento Viento y Asuma lo indujo al arte de las Cuchillas de Viento. Él se las prestó en los entrenamientos y con sus clones aprendió en dos semanas el dominio de las cuchillas.  
Naruto se comprometió a juntar para cuchillas especiales porque eran muy caras y tendría un recurso a su favor.

Flashback fin

Para suerte de Naruto, los Kunais de tres puntas de su padre conducían el rayo y el viento de manera espectacular. Un punto más a favor de Kakashi.  
Naruto arropaba su peluche de una Hinata Dolly con la que siempre dormía cuando estaba solo. Empezó a comerse unos chocolates que recibió de su nuevo club de fans antes de ser apaleadas por Hinata.  
Recordó un pequeño incidente con Ino, Sakura y Tenten el día de ayer.

Flashback

Naruto empezó recorrer la aldea por última vez antes de partir. Quería comprar un pequeño regalo para Hinata para que lo recordara.  
En ese instante, oyó a Sakura discutir con Ino sobre él.

-¡YO VOY A INVITAR A SALIR A NARUTO, CERDA!-declaró Sakura.

-¡NO, YO LO HARÉ. TÚ TUVISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD Y LO DEJASTE IR!-replicó Ino.

-¡A NARUTO YO LE GUSTO Y PUEDO VOLVER A ENAMORARLO!-dijo Sakura.

-¡NARUTO SE FUE DE TU EQUIPO PORQUE FUISTE UNA PERRA TOTAL!-le recordó Ino.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS TE ENTERASTE?!-preguntó conternada la Haruno.

Tenten que también oyó la conversación lo escuchó y les dijo:

-Todos los shinobis corrieron el chisme después de que fue declarado su patrimonio, Sakura. Ahora todas las mujeres persiguen a Naruto, y me gusta mucho a mí también. El chico es fuerte y es mi tipo. No se molesten perras que yo, a diferencia de ustedes, soy una mujer fuerte y capaz a diferencia de ustedes-declaró arrogante la especialista en armas.

-Por favor Tenten, tú también babeabas por Sasuke cuando lo viste en los Exámenes Chunin-recordó la pelirrosa.

-Solo fue un ligera atracción física, en cambio ustedes dos eran unas débiles fangirls-declaró Tenten.

-¡PODEMOS VENCERTE SI QUISIÉRAMOS!-amenazaron las dos aludidas.

En ese momento, Naruto salió y las miró enojado.

-Dejen de estar peleándose por mí. No voy a salir con ninguna de las tres, sobretodo tu Sakura-dijo fríamente el rubio.

-Naruto, yo...-intentó decir algo la ojijade.

-Cállate Sakura-interrumpió Hanabi que pasaba por allí.

-Hola Hanabi-sonrió Naruto al ver a su amiga y futura cuñada.

-Salgamos de aquí Naruto-le dijo Hanabi tomándolo de la mano.

-¡NO NOS HACES ESTUPIDAS HANABI, TÚ TAMBIÉN BUSCAS ALGO CON NARUTO!-dijo Ino equivocadamente.

-No, no soy una oportunista como ustedes. Naruto no se merece a alguien como ustedes. Mi amigo se merece a la única mujer que ha estado con él desde el principio-dijo misteriosamente la Hyuga.

Naruto abrió los ojos y Hanabi le guiñó el ojo.

-Hanabi, por el respeto que le tengo a Neji te daré una sola oportunidad para que te vayas ilesa-amenazó Tenten.

Hanabi se colocó en el estilo del Puño Suave y se puso en guardia. Las tres atacaron al mismo tiempo y la castaña exclamó:

-¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-.

Las chicas no pudieron penetrar la defensa definitiva de Hanabi y salieron volando varios metros cayendo noqueadas.

-Guau, Hanabi. Aprendiste la defensa que inventó Hinata-alabó Naruto.

-Aún no aprendo del todo la Rotación Celestial y no alcanzo las 64 Palmas de Chakra, pero estoy cerca-dijo Hanabi orgullosa.

-Gracias por ayudarme-agradeció Naruto.

-Todo por mi futuro cuñado-le dijo Hanabi.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo ando en secreto con Hinata?-preguntó Naruto.

-No fue difícil deducirlo, Hinata solo habla de tí y los caché besándose con mi Byakugan poco después de que Lady Tsunade fue declarada Hokage-explicó la castaña.

-No vayas a decir algo-le pidió Naruto.

-No lo haré, si me ayudas con un problema-le pidió la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Naruto.

-Necesito un consejo, pero debo estar a solas-le advirtió Hanabi.

En el bosque, los dos chicos platicaban a solas.

-Necesito un consejo, me estoy sintiendo atraída a alguien-suspiró Hanabi.

-¿Es alguien que conozco?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Sí-.

-¿Es Kiba o Shino?-.

-No-.

-¿Neji?-.

-¡ES MI PRIMO HERMANO!-le regañó la ojiperla.

-Shikamaru-.

-!ES UN VAGO!-.

-¿Chouji?-.

-No es mi tipo-.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-¿El emo vengador? Es guapo, pero no me atrae-declaró Hanabi.

-¿Yo?-.

-Eres lindo, pero te veo como un hermano. Incluso nos bañamos juntos en ocasiones y no hay nada entre nosotros más que amistad-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¿Y el Cejotas?-.

-Muy enérgico para mi gusto. Y sus cejas son matapasiones-bromeó la Hyuga.

-Pobre Cejotas, se me acabaron las opciones-se rindió el rubio.

-Es un niño de 9 años-dijo en voz baja la chica.

-¿Pero por qué te gusta a alguien más chico que tú?-preguntó Naruto consternado.

-El burro hablando de orejas. Hinata y tú están igual-dijo muy seria la chica.

-Buen punto. ¿Quién te gusta?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es el único niño de 9 años que conoces-le mencionó la Hyuga.

-¡KONOHAMARU!-señaló sorprendido.

-Sí. Soy un total desastre, enamorarme de un niño pequeño, tenía que ser hermana de Hinata-suspiró la castaña.

Naruto la abrazó y ella puso su cabeza al pecho de su amigo.

-Sé como te sientes. Lo malo es que Konohamaru es muy chico para sentir atracción física a alguien. Vas a tener que esperar cuando crezca y tenga al menos 12 años-le mencionó Naruto.

-Lo sé, va a ser duro, por lo pronto voy a mimarlo cada vez que tenga tiempo-dijo melancólica la chica.

En ese momento, Naruto sintió maldad cerca de allí y le avisó a Hanabi.

-Hay tres malas intenciones cerca de aquí. Usa tu Byakugan-avisó Naruto.

Hanabi activó su Byakugan y contempló que Tenten, Sakura e Ino estaban casi a punto de llegar al lugar.

-Esas tres no se rinden. Voy a darles su merecido-sentenció Hanabi.

-No, tengo una mejor idea-le dijo sonriente Naruto.

Sakura, Ino y Tenten iban a toda velocidad. Estaban furiosas porque Hanabi las humilló frente a Naruto y no se tragaban la afirmación de que la Hyuga no estaba interesada en Naruto.

-¡VOY A CORTAR SUS MANOS CON MIS ARMAS!-exclamó furiosa la castaña.

-Voy a matarla a puñetazos como se merece-dijo Sakura.

-Voy a destruir su mente y la haré mi perra-dijo Ino enojada.

Cuando llegaron contemplaron a Naruto y Hanabi besándose y quedaron en shock total. En ese instante, una trampa se activó y quedaron atrapadas en una red especial del Clan Hyuga reforzadas con el chakra de Kurama.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-gritaron las chicas atrapadas.

Las tres intentaron zafarse con Kunais, pero era muy resistente.

-Son muy testaduras chicas-se burló Hanabi.

-¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ, NARUTO!-imploró Sakura.

-No, aún no te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste e Ino no actuaste bonito conmigo cuando eramos niños. Tenten, no me desagradas, pero quisiste lastimar a mi mejor amiga y te mereces estar allí-sentenció Naruto.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ SE BESARON, SI SOLO SON AMIGOS?!-reclamó Tenten.

-Soy una profesional Tenten, ser Kunoichi no solo implica usar armas y ser fuerte como Lady Tsunade, también podemos usar nuestros encantos femeninos en el engaño y la seducción, como lo hicimos con ustedes. Ino te lo puede confirmar-explicó Hanabi.

-Es cierto, solo las herederas de clanes en la actualidad recibimos esa educación para conseguir pareja-suspiró Ino, quien había intentado seducir a Sasuke sin éxito y ahora iba por Naruto.

-No pienso salir con ninguna de las tres. No estoy de humor para salir con alguien y me iré del pueblo dos años y medio. Esta es mi despedida-finalizó Naruto.

Naruto y Hanabi se marcharon dejando atrapadas a las chicas.

Flashback fin

Naruto sonrió por ese beso falso. Él y Hanabi lo habían hecho de niños por un juego entre ellos. Hinata sabía eso y le parecía divertido.  
Hinata se enteró de todo lo ocurrido con las Kunoichis, incluido el beso falso. La Hyuga le dio un coscorrón a ambos por andar jugando con besos falsos y la tranquilizaron con el regalo que Naruto le dio.

Flashback

Hinata recibió a sus dos chicos preferidos. Comían galletitas de chocolate. La Hyuga aún cocinaba para divertirse y platicaban de lo ocurrido. Hanabi le informó también que sabía de su relación con Naruto.

-¿Esas perras intentaron seducir a mi Naruto?-preguntó Hinata enfadada.

-Sí, hoy actué como la guardaespaldas de Naruto toda la tarde-suspiró cansada la castaña.

-Peleaban entre ellas sobre que intentarían ganarse mi corazón para salir conmigo. Lo que me molesta del asunto es que las tres no me veían antes como alguien digno de ser su pareja antes de ser el hijo del Cuarto Hokage-dijo algo molesto el rubio.

-Entiendo Naruto. Nadie creería que el ultimo lugar de la Academia y el más odiado podría ser hijo del legendario Minato Namikaze-recordó muy enfadada Hinata.

-Sí, y he escuchado antes las opiniones de las mujeres de Naruto y me parecen una bola de hipócritas. Sakura e Ino babeaban por Sasuke, Tenten se vio atraída al emo y la hermana de Gaara veía con deseo al tarado de Sasuke-recordó Hanabi sobre lo que Neji, Chouji y Naruto les han contado sobre esos detalles.

-Y todas creían que era una especie de idiota sin talento que arruina todo-dijo Naruto dolido.

-Ay, Naruto. Tu sabes cual es tu verdadera fuerza, no dejes que nadie te subestime-le apoyó Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata, te lo agradezco-sonrió el rubio.

-¿Y cómo se libraron de ellas?-preguntó Hinata.

Los dos contaron con un poco de miedo sobre el beso falso y Hinata los miró con un instinto asesino.

-¡LES HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE NO HAGAN ESO O PROVOCARAN MALENTENDIDOS!-regañó severamente Hinata ofendida.

-¡ERA PARA ENGAÑAR A LAS CHICAS!-trató de explicar Naruto.

-Primero comienzan así y luego les gusta. Después, terminan siendo novios y yo sola-dijo muy celosa la chica.

-No es cierto Hinata. Te amo solo a tí. No pienses mal, además Hanabi ama a otro chico-le explicó Naruto.

Hinata quería llorar y respiró más calmada.

-Hinata, no me gusta de esa forma Naruto. A mi me gusta otro chico maravilloso, no seré tu rival. Jamás te haría daño-le dio a conocer la castaña.

-Me lo prometen-dijo la Hyuga peliazul.

-Te lo prometemos-asintieron los dos.

Hinata los abrazó y ambos la acariciaron.

-Lo siento, es que me vi amenazada y te amo demasiado Naruto. No amaré a otra persona como a tí lo hago-le dijo Hinata triste.

-Yo también Hinata-susurró Naruto consolando a Hinata.

-¿Y quién te gusta Hanabi?-preguntó interesada la Hyuga mayor.

-Bueno, es Konohamaru-susurró avergonzada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA, EL PEQUEÑO KONOHAMARU, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO SOY LA UNICA LOCA AQUÍ!-se rio Hinata por la situación entre que encontraba su hermana.

-¡NO LO DIGAS TAN FUERTE!-regañó apenada Hanabi.

-No te preocupes. Soy la menos indicada para negarte una relación con él. Solo procura ser feliz-sonrió Hinata.

Toda esa tarde estuvo en el Compuesto Hyuga. Naruto también pasó la noche allí porque sería la última con su amada Hinata en mucho tiempo.

-Te voy a extrañar Naruto. Me vas a hacer mucha falta-susurró Hinata.

-Ten algo para que me recuerdes-le avisó Naruto.

Naruto le dio un pequeño peluche Dolly de si mismo. Hinata quedó maravillada por el regalito.

-Gracias Naruto, es el mejor regalo que me has dado-le dijo conmovida la chica.

-Es para que me recuerdes. Yo tengo mi peluchito para tener algo de tí, mientras estoy fuera-le mencionó Naruto.

Hinata abrazó a Naruto. Ninguno quería soltarse uno del otro.

-No quiero dejarte ir, pero debo hacerlo. No sabes cuanto me duele hacerlo-susurró Hinata con mucho dolor.

-Voy a volver por tí. Eres el amor de mi vida, te amo tanto-le dijo el Uzumaki.

Ambos se vieron al rostro y se besaron en ese instante. Los besos eran rápidos e intensos y no se separaban.  
Se desvistieron muy rápidos y Naruto comenzó a penetrar a Hinata con mucha intensidad.

-Naruto, soy tuya para siempre-gimió la líder del Clan Hyuga.

-Me gustas demasiado mi lady-respondió Naruto besando los senos generosos de su amante.

Naruto comenzó a estocar cada vez más fuerte a Hinata.

-¡MÁS FUERTE, TE AMO NARUTO!-exclamó la mujer.

-¡HINATA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ!-exclamó la ojiperla.

-¡TE AMO!-.

Naruto se vino dentro de Hinata y alcanzaron el mejor orgasmo hasta la fecha. Terminaron sudados y cansados.

-Naruto-susurró Hinata exhausta.

-Te amo tanto mi Hinata. Voy a extrañarte tanto. Regresaré tan fuerte para protegerlos a todos-prometió Naruto.

-Yo también lo creo Naruto. Yo me volveré más fuerte para ayudarte y serte de utilidad-le prometió la mujer.

-Por eso te amo mi cielo-abrazó el chico a la mujer.

Flashback fin

Naruto sonreía porque sería la última vez que tendría sexo con Hinata en mucho tiempo.  
Mientras tanto, Hanabi pensaba en lo posible ocurrido ayer. Suspiraba porque no volvería a ver a Naruto en mucho tiempo y la dejaría sola con sus problemas.  
Naruto era su mejor amigo, incluso más que Kiba y Shino. Lo veía como el hermano que jamás tuvo y era tan divertido como nadie. Creía que esa fue la razón por la que quedó prendada de Konohamaru.

-Naruto, no sé que voy a hacer con Konohamaru-habló en voz baja sola.

Naruto fue el responsable de cambiar su personalidad a la actual. Recordaba como lo conoció.

Flashback

Hinata, poco después del regaño que les dio a Natsu y Hanabi, llevaba a Naruto de la mano.

-¿Estás segura qué me debes traer a tu casa?-preguntó Naruto nervioso.

-Sí, no tienen ningún derecho a echarte. Eres mi anfitrión especial y si alguien intenta algo malo, voy a hacerlo puré-sonrió Hinata de forma muy perturbadora.

Naruto juraba que una figura similar al Shinigami estaba detrás de la sonrisa dulcemente enferma de su hermana adoptiva.  
Los Hyuga de la Rama Secundaria murmuraban cosas malas sobre Naruto y Hinata, pero Hinata alzaba el brazo con la mano haciendo medio sello de tigre para espantarlos.

-¡SI SIGUEN MOLESTANDO A MI HERMANITO, LES DARÉ DOLOR HASTA POR LOS OÍDOS!-amenazó por primera vez en su vida a los de la Rama Secundaria.

Los de la Rama Secundaria temblaron de miedo por primera vez a causa de Hinata. Les parecía inofensiva y tan amable como para no tomarla en serio, pero ahora sonaba demasiado en serio.  
Naruto y Hinata paseaban en el Complejo Hyuga. En eso, Hanabi los vio y levantó la ceja curiosa.

-Hermana, ¿qué hace Naruto aquí?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Es mi amigo y si yo quiero lo puedo invitar-declaró Hinata.

-Hola Hanachibi-le dijo el apodo a la castaña.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, ESE APODO ESTUVO LINDO!-se rió a carcajadas la mujer.

Hanabi se sonrojó enojada con Naruto porque la avergonzó enfrente de su hermana mayor.

-¡CÁLLATE TARADO!-regañó furiosa la niña.

-No seas tan amargada, Hanabi. Vengo en son de paz-trató de tranquilizar el rubio.

-De acuerdo, pero no entres a mi habitación-advirtió Hanabi.

-Bueno, está bien-.

Naruto desde ese día fue llegando a su casa muy frecuentemente y cuando Hinata estaba ocupada ella platicaba con él sobre la escuela y otras cosas.

Flashback fin

En eso, Natsu entró a la habitación y le dijo:

-Mañana va a despedir a Naruto, Lady Hanabi-.

-Sí, iré con Hinata. Ella va a romper en llanto seguramente, la conozco bien-afirmó Hanabi.

-Quién iba a decir que Naruto se convertirá en una leyenda ninja. Estoy orgullosa de haber sido su sensei-dijo muy feliz la mujer.

Cabe decir que Naruto al no ser bueno en la Academia en la parte de teoría fue a buscar ayuda con Hinata. Ella y Hanabi le ofrecieron horas de estudio con Natsu, quien antes de emitir un juicio sobre Naruto quería conocerlo.

Flashback

-Buenas tardes, ¿usted va a ayudarme a aprender lo de la Academia?-preguntó Naruto.

-Lady Hinata y Lady Hanabi me dijeron que necesitaba ayuda-.

-Sí, me va pésimo y trato de aprender, pero no puedo. Supongo que no es mi fuerte la escuela-suspiró Naruto.

-Vamos a repasar lo que ha aprendido en la Academia desde primer año y veremos que quiere aclarar-dijo Natsu.

Cabe destacar que Natsu a diferencia de Iruka, se daba a entender mejor y si Naruto no entendía algo, le planteaba algo para memorizar mejor y comprenderlo con situaciones x. Natsu quedó impresionada de que Naruto tenía una enorme retentiva si él aprendía con casos aplicados con experimentarlos por él mismo en vez de solo leerlo, poseyendo una memoria corporal excelente.  
Natsu empezó a tomarle mucho cariño al chico al empezar a conocerlo bien y vio que era un caballero cuando se lo proponía. En vez de un apodo tonto, ella era llamada cariñosamente señorita Natsu.

-Usted debería ser maestra de la Academia. Admito que es mejor que Iruka sensei en saber explicar cosas que él. Cuando él habla en clase es peor que un somnífero de los Yamamaka-comparó Naruto.

-Has aprendido mucho de flores. ¿Te gusta la jardinería?-preguntó la chica.

-Claro que sí. Me gusta sembrar cosas, pero no me gustaría entrar en la florería. No quiero que me echen de ahí como el señor malo de la máscara-suspiró triste el chico.

Natsu se sintió mal porque ella lo vio todo y no hizo nada para defenderlo e incluso apoyaba a los aldeanos. No pudo evitar abrazar a Naruto y llorar levemente.

-Siento mucho ser tan mala contigo antes Naruto. Antes creía que eras un chico malo, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Fui una estúpida por no haberte defendido cuando tú lo necesitabas. Lady Hinata tenía razón sobre usted Naruto, eres un buen niño-sollozó la mujer.

-No se preocupe señorita Natsu. No estoy enojado con usted, mejor olvidemos el asunto y listo-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo la mujer con lágrimas.

-Es hora de irme señorita Natsu-se despidió Naruto.

Naruto en ese momento se fue feliz de hacer una nueva amiga, junto con Hinata y Hanabi.

Flashback

-Naruto fue sumamente subestimado. Voy a extrañarlo, Konoha no será la misma si él-dijo sonriendo triste la chica castaña.

Flashback

Hanabi y Naruto no se dieron cuenta cuando se volvieron mejores amigos. La Hyuga empezó a volverse la defensora oficial de Naruto frente a las locas de Sakura, Ino y los demás que osaran insultarlo sin sentido.  
La castaña criticaba el hecho de que Naruto se enamorara de Sakura y le insistía en que era una mala mujer para él. Para su frustración, Naruto no entendía las advertencias de su amiga, pero lo comprendió el día en que Sakura demostró que jamás lo amaría.  
Hanabi se enteró del asunto de Sakura y Naruto mientras estaba en el hospital. Había sido derrotada por Neji, que a pesar de estar igualados en taijutsu, el chico había sido entrenado por Gai un año más que ella y era más veloz.  
Naruto la visitó con Hinata todos los días después de entrenar para las finales.

-Hola Naruto, felicidades por pasar a las finales-sonrió débilmente la castaña.

-Neji te dejó muy mal. Lo que hizo no tiene perdón, voy a vencerlo por tí para demostrarle que el destino no manda en nuestras vidas-juró Naruto furioso.

-Calmado, vas a liberar a Kurama aquí. Sé que vas a patearle el trasero a Neji. Le confié porque desconocía que Neji sabía como usar las técnicas de la Rama Principal y es más hábil y rápido que yo. Fui muy negligente por no tener un respaldo; cuando me recupere, voy a entrenar con Hinata su versión del Puño Suave para agarrarlo desprevenido porque me las va a pagar-sonrió orgullosamente la chica.

-Debes descansar Hanabi. No hagas mucho esfuerzo porque te dieron en el corazón-le dijo con preocupación la Hyuga.

Naruto, en ese instante, empezó a aplicar por sorpresa chakra de Ninjutsu Médico en forma muy concentrada y Hanabi se comenzó a sentir mucho mejor.

-Naruto, ¿qué hiciste?-preguntó sorprendida Hinata.

-Desde que Kurama dejó de causar que mi chakra perdiera el control, mi Ninjutsu Médico aumentó su efectividad. El chakra de Kurama aumenta la potencia por 10 y listo. No quiero imaginarme que haré al terminar de controlar al Nueve Colas-explicó Naruto.

-Me siento mucho mejor-se levantó Hanabi mucho mejor.

-Aún debes guardar reposo porque el Ninjutsu medico no te ha curado por completo. Tu cuerpo debe sanar mejor por si solo porque has perdido mucha energía-le aconsejó Hinata.

-Hmp, ya me quería ir-suspiró la chica de forma cómica.

-Quédate en cama y te irás a casa pronto-le aconsejó Naruto.

Flashback fin

Naruto fue instruido por unos años por Hinata en Ninjutsu Médico cuando empezó a practicar Puño Suave para aumentar su control de chakra. En el momento en que Kurama cedió su chakra a Naruto parcialmente, su control aumentó exponencialmente y podía curar lesiones fatales por su chakra monstruoso.  
Hinata le enseñó todo sobre el cuerpo humano para aprender Puño Suave y Ninjutsu Médico. Natsu le ayudó a saber donde estaba cada parte de un órgano. Cuando fue nombrada líder de clan, Hinata le dio un libro de medicina y fármacos y medicinas raras junto con botánica llamando su atención para saber donde golpear y sanar mejor. Era superior a Sakura en la actualidad, siendo ella una aprendiz prodigio de medicina y juró que intentaría aprender el Sello de un Millar de Centenares y la súper fuerza de Tsunade. Había contemplado con su Mangekyo Sharingan y clones de Sombras usando el ojo de Shisui en cámara lenta como ejecutar la técnica de súper fuerza. No era tan complicado para Naruto porque en su base era muy similar a la liberación de chakra en el Puño Suave. Un motón de clones entrenaba para encontrar la cantidad exacta de chakra que liberar para usarlo y en los seis meses que entrenó su Sharingan dominó la súperfuerza y acumuló muchísimo chakra en su frente, pero debía seguir acumulando aún más para crear un sello muy poderoso.  
Hinata aprendió también a ejecutarlo con su Byaku Sharingan y con algunos clones de sombra empezó a definir como dominar la técnica como Naruto. Le llevaría al menos medio año dominarlo a la perfección, pero lo conseguiría.  
Hanabi por petición de Hinata, fue reclutada por Tsunade para ser su aprendiz al lado de Hinata. Las dos estaban igualadas, pero Hanabi poseía Byakugan y le llevaba esa ventaja. Empezó a ser instruida en todas las técnicas de la Senju y demostró ser muy competente. También empezó a acumular chakra en su frente para acceder al sello de Tsunade.  
Al día siguiente, Naruto se encontraba casi a la salida de la aldea y vio a Hinata y Hanabi que habían venido a desperdirse de él.

-Hola Naruto. No te vas a ir sin decirnos adios-saludó Hinata sonriendo melancólicamente.

Naruto abrazó a ambas chicas y no quería soltarlas.

-Voy a volver y les juro que seré más fuerte que nunca-prometió Naruto.

-Yo también me volveré fuerte, Naruto. Y resolverse por mi cuenta lo que platicamos-le dijo Hanabi refiriéndose a su situación sentimental.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto. Voy a extrañarte demasiado mi pequeño-empezó a sollozar la mujer.

-No me iré para siempre Hinata. Te quiero mucho y te voy a escribir-le juró Naruto.

-Voy a esperar tus cartas ansiosa-.

Naruto soltó con mucha tristeza las manos de Hinata y avanzó hacia Jiraiya.

-Vámonos niño-le dijo el sanin.

Naruto avanzó y Hinata contemplaba como el rubio se alejaba en el horizonte y se perdía por el sendero.  
La mujer rompió en llanto y cayó al suelo inconsolable. Hanabi la abrazó y la mujer lloraba amargamente en el hombro de su hermana.  
Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, Hanabi observó en shock los ojos de su hermana. El Byaku Sharingan de Hinata sufrió una evolución y sus ojos se transformaron en unos ojos rojos fosforescente con una flor gris oscuro y girando furiosamente. El Mangekyo Tenseigan había nacido.

(Nota: Mangekyo Tenseigan será el doujutsu definitivo de Hinata. Al irse Naruto sufrió un terrible dolor que despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Tenseigan al mismo tiempo y se combinaron denominándose así. No habrá combinación de Rinnegan y Tenseigan porque Hinata no es descendiente de Hagamoro para tenerlo, pero Naruto por el contrario si tendrá Rinnegan).


	12. Chapter 12

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 12 EL CONTROL DEL KURAMA Y RECUERDOS

Boruto (Guest): A esta historia no le meteré harem. Si lo hubiera pensado hacer así, habría avisado al principio de la historia. Hanabi solo ama a Konohamaru y lo del beso con Naruto era solo para joder a Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Solo pienso meter a alguna que otra rival de amor, pero no habrá harem en esta historia.

Zafir09: Se vendrán más sorpresas en la historia.

Emperor92: Me tardé porque no tenía internet y el capítulo estaba largo.

NaruHina The Last: De nada.

OTAKUFire: Naruto no tendrá un equipo definido. Es solo de apoyo en alguna misión importante que requiera fuerza pesada. Sai será el tercer integrante oficial al regreso de Naruto.

Naruto entrenaba duramente con Jiraiya. El sanin le había dado el acceso total al poder de Kurama y enfrentó su lado maligno en la Isla Tortuga a escondidas del Raikage.  
Kurama estableció un mensaje a Gyuki a través de la dimensión de Bestia con Cola y fue a contactar con Killer Bee.

-Jiraiya, es gusto tener a una leyenda aquí-saludó Bee.

-He traído al hijo de Cuarto Hokage para que aprenda a manipular la fuerza completa de Kurama-le explicó Jiraiya.

-¿Kurama?-preguntó Killer Bee.

-El Nueve Colas. Gyuki lo sabe-señaló Naruto.

-Eso quiere decir que llevas una buena relación con el Nueve Colas, facilitará mucho las cosas. Te haré este favor porque tu padre nos perdonó la vida a mí y mi bro durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, oh yeah-le explicó Bee.

La primera parada de Naruto fueron las Cataratas de la Verdad. Primero que nada, el rubio debía confrontar a su lado malvado para controlar todo su poder.  
Naruto se adentró a las cataratas y una silueta apareció frente a él.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó en guardia el rubio.

-Yo soy tú. Tu verdadero ser-respondió la silueta misteriosa.

La silueta reveló su verdadero ser y resultó ser el mismo Naruto reflejado con ojos rojos siniestros y conjuntiva negra.

-Tú no eres yo-negó Naruto.

-Yo soy el odio que has acumulado todos estos años. El odio que sientes a los aldeanos hipócritas que tanto te han maltratado siempre. Los mismos que solo te aprecian por ser hijo del legendario Cuarto Hokage-criticó despiadadamente el lado malvado de Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE!-finalizó la conversación el rubio.

El Uzumaki comenzó a pelear contra el otro Naruto y estaban igualados. Era un empate. Naruto tuvo que salir del lugar y al escapar suspiró por su fracaso.

-¿No pudiste luchar contra tu lado malvado?-preguntó Killer Bee.

-No, es igual de fuerte que yo. Es más difícil que pelear contra mi ex compañero en el Valle del Fin-dijo abrumado Naruto.

-Recuerda que solo es tu odio. Debes luchar contra tu odio, no contra un enemigo-le aconsejó Killer Bee.

-¿Cómo debo luchar contra mi odio?-preguntó Naruto.

-Yo he tratado de encontrar esa respuesta desde hace años. Intenta hallar la respuesta-le respondió Jiraiya.

Naruto pasó la noche pensando en como deshacerse de su odio. Se quedó dormido y soñó con su amada Hinata. Era un recuerdo de cuando Hinata empezó a ser su amiga de pequeño y lo iba a visitar. La Hyuga después de una misión llegaba a su casa y dormía con él. En una de esas ocasiones, el pequeño rubio se sentía triste porque no entendía porque nadie lo quería.

Flashback

El pequeño Naruto estaba preparándose para dormir junto con Hinata. Recientemente, el ojiazul se había vuelto amigo de su profesor de la Academia Iruka Umino. Era un inicio, pero aún Naruto era odiado por cadi todos en la aldea.  
Hinata contempló triste a Naruto y ella lo abrazó maternalmente. El rubio comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor con su hermanita a su lado y disminuyó mucho los malos sentimientos que él sufría.

-¿Por qué todos me odian, Hinata?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es por la estupidez y la ignorancia de los aldeanos. Te culpan por lo que pasó hace 7 años y tú no hiciste nada. Al contrario, nos salvaste a todos-le dijo Hinata.

-¿Por qué soy odiado? Cuéntame-suplicó Naruto.

-Te lo voy a decir como un cuento para dormir. Estás listo-le dijo Hinata.

Naruto asintió y Hinata, aunque se exponía al severo castigo del Tercer Hokage, no le importaba porque ella quería que a su pequeño hermanito no le mintieran.

-El día en que tú naciste, un monstruo atacó la Aldea de la Hoja-comenzó a narrar la mujer.

-¿Qué monstruo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es la criatura más poderosa de todo el mundo: El Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Se dice que una de sus colas puede destruir una montaña sin esfuerzo-contó la adolescente.

-Es horrible-dijo con miedo Naruto.

-Sí, ese monstruo atacó de forma inesperada a la Aldea de la Hoja y mató a mucha gente. No sé como apareció de repente dentro de la aldea, pero creo que alguien lo trajo sorpresivamente-explicó Hinata.

-¿Y lo mataron?-preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

-No, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas es imposible de matar. Es inmortal y solo puede ser derrotado de una sola forma: Un poderoso sellado en un niño pequeño-le relató trágicamente la mujer.

Naruto quedó sorprendido y empezó a entender por donde iba la historia.

-El Cuarto Hokage se sacrificó para sellar a Kurama dentro de un niño recién nacido. Ese bebé resultaste ser tú-comentó Hinata.

Naruto estaba en shock por lo que le fue revelado. Todos lo odiaban porque tenía un monstruo dentro de él y empezó a llorar profundamente.

-Soy un monstruo-susurró Naruto triste.

Hinata le dio una pequeña bofetada a Naruto para sacarlo del shock.

-No eres un monstruo. Un monstruo no se contiene en matar a los inocentes y no sufre al ver que alguien está en problemas. Tú no eres así, Naruto. A tí te importan los demás y darías lo que sea para proteger a los que quieres. Eres muy bueno, noble, cariñoso y amistoso, tú no eres el Nueve Colas, tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja y les demostrarás a todos que están equivocados sobre tí-le animó Hinata.

Esas palabras quedaron marcadas en la memoria de Naruto e inició su camino ninja.

-Gracias Hinata, voy a hacerte caso y seré Hokage, de veras-sonrió de verdad Naruto.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y ella le correspondió. Las ideas malas que pudieron marcar por el camino del mal y el odio a Naruto, fueron evaporadas por las palabras de amor y afecto de Hinata.

-Naruto, no te dejes llevar por las estupideces de los aldeanos. Su odio hacia tí es por el miedo que le tienen al Nueve Colas, pero no te enfoques a ganarte el respeto de todos, solo tienes que hacer que las personas que estén interesadas en conocerte y querer tu amistad estén a tu lado-aconsejó Hinata.

-¿Cómo puedo sacar el odio de mí? No puedo evitar estar molesto por ocultarme esto-preguntó Naruto.

-Mi madre siempre me decía esto cuando era niña. Si quieres terminar de odiar a alguien, debes perdonar lo que te hayan hecho. No es bueno dejar que el odio te consuma o sino vas a perderlo todo. Mi madre me dijo un pequeño consejo que le dio una vieja amiga suya una vez: El amor es la cura para combatir el odio del mundo, eso es la Voluntad de Fuego-le contó la ojiperla.

-¿El amor?-.

-Así es Naruto. El amor desaparece el odio. ¿Cuándo te sientes triste por algo y yo te doy un abrazo y un besito te sientes mejor?-le cuestionó Hinata.

-Sí, me siento mil veces mejor. Me gusta cuando eres muy buena y cariñosa conmigo-le confesó Naruto.

-Que bueno. Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir-finalizó Hinata.

-Bueno, a dormir-aceptó Naruto.

Esa noche durmieron juntos y la resolución de Naruto iniciaría desde ese día.

Flashback fin

Naruto despertó de repente y halló la respuesta.

-Eso es. Ya sé que hacer-dijo Naruto habiendo encontrado su respuesta.

Naruto se fue a hurtadillas y se adentró de nuevo a las Cataratas de la Verdad. Naruto Oscuro se volvió a aparecer frente a él.

-Así que volviste. No puedes vencerme. Yo soy tú y no lograrás nada-dijo arrogante el ente oscuro.

-No vengo a pelear. Solo quiero hablar contigo-le comentó Naruto.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo-rechazó Naruto Oscuro.

-Lo haré aunque tú no lo desees. Yo soy tú y te conozco bien. Sé perfectamente que estamos muy resentidos por lo que nos han hecho injustamente toda la vida. Que nos hayan sellado a Kurama en contra de nuestra voluntad, el odio inmerecido de los aldeanos, nuestro maltrato por todos, la soledad y la discriminación en la Academia por culpa de los adultos, el rechazo de Sakura, el menosprecio de Sasuke, el favoritismo de Kakashi sensei, la irresponsabilidad de Jiraiya como padrino (Jiraiya le había revelado que era su padrino y le pidió perdón a Naruto para evitar un problema en el futuro con él, cómo le sucedió a Kakashi), la hipocresía de los aldeanos cuando revelaron nuestro patrimonio. Te sientes muy harto de todo lo que nos ha pasado, ¿verdad?-le comentó Naruto a su yo malvado.

-Quiero hacerlos pagar por todo-susurró Naruto Oscuro con un resentimiento.

-Antes yo lo quería hacer y confieso que aún tengo los deseos de eso. Tú eres mi lado más retorcido, pero hay personas que nos quieren de verdad. Hemos logrado hacer que las personas cambien de opinión sobre nosotros-le mencionó Naruto.

-Todos ellos nos van a traicionar, siempre lo han hecho-dijo incrédulo el rubio malvado.

-No es cierto, no lo harán y tú lo sabes. Tenemos a Hinata, Hanabi, la señorita Natsu, Iruka sensei, el Sabio Pervertido, la Abuela Tsunade, Kakashi, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, el Cejotas, el Cejotas sensei, Kurenai sensei, Asuma sensei, el viejo Hokage que en paz descanse, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon. Todos ellos son nuestros amigos, ya no estamos solos-le sonrió Naruto.

-Solo nos quieren porque somos fuertes-rechazó Naruto Oscuro empezándose a quedarse sin argumentos.

-¿Que hay de Hinata? Ha estado desde siempre con nosotros. Nos rescató de nuestra soledad-le recordó Naruto.

Una imagen de Hinata sonriendo apareció frente a Naruto Oscuro. El yo malvado del Uzumaki quedó paralizado al verla.

-Es curioso. Somos débiles a Hinata, ella siempre influirá aunque tú desees alejarte de todos-le mencionó el ojiazul.

Naruto Oscuro no podía hablar. Aún siendo el lado malvado de Naruto seguía siendo él y su amor por ella seguía en su mente y corazón.

-Hinata-susurró Naruto Oscuro.

Naruto abrazó a su lado malvado y quedó paralizado.

-Hinata no te abandonará jamás y yo tampoco. Tú eres parte de mí y deseó lo mejor para tí-le expresó Naruto.

Naruto Oscuro recuperó el color azul de sus ojos y lloró por sentirse cálido. Su odio iba desapareciendo y no sabía que decir.

-No estás solo, algún día formaremos una familia a lado de nuestra Hinata y cumpliremos nuestro sueño. Y desapareceremos el odio por todo el mundo-prometió Naruto.

-Es imposible para mí, pero quizás te deje el trabajo-se despidió Naruto Oscuro.

El otro Naruto desapareció y el verdadero rubio suspiró porque esto fue muy difícil para él. Después Naruto salió del lugar y vio que era de día y lo esperaban Jiraiya y Killer Bee.

-Viejo Bee, Sabio Pervertido, me descubrieron-sonrió rascándose la cabeza el ojiazul.

-Lograste vencer tu odio. Eres maravilloso, ui-afirmó Bee.

-¿Ahora que nos falta?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Nos falta entrar al Templo de los Jinchurikis. Allí podrá entrar a completar su entrenamiento para controlar al Nueve Colas-indicó Killer Bee.

Los tres fueron al templo y Naruto entró para ser probado. Las estatuas guardianas no detectaron odio en el corazón de Naruto y lo dejaron pasar. Después, el rubio se preparó para encontrarse con Kurama.  
Naruto se encontraba frente a Kurama frente a frente y sonrió.

-Es hora Kurama-sonrió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, niño-aceptó Kurama.

Los dos chocaron sus puños y el chakra de ambos se fusionó. El cuerpo de Naruto se cubrió de un chakra dorado y nació el Manto de Chakra y adquirió una capa con remolinos en todas partes. Su Mangekyo Sharingan mutó y su ojo derecho evolucionó al Rinnegan.

-¡TU OJO, NARUTO!-señaló sorprendido Kurama.

Naruto verificó su ojo nuevo y era rojo anillado con 6 tomoes en los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI MANGEKYO SHARINGAN?!-gritó espantada el rubio.

-¡TU OJO EVOLUCIONÓ AL RINNEGAN!-.

-¿Qué es el Rinnegan?-preguntó Naruto.

-Rinnegan eran los ojos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. No puedo creer que lo hayas despertado. Mi chakra debió estimularlo al tener las células del maldito Uchiha y de Hashirama en tu cuerpo-explicó Kurama.

-Guau, eso es genial. Eso quiere decir que soy ahora muy fuerte-sonrió Naruto.

-Debes tener cuidado con ese ojo. Es una responsabilidad que debes tomar para evitar que caiga en malas malos-le advirtió el zorro.

-¿Sabes qué puedo hacer con ese ojo?-preguntó Naruto.

-El Rinnegan da la capacidad de usar los cinco elementos libremente y con mucho esfuerzo combinarlos en subelementos, junto con la capacidad de usar el elemento Ying, el elemento Yang y el elemento Ying Yang. El Rinnegan tiene 6 poderes o caminos. El camino Deva da el control de la gravedad. El camino Animal da la capacidad de convocar múltiples contratos sin necesidad de sangre. El camino Preta te da la capacidad de absorber Ninjutsus, no importa que complejo sea. El camino Asura da la capacidad de hacer armas de la nada y convertir tu cuerpo en una armadura mecánica. El camino Humano da la capacidad de extraer el alma de la victima adquiriendo sus recuerdos. El camino Naraka da la capacidad de interrogatorio y curación a través del rey del Infierno-comenzó a describir Kurama.

-¡¿TODO ESO?!-dijo Naruto en shock.

-No es todo. Hay una séptima habilidad llamado Camino Exterior que da cierto control de la vida y la muerte y revivir a los muertos de forma reciente. También da la habilidad de invocar a la coraza del Diez Colas llamada Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior, pero te recomiendo que jamás la invoques-le contó Kurama.

-¿Algo más?-.

-El sabio también era capaz de invocar almas del Mundo Puro con el Camino Exterior. También puedes generar clones invisibles al ojo humano, incluso al Byakugan llamado Limbo. Pero si reciben algún daño, tú también lo sufrirás, pero aún no puedes hacerlo hasta que hayas alcanzado tu máximo nivel-advirtió el zorro.

-¿Hay más?-.

-Hay otra habilidad que te permite viajar entre dimensiones llamada Amenominaka, pero requiere mucho chakra. En total necesitas 4 colas para viajar a una dimensión-recordó Kurama por lo que contó su padre.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-.

-Existe un jutsu parecido al Jutsu de Sustitución, pero no necesita ser impactado para que surta efecto. Se llama Amenotejikara y funciona en cualquier cosa o ser vivo en tu rango de visión. Pero debes completar tu máximo nivel de potencial-.

-¿Qué más podría hacer?-preguntó Naruto.

-Con el Camino Preta puedes replicar cualquier Ninjutsu que usen contra tí, incluso si es un Kenkei Genkai-recordó Kurama.

(Nota: Es la habilidad de Momoshiki con el Rinnegan).

-No comprendo-.

-Si alguien lanza un ataque, incluso si es un Kenkei Genkai, podrías absorberlo y aprenderlo en un instante-

-Eso suena fantástico. Ya me siento abrumado por la enorme cantidad de poder con este ojo. Voy a entrenarlo y hacerte sentir orgulloso, Kurama-aceptó Naruto su responsabilidad.

-Te recomiendo que absorbas el poder de todos mis hermanos. Vas a necesitarlo para fortalecer tus habilidades. Ya tienes el de Shukaku después de que peleaste con él-le avisó Kurama.

-No recuerdo haber absorbido su chakra. ¿Cuándo lo hice?-preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Hmm, peleaste con el pelirrojo de la Arena en la invasión a Konoha-le recordó Kurama.

Flashback

Naruto, Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Pakkun iba persiguiendo a Sasuke, quién iba persiguiendo a Gaara.

-Ese idiota de Sasuke se fue solo. Gaara es más fuerte que él-criticó Naruto a su futuro ex compañero.

-¡NO INSULTES A SASUKE, ÉL ES EL MÁS FUERTE DE LA ALDEA!-regañó severamente a Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE SAKURA, ME ENFERMA ESCUCHAR TU ESPANTOSA VOZ!-calló Naruto furioso.

Todos, en especial Sakura, quedaron en shock porque Naruto jamás le había gritado así a alguien, y más aún a la chica que según ellos sabían que al rubio le gustaba.

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-No te interesa, tú jamás te has interesado en algo que interfiera con tu pereza-señaló Naruto indignado.

Shikamaru no pudo argumentar nada porque era cierto. Aunque era un buen amigo de Naruto, no se ha interesado en profundizar su amistad como lo hizo con Chouji.  
Naruto se encontraba enojado por el favoritismo a Sasuke demostrado de forma descarada y por muchas otras cosas. Hinata se había enterado por juntas con los líderes de clanes sobre la situación de sus hijos y la relación con Naruto. Ningún líder prohibió a sus hijos juntarse con el ojiazul, pero no todos hicieron caso a lo que sus padres les dijeron.  
Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji si eran amigos de Naruto, pero tendían a subestimarlo y no tomarlo en serio por inmadurez. El Inuzuka pagó caro su error en las preliminares por este motivo.  
Shino no hablaba con nadie por ser muy reservado y Naruto comprendía ese motivo. Hanabi era su hermana menor y era la única en ser empática con él por la influencia positiva de Hinata. Ino, por el contrario, maltrataba a Naruto como todas las chicas de la Academia y Sakura, pero Hanabi la tenía seriamente amenazada desde hace tiempo como a todas.  
Pakkun paró para analizar los olores y sintió que estaban cerca.

-¿Por qué paramos?-preguntó Naruto serio.

-Sentí un olor muy particular y lo conozco perfectamente-mencionó Pakkun.

-¿A qué olor te refieres?-preguntó Shino.

-Sakura, usas el mismo shampoo que yo. Brisa Tropical con clara de huevo-reveló el perro de Kakashi.

Sakura quedó blanca del shock y Naruto se empezó a carcajear por lo dicho por el perro.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, SAKURA USA EL MISMO SHAMPOO QUE PAKKUN, ESO EXPLICA PORQUE ES UNA PERRA, BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-gritó a carcajadas el rubio por la situación.

-¡DEJA DE SEGUIR MOLESTANDO NARUTO!-le regañó Sakura al ser humillada.

-No, jamás voy a olvidar eso-le negó el favor Naruto sonriendo porque ese fue el momento más gracioso del día.

Más tarde, Shino se quedó a luchar contra Kankuro y Shikamaru volvió a enfrentar a Temari. Naruto y Sakura quedaron solos y llegaron a donde Sasuke y Gaara peleaban.  
El Uchiha había sido derrotado y Gaara estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

-¡MUERE!-exclamó Gaara disparando varias Shuriken de Arena.

Naruto salvó a Sasuke con sus Cadenas de Chakra Uzumaki. No estaban perfeccionadas, pero el chakra Kurama ayudaba a mantenerlo estable.

-"Estas cadenas si que son útiles. No sé como las obtuve, pero voy a investigar"-pensó Naruto.

-¿De dónde sacaste estas cadenas?-preguntó Sakura impresionada.

-No lo sé. Pero a tí no te interesa saber sobre un pobre huérfano sin talento y de baja categoría como yo-recriminó Naruto molesto.

Sasuke lo oyó y se quedo impresionado por las Cadenas de Chakra Uzumaki. Recordaba algo que su madre le contó sobre una amiga fallecida que usaba una habilidad similar, pero no recordaba quien.

-¡UZUMAKI, HE ESPERADO MUCHO PARA HACERTE PEDAZOS!-comentó Gaara sonriendo la maniáticamente.

-Yo también lo estoy esperando, Gaara. No te meterás con tu hermano mayor, Shukaku-expresó Naruto con su voz combinada con la de Gaara.

Naruto comenzó a volverse salvaje y sus ojos se pusieron salvajes y rojos. Una cola de chakra salió y las cadenas naranjas se tornaron rojo escarlata.

-¡AL FIN UN DIGNO OPONENTE, VOY A MATARTE UZUMAKI!-declaró Gaara.

Ambos comenzaron la pelea. Gaara movía su arena violentamente contra Naruto y el rubio era muy rápida para esquivarla.

-¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS: PALMA AL VACIO!-exclamó Naruto.

La versión de la técnica de Naruto era más fuerte de lo normal por la influencia de Kurama. Gaara recibió el impacto y salió despedido con muchos árboles.

-"¡ESA TÉCNICA SERÍA CAPAZ DE DESVIAR UNA COLA DEL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS SI UN HYUGA TUVIERA ALGO DE MI CHAKRA!"-pensó Naruto asombrado por su hazaña.

(Nota: Esto en el canon sucedió. Hinata fue capaz de desviar con una simple palma al vacío una cola del Diez Colas con el chakra de Kurama).

-Impresionante-asintió Naruto.

Naruto fue a ver y Gaara se levantaba muy herido. Ya había gastado mucho chakra y Naruto le había provocado daños internos con esa técnica del Puño Suave.

-¡LLEGÓ TU FIN UZUMAKI, JUTSU SECRETO: JUTSU DE SUEÑO FINGIDO!-.

Gaara se quedó dormido y dio rienda suelta al Mapache de una Cola.

-¡SOY LIBRE!-exclamó Shukaku.

-Maldición, esto está mal. Es muy grande-se quejó Naruto.

Naruto esquivaba a la furiosa bestia y lo encadenó justo como su madre a Kurama hace años.

-¡MALDICIÓN, NECESITO TU AYUDA NUEVE COLAS!-suplicó Naruto porque aún no controlaba la fuerza de sus cadenas.

-¡QUIERO SER LIBRE A COMO DÉ LUGAR, PERO ME IMPORTA MÁS PATEARLE EL TRASERO AL MALDITO SHUKAKU! ¡SI TU MUERO, YO ME MUERO Y ES DESAGRADABLE! ¡SOLO POR ESTA VEZ VOY A AYUDARTE MOCOSO!-le advirtió Kurama.

Jiraiya había debilitado el sello de Naruto en el mes pasado para tener mayor control del chakra de Kurama y Naruto empezó a tener algunos encuentros con el zorro.  
En ese instante, Naruto intentó un truco que nunca había logrado hacer. Tocó su sello que el mismo le agregó un comando especial para usarlo más tarde y el rubio exclamó:

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

El Zorro de las Nueve Colas estaba en todo su esplendor de nuevo.

-¡RUAAAAAAAAR!-rugió Kurama amenazante.

Shukaku empezó a tener miedo de su hermano mayor. No creyó que el chico pudiera hacer lo mismo que Gaara y Shukaku era mucho más débil que el zorro.

-¡ESTÚPIDO MAPACHE, NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR!-saludó amenazante el zorro.

-¡MALDITO KURAMA, AL FIN PUEDO SER LIBRE Y ME ARRUINAS EL MOMENTO!-reclamó Shukaku.

-¡NO ME INTERESAN TUS LLORIQUEOS! ¡VAS A DEJAR TRANQUILA A ESTA ALDEA O TE HAGO VIDRIO!-amenazó el zorro.

-¡NO TE ESCUCHARÉ ZORRO DE PACOTILLA! ¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: BALA DE PERFORACIÓN!-exclamó Shukaku.

Un potente ataque de viento impactó a Kurama y lo tumbó, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

-¡ESE ATAQUE NO ME HIZO DAÑO!-le comentó el zorro.

Una cola de Kurama le dio en la cara de Shukaku salió volando por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡ESTO SI ES UN ATAQUE DE VIENTO! ¡ELEMENTO TIFÓN: VENDAVAL DE LA HOJA!-exclamó Kurama.

Un potente vendaval se formó en el lugar y Shukaku apenas podía sujetarse en el lugar.

-¡MALDITO KURAMA! ¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: MURO DE MONTAÑAS!-.

Un par de enorme bloques aprisionaron a Kurama.

-¡JAJAJAJA, NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE HA APRENDIDO NUEVOS TRUCOS!-se burló Shukaku

-Solo me estoy conteniendo y te estoy distrayendo. ¡AHORA NARUTO!-respondió Kurama.

Se veía a Naruto que usó sus Cadenas de Chakra para atravesar el cuerpo de arena de Shukaku y empezó inconscientemente a absorber su chakra muy rápido.

-¡YAAAAAA! ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO NIÑO!-gritó de dolor el mapache.

-JAMÁS, VOY A LIBERAR A GAARA DE TI, MISERABLE!-le respondió Naruto.

Las cadenas funcionaban como vampiro de chakra para la Bestia con Cola. Shukaku empezó a perder fuerza y Kurama se liberó.

-¡ERES UN TONTO, TE CONCENTRASTE TANTO EN MI QUE TE OLVIDASTE DEL CHICO!-le regañó Kurama.

-Malditos sean-murmuró débil.

-Shukaku, has sido muy cruel con Gaara. En lugar de tratar de ganarte la amistad de él y acompañarlo en su soledad, lo hiciste un lunático sanguinario. No te perdonaré lo que has hecho sufrir a Gaara por tu mala actitud.-finalizó Naruto.

Shukaku se deshizo y Gaara quedó despierto asustado. Kurama desapareció en humo y Naruto se acercó a Gaara amenazante.

-¡VETE, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-suplicó Gaara aterrado al no tener ninguna defensa.

-No, ¿por qué debería apiadarme de tí? Eres un peligro para los que te rodean. Casi matas a Cejotas en el hospital y no has tenido piedad con inocentes. ¿Por qué debería dejarte vivir?-dijo Naruto fríamente con un Rasengan Púrpura listo para atravesar a Gaara.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, TE LO SUPLICO!-imploró llorando por primera vez el pelirrojo.

Naruto sonrió y desapareció su Rasengan. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a platicar amistosamente con él.

-Te comprendo más de lo que crees, Gaara. He sufrido lo mismo que tú. No deberíamos pelear entre nosotros, somos hermanos jinchuriki-sonrió Naruto.

Gaara quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver el cambio de actitud de su oponente. Prácticamente le perdonó la vida. Naruto se acostó al lado de él y le habló:

-¿Por qué eres así con el mundo? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño para que quisieras matar a la gente para garantizar tu existencia?-le preguntó Naruto.

Gaara se sintió en confianza y le contó toda su vida. A Naruto le parecía muy cruel lo que le habían hecho.

-Gaara, definitivamente tú has sufrido mucho más que yo. Tú prácticamente no has tenido el amor de alguien y yo...-empezó a decir Naruto entendió la razón de donde yacía la diferencia entre ambos.

-¿Qué diferencias hay entre tú y yo?-preguntó Gaara.

-El amor de una buena mujer que te quiera a pesar de todo. Yo tengo a mi amada Hinata que me curó de la soledad y llenó de luz mi vida. Mi corazón se siente cálido al estar con ella y no podría vivir sin ella-sonrió Naruto revelando a Gaara que tenía una novia.

-El amor de una mujer. La única que me ha amado es mi madre que murió cuando nací-le contó Gaara.

-No creo que sea la única que te haya amado. Tus hermanos también te quieren seguramente, solo deja que se acerquen a tí y darles una oportunidad-le aconsejó Naruto.

-No sé que hacer. Me siento tan vacío y sin propósito-le confesó Gaara.

-Si no tienes propósito, crea uno. Yo seré Hokage y formaré una familia al lado de mi amada Hinata. Ese es mi sueño y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo, de veras-le dio a saber a Gaara.

-Podría ser Kazekage y tener una familia con alguna buena mujer, suena bien-pensó en voz alta el pelirrojo.

-Me alegra saber que lo deseas. Yo estaré siempre para tí si me necesitas. Oye, ahora que lo pienso deja ver tu sello-le dijo Naruto.

Naruto revisó el sello y contempló muchas diferencias con el suyo.

-Le falta filtros mentales y falta de control de chakra. Puedo agregar partes de mi sello, lo he examinado detenidamente con el paso del tiempo y puedo mejorar el tuyo en lo que consigo aprender más Fuinjutsu-ofreció Naruto.

Gaara aceptó y su sello fue mejorado por Naruto. Adquirió mas estabilidad de chakra y Shukaku nunca torturaría a Gaara para no dejarlo dormir.  
En ese momento, Kankuro y Temari quedaron en shock al ver a los dos platicando a gusto.

-Mira, tus hermanos han llegado por tí. Es hora de irte-se despidió Naruto.

-Gracias por todo, amigo-sonrió Gaara por primera vez en su vida.

-Algún día nos veremos-.

Gaara se fue y Naruto volvió a la aldea muy exhausto. No aguantó y se desmayó, pero Hinata que estaba cerca de allí lo sostuvo.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Naruto. Me haces sentir orgullosa de tí-sonrió Hinata mientras llevaba al hospital a su amante.

Flashback fin

-Mis cadenas absorbieron todo el chakra de Shukaku esa vez. Solo me repuso una cola de poder, pero sentí que mis habilidades de sellado, de viento y de tierra crecieron-aseguró Naruto.

-Es el chakra de Shukaku. El Mapache de Una Cola, aunque es mucho más débil que yo, tiene en compensación muchas habilidades útiles. El tiene integrado un sello maldito especial que puede sellar cualquier cosa al contacto, por eso tu habilidad inhata en sellos incrementó bastante. Además, Shukaku tiene Elemento Magnético el cual funciona como un imán de metal, puedes atraer cualquier cosa metálica con tu chakra, y como consecuencia fortaleciste el Elemento Tierra como elemento Primario. Tu Elemento Viento se incrementó más al fusionar mi chakra con el mío dando el Elemento Tifón-reveló Kurama.

-¿Qué es el Elemento Tifón?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es el Elemento Viento en su máxima capacidad. Puedes convocar viento huracanados. Podrías ser capaz de arrastrarme lejos si lo usaras conmigo. ¿Recuerdas la técnica que usé contra Shukaku y lo moví lejos?-preguntó Kurama.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Si lo integrara al Rasengan sería una súper técnica-pensó Naruto en voz alta.

-Ahora te encomiendo una misión. Deberás buscar a mis hermanos para que te den su chakra y desbloquear tu máximo nivel-ordenó Kurama.

-¿Qué máximo nivel?-preguntó Naruto.

-Si reúnes el chakra de todas las Bestias con Cola dentro de tu cuerpo, desbloquearás el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos-le reveló Kurama.

-Hmm, eso será difícil. Lo haré-aceptó Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 13 MINATO Y KUSHINA Y COMIENZA LA MISIÓN DE LA REUNIÓN DEL SENJUTSU DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS

Jiraiya y Killer Bee veían la transformación de Naruto con su Manto de chakra de Kurama de forma perfecta.

-El chico lo logró y a muy corta edad-susurró Jiraiya impresionado.

-El proceso es mucho más fácil si hay amistad entre Bestia con Cola y jinchuriki-le recordó Killer Bee.

-Podría ser capaz de usar Senjutsu a esta edad-dedujo el sanin.

-Me preguntó de que platican-dijo dudoso el ninja moreno.

Naruto y Kurama seguían platicando sobre algo y algo inesperado ocurrió.

-Naruto, el sello que se rompió contenía un poco del chakra de tus padres. Parecía que era un mecanismo de seguridad por si algo rompía el sello-le reveló Kurama.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí-.

En ese instante, dos siluetas aparecieron frente a Naruto y el niño no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Mamá, papá?-susurró emocionado Naruto.

-¿Hijo?-dijo Kushina al ver transformado a Naruto.

-Naruto, lo lograste-observó Minato impresionado.

Naruto abrazó a sus padres y empezó a llorar por reunirse por primera vez con ellos.

-Naruto, es un gusto verte mi niño-le dijo llorando la pelirroja emocionada de verla.

-Mamá, papá-.

-No creí que lograrás controlar el poder del Nueve Colas tan rápido-comentó Minato impresionado.

-Se llama Kurama, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto llamando al Nueve Colas.

Kurama se apareció libre frente a ellos y los dos quedaron blancos del shock.

-Hola cara de tomate, hace tiempo que no te veo-saludó Kurama a su antigua carcelera.

-¡¿TOMATE?! ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO BOLA DE PELOS!-regañó Kurama.

-Tranquilos, no deben llevarse mal-sonrió nervioso Naruto.

-¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ME ATRAVESÓ CON SU GARRA SUCIA!-reclamó Kushina.

-¡USTEDES PLANEABAN ENCERRARME DE NUEVO!-argumentó Kurama.

-¡SILENCIO!-intervino Naruto.

-Naruto tiene razón, es mejor olvidarnos de eso-secundó Minato.

-¡MEJOR PLATIQUEN ENTRE USTEDES QUE TIENEN POCO TIEMPO!-les dijo el Nueve Colas.

Minato vio el ojo de Naruto y quedó en shock.

-¡KUSHINA, MIRA EL OJO DE NARUTO!-le indicó a su esposa el rubio.

Kushina vio el Rinnegan y quedó sorprendida por lo que vio.

-¡SANTO CIELO, ESE ES EL RINNEGAN!-señaló como piedra la ojivioleta.

-¡¿COMO OBTUVISTE EL RINNEGAN?!-preguntaron los padres de Naruto.

Naruto le contó todo lo que Kurama le dijo sobre como se originó su Rinnegan.

-El ojo de un Uchiha llamado Shisui. Lo recuerdo bien, era un Genin prodigioso cuando llegué a ser Hokage, que mal que se perdió el clan entero. Si yo siguiera vivo podría haberlo evitado-suspiró Minato por Fugaku y Mikoto.

-Pobre Mikoto, pero no puedo evitar enojarme con ella por no cuidar de mi bebé-confesó la pelirroja.

-¿Quién es Mikoto?-preguntó el rubio pequeño.

-¿Conoces a Sasuke?-.

-Tuve la desgracia de ser su compañero, es un imbecil-recordó algo molesto el ojiazul.

-Ella era su madre. Se supone que era mi amiga junto con Hana, pero apuesto a que el Tercer Hokage les prohibió que te adoptaran-dedujo Minato.

-Lord Hiashi me dijo algo sobre la razón por la que ningún clan me adoptó. Según ellos corría peligro, pero pienso que fue una estupidez-opinó Naruto.

-Lamentamos lo que te ocurrió-se disculparon sus padres.

-Al menos, Hinata tuvo el valor de desafiar al Hokage y a su clan invitandome a su casa y entrenándome en el Puño Suave-contó Naruto.

-¿Sabes el Puño Suave?-preguntaron sorprendidos los adultos.

-El niño terminó el Rasengan con el Puño Suave, esa era la pieza faltante-les comentó Kurama.

Naruto hizo un Rasengan normal y lo lanzó como proyectil dejando consternados a los dos.

-¡LO HICISTE, CORREGISTE LAS FALLAS DEL RASENGAN!-felicitó Minato.

-¡HAS PERFECCIONADO LA TÉCNICA QUE CREÓ TU PADRE!-felicitó Kushina.

-¡ERROR, EL CUARTO HOKAGE NO CREÓ EL RASENGAN, SOLO LO REDESCUBRIÓ Y LO NOMBRÓ!-confesó Kurama.

-No entiendo-preguntó Minato confuso.

-Hace mil años, el fundador de Clan Senju llamado Ashura Outsutsuki, hijo menor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, inventó una técnica idéntica al Rasengan y era una especie de Bomba Rasengan con otros Rasengan dentro del más grande. De allí todas las Bestias con Cola inventamos la Bomba Bestia con Cola-les relató Kurama.

Minato se sentía admirado de que él logró sin saberlo resucitar una técnica pérdida.

-Una Bomba Rasengan-susurró Naruto.

Naruto empezó a formar de la nada un Rasengan grande con pequeños Rasengan dentro de éste y Kurama se asombró de que Naruto pudo replicarlo.

-Justo así lucía la técnica de Ashura. Eres un maldito genio. Eso comprueba que eres la reencarnación del hijo menor del sabio. Tu Rinnegan lo confirma-les reveló el sabio.

-¿Ashura tenía Rinnegan?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, solo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos lo tenía. Indra el hijo mayor tuvo el Sharingan y un talento para las artes ninja impresionante y Ashura el hijo menor era un perdedor como lo eras tú. Pero él se esforzó muchísimo y superó a su hermano talentoso-contó Kurama.

-Eso suena igual a mí y Sasuke-pensó en voz alta el rubio menor.

-Sus células están en tu cuerpo, no me sorprendería que él sea la reencarnación de Indra-dedujo Kurama.

-Eso es mucha información para cualquiera-dijo Minato con algo de dolor de cabeza.

-Mejor platiquemos de otra cosa, ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos años?-preguntó Kushina.

Naruto hizo una mala cara y eso preocupó a sus padres.

-Hasta hace poco no sabía nada de ustedes. Casi todos los aldeanos me odiaban por tener a Kurama dentro de mí y me discriminaban bastante-confesó Naruto.

Los padres de Naruto se pusieron muy furiosos por lo que su hijo les dijo.

-Hace poco la Abuela Tsunade informó a la aldea entera que ustedes eran mis padres y se armó un escándalo. Ahora las chicas que antes me maltrataban me persiguen para invitarme a una cita-suspiró Naruto.

-¡QUE CHICAS TAN MALAS, SON IGUALES A LAS QUE PERSEGUÍAN A MINATO!-expresó furiosa la pelirroja.

-Así que Tsunade es la Quinta Hokage ahora ¿y tienes novia?-preguntó Minato preocupado.

-Sí, es la mujer más buena con la que pude estar. Es mi mejor amiga y la amo más que otra cosa. Salimos antes de que mi patrimonio se revelara, pero aún no hemos comentado al público nuestra relación por miedo a lo que dirán-le empezó a contar sobre su novia.

-¿Una relación prohibida? ¿Quién es tu novia?-preguntó intrigada Kushina.

-¡ES LA LÍDER DEL CLAN HYUGA, HINATA HYUGA, JAJAJAJAJA!-les dijo Kurama.

-¡¿LA LÍDER DE CLAN HYUGA?!-exclamaron sorprendidos Minakushi.

-Jejeje, si. Salgo con ella-les confesó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-La pequeña Hinata sale contigo, la conocí y es un amor de niña. Pero era muy tímida para mi gusto, pero si Hiashi la aceptó como líder del clan Hyuga es que es muy fuerte, incluso tuvo la molestia de enseñarte Puño Suave-opinó Kushina.

-Es una mujer muy fuerte. Fue mi primera maestra y me ayudó en muchas cosas. Nos enamoramos y somos novios desde hace un año-.

Kushina sonrió porque el amor de su hijo sonaba muy sincero y conociendo a la niña de Hiashi y Hana, era una buena mujer para Naruto, pero le preocupaba un poco la diferencia de edades.

-Supongo que ella tiene 19 años. Es algo raro que una chica mayor se enamore de un chico pequeño-dijo Minato.

-Hmmm, no importa. Si ella te hace feliz es suficiente para mí-aceptó Kushina.

-Yo también-secundó Minato.

-No saben cuanto me alegra que nos den su bendición-se alegró Naruto.

-Por cierto, ¿quieren vivir de nuevo? Me gustaría mucho recuperar el tiempo perdido-les sugirió Naruto.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-.

-Kurama me dijo que puedo invocar sus espíritus del Mundo Puro y puedo revivirlos con el Rinnegan-les contó Naruto.

-Lo bueno es que no te sellaste en el Shinigami-le dijo Kushina.

-Me obligaste a no hacerlo antes de morir-sonrió aliviado Minato.

(Nota: Minato en este universo no entregó su alma al Shinigami y selló por completo a Kurama dentro de Naruto).

Naruto salió de su paisaje mental y abrió los ojos viendo a Jiraiya a Killer Bee. El sanin sapo reconoció el Rinnegan y quedó de piedra.  
Naruto de forma instintiva comenzó a hacer sellos y exclamó:

-¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: INVOCACIÓN DE ALMAS DEL MUNDO PURO!-.

Con el chakra de Minato y Kushina resonando en su cuerpo, un par de fantasmas se aparecieron y Jiraiya y Bee quedaron blancos al verlos.

-¡MINATO, KUSHINA!-exclamó Jiraiya espantado.

-¿Naruto, eres tú?-preguntó Kushina.

Los dos no sabían de lo que habían charlados porque el chakra del cuerpo de Naruto no había regresado a ellos.

-¡LOS REGRESARÉ A LA VIDA, CAMINO EXTERIOR: JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-exclamó el rubio.

Un enorme ente salió de la tierra y se tragó a los fantasmas. La capa de chakra de Naruto estaba desapareciendo porque la técnica gastaba mucho chakra y debido a que no había cuerpo material era mucho más desgastante.

-¡ELEMENTO YING-YANG: JUTSU DE CREACIÓN DE TODAS LAS COSAS!-exclamó Naruto.

Cuando terminó la técnica un par de cuerpos desnudos yacían en el lugar.

-¡OH, OH!-dijo Naruto al ver el inconveniente de la técnica.

Kushina se levantó y todos miraban a la pobre mujer que no se había dado cuenta de su desnudez.

-Me siento mareada-dijo Kushina.

Minato se levantó también y miró a su mujer sin nada y se tapó.

-¡MAMÁ, CÚBRETE!-señaló Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

Kushina se dio cuenta del problema y gritó de la pena:

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-.

-Esto irá a mi historia-escribía como loco y con la nariz sangrando el sanin.

Kushina en ese instante golpeó sin piedad a Jiraiya y Killer Bee por verla sin ropa. Ambos quedaron moribundos por la fuerza de Kushina.

-Valió la pena-susurró Jiraiya.

Después eso, ambos se vistieron con algo de ropa que Naruto traía en sus cosas. El niño les pasó el chakra de sus cuerpos y los recuerdos de su plática se metió a sus memorias.

-Gracias hijo. Ya recordamos lo que platicamos en tu subconsciente-agradeció Minato.

-¡¿COMO RAYOS OBTUVISTE EL RINNEGAN NIÑO DEL INFIERNO?!-exigió saber el sanin.

Naruto contó los detalles de como se obtiene un Rinnegan y eso llenó de sospechas a Jiraiya.

-Una vez entrené a un niño con dos Rinnegan-contó Jiraiya.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Minato.

-Sí, jamás pudo desactivarlo y tú sí, lo que me hace sospechar que era un implante-empezó a sospechar Jiraiya.

-Yo solo puedo desactivarlo porque uso un sello especial. Si no podía desactivarlo es porque no le pertenecía-dijo Naruto.

-Mi teoría por lo que dijo Jiraiya es que un transmigrante anterior de Ashura o de Indra alcanzó a despertar el Rinnegan y se lo dio a ese niño-dio a entender el rubio mayor.

-¿Quiénes pudieron ser los transmigrantes anteriores?-se preguntó Kushina.

Naruto convocó un clon de sombra que fue poseído por Kurama y les habló.

-Los transmigrantes de los hijos del sabio son los ninjas más fuertes de su generación y son rivales a muerte. Solo se me ocurren una pareja así: Hashirama y Madara-les dio su punto de vista el Nueve Colas.

-Es posible que el que me atacó es un emisario de Madara, era lo suficientemente malvado para querer hacer algo después de su muerte, pero no entiendo para que le daría a un niño unos ojos tan peligrosos y no se supone que podría haberlo matado-opinó Minato.

-No al menos que seas un Uzumaki-contestó orgullosa la pelirroja.

-Nagato era pelirrojo, sin dudar era un Uzumaki de sangre pura. Eso explicaría el como logró soportar tanta carga de poder-intentó explicar el sanin.

-¡SI YO PUDE REVIVIRLOS Y MADARA LE DIO ESE RINNEGAN, NO PUDO USARLO PARA REVIVIR A ESE UCHIHA!-comentó espantado y furioso el zorro.

Todos se quedaron pálidos por llegar a esa delicada conclusión.

-Pero Nagato está muerto-contó el sanin.

-Perdón que lo diga, pero yo he fingido mi muerte para escaparme de vacaciones en ocasiones. Que te asegura que él hizo lo mismo-le reprendió Bee a Jiraiya.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma-.

-Si eso es cierto estamos jodidos. ¿De donde era Nagato?-preguntó Minato.

-De la Aldea de la Lluvia-.

-Allí gobierna Hanzô la Salamandra-recordó Bee.

-Un sujeto con Rinnegan es muy fuerte. ¿Podría ser que el que verdaderamente gobierna es Nagato y Hanzô la Salamandra está muerto?-.

-Podría invocar su alma, pero necesito chakra. Estoy muy cansado-propuso Naruto.

-Que el rapero de quinta le dé el chakra de Gyuki para recargarse-le comentó Kurama.

Bee aceptó y usó la transformación del Buey Pulpo de Ocho Colas completa. Naruto se acercó con el Rinnegan activó y susurró:

-Camino Preta-.

Naruto, en ese instante, absorbió todo el chakra de Gyuki recargándolo por completo. El rubio ya tenía el chakra de tres Bestias con Cola a su disposición y faltaban 6.

-Gracias Bee, ¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: INVOCACIÓN DE ALMAS DEL MUNDO PURO!-.

Naruto se concentró y pensando en el nombre logró sincronizar al alma correcta. El ninja muerto se apareció ante los presentes y los dejó impresionados.

-¿Qué pasó? Yo estoy muerto-dijo confuso el ninja.

-¿Usted es Hanzô la Salamandra?-preguntó Minato.

-Claro que sí-asintió el ninja legendario.

-Yo combatí contra usted. ¿Me recuerda?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de tí. Yo te declaré sanin hace muchos años-le confirmó Jiraiya.

-¿Sabes algo de un hombre llamado Nagato?-preguntó Kushina.

-¡ESE MISERABLE FUE EL QUE ME MATÓ CON UNA HORRIBLE INVOCACIÓN MONSTRUOSA!-recordó el ninja muerto.

-Entonces está vivo. ¿Y sabes algo de Konan y Yahiko?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Konan está viva, pero Yahiko está muerto por mi causa-reveló el ninja fallecido.

-¡¿COMO SABES QUE MURIÓ?!-preguntó el sanin enojado.

-Se suicidó para probar la lealtad de Akatsuki a mí. Un ninja de Konoha llamado Danzô Shimura me aseguró que Yahiko, Nagato, Konan y Akatsuki planeaban derrocarme-les contó el fantasma.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ESE SUJETO ES EL HOMBRE MENOS INDICADO PARA CONFIARTE! ¡ÉL SOLO QUERÍA EL PUESTO DE HOKAGE Y TE USÓ PARA ELIMINARLOS POR SER UNA AMENAZA!-le regañó Jiraiya.

-Maldita sea, ese malnacido me engañó. Cuando muera lo voy a hacer sufrir-dijo enojado el fantasma.

-Yo lo maté hace unos meses. Debe encontrarse en el Mundo Puro ahora-le mencionó Naruto.

-Gracias niño. Como recompensa voy a darte todo lo que yo sé-.

El fantasma le dio un poco de chakra a su cerebro y el vasto conocimiento de venenos y el conocimiento de Kenjutsu se metió a la memoria de Naruto.

-Vaya, es mucho conocimiento-susurró abrumado el rubio.

-Ahora yo te declaro sanin y te doy la autoridad para hacer nuevos sanin en el futuro-le concedió el honor el fantasma.

-Gracias Hanzô-.

-Mi contrato con las Salamandras está en la Aldea de la Lluvia. Si lo deseas puedes adueñarte el contrato si logras salir vivo de allí-le comentó el espíritu.

-Tal vez algún día-le respondió el rubio.

-Por mi parte me voy. Y hazme un favor. Pon orden a la Aldea de la Lluvia si está en malas manos-le encomendó Hanzô.

-De acuerdo-.

Hanzô desapareció y todos quedaron sorprendidos por la información.

-Nagato está vivo. Él debe ser el líder de Akatsuki y viene por tí-le dijo Jiraiya.

-Lo dudo sensei. Nagato no creo que sea el lider. Yo estoy seguro que el verdadero líder es el sujeto enmascarado que atacó Konoha-les dijo Minato.

-Entonces hay mucho que hacer. Se supone que esto era un viaje de entrenamiento y terminó en ser una misión de información-.

Naruto pensaba en como adquirir el chakra de los demás hermanos de Kurama.

-Disculpe viejo Bee. ¿Hay otro jinchuriki en tu aldea?-preguntó Naruto.

-Mi antigua alumna Yugito Nii. Es la jinchuriki del Gato de Dos Colas-le respondió el moreno.

-Es que necesito reunir el chakra de todas las Bestias con Cola y ya tengo el de Gyuki y Shukaku. Necesito el del Dos Colas-le pidió Naruto.

-Se llama Matatabi, Naruto-le mencionó Kurama.

-Dice Kurama que se llama Matatabi-.

-Gyuki me dijo lo mismo. Te ayudaré hermano-aceptó Killer Bee.


	14. Chapter 14

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 14 YUGITO, YAGURA Y RIN

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Gracias por tu apoyo.

OTAKUFire: Naruto prácticamente tiene a Killer Bee y Gaara de su lado. Fu será muy fácil de convencer. Yagura está muerto e Isobu se unirá por la culpa de haber sido manipulado por Akatsuki y Naruto revivirá a la única jinchuriki compatible con el Tres Colas conocido y frenar a Obito sin pelear. Yugito será la primera en unirse aunque con muchas dudas iniciales, Han y Roshi serán los más duros para convencer, pero con tal de escapar de la Aldea de la Roca se unirán. Utataka y Hotaru (la mujer enamorada de él, no la anciana) se unirán a ellos después de meter a Isobu en su jinchuriki. Sobre Kushina y Minato estarán a lado de su niño pasando tiempo perdido y ayudándolo a perfeccionar sus habilidades. Hinata intentará entrenar para alejar un poco de sus pensamientos a Naruto y manipular su doujutsu a la perfección y las locas fangirls de Naruto serán sus muñecas de entrenamiento. Sobre Hanabi y Konohamaru aún no habrá nada hasta que cumpla 12 años.

Emperor92: La búsqueda de las Bestias con Cola me las voy a hacer en este capitulo. También escribiré sobre lo que pasó mientras tanto en la historia y la búsqueda de Itachi para tener el otro ojo de Shisui.

wolf1990: Y vienen cosas más interesantes.

jenni.4364: Voy a tratar de detallar un poco más los momentos más sabrosos.

alexzero: Gracias por seguirme.

sou (Guest): Minato apaleará a Jiraiya por no tomar responsabilidad como padrino de Naruto desde el principio.

Yugito Nii fue mandada a llamar por Killer Bee. Fue avisada por el Cuarto Raikage A de esta petición y su excusa es que debía entrenar su control sobre el Dos Colas.  
La chica rubia fue a la Isla Tortuga y llegó dos semanas después de que Naruto controló a Kurama.

-¡BEE, YA ESTOY AQUÍ!-saludó a lo lejos la jinchuriki a su sensei.

-Hola Yugito. Es un gusto ver a mi mujer preferida aquí-la abrazó pervertidamente.

-¡DEJA DE MANOSEARME O LE DIGO AL RAIKAGE QUE VOLVIÓ A ACOSARME SEXUALMENTE!-amenazó Yugito.

-¡NUNCA TE ACOSÉ, POR TÍ ME DIERON UNA PALIZA!-le reclamó Bee.

-¡ME ESPIÓ DESNUDA, ESO ES ACOSO!-señaló sonrojada la mujer.

-Dejemos ese asunto, ya tenemos un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

Naruto, Kushina, Minato y Jiraiya aparecieron frente a ellos y Yugito se puso en guardia pálida por reconocer a los que se encontraban frente a ella.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE EL RAYO AMARILLO CON VIDA?!-gritó espantada la mujer.

-Tranquila mujer, no nos van a hacer daño-le dijo el moreno.

-Usted debe ser Yugito Nii. Soy Minato Namikaze, ella es mi esposa Kushina Uzumaki, él es Jiraiya el Sanin sapo y el pequeño es mi hijo Naruto Uzumaki y es el jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas-se presentó el rubio mayor.

-¿Un jinchuriki del Nueve Colas? Maldición, es más fuerte que usted sensei-dijo abrumada la mujer.

-No tienes ni idea-secundó Bee.

-¿Y qué necesitan de mí?-preguntó curiosa la mujer.

Yugito fue informada de todo lo que han averiguado en el lugar y la chica no podía creer que la información era real.

-Denme una prueba de que lo que acabo de oír es real-les pidió Yugito.

Yugito miró como Naruto activó el Rinnegan de su ojo derecho y la chica quedó de piedra.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-.

Matatabi también vio el Rinnegan y le habló a la mente de Yugito.

-"¡YUGITO, NECESITO HABLAR CON EL CHICO, DILES QUE MATATABI QUIERE SALUDARLO!"-le dijo la Bestia con Cola en el paisaje mental de la rubia.

-¿Te llamas Matatabi?-.

-Sí, nunca te lo dije porque jamás me lo has preguntado, niña tonta-le reclamó la gata.

-¡YO QUE IBA A SABER QUE TENÍAS NOMBRE!-alegó Yugito.

-¡NO ME IBA A LLAMAR BOLA DE FUEGO O ALGO ASÍ!-.

-Está bien, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-preguntó la chica.

-Si lo deseas. Ahora dejame poseerte, escucharás lo que yo hable con el chico-le pidió la gata azul.

Yugito se dejo poseer y un ojo de la chica se puso verde y otro amarillo.

-Es un gusto saludarlo, soy Matatabi-se presentó la Bestia con Cola.

Naruto hizo un clon de sombra y este fue poseído por Kurama.

-Hola minina, hace tiempo que no te veía-saludó el zorro.

-Kurama, es un placer saludarte. Que envidia es tener que ayudar a la reencarnación de nuestro padre-expresó equivocada la gata.

-En realidad el niño es la reencarnación de Ashura, le robó el Sharingan a un Uchiha y se metió las células de la reencarnación del imbecil de Indra-explicó el zorro.

-Recuerdo a Ashura, era tan bueno como el viejo sabio. Eso explica porque lo aceptaste como tu jinchuriki-presintió la gata.

-El chico ha demostrado ser bueno y fuerte a la vez, a diferencia de la reencarnación de Indra. Bueno, necesitamos un enorme favor de tu parte-pidió Kurama.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar?-preguntó Matatabi.

-Necesito que le des al chico todo el chakra que puedas. Necesita el chakra de todos nuestros hermanos para obtener el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos-le explicó el zorro.

-Hmm, me imagino que ya tiene el tuyo y el de Gyuki-dedujo la gata.

-También el del imbecil de Shukaku que se lo extrajimos a la fuerza-le comentó Kurama.

-Y conmigo son cuatro. Les será difícil convencer al resto de nuestros hermanos, pero dudo que puedan contigo a máximo poder-asintió la Gata.

-Entonces dile a tu chica que se transforme en tí y no le des restricciones-le indicó Kurama.

Yugito fue informada por Matatabi acerca de todo y procedió a transformarse por completo. La chica jamás había sentido tal poder al transformarse sin restricciones. Naruto usó el camino Preta y absorbió todo el chakra de Matatabi.

-Siento que mi Elemento Fuego subió estratosféricamente de nivel-sintió Naruto.

Yugito estaba agotada por el robo de chakra, pero no tanto como transformarse y perder el control de Matatabi.

-"Intenta probar alguna técnica de fuego"-le indicó Kurama a Naruto.

Naruto preparó la técnica preferida de Sasuke y exclamó:

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

Las llamas amarillas-naranjas de Naruto fueron reemplazadas por un fuego azul extremadamente caliente. Todo lo que tocó la técnica fue incinerado rápido.

-¡GUAU, LAS LLAMAS DE MATATABI SON FANTÁSTICAS!-aseguró Naruto muy sorprendido.

-"Mis llamas son las más calientes del mundo, solo el Amaterasu de los Uchiha supera ese nivel"-le indicó Matatabi mentalmente a Naruto.

-"Niño, ya estás casi a la mitad de completar tu poder"-le indicó Gyuki mentalmente.

-¡WUAAA!, ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN EN MI MENTE?!-exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

-Al tener el chakra de mis hermanos estás ligado a ellos y pueden hablarte. ¿Me pregunto si puedes comunicarte con el tarado de Shukaku?-expresó Kurama.

Naruto, en ese instante, se sentó y entró a un paisaje mental. Dentro de allí se veía a Gyuki, Matatabi y Kurama, junto a Killer Bee y Yugito. Más al fondo habían dos siluetas.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES TRES AQUÍ?!-comentó Shukaku sorprendido.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó Gaara.

-Hola Gaara, tiempo de no verte-saludó Naruto.

-Estoy tratando de hablar con Shukaku, pero sigue renuente a tratar de comunicarse conmigo-le explicó el pelirrojo.

Shukaku bufó, pero observó el ojo de Naruto y se espantó.

-¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS CONSEGUISTE EL RINNEGAN?!-gritó espantado la Bestia con Cola.

Naruto le explicó todo y Shukaku estaba impresionado. Incluso se le explicó que trataba de impedir que el Diez Colas resurgiera en el mundo.

-¡ESO NO DEBE PASAR, SI ESE MONSTRUO REVIVE SERÁ EL FIN DE TODO!-.

-Shukaku, debes ayudar a Gaara porque tú serás el primero por el que Akatsuki venga. Aunque te duela, deberás trabajar en equipo con Gaara para darles batalla a tus enemigos-trató de convencer Naruto.

-Maldición, voy a tener que hacerlo. Prefiero estar encerrado en Gaara que en el Diez Colas-asintió Shukaku muy renuente.

Naruto le dio la clave del sello a Gaara y le advirtió:

-Debes ir al desierto para evitar lastimar a la gente-le indicó Naruto al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Shukaku era seriamente amenazado por sus tres hermanos.

-¡SHUKAKU, SI LE HACES ALGO AL NIÑO, TE CONVIERTO EN VIDRIO!-le advirtió Matatabi.

-¡Y TE HAGO PEDAZOS CON MI BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-advirtió Gyuki amenazante.

-Y no es nada comparado como la paliza que te daré si haces algo que no nos guste-le dijo sutilmente Kurama.

-¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO EL MUNDO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO?!-reclamó Shukaku.

-Y no es nada como lo que le haremos a Son Goku si se atreve a negarse, ese simio sarnoso es más necio que tú-le dijo Matatabi.

Quizás Shukaku se habría negado a la petición de Kurama, pero tres Bestias con Cola contra la más débil de todas era demasiada desventaja para él.  
Naruto salió de la Dimensión Bestia con Cola y abrió los ojos con Yugito y Bee.

-Bueno, Shukaku aceptó a regañadientes, pero es un inicio-sonrió el rubio.

-Está bien. Yugito, voy a cambiar tu sello. Vas a acceder a una transformación similar a la mía-le avisó Minato.

-¿Para qué va a hacer eso?-preguntó Yugito.

-Es para aprovechar mejor el chakra conferido por Matatabi. Además que te daré el chakra de las otras Bestias con Cola para poder acceder al Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos como yo lo haré-sonrió el Uzumaki.

Killer Bee hizo una demostración y un manto de chakra dorado similar al de Naruto cubrió su cuerpo. La única diferencia era que no tenía las orejas de chakra de zorro y en cambio tenía unos cuernos de toro.

-Esto es más fuerte que mi transformación completa en el Gyuki, pero no es comparado con Naruto. Recibí el chakra de Shukaku y Kurama, y me falta el de Matatabi-le informó Killer Bee.

Naruto, en ese instante, le cedió un poco del chakra de Matatabi para fortalecer el chakra de Bee. Ahora Bee tenía acceso a las habilidades del Gato de Dos Colas.

-¿Vas a darme el chakra de las otras Bestias con Cola?-preguntó Yugito sorprendida.

-Sí, vas a necesitar todo el poder necesario para la guerra que se va a venir contra Akatsuki-le respondió Naruto.

Minato le configuró el sello de los Ocho Trigramas en el estómago de Yugito, dándole total acceso al chakra de Matatabi. Como la Dos Colas le permitió el acceso total a su poder, Yugito se cubrió en un manto de chakra similar al de Naruto, pero con orejas de gato en lugar de zorro.

-Esto se siente de lujo y solo son dos colas-comentó impresionada al sentir más poder que al transformarse en Matatabi.

Yugito probó su poder y lanzó un potente lanzallamas azul que arrasó con todo a su paso.

-Mis ataques de fuego pueden ejecutarse sin sellos. Esto es genial-dijo Yugito impresionada.

-Aún me falta darte los chakras de Kurama, Gyuki y Shukaku-le comentó Naruto.

Naruto tocó el sello nuevo de Yugito y se depositó la energía de las Bestias con Cola dentro de ella.

-Mi poder ha aumentado aún más. Siento que podría vencer al Raikage con mucha facilidad-opinó Yugito.

-Eso sería interesante, pero no debemos dar a sospechar esto o nos van a interrogar-declaró Bee.

Jiraiya llegó y traía un pergamino de los sapos. Era sobre La Tortuga de Tres Colas.

-Me han informado que el jinchuriki de Isobu está muerto, pero antes de su fallecimiento lo liberó en un lago en el País del Agua-fomentó Jiraiya.

-El Cuarto Mizukage está muerto, según lo que me han informado, él provocó una guerra civil dentro del País del Agua-comentó Minato.

-Naruto, ¿puedes invocar el alma de Yagura? Necesitamos la información disponible sobre ello-le aconsejó Kushina.

Naruto aceptó y usó el Camino Exterior: Invocación del Mundo Puro para llamar al alma del fallecido Yagura. Un hombre con aspecto infantil salió a la superficie y Naruto tuvo una mirada triste.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?-preguntó Minato.

-Es que me da pena que un niño inocente haya muerto-expresó Naruto.

Yagura se enojó y lo regañó:

-!NIÑO TONTO, SOY UN HOMBRE DE MÁS DE 30 AÑOS, YO PODRÍA SER TU PADRE!-regañó colérico Yagura.

-Es que parece un niño-se excusó Naruto.

-Créeme que no lo soy. ¿Por qué fui llamado de nuevo a este mundo?-.

-Necesitamos saber porque liberaste al Tres Colas-dijo Jiraiya.

-Es simple, descubrí que un Uchiha enmascarado me puso una trampa y me poseyó con su Sharingan. Isobu se negó a ayudarme por haberlo usado sin crear una relación con él-explicó el Mizukage.

-Una Bestia con Cola libera a su víctima de cualquier genjutsu si lo desea, eso explica todo-comentó Bee que era el experto en el tema.

-Así es. Cuando me percaté de que estaba siendo manipulado, me fui a un lago para suicidarme y liberar a Isobu. No fui un buen anfitrión y le debo disculpas-mencionó el Mizukage.

-Si lo desea puedo revivirlo-expresó Naruto.

-No puedo, causaré mucho problemas si revivo. Es mejor permanecer muerto-le aclaró Yagura.

-Muchas gracias por todo, lord Mizukage-agradeció Kushina.

Después de eso, el alma de Yagura volvió al Mundo Puro y los presentes discutían el asunto.

-El mismo ninja enmascarado ha atacado a Yagura y puso al País del Agua en peligro. Debió ser para debilitar a la Aldea de la Niebla para obtener al Tres Colas-dedujo Minato.

-Necesitamos a un nuevo jinchuriki para Isobu. Será muy contraproducente tenerlo libre. Estará muy débil en libertad-comentó Jiraiya.

-¿Alguien conoce a un antiguo jinchuriki del Tres Colas?-preguntó Naruto.

Minato sabía perfectamente de alguien y estaba muerta.

-Rin Nohara, mi alumna fallecida. Le metieron a Isobu dentro de ella al morir. Ella nos lo contó en el limbo del Mundo Puro-recordó Minato.

Naruto usó su Rinnegan y Rin apareció en medio de todos. La chica lucía mucho mayor a la edad en que murió.

-¿Minato sensei? ¿Señorita Kushina? Creí que estaban muertos-les dijo Rin.

-¿Cómo alteraste tu edad?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Como espíritu puedo cambiar mi edad aparente. Es para que los recién fallecidos nos reconozcan más rápido-explicó la chica con marcas moradas.

-Rin, quiero que nos expliques algo, ¿sabes algo sobre Obito en el otro mundo? Mis padres no lo pudieron hallar y no fui capaz de invocarlo-preguntó Naruto adelantándose a todos.

Rin se puso nerviosa y Jiraiya lo notó junto con Minato.

-¿Obito está con vida, cierto?-preguntó Kushina esperanzada de ver a su chico favorito de nuevo.

-Está vivo, pero ya no es el mismo Óbito que todos conocimos. Ahora está sumergido en la oscuridad-dijo con mucho pesar Rin.

Rin cambio su mirada a una muy triste y arrepentida de algo que hizo.

-¿Obito está en la Maldición de Odio de los Uchiha?-preguntó Minato preocupado.

-Sí, y él provocó el ataque a la Aldea de la Hoja hace años-les reveló la chica.

Todos allí quedaron en shock. El despiadado asesino que los atacó hace 13 años era Óbito.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-comentó incrédulo Minato.

-Buscaba apoderarse del Nueve Colas, pero fue detenido por usted, sensei-respondió la castaña con dolor en su corazón.

Naruto recibió una alerta de que Kurama quería ser invocado y él se lo concedió. Al aparecer y dejar sorprendida a Rin por lo visto, el zorro dio una opinión.

-Esto debió ser obra de Madara, estoy casi seguro que ese chiquillo debió ser manipulado para hacer el trabajo sucio. El Rinnegan de Nagato es una prueba-le dijo Kurama convencido.

-Pero yo mori para evitar que ninjas del País del Agua usaran al Tres Colas en contra de Konoha-comentó Rin.

-¿Y que te asegura que esos ninjas fueron hipnotizados con genjutsu para volver al lado oscuro a tu noviecito?-le dio a pensar con burla el zorro.

-¡OBITO NO ES MI NOVIO!-negó Rin algo nerviosa.

Si Rin hubiera estado viva se habría visto algo sonrojada por la sugerencia.

-¡SI CLARO COMO NO, Y YO SOY UN ZORRO BONITO Y BONDADOSO!-se burló Kurama.

-Ya basta de molestarla Kurama, después podrás molestarla con sus problemas amorosos-le pidió Naruto.

Kurama bufó y Kushina le empezó a cuestionar sobre el asunto.

-Rin, queremos que aceptes algo para ayudar al mundo y salvar a Óbito de sí mismo-le pidió Kushina.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?-preguntó la chica castaña.

-Tú eras la jinchuriki del Tres Colas y te necesitamos de vuelta al mundo de los vivos para nuestra guerra contra Akatsuki-le explicó Jiraiya.

-Además debes tener chakra residual de Isobu por lo que podría ser útil para rastrearlo -comentó Naruto.

-Estoy muerta, ¿cómo voy a revivir?-cuestionó Rin.

-Déjamelo a mí. Quiero que los hombres se retiren, no desearan otra golpiza de mi madre-les dijo el rubio sonriente.

Minato, Jiraiya y Killer Bee estaban lejos de allí en el momento en que mencionaron a Kushina y golpiza en la misma oración.  
Naruto usó su Manto de Chakra de Kurama mejorado con la energía de sus tres hermanos y dejando sorprendida a Rin.

-¡ELEMENTO YING-YANG: JUTSU DE CREACIÓN DE TODAS LAS COSAS!-.

Con ese jutsu creó un nuevo cuerpo para Rin basado en la apariencia física que manifestaba el alma de Rin y su edad cronológica. Pero el detalle es que estaba desnuda.

-¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-exclamó Naruto.

Bastante del chakra de Naruto fue usado junto con el jutsu de Creación de las Cosas y el alma de Rin fue introducida a su nuevo cuerpo. La chica fue tapada con una sábana por Yugito, quien veía impresionada por ser testigo de una verdadera resurrección.

-Estoy viva-susurró sin poder creerlo la chica.

-Lo logré. Pero siempre quedo exhausto al crear nuevos cuerpos enteros-suspiró el Uzumaki cansado.

Rin pensaba a mil por hora en ese instante. Podría ser capaz de reparar los más grandes errores que cometió en su vida anterior. Pensaba en el más grande error que cometió: Obito.  
Durante el tiempo en el limbo, Rin había tenido el tiempo de pensar en sus decisiones a lo largo de su vida y como todo terminó mal. Le cumplió la promesa a Obito, al corroborar que su mejor amigo seguía con vida, de observarlo.  
Ella miró horrorizada de que su muerte trajo más problemas que beneficios y logró que su Maldición del Odio cambiara el carácter que ella tanto admiraba. Se había transformado en un monstruo por su culpa y se sentía muy impotente por no poder consolarlo y decirle que ella estaba bien en otro lugar. Su error trajo como consecuencia la muerte de su sensei y de su esposa dejando a su hijo huérfano.  
También se enteró de cuánto realmente Óbito la amaba y fue la causa de su caída al lado oscuro. Ahora debía reparar lo más que pudiera ese error y traer a punta de patadas a Obito a la luz y hacerle ver que su Plan de Ojo de Luna es una mentira.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de ello por sus sentimientos negativos y, aunque Obito era el que destruyó su vida, también era parte de un engaño como muchos, y era tan culpable como Kakashi y Jiraiya que no lo trataron muchos años.

-Voy a ayudarte Naruto. Obito es mi responsabilidad y debo traerlo de vuelta, tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar-le dijo la chica.

-Está bien, pero primero debemos mantener en secreto tu identidad. Ponte una máscara para pasar desapercibida-le indicó Naruto.

Datos Estadísticos  
Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:

Afiliación: Aldea de la Hoja.

Edad: 13 años.

Estado civil: Soltero y en una relación romántica secreta (ya no es virgen).

Kenkei Genkai: Madera (implantado). Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan (implantado).

Estilo de taijutsu: Kata de los Sapos, Puño Suave para usuarios sin Byakugan, Kata Suave de los Sapos.

Elementos:

Elemento Viento (afinidad principal).

Elemento Tifón.

Elemento Fuego.

Elemento Fuego azul.

Elemento Madera (Implantado).

Elemento Tierra

Elemento Agua

Elemento Rayo.

Elemento Ying

Elemento Yang

Elemento Ying-Yang

Jutsus:

-CUCHILLAS DE VIENTO

-ELEMENTO FUEGO AZUL: BOLA DE FUEGO

-CADENAS DE CHAKRA DEL CLAN UZUMAKI

-ELEMENTO VIENTO: RAFAGA DE AIRE

-ELEMENTO TIFÓN: VIENTOS HURACANADOS

-ELEMENTO MADERA: PRISIÓN DE MADERA

-RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO VIENTO: RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO TIFÓN

-ELEMENTO AGUA: RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO TIERRA: RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO MADERA: RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO FUEGO: RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO FUEGO AZUL: RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO RAYO: CHIDORI RASENGAN

-ELEMENTO RAYO: RAIKIRI RASENGAN

FUINJUTSU: ELEMENTO MAGNÉTICO: RASENGAN

-TINTA RASENGAN-

-JUTSU SEXY

-JUTSU HAREM

-JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA

-JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA

-JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN: Sapos y Kurama.

-Jutsus del Rinnegan, Sharingan y Mangekyo Sharingan en general.

Clase: A

Rango: Chunin de Élite.

Fuerza: 6

Apodos: El ninja cabeza hueca número 1 de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas, pequeñín (por Hinata).

Relación sentimental: Hinata Hyuga, líder del Clan Hyuga (amante secreta y verdadera novia de Naruto). Hanabi Hyuga (mejor amiga y aparente novia de Naruto para las fangirls del Uzumaki).

Comida favorita: Ramen de Ichiraku y de Hinata. La comida de Hinata en general, excepto verduras.

Deseos: Ser Hokage, casarse con Hinata, formar una familia, tener sexo duro con su esposa. Conseguir la paz mundial y acabar con Akatsuki.

Deseo más perverso: Hacer una orgía con Hinata, Hanabi y Konohamaru dentro de varios años.

Nivel de agresividad: 7

Nivel de inteligencia: 6


	15. Chapter 15

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 15 REUNIÓN DE TODOS LOS JINCHURIKIS Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO EN EL SENJUTSU

LW (Guest): Concedido. Pero primero el de sexo duro, lo representaré como un sueño húmedo. Naruto al pasar mucho tiempo sin sexo con su amante, tendrá muchas veces esas fantasías.

NaruHina The Last: Y todavía hay más.

maxcrou: Acá esta el shota Naruhina.

alucardzero: Buena idea con el nivel de perversidad. Gracias por tu idea con lo de Rin y Kakashi. El peliblanco sufrirá.

OTAKUFire: El siguiente será el último capitulo de esta mini saga. El regreso a Konoha será épico.

AlejandroKurosaki: Naruto es un adolescente y es natural que sienta atracción a muchas mujeres y Hanabi es una mujer tan atractiva como Hinata, pero no la ama de esa forma.

Alinita28: Ahí te va.

Emperor92: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Rin no revelará su identidad hasta más tarde. No se revelará a Kakashi porque está enojada por su actitud con Naruto cuando le cuente como ignoró mucho tiempo a un chico similar al antiguo Obito en personalidad.

alexzero: Espero que te gusten las demás sorpresas

Zafir09: Con Rin ya estaban precavidos por lo sucedido con Kushina y Minato.

18: Cada capítulo lanzaré estadísticas para los personajes.

: Que bueno que te gusta.

LuliCentia: Naruto es un adolescente y aunque Hanabi es como una hermana para él, no quiere decir que no sienta atracción física y sexual hacia ella. Esto es algo que Naruto lo trae muy escondido en sus fantasías, pero no se atrevería a hacerlo en sus cabales.

MadeNaruHina26: Gracias por darte tiempo de leer esta historia. Espero que te haya sido de bastante entretenimiento.

Llegó el tiempo de partir de la Aldea de la Nube. Yugito y Bee fingieron un tiempo de entrenamiento en la Isla Tortuga y rápidamente se desplazó con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador de Minato al Pais del Agua.  
Rin guiaba al grupo de ninjas porque era la única que podía sentir de forma directa a Isobu. En unas horas llegaron al fin al lago. Los jinchurikis optaron por liberar sin necesidad de un clon a sus Bestias con Cola.  
Isobu salió a flote y miró de forma frenética a todos. Observó sorprendido a sus tres hermanos y los saludó.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Kurama, Gyuki y Matatabi. ¿Por qué están con humanos?-preguntó la tortuga.

-Estamos ante una verdadera emergencia-comentó Kurama preocupado.

Las Bestias con Cola contaron lo del intento de resurrección del Diez Colas y eso no le hizo gracia.

-Ese lunático de Madara Uchiha intenta revivir a esa bestia. Lo que provocará es el fin del mundo-comentó pasmado Isobu.

-Esto que te vamos a pedir es muy difícil, pero necesitamos que seas sellado dentro de la chica-le pidió cortésmente Gyuki.

Isobu miró a la chica y la reconoció enfurecido porque ella provocó su muerte.

-¡TÚ! ¡TU PEQUEÑO TRUCO DE SUICIDARTE ME COSTÓ LA VIDA, ESTÚPIDA!-reclamó Isobu algo rencoroso.

-Madara nos usó a ambos. Yo tenía un sello maldito en el corazón y morir era la única forma de liberarnos de forma segura-explicó Rin nerviosa.

-No me sirvió de mucho porque me sellaron en Yagura poco después-dijo frustrado Isobu.

Naruto decidió intervenir y activó su Rinnegan sorprendiendo a la enorme tortuga.

-¿El Rinnegan? Eso explica como esta muchacha está viva. Ningún otro doujutsu es capaz de hacer esto-entendió la bestia.

Naruto se acercó a la Bestia con Cola y le habló:

-Sé que la humanidad los ha visto como armas, pero eso se acabó. Cuando esto acabe, van a ser consideradas como son: Seres inteligentes y guardianes del mundo como quería el Sabio de los Seis Caminos-expresó convencido Naruto.

Isobu recordó la profecía del Sabio sobre un rubio de ojos azules que reuniría a las 9 Bestias con Cola para traer la paz al mundo.

-Solo no me decepciones niño, tengo la corazonada de que tú serás diferente a todos los humanos-confió la bestia.

Isobu se quedó mirando a Rin y suspiró por su reencuentro.

-Solo espero que te ganes mi respeto y no te vuelvas a morir-dijo serio la tortuga.

Rin sonrió nerviosa porque tendría mucho que hacer para ganarse la confianza de Isobu. Minato se encargó de sellar con el Sello de los 8 Trigramas a Rin de forma correcta. El proceso fue el triple de rápido de los normal porque el cuerpo de Rin estaba adaptado a Isobu. El cuerpo de la chica se envolvió en un manto de chakra como el de Naruto, pero su espalda esta con un caparazón de chakra y coral en su cabeza.

-Mierda, si no hubiera tenido ese sello maldito, esto habría sido la cumbre de mis habilidades-comentó impresionada la jinchuriki.

-Aún falta lo más importante, vamos a intercambiar chakras para comenzar el proceso-le comentó Naruto.

Rin, en ese instante, les dio a los tres jinchurikis el chakra de Isobu y los demás les dieron sus chakras respectivos. Ahora tenían 5 chakras reunidos y su siguientes parada era Kokuo, la Babosa de Seis Colas.  
Jiraiya informó donde se hallaba Utakata en ese instante. El jinchuriki estaba en una aldea donde se ocultaba de la Aldea de la Niebla.  
Los ninjas fueron después de un descanso al pequeño pueblo donde el ninja descansaba. Estaba en un pequeño entrenamiento, a pesar de su negativa, con Hotaru.  
Hotaru estaba en guardia al ver a Naruto y compañía, pero Saiken lo calmó en su mente.

-"Utakata, no estás en peligro. Esos chicos tienen 4 de mis hermanos dentro de ellos. Son jinchurikis como tú"-le dijo mentalmente la babosa.

Hotaru no reaccionó al ver a su maestro tranquilo y Naruto saludó al ninja renegado.

-Buenas tardes, Utakata. Soy Naruto Uzumaki y estamos reuniendo a los jinchurikis de las Aldeas Ocultas. El mundo corre peligro por culpa de una organización llamada Akatsuki-le explicó directamente Naruto.

-Chico, deja que Saiken hable con nosotros-le pidió Bee.

Los jinchurikis completos sacaron a las Bestias con Cola en unos clones de sombra y Saiken salió a conversar.

-Hermanos, hace tiempo que no sabía de ustedes-saludó la babosa.

-Hola Saiken, veo que te llevas muy bien con tu jinchuriki, pero aún no controla tu poder. El padre de Naruto puede corregir tu sello-le dijo Isobu.

-Ese sello que le pusieron al chico me molesta. El chico pierde la cordura, necesita un nuevo sello-aceptó Kokuo.

Saiken dejó de poseer a Utakata y Minato procedió a la creación de otro Sello de los Ocho Trigramas. El chakra de Saiken y Utakata se fusionaron de manera armoniosa por primera vez y un manto de chakra apareció en su cuerpo. Pero unas antenas de babosa de chakra estaban en su cabeza como símbolo característico. Luego de ver su poder, los jinchurikis intercambiaron su poder para completar el poder dando a 6 jinchurikis.

-Guau, me siento más fuerte que nunca-dijo impresionado Utakata por su poder.

-¿Vas a unirte a nosotros?-preguntó Yugito.

-Solo si Hotaru viaja conmigo-les dio su condición el jinchuriki.

-Hecho-.

Así se embarcaron a su siguiente objetivo. En el desierto del País del Viento estaba Gaara a todo poder. Naruto detectó su poder y contempló la transformación de Gaara. Su manto era similar al de los demás jinchurikis, pero tenían orejas de mapache de chakra y sus ojos eran en forma de Shuriken.

-Gaara, por fin podemos recogerte-le dijo Naruto.

-Debo volver a la Aldea de la Arena en pocos días. No debo despertar sospechas-comentó Gaara.

-Bueno, por cierto. Debes recibir el poder de los demás jinchurikis-comentó Naruto.

El rubio presentó a los jinchurikis y comenzaron la transferencia de poder. Gaara les dio más chakra de Shukaku para reforzar la parte de él en los demás jinchurikis. A cambio, todos le dieron su propio chakra fortaleciendo a Gaara.

-Este poder es más de lo había sentido en toda mi vida-comentó Gaara asombrado.

-Bienvenido al club de los jinchurikis, tenemos que seguir buscando, nuestro objetivo es la Aldea de la Cascada-les indicó Minato.

Después de la ida al desierto, llegaron a las afueras de la Aldea de la Cascada, donde se encontraron frente a una cascada donde residía el Agua del Héroe.

-Siento el chakra de Choimei en esa agua. Está en su estado crudo, si alguien que no sea jinchuriki bebiese esa agua moriría con el paso del tiempo-comentó Bee dejando consternados a todos.

Naruto sintió un enorme chakra cerca de allí y Gaara lo siguió.

-Ese chakra es de una chica. Debe ser la huésped del Siete Colas-comentó Naruto.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ!-gritó Naruto.

En eso una voz se escuchó y dijo:

-¡¿SON AMIGOS?!-.

-¡SÍ, QUEREMOS SER TUS AMIGOS, SOMOS JINCHURIKIS COMO TÚ!-respondió en voz alta Naruto.

Una chica morena algo malvestida salió de allí y vio a los chicos.

-¿En serio son como yo?-preguntó Fu.

-Sí, somos iguales. Yo soy el Una Cola y él es el Nueve Colas-saludó Gaara.

Choimei sintió los chakras de Shukaku y Kurama en los muchachos y cerca de allí y no tardó en sentir cerca de allí los de Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuo, Saiken y Gyuki.

-Choimei dice que sus hermanos están cerca de aquí-comentó la morena algo intrigada.

Fu entró a la dimensión de Bestia con Cola y la chica miró a los 6 jinchurikis con sus respectivas Bestias con Cola.

-Vaya, es impresionante-comentó la peliverde.

-Hola, por fin hemos localizado a una hermana jinchuriki-saludó Rin.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Yugito.

-Me llamó Fu-contestó animada.

-Soy Yugito, y ellos son mi maestro pervertido Killer Bee, Rin, Naruto, Gaara y Utakata-presentó la rubia.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO!-reclamó el moreno.

-No-.

Gaara tosió y empezó a dirigirse a la adolescente y tomó su mano haciendo sonrojar a Fu.

-Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, estás en un grave peligro y vamos a protegerte de un grupo llamado Akatsuki. Necesitas entrenar para enfrentarlos-comentó Gaara serio.

Fu veía al pelirrojo y le parecía muy guapo. Ningún chico se había fijado en ella y él no la rechazaría por ser diferente.

-¿Qué planea hacer ese grupo?-preguntó Choimei intrigado.

-Revivir al Diez Colas-respondió Saiken.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-.

Naruto le mostró el Rinnegan y la forma en que tenía planeado derrotar a Akatsuki uniendo fuerzas.

-Si llegamos a ser absorbidos por esa abominable estatua todo habrá terminado. Aceptó dar mi poder a esta idiota-suspiró Choimei.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES IDIOTA, SABANDIJA RASTRERA?!-le reclamó la morena.

Todos quedaron con una gota de sudor en la nuca y Naruto comenzó a modificar el sello. Un manto de chakra dorado cubrió a Fu y su poder completo salió a flote. Sus características únicas eran que tenía dos antenas de insecto y 6 alas de chakra.

-Guau, se siente cool-dijo la chica.

El chakra de las seis bestias con Cola llegaron a Fu y la chica sintió el aumento repentino de poder de golpe.

-¡SANTO DIOS, ES MUCHO PODER!-exclamó Fu algo impactada.

Todos salieron del paisaje mental y Kushina los esperaba para algo importante.

-Bueno, ahora nos faltan dos y están a las afueras de la Aldea de la Roca, vamos a ir con mucho cuidado. Ir allí será muy arriesgado para Minato así que se mantendrá al margen de todo. Naruto puede ir con el Kamui allí-comentó Kushina.

-Está bien mamá, nos vemos en la Isla Tortuga-se despidió Naruto.

Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina y Hotaru se fueron del lugar con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-Chicos, en todos he arreglado el sello para algo especial, usen el jutsu de invocación-les indicó Naruto.

Todos siguieron sus instrucciones y las Bestias con Cola de unos 80 cm aparecieron en el lugar. Parecían cachorros, pero la razón era porque tenían poco chakra.

-¡LIBERTAD!-gritó Shukaku.

-¡GUARDA SILENCIO MAPACHE GRITÓN!-regañó Kurama.

-Naruto, gracias por el favor. Hace tiempo que no respiro aire puro-le dijo sinceramente Matatabi.

-De nada nuestra siguiente parada es la Aldea de la Roca-gritó al cielo el rubio.

Naruto y los demás montaron a su respectiva Bestia con Cola y el ojiazul abrió un vórtice en espiral. Todos llegaron a la Aldea de la Roca después de ser expulsados del vórtice.

-Se siente de pelos-mencionó Fu.

¿Con quién empezamos primero?-preguntó Yugito.

-Creo que es mejor con Kokuo, es menos agresiva que el saco de pulgas de Son Goku-comentó Shukaku.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy de acuerdo contigo-reconoció Kurama.

Las Bestias con Cola rodearon la aldea en busca de la firma de chakra de Kokuo. En ese instante, llegaron un avistaron a un enorme sujeto de 2 metros cerca de un río. Se puso en guardia e intentó atacar.

-¡CALMADO, VINIMOS EN SON DE PAZ!-gritó Isobu.

-"¡IDIOTA, NO ATAQUES A MIS HERMANOS!"-regañó Kokuo a Han mentalmente.

-"¿Las Bestias con Colas? ¿No se suponen que son más grandes?-preguntó mentalmente el jinchuriki.

-Si están de ese tamaño es porque sus jinchurikis encontraron la manera de sacarlos. Que envidia-mencionó Kokuo.

Han decidió interrogar a los extraños de forma cautelosa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el ninja con armadura.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y todos nosotros somos jinchurikis-explicó el rubio.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo?-preguntó desconfiado de ninja.

A Han le explicaron todo lo que pasaba y pensó muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Él odiaba a todos los seres humanos por la discriminación por toda la vida sufrida, pero ellos eran jinchurikis y pedían su ayuda.

-Si voy con ustedes, prométanme que no voy a volver a esta estúpida aldea-les dijo el jinchuriki del Cinco Colas.

-Trato hecho-le dijo Naruto.

Naruto recompuso el sello de Han y Kokuo apareció como una pequeña cachorra chibi.

-Que bien se siente estirar las patas-dijo la delfín caballo.

-Bienvenida a bordo hermana-saludó Matatabi.

-Gracias-dijo animada Kokuo.

-Vámonos de este asquerosa aldea-le dijo Han a Naruto.

-Primero vamos por el jinchuriki de Son Goku, el Mono de Cuatro Colas-informó Rin.

-No sé si Roshi va a acceder, es muy testarudo y leal a la Aldea de la Roca-avisó Han.

-Lo vamos a convencer de una u otra forma. Somos 8 contra uno-señaló Utakata.

-Sujétense de mí-les ordenó Naruto.

Un vórtice de espacio-tiempo los absorbió a todos y al salir de este, llegaron a un volcán activo. Allí Roshi se encontraba meditando.

-Oh, tengo visitas-comentó Roshi.

-Hola anciano-saludó Han.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Han. Veo que todos son jinchurikis porque las Bestias con Cola están aquí-señaló el pelirrojo.

-Usted debe ser Roshi, soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas, Kurama-se presentó el chico.

-El hijo del Rayo Amarillo, eres un peligro latente para la Aldea de la Roca-dijo sonriente el viejo.

-Mi padre se hizo de mucha fama. Por eso no quiso venir-reveló Naruto.

Eso dejó impactado a Han y Roshi. El Rayo Amarillo era la pesadilla de cualquier ninja de la Aldea de la Roca por su jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador. Y el apellido Uzumaki hacía 10 veces más peligroso a Naruto. Contempló que Naruto traía ya activo el Rinnegan porque al ser tantas personas debía agrandar el Kamui para que todos entraran.

-"¡MALDICIÓN, ESE NIÑO TIENE EL RINNEGAN!"-contempló en shock Son Goku.

-"Cuatro Colas, ¿ese es el mítico Rinnegan?-preguntó Roshi al mono.

-"Sí, ese muchacho es el heredero de mi padre, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos"-le respondió el enorme simio.

Roshi volvió de su paisaje mental y siguió hablando con Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-.

Al jinchuriki se le explicó la situación con Akatsuki y el Diez Colas, lo que dejó preocupados a jinchuriki y Bestia con Cola.

-"¡ROSHI, DEBES IR CON ÉL. AUNQUE DETESTO TRABAJAR CON HUMANOS, EL DIEZ COLAS ES MUY SERIO!"-le ordenó Son Goku a Roshi.

-Es tan malo Son...digo Cuatro Colas-.

-¡SIEMPRE SUPISTE MI NOMBRE INFELIZ!-.

-NO ME SENTÍA EN CONFIANZA PARA DECIRLO-se excusó el pelirrojo.

-Como sea, el Diez Colas es lo último que querrías ver en tu vida-le mencionó el simio rojo.

-Aunque no me gusta la idea de irme de la Aldea de la Roca y ser señalado como traidor, sé que el imbécil de Onoki no hará nada por mí ni Han cuando vengan por nosotros. ¿Oye, puedo llamarte Son Goku?-.

-"Haz lo que quieras. No te gustaría que te llamara ermitaño barbudo, ¿verdad?"-le dijo el Cuatro Colas.

-"Entonces me quedo con Son Goku"-dijo Roshi divertido por la opinión de simio.

Roshi salió de su subconsciente y habló con el grupo.

-Acepto irme de aquí, pero solo lo hago porque el mundo está en peligro y no solo es un asunto de aldeas-comentó el ermitaño.

-Bueno, somos los nueve jinchurikis con las Nueve Bestias con Cola reunidas-celebró Fu.

Naruto hizo lo necesario y cambió el sello de Roshi para el acceso a todo su poder. Tanto Han como Roshi dieron rueda suelta a todo su chakra y se cubrieron de un manto dorado. La única seña distintiva era que Roshi tenía cuernos de chakra de Son Goku y Han tenía la forma de delfín en su casco.

-Ahora tomen las manos en orden de colas y liberen su poder sin límites-les dijo Naruto.

Todos hicieron caso y se tomaron de las manos. Un sello se formó en el suelo y los chakras de las 9 Bestias con Cola circulaban en todos los presentes. La cantidad de poder era inconcebible.  
Todos vestían el traje de chakra de los Seis Caminos y su poder era inigualable. Los 9 jinchurikis juntos eran invencibles y darían la vuelta en la guerra que se aproximaba en unos años.

-Kurama, ahora que estamos completos, debemos entrenar para dominar nuestro poder-le dijo el rubio.

-Aún queda algo más que debes hacer. Te falta entrenarte en Senjutsu para aumentar tus habilidades. El Diez Colas es vulnerable a la energía natural y no servirá nuestro chakra si no lo dominas. El viejo pervertido los puede llevar a Monte Myoboku donde el Sabio de los Seis Caminos entrenó para dominar el Senjutsu-les informó el zorro.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la Isla Tortuga. Sujétense de mí-les indicó Naruto.

Todos tocaron a Naruto y se fue en el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador. Al llegar Minato los esperaba junto a los demás.

-Ya son todos y su poder está completo-felicitó Minato.

-Aún me falta dominar el Senjutsu. Sabio Pervertido, ¿nos puede llevar al Monte Myoboku?-le preguntó Naruto.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ NIÑO INSOLENTE!-regañó el peliblanco.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SABIO PERVERTIDO! ¡LE QUEDA COMO ANILLO AL DEDO!-se carcajeaba muerta de risa Kushina.

-Ejem, lo puedo hacer, pero primero debes atender un asunto personal con alguien que contacté-le dijo misteriosamente Jiraiya.

-¿Quién?-.

-Ya lo conoces bien, Itachi Uchiha-le reveló el sanin.

 **Omake SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS No. 1**  
Poco antes de la llegada de Yugito a la Isla Tortuga, Naruto dormía plácidamente en una tienda de campaña.  
Naruto estaba abrazado de una muñeca Dolly de Hinata, y estaba tranquilo. Pero esta noche, el jinchuriki tuvo una reacción hormonal normal en un adolescente, pero serían aún más potenciados por el poder de su Rinnegan y el poder de los chakras de las Bestias con Cola que poseía. La falta de relaciones sexuales con Hinata empezó a ser resentido por su cuerpo y este sería el primer sueño de muchos que tendría en su vida.

 **Sueño húmedo de Naruto**  
Naruto regresaba con 16 años de edad a la Aldea de la Hoja de noche. Era mayor, fornido y muy guapo. Se escabulló en el Compuesto Hyuga con el Kamui sin ser detectado y entró a la habitación de Hinata. Pero no se imaginaba encontrar a su amada en una sexy situación.  
Hinata estaba masturbándose y gimiendo el nombre de Naruto y lo estaba prendiendo.

-Naruto, sigue así-jadeaba Hinata fantaseando que su amante la tocaba y la hacía sentirse bien.

La idea de que Hinata siguiera deseándolo después de 2 años y medio lo ponía feliz y orgulloso a la vez.

-¡NARUTO, TE AMO, TE AMO!-gritó la mujer en el éxtasis.

Hinata tuvo un orgasmo que ella misma se indujo y respiraba con dificultad recuperándose del éxtasis.

-Así que autocomplaciéndote pensando en mí, me halagas Hinata-le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Hinata se paró avergonzada de ser descubierta y miró al sujeto. Reconoció a Naruto y se había puesto muy guapo, increíblemente guapo.

-¡NARUTO, TE EXTRAÑÉ DEMASIADO!-dijo la Hyuga feliz y llorando.

-Por fin volví mi amada. Voy a quedarme para siempre-le dijo el rubio.

Hinata abrazó y besó con locura a Naruto. Sus besos eran más duros y salvajes. En parte, era porque no habían tenido intimidad en mucho tiempo.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Naruto-le susurró la mujer.

-¿Incluso después de que te masturbaste?-.

-No es lo mismo. Quiero ver que tanto resistes ahora, mi zorrito-le sentenció Hinata.

Ambos se besaron con locura. Naruto le arrancó la pijama a Hinata y la puso por detrás a la mujer. Ya quería darle duro y sin piedad a la chica. Hinata deseaba esta situación y quería saber como se sentía ser una sumisa.  
Naruto no avisó y se bajó el pantalón. Él comenzó a penetrar a Hinata de forma dura y sin control.

-¡NARUTO, ESTAS GRANDE!-chilló Hinata.

-¡ESTÁS MAS CALIENTE DE LO QUE RECORDABA!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto hizo un clon y este tomó la cabeza de Hinata y ella comenzó a darle sexo oral rápido.

-¡HAZLO BIEN, PERRA!-le dijo el clon hablándole sucio.

Hinata se sentía una zorra haciéndolo así, pero estaba cumpliendo una fantasía con su amado y la estaba pasando bien.  
El Naruto original jalaba los brazos de Hinata y la Hyuga quedaba sin poder moverse.

-¡HINATA, ERES UNA BUENA CHICA, AHI TE VOY!-le dijeron los dos Narutos.

Ambos eyacularon a Hinata y la Hyuga tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Los dos descansaban en su cama y se abrazaban.

-No sabía cuanto has mejorado mi pequeño-felicitó la mujer.

-Ya tengo la misma estatura que tú, mi reina-le dijo la mujer.

-Pero siempre serás el pequeño Naruto de la que me enamoré-finalizó la chica.

Ambos se durmieron y se quedaron así juntos en la habitación.

 **Fin del sueño**

Naruto despertaba de golpe y estaba manchado de los calzones por semen. Él se vino por el sueño erótico que tuvo.

-¡¿COMO SOÑÉ ALGO ASÍ?!-.

Kurama vio todo y se reía del rubio, para frustración de él.

-"Son tus deseos más retorcidos y perversos representados en sueños. Los vas a tener seguido por mi causa. Mi Detección de Sentimientos Negativos tiene ese efecto secundario de que si tienes algún deseo frustrado sin cumplir los representarás en un sueño. En un adolescente pervertido como tú, es muy común que desees tener una aventura sexual con alguien como una amiga cercana o alguna conocida que te agrade"-explicó el zorro.

-¡ENTONCES ESTO ES TU CULPA!-reclamó el rubio ojiazul.

-"Sí, y voy a disfrutar en grande el porno que vas a darme como espectáculo. Deberías dedicarte a hacer películas XXX cuando te retires de ser ninja"-dijo burlón el zorro.

-¡MALDITO, VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO KURAMA!-.

Para la mala suerte de Naruto esto era el inicio de muchas fantasías eróticas sobre algunas conocidas en sus sueños.

Avance:

-¿Itachi Uchiha?, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi poder?-preguntó Naruto.

-Él tiene el otro ojo de Shisui y planea dártelo-explicó Jiraiya.

-Que bien, mi otro Rinnegan estará disponible en poco tiempo. Después iremos al Monte Myoboku para empezara dominar nuestros poderes-dijo feliz el rubio.

-Esto será interesante-secundó Gaara.

-CAPITULO 16: ITACHI Y SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARA COMPLETAR NUESTRO PODER, lo lograré, de veras-finalizó Naruto.

Estadísticas de Hinata Hyuga:

Rango: Jounin de Elite, Líder de clan.

Clase: S (SS con el Mangekyo Tenseigan).

Kenkei Genkai:

Byakugan

Sharingan

Byaku Sharingan (mutado).

Mangekyo Sharingan

Tenseigan

Mangekyo Tenseigan (mutado).

Elementos:

Elemento Tierra

Elemento Agua

Elemento Fuego (afinidad principal).

Elemento Viento

Elemento Rayo

Estilo de pelea:

Puño Suave combinado con la súper fuerza del Sello de Centenar de Millares sustraído de Naruto con su Sharingan y entrenado para incorporar a su taijutsu.

Jutsus:

-Todas las técnicas estándar de la Rama Principal del Clan Hyuga, tanto en su versión normal como en sus versiones elementales.

-El nuevo estilo de Puño Suave creado por ella en su versión normal como sus versiones elementales.

-Rasengan y todas sus versiones elementales.

-Jutsu clones de sombra.

-Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra.

-Jutsu Mil Años de Muerte (Naruto lo usa en ella con fines sexuales).

-Jutsu de invocación: Sapos.

Deseo: Casarse con Naruto, ser la primera dama de la Aldea de la Hoja al ser su esposo Naruto Uzumaki Hokage. Formar una familia con Naruto, con un niño y una niña.

Deseo más perverso: Ser azotada y actuar como sumisa con Naruto de mayor. Probar una sola vez en su vida que se siente un beso lésbico.

Nivel de perversión: 5

(Nota: Nivel de perversión de Naruto a los 13 años es 7).


	16. Chapter 16

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 16 OBTENIENDO EL OTRO RINNEGAN, EL MODO SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS Y CULMINACIÓN DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

Alinita28: Hay una versión loli donde los roles de edad se invierten y la historia es muy distinta. Ve a mi perfil y búscala donde dice javipozos.

XDaniuchihaX: Bienvenido a mi lectura y gracias por tu amistad preferencia.

AlejandroKurosaki: Nadie culpa a Naruto por tener esas fantasías debido a su celibato forzado de 2 años y medio.

alexzero: Aquí está el nuevo episodio.

Zafir09: Solo Naruto usará el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Una sorpresa habrá en este capítulo.

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Gracias por tu preferencia.

Naruto y Jiraiya habían llegado al Pais del Fuego, justo en el Valle del Fin.

-Naruto, dejaste un desastre en este lugar-observó Jiraiya.

-No tengo la culpa de que Sasuke quisiera traicionarnos por Orochimaru, teniéndolo todo en la Aldea de la Hoja. Solo hice mi trabajo como Chunin-se excusó Naruto.

-Fue épico derrotar la técnica fallida de Kakashi con la técnica perfeccionada que tanto soñó Minato-comentó Jiraiya divertido.

Naruto hizo un Rasengan con aspas eléctricas en un segundo. Él logró completar el Rasengan con Elemento Rayo superando a su ex maestro Kakashi y a Sasuke.

-Ta ran. Elemento Rayo: Chidori Rasengan-nombró Naruto.

Naruto lo arrojó y el área impactada sufrió un daño considerable de unos cinco metros.

-Vaya, y eso que no agregué demasiado chakra al ataque. Cuando termine el Rasen Shuriken de Rayo será tan demoledor como el de Viento-pronosticó el rubio satisfecho.

-"Este niño es un prodigio y nadie se tomó la molestia de notarlo a excepción de su novia Hyuga. Está a punto de superarme a mí y a Minato por completo"-pensó impresionado el peliblanco.

En ese instante, un pelinegro con una túnica de nubes rojas llegó al lugar solo y los miró serio.

-Jiraiya, es un gusto verlo de nuevo-saludó Itachi.

-Es un gusto verlo Itachi-saludó Naruto.

-Gracias por hacer que mi hermano no dejara la aldea por Orochimaru. Creo que sabes mi verdadero trabajo en Akatsuki-suspiró el Uchiha.

-Lo supe. Es bastante triste la manera de como terminó todo en el clan Uchiha, pero siento que no todos merecían morir. Lo menos que podía hacer es vengarlos con Danzô fuera del camino-le contó el rubio.

-¿Mataste a Danzô? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?-preguntó Itachi intrigado.

-Me transformé en el Nueve Colas y me ayudó a no ser dominado por el Sharingan de Shisui, pero su Elemento Madera e Izanagi fueron un enorme dolor de muelas-recordó Naruto su batalla defendiendo a una Hinata cegada.

-Entonces ya no hay necesidad de amenazar a los ancianos de Konoha para proteger a Sasuke de ser exterminado-dijo Itachi con alegría en el fondo, pero muy bien disimulada.

Jiraiya empezó con las negociaciones de lo que realmente necesitaban.

-Itachi, necesito el ojo de Shisui que conservas. Naruto lo necesita-pidió Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Porque a cambio de ese ojo, puedo regresar a la vida a la persona que desees más. Alguien con quien desees charlar de nuevo-le sobornó el Uzumaki.

-¿No estás bromeando?-preguntó Itachi interesado.

-No-.

Naruto activó el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui dejándolo sorprendido y después el Rinnegan con 6 aspas salió a flote.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó Itachi fuera de sí.

-Por eso quiero el otro ojo. Me falta ese para completar mi poder-explicó Naruto.

-Si te doy ese ojo, prométeme que no lo usarás en contra de la Aldea de la Hoja-le advirtió el Akatsuki.

-Palabra de Uzumaki, lo digo en nombre de mi camino ninja, de veras-selló su trato el rubio.

-Te lo daré, pero primero quiero de vuelta a alguien-le recordó Itachi.

-¿A quién deseas?-.

Itachi lo pensó bien. Alguno de sus padres serían muy interesantes traerlos de vuelta, pero considerando que fueron capaces de casi traicionar la aldea, no era conveniente. Shisui podría volver, pero sus ojos estaban en Naruto y no tendría su Sharingan. Solo le quedaba una persona que Itachi conocía muy bien y no sabía como reaccionaria al verla.

-Izumi Uchiha, ese es el nombre de la persona que quiero de vuelta-declaró el Uchiha.

Naruto usó varios sellos de mano y usó el Camino Exterior: Invocación del Mundo Puro. Un espectro de una mujer castaña apareció en el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Izumi.

-Dijiste que la revivirías-le dijo Itachi.

-Aún estoy empezando-le aclaró Naruto.

-Itachi, ¿eres tú?-preguntó la Uchiha fallecida.

-Sí, ha pasado algunos años-sonrió triste la mujer.

-Te estaba esperando en las puertas del Mundo Puro para cuando murieras de esa enfermedad que padeces-le mencionó Itachi.

-¿Enfermedad?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Estoy desahuciado. Pensaba morir a manos de Sasuke y que el obtuviera el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno cuando él mutara su ojo-explicó el Uchiha.

-¡¿PENSABAS DARLE UN PODER TAN PELIGROSO A SASUKE?! ¡¿QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HUBIERA HECHO SASUKE CON ESOS OJOS?! ¡SERÍA CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR LA ALDEA POR VENGANZA!-regañó Naruto a Itachi.

-Creí que lograría restaurar el honor de mi clan-se excusó Itachi.

-Itachi, debiste hablar con tus amigos. Nada sale bien si haces tú solo las cosas-regañó Izumi.

-¿Todos se dispusieron a regañarme?-preguntó algo irritado el Uchiha.

-¡ME ATRAVESASTE CON TU ESPADA EN MI ABDOMEN!-señaló furiosa Izumi.

-¡PERO TE DI UNA VIDA ENTERA CON EL TSUKUYOMI!-trató de calmar la Hyuga.

-¡PORQUE NO ME QUEDABA DE OTRA, YO QUERÍA ALGO REAL A TU LADO, IDIOTA!-reclamó la mujer algo resentida.

-No tenía otra salida-dijo Itachi sin ningún argumento.

-Yo podría haberte acompañado a donde sea. No necesitabas ir solo-le aclaró la castaña fantasma triste por como terminó su amor.

-Te devolveré a la vida y haz que Itachi no vuelva a cometer tantas tonterías-le indicó Naruto.

Naruto usó el jutsu especial para fabricar un nuevo cuerpo para la Uchiha y gastó la cuarta parte de las reservas del jinchuriki, perfeccionando aún más su técnica. Itachi cubrió a Izumi con su túnica porque no podía aparecer ropa al fabricar cuerpos enteros.

-Me siento mareada, ¿estoy viva?-.

-Izumi Uchiha, bienvenida de nuevo a la vida-sentenció el Uchiha.

Itachi cumplió su parte del trato y sacó su cuervo donde se encontraba el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui y se lo dio a Naruto.

-Usa bien el ojo de Shisui. Te lo encargo-le comentó Itachi.

-De acuerdo, por cierto...CAMINO NARAKA!-.

El rey del Infierno apareció frente a todos y se tragó a Itachi para consternación de Izumi y Jiraiya. La invocación sacó a Itachi con su cuerpo totalmente restaurado y su visión se tornó perfecta de nuevo.

-Me siento bien de nuevo-susurró Itachi de nuevo.

-El camino Naraka puede dañar cualquier cosa-le informó Naruto.

-Aún necesito el Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke porque mi visión aún puede volver a fallar-.

-Eso será a su tiempo. Lo mejor es que desaparezcan un tiempo-les dijo Jiraiya.

Itachi se iba con Izumi cuando Naruto recordó lo que le iba a decir.

-Por cierto, el nombre del sujeto enmascarado es Obito Uchiha y su plan es resucitar al Diez Colas para proyectar el Tsukuyomi Infinito-le informó de golpe el rubio.

Esa era la información que Itachi necesitaba de Akatsuki, pero tenía curiosidad de como la obtuvo.

-Jeje, bueno. Sospechábamos algo que su amiga Rin Nohara nos dijo al resucitarla, pero hace poco usé mi jutsu especial para invocar al mismo Madara Uchiha-empezó a contar el ojiazul.

Flashback

Naruto estaba frente a frente con el fantasma de Madara Uchiha y este creía haber sido resucitado por Nagato y Obito.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME PASÓ?!-exclamó el antiguo transmigrante de Indra por ser un fantasma.

-Te ordeno que me digas todo lo que planeaste-exigió Naruto con su Rinnegan.

Los ojos de Madara se tornaron como el Rinnegan y soltó la sopa sobre su Plan de Ojo de Luna. Cuando terminó de hablar, el poder de Naruto terminó su efecto.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE, MALNACIDO?!-exclamó Madara sintiendo que había hablado de más.

-No te interesa. Kai-finalizó Naruto.

El alma de Madara volvió al Mundo Puro y los ninjas obtuvieron la información que necesitaban.

Flashback fin

Itachi oficialmente ya no tenía que hacer más en Akatsuki ya que su misión había finalizado. Pero no quería dejar cabos sueltos y debía mantener su cubierta todavía.

-Esta es la despedida, les informaré el siguiente paso de Akatsuki. Cuídense-se despidió Itachi.

-Espero volver a verlos pronto-dijo Izumi.

Itachi e Izumi se marcharon de allí y Naruto se llevó a Jiraiya en el Kamui. Aparecieron en la Isla Tortuga donde los estaban esperando.

-Naruto, ¿cómo les fue?-preguntó Minato.

-Conseguí el otro ojo que me faltaba. Rin, prepárame un lugar para que me transplantes el Sharingan-le pidió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, pero necesitaré un poco de tiempo-.

Rin hizo un lugar improvisado donde le extirpó el ojo a Naruto y le puso el de Shisui. El Uzumaki tardó unos dos días en sanar sin riesgos de un rechazo, además de que el iris negro se tornaba azul y el sello para poder activar y desactivar el ojo hacía su efecto. El chakra de los Seis Caminos presente en Naruto encargaba de mutar el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui en otro Rinnegan con seis tomoes.

-Naruto, ¿estás despierto?-preguntó Fu.

-Sí-.

-Es hora de quitarte las vendas-le indicó Rin.

La castaña empezó a cortar las vendas a Naruto y al abrir sus ojos se reveló los dos Rinnegan del rubio.

-Estos ojos son demasiado para mí. Si no fuera Uzumaki me habría perdido a mi mismo con el tremendo poder del Rinnegan-comentó Naruto abrumado.

-Y eso que no has usado el Modo Sabio que nos hablaste o el chakra de las Bestias con Cola-expresó Kushina.

-Creo que sí. Mañana irán a aprender Senjutsu y acabaremos nuestra primera parte de nuestro entrenamiento-expresó Jiraiya.

-Eso me recuerda que Kushina debe aprender a dominarlo y creo que en mi caso debo mejorar mi estilo de lucha con el Modo Sabio. Nunca tuve el tiempo necesario para hacerlo a la perfección-se apuntó Minato.

Al día siguiente, todos partieron al Monte Myoboku donde fueron recibidos por Fukasaku perplejo al ver tanta gente. Pero el tenía una queja sobre un evento inesperado.

-¡JIRAIYA, EXPLÍCANOS PORQUÉ TODOS LOS SAPOS DEL LUGAR TIENEN EL RINNEGAN!-exclamó el sapo muy perplejo.

-Oh, oh. Creo que mi Camino Animal afectó a los sapos y comparto mi visión con ellos. Además de que al parecer aumentaron su poder-explicó Naruto algo nervioso.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ TRAJERON A TANTA GENTE AL MONTE MYOBOKU?!-siguió regañando el sapo al sanin.

En ese instante las Bestias con Cola aparecieron en un puf de humo con el Rinnegan con tomoes en los ojos. El Camino Animal también los afectó y ganaron un deseado efecto protector contra cualquier genjutsu.

-¡SILENCIO SAPO INÚTIL O TE HAGO ANCAS DE RANA!-amenazó Kurama.

-¡LAS BESTIAS CON COLA ESTÁN LIBRES!-exclamó Shima espantada, quién iba al lugar.

-Tranquilos, no les van a hacer daño. Solo está jugando con sus miedos-explicó Minato.

-¡EL CUARTO HOKAGE ESTÁ VIVO!-exclamaron Pa y Ma casi al borde de un infarto.

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR QUE ME PONEN DE MALAS!-amenazó Kushina.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS REVIVIERON A KUSHINA TAMBIÉN?!-exclamaron aún más espantados los sapos.

-Fue mi Rinnegan. Es una larga historia-platicó Naruto.

Después de una larga explicación más tarde...

-¡¿Y TODAVÍA QUIEREN APRENDER SENJUTSU, ACASO QUIERES DESTRUIR EL MUNDO?!-exclamó Pa.

-Estoy a punto de perfeccionar mi poder e igualar al Sabio de los Seis Caminos, pero aún debo tratar de replicar el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos-explicó el rubio.

-También nosotros queremos aprenderlo para ayudar mejor a Naruto-suplicó Fu.

-No nos quedaremos atrás de este idiota-comentó Bee.

-Yo quiero ayudar a mi hijo. No debe hacerlo todo solo-expresó Kushina.

-Primero consultemos al Gran Sabio Sapo-propuso Ma.

Todos avanzaron y llegaron al santuario de los sapos donde se encontraba sentado Gamamaru.

-Buenas tardes, ¿quien eres tú?-preguntó el sapo senil.

-¡SOY FUKASAKU SAPO SENIL!-expresó irritado el viejo sabio sapo.

-Oh, si es verdad-recordó el viejo sapo.

Gamamaru miró al rubio con el Rinnegan en ambos ojos y quedó impresionado. También contempló a las nueve Bestias con Cola reunidas en un solo lugar.

-La profecía que le di al Sabio de los Seis Caminos se ha cumplido-dijo el Gran Sabio Sapo a todo el mundo presente.

-¿Qué profecía?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-La profecía de un niño rubio de ojos azules que sería el Salvador del mundo y reuniría a las 9 Bestias con Cola-explicó el sapo.

-Creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que Naruto ha cambiado muchas cosas aquí-comentó Utakata.

-No he terminado con mi profecía. Hace poco acaba de sufrir un ligero cambio-informó Gamamaru.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Minato.

-La profecía indica la existencia de una mujer que alentará en alma y cuerpo al Salvador del Mundo. Es una mujer de ojos blancos directo de un clan noble-relató el sapo.

-Hinata-susurró Naruto deduciendo a la única mujer que se le ocurría.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estornudó durante su entrenamiento en el clan Hyuga.

-"Siento que alguien hablaba de mí. Espero que sea mi Naruto"-dijo mentalmente la Hyuga.

La Hyuga continuó con su practica y un chakra púrpura cubrió su cuerpo. El Manto de Chakra Tenseigan apareció y con ello 5 Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad en su espalda. La Hyuga entrenaba en el uso de los Cinco Elementos que adquirió al despertar el Mangekyo Tenseigan. En poder había incrementado su poder a ser tan fuerte como Naruto y su modo manto de chakra perfecto con Rinnegan.  
La practica le había servido para olvidar a Naruto, mientras estaba fuera, aunque después tenía ataques de depresión.

-Hinata, es hora de comer-le indicó Hanabi.

-Oh, gracias Hanabi-sonrió la líder Hyuga.

La familia Hyuga cenaba juntos. Hiashi estaba en el centro como el patriarca de la familia, y dispersados se veía a Neji, Hinata y Hanabi.

-Hinata, ¿cuándo buscarás marido?-preguntó el Hyuga.

-Cuando yo lo desee padre. No me gusta apresurar las cosas-mintió la chica.

-Yo lo decía porque he decidido que una de mis hijas seduzca al chico jinchuriki-reveló el Hyuga.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-exclamaron los tres Hyugas jóvenes.

-El chico Uzumaki es un probable Hokage, aunque muchos lo nieguen. Si ya empezó a controlar a voluntad al Nueve Colas, es mejor tenerlo como aliado por matrimonio para ganar poder en la aldea-explicó el Hyuga.

Neji había sido informado de que Naruto era un jinchuriki poco después de que el rubio se fue de la aldea de la Hoja. Se sentía pésimo al haberlo menospreciado con su sello, siendo que era peor que él poseía.

-¡ME NIEGO A CASARME CON NARUTO, ES SOLO MI MEJOR AMIGO!-exclamó Hanabi negándose rotundamente.

-Acepto-dijo "sorpresivamente" Hinata.

-¡LADY HINATA, ES MUY CHICO PARA USTED!-expresó Neji impresionado.

-Naruto es mi viejo amigo de la infancia y estaría halagada de contraer matrimonio con él por el bien del clan-mintió la mujer.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para legalizar una relación con su zorrito. Para cuando regresara su macho, ella podría secretamente hacer un compromiso con la Hyuga.

-Está decidido, Hinata será la encargada de seducir al chico Uzumaki y fin de la discusión-finalizó Hiashi.

Hinata en su mente hacía el baile de la victoria y celebraba en forma chibi.

-"Hinata, por fin avanzaste en tu relación con Naruto. Espero que seas feliz"-sonrió Hanabi en el fondo.

Un mes más tarde, Naruto y sus acompañantes se hallaban entrenando en Senjutsu. Minato estaba perfeccionando su uso con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.  
Naruto increíblemente fue el primero de todos en alcanzar el Modo Sabio Sapo antes que nadie. Era similar al de Minato, pero poco después de ello ocurrió un incidente extraño.  
Un día, Naruto se encontraba meditando y su Modo Sabio estaba activo con su poderoso Manto de Chakra de Kurama Perfeccionado con el chakra de las Bestias con Cola. El jinchuriki estaba en un paisaje mental muy particular y lo reconoció al instante.

-Así que esto es el Ninshu del que me habló el viejo sabio sapo. Es muy hermoso-opinó Naruto.

-Me alegra de que pienses así, Naruto-se escuchó una voz misteriosa.

-¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ALLÍ?!-exigió saber el ojiazul.

Un anciano castaño rojizo con Rinnegan en los ojos y que flotaba en el aire se presentó frente a Naruto.

-¡¿RINNEGAN?!-exclamó sorprendido el Uzumaki.

-Jeje, es porque soy tu antepasado, joven Naruto. Mi nombre es Hagamoro Outsutsuki-.

-¿Usted es el anciano Sabio de los Seis Caminos del que tanto hablan las Bestias con Cola?-preguntó Naruto intrigado.

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con todas las Bestias con Cola. La profecía se está cumpliendo prematuramente. Fue debido a la influencia de la Princesa Byakugan-explicó el sabio.

-¿Princesa Byakugan? ¿Se refiere a mi novia Hinata?-.

-Así es. Parece que mi hermano menor Hamura tiene una heredera que cambió muchas cosas con sólo su amor sin límites. Sin su intervención, la profecía se hubiera tardado más tiempo en llevarse a cabo-explicó el sabio.

-Hinata me ha ayudado cuando nadie me dio crédito por mí. Ella me ha enseñado tanto y la amo-sonrió zorrunamente el Uzumaki.

-Esa niña no solo heredó el enorme corazón puro de Hamura, sino también su enorme poder en sus ojos. Ahora su Byakugan se mezcló con el Sharingan de mi linaje y su poder ocular se volvió equiparable al Rinnegan-comentó el sabio.

Naruto le mostró una imagen de Hinata entrenando y vio el Mangekyo Tenseigan.

-Esos ojos se ven cool. Una flor negra neón de cuatro pétalos y el fondo rojo neón. Hinata es lo máximo-reconoció Naruto.

(Nota: El Tenseigan normal es celeste brillante con una flor blanca de fondo. El Mangekyo Sharingan vuelve a la flor blanca brillante en negro neón y el celeste en rojo neón brillante).

-El poder de sus ojos es equiparable al tuyo, pero no vine a hablar de ello. Vine a darte algo que seguramente te será muy útil-informó el viejo sabio.

El Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos empezó a penetrar el cuerpo de Naruto y sus pigmentos rojos desaparecieron y sus ojos de cruz se tornaron perfectamente dorados-bronceado.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI MODO SABIO Y POR QUÉ TENGO LA SENSACIÓN DE SABER COSAS QUE NO DEBERÍA?!-exclamó Naruto muy espantado.

-Este es el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Es el más avanzado Modo Sabio que existe. Como transmigrante de Ashura tienes el derecho de poseerlo. Todos los secretos del universo están presente en tí, incluso del Ninshu-explicó Hagamoro.

El Manto de Chakra de Kurama cambió de diseño de forma radical (es el mismo diseño que Naruto llevaba en el arco de Kaguya). Naruto se evaluaba como sufrió una enorme modificación en sus habilidades. Ahora activó su Rinnegan y este lucía rojo con seis tomoes con una cruz en lugar de sus pupilas.

-Este poder es tan monstruoso. Siento que ahora puedo pelear contra quien sea-opinó Naruto abrumado.

-No te confíes en tus habilidades, eso puede llevar a tu perdición-le advirtió Hagamoro.

-Jeje, ya lo sé. No pretendo conformarme con los resultados. Voy a perfeccionar mis habilidades y traer la paz al mundo-se prometió Naruto.

Datos estadísticos de Hanabi Hyuga

Rango: Chunin (cuando vuelva Naruto).

Clase: A

Kenkei Genkai:

-Byakugan.

-Elemento Plasma

Jutsus:

Puño Suave estándar y elemental.

Jutsu sexy (Naruto se lo enseñó de niños).

-Jutsu Clones de Sombra (dos es su límite).

-Super Fuerza del Sello de un Millar de Centenares.

-Rasengan (enseñado por Hinata).

-Palma Mística.

Deseo: Ser reconocida como una buena kunoichi de la aldea y de su clan. Tener algo más profundo con Konohamaru en unos años. Ver a su hermana y Naruto ser felices.

Deseo más perverso: Ser lamida por todos los lados por Konohamaru con chocolate y crema batida, mientras es observada por Naruto y Hinata en


	17. Chapter 17

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capitulo 17 REGRESO A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

X Hikaru Neko X: Que bueno que te gustó. Gracias por seguirme. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

18: Espero que sigas leyendo lo que viene.

Guest: Gracias por unirte.

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que Naruto y Jiraiya abandonaron la aldea. Todos los Genin en la aldea habían crecido y vuelto Chunin.  
Hanabi Hyuga entró en escena y se había convertido en una bella jovencita de 16 años. Entraba a la aldea junto a Kiba y Shino después de una misión.

-Al fin puedo darme un baño-dijo alegre Hanabi.

-Pienso lo mismo, primero bañaré a Akamaru-expresó deseoso Kiba.

Después de pasar a rendir cuentas a la Torre Hokage, Hanabi fue sola a casa. Por el lugar se encontró a Konohamaru Sarutobi, su mejor amigo.

-¡HANABI, HAS VUELTO!-dijo sonriendo Konohamaru.

-Claro que sí, hace media hora que llegué. Voy a tomar un relajante baño-le respondió Hanabi.

-Oh, ya veo-sonrió el castaño.

Konohamaru notó un extraño rombo violeta en la frente de su amiga y no pudo evitar preguntar sobre ello.

-¿Y eso que tienes en la frente?-preguntó el chico.

-Oh, es el Sello de Fuerza de un Centenar de Millares. Logré despertarlo en la misión que tuve. Cuando Sakura, Ino y Tenten lo vean se van a morir de la envidia-sonrió malignamente la mujer.

-¿Siguen insistiendo en ser las novias de Naruto?-cuestionó Konohamaru.

-Como si Naruto les fuera a hacer caso. Él mismo sabe que solo es por su popularidad. Odio a la gente así-expresó algo molesta la chica.

-Pobre Naruto-.

-¿Tienes alguna misión en equipo?-.

-No, acabé mis misiones hace poco. Solo tenía que capturar a Tora-.

-Jijiji, recuerdo que siempre rasguñaba a Kiba cada vez que nos asignaban esa misión-recordó la castaña.

-Bueno, no te sigo molestando. Debes querer ir a bañarte-quiso terminar la plática el chico.

-¿Si quieres podemos tomarnos el baño juntos?-propuso juguetonamente la Hyuga.

-¡NO VOY A VOLVER A TOMAR UN BAÑO CONTIGO!-comentó el niño recordando la ocasión en que se bañaron.

-Eso fue hace 4 años. Eramos unos niños pequeños-se excusó Hanabi.

-Me extorsionaste-.

-Eso te pasa por andarme espiando, pequeño pervertido-.

-E-estaba investigando-se excusó el chico.

-Aja claro. Pero no tendría problemas en que hicieras esa investigación conmigo-le propuso descaradamente la ojiperla.

-¡PERO ERES LA NOVIA DE NARUTO!-.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, NO SOY LA NOVIA DE NARUTO! ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?!-dijo muy divertida la muchacha.

-Me lo dijo la señorita Sakura-dijo el Sarutobi.

-Te lo voy a dejar en claro, mi monito: No soy la novia de Naruto, soy solo su mejor amiga y no tengo interés de esa forma en él-sonrió la chica.

Konohamaru no sabía porqué, pero sentía un gran alivio en su corazón.

-Me voy, nos vemos más tarde-se despidió Hanabi y le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño.

Konohamaru quedó sonrojado mientras veía a Hanabi irse a su casa. De repente, una sombra veía con una sonrisa socarrona la escena.

-Vaya que ambos han crecido. Hanabi aún no ha avanzado en su relación con Konohamaru, pero veo que él ya está notando lo bonita que se puso. Espero que tengas suerte con él, Hanabi-sonrió el chico misterioso.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi llegó y vio a su hermana mayor entrenando duramente. La mujer tenía un manto púrpura cubriendo su cuerpo y manipulaba a antojo la gravedad del lugar.

-¡HINATA!-.

Hinata vio a Hanabi y sonrió. Desactivó el manto de chakra Tenseigan y se dirigió a su hermana menor.

-Hola, veo que has activado el sello de tu frente como yo-sonrió Hinata con el sello del Centenar de Millares en su frente.

Hinata había cortado su cabello en un corte Bob dándole un toque muy maduro, pero su belleza seguía siendo la misma. Ahora su fuerza había superado a cualquier Hyuga en el clan y era más fuerte que Tsunade.

-Así es. Quiero ver la cara de Tsunade sensei y las chicas cuando vea que logré usar el sello en la frente-sonrió traviesamente Hanabi.

-¿Se lo mostraste a la Hokage?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Usé un pequeño genjutsu para cubrir el sello. Quiero mostrárselo en otro momento-explicó la Hyuga.

En eso Neji entraba al lugar y contempló a Hanabi con el sello en la frente y quedó sonriendo por algo que sabía que ocurriría.

-Lady Hanabi, cuando Tenten vea eso en su frente, va a morirse de la envidia-sonrió el Hyuga.

-Y cuando sepan que fui al Bosque Shikkotsu con Hinata para aprender el Modo Sabio Babosa a escondidas de todos, se va a infartar-reveló la Hyuga castaña de forma risueña.

-Todo a su tiempo Hanabi. Neji también ha estado esforzándose mucho en su desarrollo del Puño Suave Elemental y el dominio del Byakugan con el Kamui especial-comentó Hinata.

-Usted repartió ese conocimiento a todo el clan. Los miembros experimentados pueden acceder a la técnica si dominan a la perfección el Byakugan-agradeció Neji.

Hinata había logrado derrocar el pensamiento tradicionalista del clan de tener que estar solo sujetos a Taijutsu y la visión del Byakugan. Ella les demostró que el clan podría ser aún más fuerte si eliminaban esas barreras y los ancianos tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes. Aún no lograba quitar el sistema de las Ramas Primaria y Secundaria, pero eso lo vería después.  
En otro lugar, Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro de Icha Icha Paradise. Lo había conseguido de Edición Limitada y pensaba en la situación del Equipo 7.  
No hace mucho que volvió a subir a Jounin de Élite, aunque tenía que cuidarse de no volver a cometer otra estupidez. Tsunade otra vez le había dejado a cargo a Sasuke y Sakura, pero Naruto no iba a volver al Equipo 7 para evitar más conflictos. Fue sustituido por un ANBU Raíz llamado Sai, quien había estado en rehabilitación psicológica por parte de Inoichi Yamanaka después de la muerte de Danzô. Sabía que recibió la orden de vigilar a Sasuke para evitar que volviera a intentar otra traición.

-¡LEYENDO COMO SIEMPRE, KAKASHI SENSEI!-se escuchó una voz conocida para él.

Kakashi volteó y contempló a su alumno favorito de vuelta en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Naruto, ¿eres tú?-.

-Claro que sí, de veras-saludó el rubio.

Naruto ahora era un joven de 16 años bastante alto y realmente se convirtió en un galán. Su traje era naranja con partes negras.

-Realmente has cambiado, Naruto-.

-Solo físicamente. No he cambiado mucho en mi mentalidad-reconoció el ojiazul.

-Si hubieras eso, no serías Naruto Uzumaki-sonrió el Jounin.

-Por cierto, le traje el nuevo Icha Icha que saldrá a la venta en 6 meses-le mostró Naruto.

Ni Naruto habría podido ver con su Rinnegan la velocidad con la que el libro le fue arrebatado de sus manos.

-Eso lo veía venir-dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

De repente, Sakura discutía con Ino sobre quien era mejor médico.

-¡YO APRENDÍ CADA TÉCNICA DE LADY TSUNADE Y TU SOLO HAS ENTRENADO CON SHIZUNE!-alegaba presumidamente.

-Pero tengo mucho mayor conocimientos de venenos que tú y mi repertorio es más grande, frentona-comentó Ino.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES FRENTONA?!-.

-¿Ves a otra frentona?-.

-¡ERES ODIOSA!-.

De repente, vieron a Naruto después de muchos años y decidieron irlo a saludar de la forma más educada que conocían.

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron de una forma muy fangirl las dos mujeres.

Naruto sintió una mala vibra al escuchar a esa par de locas. No pensó topárselas tan luego.

-Parece que tienes problemas, Naruto-sonrió divertido Kakashi.

Sakura e Ino taclearon a Naruto y lo abrazaban de forma posesiva.

-¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCIMA, LOCAS!-exclamó Naruto molesto.

Naruto se paró y empezó a platicar sobre cosas de su viaje.

-Vaya, Naruto. Creciste mucho-dijo Sakura impresionada.

-Deja eso, está guapísimo-dijo con deseo Ino.

-No podríamos pasar al siguiente tema-expresó incómodo Naruto.

-Naruto, he entrenado mucho para que me consideres una buena mujer para tí y tratar de quitar las asperezas del pasado-expresó extrañamente dulcemente Sakura.

Kurama sintió el enorme interés de Sakura e Ino a Naruto solo porque ya era un ninja que será una leyenda en el futuro.

-"Esa par de mujerzuelas quieren colgarse del prestigio que tendrás, y todavía falta la loca de las armas"-le avisó Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

-"Ya lo sé, Kurama. Yo también lo pude sentir"-le respondió Naruto.

-Naruto, dinos, ¿quién es la mejor kunoichi entre nosotras?-preguntó Ino.

-No sabría decirles. Por lo que noto, están empate, pero Kakashi es más experto en esa área-le dijo Naruto.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿quién es la mejor Kunouchi?-preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, es Lady Tsunade-comentó Kakashi.

-¡ELLA ES LA HOKAGE Y NO CUENTA!-exclamó furiosa la Haruno.

-Me refiero a las de nuestra generación-le explicó Ino.

-En ese caso vendría siendo Hanabi Hyuga-expresó honestamente Kakashi.

-¡ESA VACA CIEGA NO ES MEJOR QUE NOSOTRAS!-exclamó Sakura colérica.

-¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE DECIR ESO?!-gritó Ino histérica.

-Hanabi tiene todo lo de Tenten, Sakura y tú en una sola persona, y puede hacerlo mejor incluso. El control de chakra de Hanabi es mejor incluso que el de Sakura y tiene mucho más chakra, su conocimiento médico es más vasto que el de ambas por su Byakugan y sus estudios del cuerpo humano teniendo ventaja sobre ustedes. Además, Hanabi fue entrenada estos años en manejo de armas por ordenes de Lady Hyuga por Gai, y confieso que le ayudé mucho. Ahora rivaliza en Kenjutsu con Tenten y si fuera poco, ella puede invocar babosas como Sakura y añadimos que su Byakugan es maravilloso por su Kamui especial y que puede ver más de 10 km, algo que solo su hermana había logrado y que Neji no lo ha superado-confesó Kakashi.

Eso dejó en blanco a las mujeres presentes y Naruto sonrió ante eso. Su amiga era una dura de matar ahora.

-Creo que es hora de irme a la Torre Hokage. El Sabio Pervertido me estará esperando. Si lo desea puede acompañarme-le indicó Naruto a su sensei.

-De acuerdo, quiero ver tu progreso-aceptó Kakashi.

-¡VAMOS CONTIGO!-.

-Ustedes no van. Esa reunión es SS y no pueden entrar-explicó Naruto.

-¡ESA ES UNA MALA EXCUSA!-reclamó Ino.

En eso, un sapo apareció y le entregó un pergamino especial de Jiraiya.

-Miren la prueba-les dijo Naruto.

Ambas mujeres leyeron el pergamino y decía que claramente estaba prohibido el acceso a la oficina hasta que la Hokage avisara.

-Adiós, me dio gusto verlas-se despidió Naruto.

Naruto y Kakashi se fueron en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante del lugar y dejaron solas a las mujeres.

-Eso fue extremadamente injusto-expresó Ino.

-Lo sé, y no me creo que Hanabi sea la súper Kunoichi que plantea Kakashi sensei. Es igual a mí más o menos en habilidad y ya-subestimó la pelirrosa.

-Así es-.

Naruto y Kakashi aparecieron en la oficina de Tsunade y la saludó.

-¡ABUELA TSUNADE, CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERLA, SIGUE IGUAL DE VIEJA QUE LA RECUERDO!-dijo el rubio.

-¡NO HA PASADO NI 10 SEGUNDOS QUE NOS VEMOS Y YA ESTÁS MOLESTANDO CON MI EDAD!-regañó la Sanin.

-Yo solo digo la verdad-refunfuñó Naruto.

Tsunade sonrió y abrazó a Naruto de forma maternal.

-Te extrañé chico-.

-Yo también-.

Shizune también vio a Naruto y contempló asombrada como el pequeño rubio se había hecho todo un joven guapísimo.

-Hola Shizune, cuanto tiempo sin verte-saludó Naruto a la asistente de Tsunade.

-Que bueno que regresaste, Naruto. La aldea no es lo mismo sin tí-.

De repente, el sonido de una estampida se oía a lo lejos y derribaron la puerta de la oficina. Se veía a Hinata Hyuga desesperada y en lágrimas viendo a Naruto.

-N-Naruto-sonreía Hinata sin poder contener la emoción.

-Te miras muy linda con ese corte-sonrió el ojiazul.

Hinata corrió y abrazó muy fuerte a su novio. Ya no era más el pequeño niño que una vez tuvo en brazos y ahora se convirtió en un hombre. Incluso medía un poco más que ella.

-Te extrañe mucho Naruto, no vuelvas a irte-sollozó Hinata.

-Yo también te extrañé, Hinata. Me hiciste mucha falta todo este tiempo-sonrió el rubio.

-Te has puesto increíblemente guapo. Superaste mis expectativas-rió la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos observando a su macho.

De repente, Hanabi Hyuga llego muy mareada a la oficina de la Hokage y con espirales en los ojos.

-¿Tenías que llevarme a rastras?. Yo podía ir sola-se quejó mareada la Hyuga.

-Hola Hanabi-saludó Naruto.

-Hola Naruto-.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS CONSIGUIERON EL SELLO DE MI ABUELA EN SUS FRENTES?!-exclamó Tsunade fuera de sí.

-Ups, olvidé ocultarlo con una transformación-expresó descubierta Hanabi.

-Se supone que era una reunión privada y trajiste a tu hermana-se quejó Jiraiya con Hinata.

-Descuide Sabio Pervertido, Hanabi es muy buena guardando secretos y confió en ella-respaldó Naruto.

Todos veían a Hinata abrazando muy cómoda a Naruto y les dio un sudor en la nuca.

-Pobre Hinata, de verdad que estos años fueron una tortura para ella-dijo Hanabi nerviosa.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos mucho que hablar sobre el estado de Naruto en su viaje de entrenamiento. ¿Qué nos tienes que decir, Jiraiya?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Si lo dijera no me lo van a creer-suspiró Jiraiya.

-¿Eh? ¿a qué se refiere señor Jiraiya?-preguntó Hinata.

-Naruto logró despertar el Rinnegan por el chakra de Kurama en su interior-.

Naruto reveló el Rinnegan en ambos ojos y dejó impresionados a todos en el lugar.

-Es igual a los súper ojos de Hinata-expresó asombrada Hanabi.

-¿Súper ojos?-cuestionó confundido Naruto.

Hinata activó el Mangekyo Tenseigan dejando aún más impresionados a todos.

-Así que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos tenía razón sobre tí-sonrió orgulloso Naruto.

-Dos pares de ojos de dioses en la Aldea de la Hoja. Si eso se filtrara podría ocurrir una guerra-expresó preocupado Kakashi.

-Nadie sería capaz de vencer a un jinchuriki perfecto con Rinnegan y a un Mangekyo Sharingan combinado con Tenseigan-expresó confiado Naruto.

-Y con los jinchurikis de las aldeas desaparecidos lo pensarán antes de generar conflicto-dijo segura Tsunade.

-De hecho yo fui culpable de la desaparición de los jinchurikis-confesó Naruto.

-Naruto, dime que hiciste-preguntó curiosa Tsunade.

-Reunimos a todos los jinchurikis para entrenar para combatir a Akatsuki. La guerra contra ellos se viene pronto y vamos a darlo todo-.

-Oímos que Gaara volvió unos meses antes y fue declarado Quinto Kazekage. Ustedes lo llevaron allá, ¿cierto?-.

-Así es, ahora domina a Shukaku a la perfección-reveló el rubio.

-Guau, el chico mapache se puso fuerte-expresó asombrada Hanabi.

-Han hecho y desecho por todos lados. ¿Ahora que sigue?-dijo en broma Tsunade.

-Ah, es cierto. Mis padres están vivos-confesó Naruto.

Naruto sacó de su Kamui a Minato y Kushina, además de Rin, que usaba una máscara de Shinigami para no ser descubierta y una persona inesperada para todos. Todos los ninjas, excepto Jiraiya, quedaron de piedra.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-exclamó Tsunade.

-¡SENSEI ESTÁ VIVO!-gritó fuera de sí Kakashi.

-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo-saludó Minato.

Kushina miró a Hinata a lado de Naruto y la reconoció rápido.

-La pequeña Hinata ha crecido mucho. Te pareces mucho a tu mamá-sonrió la pelirroja.

Las hermanas Hyuga contemplaban a la mujer que estaba a lado de Minato y Kushina.

-Hola Hinata, hola Hanabi, me alegra ver que se han convertido en unas hermosas mujeres de bien-sonrió la mujer misteriosa.

-Mamá-susurró Hinata sin saber que hacer ante ésto.

Poco después de la reunión con Hagomoro, Naruto recordó que la mamá de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga estaba muerta desde hace años, y para reunir a la familia la resucitó.  
Hana abrazó a sus dos hijas y ellas no la soltaron. Ellas perdieron a su mamá por la misma enfermedad que estaba afectando a Itachi y había tanto tiempo que reponer.

-No lloren niñas, ya estoy aquí-susurró maternalmente la mujer.

-Gracias Naruto por todo-le dijo Hinata agradecida a su novio.

Rin sonreía debajo de su máscara al ver a la familia de la novia y la amiga de Naruto completa de nuevo. Miraba a Kakashi y recordaba cuando fue atravesada por su Chidori. Ya no sentía esa misma atracción física que tenía antes hacia él.

-Bueno, esa habilidad de revivir gente va a ser muy controvertida. Si descubren que puedes hacer esto, definitivamente será un enorme problema-comentó Kakashi.

-Lo sé, me reservo ésto para casos especiales-contestó Naruto.

-¿Algún detallito que se les haya pasado?-preguntó Tsunade sintiendo que no era todo.

-Falta algo muy importante, Akatsuki-dijo Jiraiya.

Eso llamó la atención de todos en la sala, en especial de Hinata que oyó de los criminales que querían a Kurama.

-¿Qué averiguaron sobre Akatsuki?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Todo, y no les va a gustar saber quién es el líder de Akatsuki-dijo pesadamente Minato.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Obito Uchiha-soltó Naruto.

Kakashi se quedó mudo ante la revelación y Rin tuvo un movimiento nervioso en su mano.

-N-no puede ser-dijo entrecortado Kakashi.

-Creí que estaba muerto-expresó Tsunade recordando al Uchiha discípulo de Minato.

-Sobrevivió por el hijo de puta que quiere a las Bestias con Cola: Madara Uchiha-reveló Naruto a todos.

Kakashi quedó impactado por el hecho de que su amigo estaba vivo, pero que sea el líder de los renegados que quieren a Naruto lo hacía muy malo.

-¿Para que quieren a las Bestias con Cola?-preguntó intrigada Tsunade.

-Quieren revivir al Diez Colas-explicó Jiraiya.

-¡ESA BESTIA NO EXISTE!-.

-Claro que existe. Kurama es un derivado de esa bestia y no es nada agradable el verdadero problema: Kaguya Outsutsuki-mencionó Naruto.

-¿Y esa quién es?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es nuestra ancestro-respondió Naruto.

Naruto sacó de un pergamino un pedazo de códice encontrado en la Aldea del Remolino. Trataba de una mujer de cabello blanco con un árbol enorme.  
Naruto contó la historia de Kaguya Outsutsuki según el relato de Hagomoro y lo que logró investigar en el Monte Myoboku con los recuerdos guardados del Templo de Gamamaru.

-Así que ese es el verdadero propósito de Akatsuki. Esto es significado de una guerra futura seguramente-dijo preocupada Tsunade.

-De cualquier forma, nosotros estamos preparados para lo que ocurra. Si resucita tengo algo para sellar a esa loca demente-dijo confiado Naruto.

-Eso espero. Y me da mucho gusto tenerlos de vuelta Cuarto Hokage, Kushina y Lady Hyuga-dijo Tsunade feliz.

-A propósito, ¿quién es la enmascarada?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Ella no quiere revelar su identidad por el momento-mencionó Minato.

La chica se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante de agua y desapareció.

-Vaya que es misteriosa-mencionó Hinata.

-Es muy tímida para ello-dijo Hana.

-¿Has visto su rostro?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Si lo he visto, pero no debo decir quien es-explicó la madre de las dos.

-Entiendo-.

-Es hora de irnos, Naruto. Aún no es hora de aparecer al público. Muy pronto sabrán que el Rayo Amarillo volvió a la vida-mencionó Minato.

-Está bien padre-.

-Yo también me voy. Su padre aún no debe enterarse de ello ni mucho menos el clan. Se va a armar un escándalo-se despidió Hana.

-Está bien-dijo Hanabi triste.

-Espero verte pronto-sonrió Hinata.

Los tres resucitados se fueron y dejaron solos a los demás.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. Debo pasar a solas con mi Naruto estos 30 meses, 6 días, 5 horas, 35 minutos y 24 segundos que estuve sin él-dijo Hinata.

-¡¿TENÍAS EL TIEMPO EXACTO?!-exclamó Hanabi en shock.

-Oh sí. Es algo que hacía para matar tiempo-argumentó Hinata.

-Estás enferma-criticó Hanabi muy seria.

-Enferma de amor-alegó la Hyuga peliazul.

-Creo que es hora que se vayan de mi oficina. Y Naruto, bienvenido a la aldea-se despidió Tsunade.

-Adiós madrina-dijo Naruto.

Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida por como la llamó.

-¿M-madrina?-.

-Usted es como mi segunda madre. Me protegió y cuidó cuando yo más la necesité. Como el Sabio Pervertido es mi padrino, usted es mi madrina para mí-afirmó Naruto.

Tsunade tuvo una lágrima traicionera y dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias ahijado-respondió la mujer.

Naruto se retiró y Jiraiya le tocó el hombro a Tsunade.

-Naruto te quiere mucho. Me ha dicho mucho de cuanto le importas-mencionó Jiraiya.

-Bueno, hay que seguir trabajando porque tiene mucho papeleo que llenar-suspiró Shizune.

-Esto estará muy pesado-se quejó Tsunade.

Las hermanas Hyuga y Naruto caminaban en la aldea y platicaban de muchas cosas.

-¡VAYA, ERES UNA JOUNIN DE ÉLITE!-exclamó asombrado Naruto.

-Sí, Neji y yo somos los que fuimos ascendidos de golpe-sonrió orgullosa Hanabi.

-¿Y adivina quiénes se quejaron por el ascenso?-dio a pensar Hinata.

-Sakura, Ino y Tenten-contestó Naruto.

-Sí, se ardieron bastante. Yo no tengo la culpa de que le haya echado más ganas a mi entrenamiento-suspiró Hanabi.

-En fin, que bueno que regresaste mi vida. Te extrañe muchísimo-dijo feliz Hinata.

-Yo también-respondió amorosamente el rubio.

De repente, vieron cerca de allí a Shikamaru caminando con Temari de la Arena y hermana de Gaara.

-Hola Shikamaru, hola Temari-saludó Naruto.

-¿Naruto, eres tú?-preguntó incrédulo Shikamaru.

-Así es, soy yo-respondió Naruto sonriendo.

A Temari le pareció Naruto muy guapo y atractivo, mucho más que el chiquillo de hace 3 años. Como no tenía algo con Shikamaru, decidió ir a coquetearle.

-Hola, Naruto. Vaya que has cambiado mucho-dijo extrañamente dulce Temari.

Shikamaru se molestó mucho por la actitud de la chica de la Arena. Siempre se topaba con ella y le tenía cariño, aunque no lo reconociera, pero eso no le gustó para nada.

-Estuve entrenando estos años. Espero que Gaara esté bien-.

-Oye, cuando termine de ver algunos asuntos con este vago, podríamos ir juntos a una cita por la aldea-propuso Temari.

-"Ay no, otra loca"-pensó nervioso Naruto.

Hinata estaba a punto de provocar una guerra entre la Aldea de la Arena y la Hoja por asesinar sin piedad a la hermana del Quinto Kazekage. Por fortuna, Hanabi intervino en la acción.

-Lo siento, Naruto le prometió entrenar conmigo y salir para recordar viejos tiempos-mintió la castaña.

A Temari no le gustó esto y respondió:

-No estaba hablando contigo, Hyuga-.

-Es una grosera, Naruto no se merece a una mujer tan vulgar como usted-dijo Hinata enojada llevándose a Naruto del brazo.

Temari quería destrozar a esa mujer, pero se iba a meter en un problema por herir a la líder del clan Hyuga. Shikamaru sonrió porque Hinata y Hanabi hicieron un gran trabajo.

-Esas par de perras-maldijo Temari por lo bajo.

-Mejor terminemos de ésto cuanto antes y te vas de la aldea como dijiste-dijo muy frío el Nara.

Shikamaru jaló del brazo a Temari y se la llevó de forma brusca.

-¡NO JALES TAN FUERTE!-dijo muy enojada la chica temperamental.

-No busques pelea con ellas. La líder Hyuga está fuera de tus posibilidades y si le haces algo a su hermana o a ella, vas a pagarlo muy caro-regañó severamente el Nara.

-Yo solo quería una salida con él-se excusó Temari molesta.

-Eso mismo pasa con cada chica en esta aldea después de que se supo que era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Lady Hyuga es la chica consentida de Naruto porque ella le dio amor de hermana cuando era pequeño, y Hanabi es su mejor amiga de la infancia. Si hubieras iniciado un pleito, Naruto se habría molestado muy seriamente contigo-regañó muy severamente el Nara.

Temari nunca había visto a Shikamaru muy enojado y se sintió mal por alguna extraña razón.

-Mejor terminemos con esto de una vez y me voy a mi aldea-finalizó algo deprimida la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Hinata respiraba profundo tratando de no provocar una guerra de aldeas por su enojo.

-¡AHORA LA HERMANA DEL KAZEKAGE QUIERE A NARUTO! ¡ESO SERÁ SOBRE MI CADÁVER!-dijo muy enojada la líder Hyuga.

-Ya cálmate hermanita, ya pasó-.

-¿Hermana del Kazekage? Vaya, Gaara lo consiguió-dijo Naruto feliz por su amigo.

-Dicen que es muy buen Kazekage-mencionó Hinata.

-Y hay muchas babeando por él. Dicen que tiene un club de fans parecido al que tienen Naruto y el idiota de Sasuke-explicó Hanabi.

-A propósito, ¿y que pasó con él?-preguntó Naruto por el Uchiha.

-Sigue siendo un emo asexual. Pero entrena muy duro porque quiere revancha contigo. Lo malo es que el muy miserable quiere que reviva el clan Uchiha conmigo-reveló Hanabi.

-¿Es broma?-cuestionó Naruto algo molesto.

-Creo que soy la única que no le hace caso y me trae ganas. Y mencionó cosas tontas acerca de que Naruto no me ganará en tenerte y algo por el estilo-contó Hanabi.

-Es algo parecido al porqué me gustaba Sakura hace años, pero solo fue porque a ella le gustaba Sasuke. Se invirtió la historia-dedujo Naruto.

-Excepto en la parte que Naruto y Hanabi no tienen esa clase de relación. Se van a morir esas perras cuando anuncie mi relación contigo-expresó dulcemente la lider Hyuga.

-Ya lo creo-mencionó Naruto.

-Ni se vayan a besar porque los van a descubrir-advirtió Hanabi seria.

-Lo sé, pero es que estado sin Naruto tanto tiempo-mencionó Hinata muy afligida.

-Bueno, me voy a casa. Creo que los veré mañana porque Hinata va a querer tiempo con Naruto. Por mi lado, iré a disfrutar mi día libre-se despidió Hanabi.

-Gusto en verte, Hanabi-.

-Adiós-.

Hanabi se fue y Naruto y Hinata se fueron al antiguo apartamento del Uzumaki. Estaba limpio porque ella venía a limpiarlo seguido.

-Huele a limpio. Gracias por el detalle, mi amor-agradeció Naruto.

-Lo hice para tí, cariño-.

La mirada de amor de ambos no habían cambiado e incluso era más fuerte.  
Naruto empezó a besar con pasión reprimida a Hinata y la llevó a la pared. Tanto tiempo sin tocar y estar con su amada "hermanita mayor" ya lo habían vuelto loco.

-Te extrañé mucho mi vida-susurró Naruto.

-Yo igual. No sabes cuanto esperaba este momento. Estar sin tí fue demasiado duro para mí-susurró Hinata en el pecho de Naruto.

-Ahora estamos casi iguales-opinó Naruto por la estatura de ambos.

-Ya no podré cargarte como antes lo hacía-se quejó cómicamente la Hyuga.

-Pero ahora yo poder hacerlo-contestó Naruto tomando de la cintura a la líder Hyuga y alzándola un metro del suelo.

-Jiji, bájame Naruto-comentó Hinata con una risa linda.

Naruto la bajó y le dio un beso candente en los labios a su amada. Lo único que quería hacer el resto de ese día era hacer el amor con su amada Hyuga y nada más, sin preocuparse por el momento de Akatsuki u otro asunto.

Omake LA CABAÑA DE RIN Y OBITO  
Mientras tanto, Rin descansaba en una cabaña cerca de la aldea. No deseaba ser vista por nadie por el momento y pensaba en que hacer con Obito en un futuro cercano.  
Este lugar era un secreto y aquí entrenaba junto a Obito en muchas ocasiones en el pasado. Kakashi no sabía del lugar porque el mismo Obito le indicó a Rin que no mencionara su lugar de "entrenamiento secreto".  
Ella miraba atentamente una foto que ambos se tomaron en ese lugar. Esa era la única foto que tenían de ellos solos porque el resto era del Equipo Minato juntos.  
Rin recordaba el día en que se tomó la foto con su amigo y le asombraba que estuviera conservada.

Flashback  
Era un día de lluvia y Rin buscaba a Obito porque tenía algo que avisarle. Llegó a una parte desconocida del bosque y halló al Uchiha entrenando jutsus de fuego sin mucho éxito.

-¡OBITO!-saludó Rin con una sombrilla a la mano.

-¡¿CÓMO ME ENCONTRASTE?!-preguntó nervioso el Uchiha.

-Te seguí y te me perdiste, pero al fin te halle. Que bonito lugar es este-admiró la médico.

-Es un lugar que pertenecía a mi padre Kagami Uchiha. Aún no llevo a mi hermano Shisui aquí-mencionó el chico.

(Nota: Aquí pondré esta afirmación por el estilo de corte y físico similar que manejan estos personajes).

-Que interesante-.

-No le vayas a decir a Minato sensei ni mucho menos a Kakashi sobre mi lugar secreto. No deseo mirones y que este santo lugar quede invadido-pidió Obito.

-Oh, entiendo. Pero yo si vendré quiera o no-amenazó Rin.

-Tú si eres bienvenida, Rin-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa que enterneció el corazón de la castaña.

-¿En qué estás entrenando?-preguntó la muchacha.

-En jutsus de fuego-.

-¿No es mala idea hacerlo en la lluvia?-.

-Si me llego a enfrentar a un ninja de la Lluvia o de la Niebla tengo que afinar mis técnicas para suprimir la debilidad de mis jutsus de fuego-explicó el Uchiha.

-Oh, ya veo. Esa es una gran idea-señaló orgullosa la castaña.

-¿Por qué estás en esta lluvia y sola?-preguntó Obito.

-Quería estar sola, no estoy de buen humor-señaló un poco triste la chica.

-¿No quieres ir a mi cabaña? Serías mi primera invitada-.

-Estaría encantada-aceptó la chica.

Ambos pasaron a la cabaña y Obito se quitó en un vestidor su ropa, y la cambió por una más cómoda.

-Es un lugar muy bonito-expresó Rin.

-Gracias, ¿deseas algo de tomar?-.

-No, gracias-.

Obito se sentó a lado de ella emocionado de tener a la chica que le gustaba en su lugar especial y a solas sin que su sensei o Kakashi los interrumpiera.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo te ha ido?-preguntó algo nervioso el Uchiha y sin saber como iniciar la conversación.

-Me va un poco mal, nada me ha salido bien estos días-le contó algo deprimida la chica.

-¿Podría ayudarte en algo?-.

-No se puede. Ya lo intenté y no me salió-.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-.

-Bueno, hoy intenté convencer a Lady Tsunade de que me aceptara como su aprendiz, pero me rechazó tajantemente. Para acabarla intenté declararme a Kakashi, pero él me rechazó-le contó todas sus penas la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho-mintió Obito en lo último bailando en su mente.

-Descuida, voy a reponerme-le dio una sonrisa sincera la médico.

-Dicen que para aliviar las penas, es bueno un sake-mencionó el Uchiha.

-No podemos beber, es en contra de los tabús de un ninja-.

-Lady Tsunade bebe sake como agua, y nadie le dice nada-murmuró molesto el pelinegro.

-Nadie lo hace porque sería victima de sus golpes-afirmó la mujer.

-Por eso le robé su sake de importación y lo tengo en refrigeración-confesó el muchacho.

-¡¿LE ROBASTE EL SAKE A LADY TSUNADE?!-.

-De vez en cuando robo las bebidas que le mandan a Lady Tsunade o al Tercer Hokage. Una vez por error confisqué el porno del señor Jiraiya y no resultó nada bonito-relató sonrojado el niño.

-¿Y tiraste eso?-

-Le prendí fuego-.

Obito mintió en ese último detalle. En realidad, conservó las revistas y recortó varias veces la cara de Rin y la pegó en las poses de la mujeres desnudas.

-Más te vale-advirtió la mujer.

Obito se paró y se sirvió un poco de sake en una copa.

-No deberías de beber sake-.

-Solo lo pruebo por pocos tragos. No es tan fuerte como parece-le dijo el Uchiha.

-Bueno, quiero probarlo. No puede pasar algo malo, ¿o sí?-.

Después de bajarse media botella de sake sin saber como, ambos chicos estaban bien ebrios.

-¡SE SIENTE TAN BIEN!-gritó bien borracha Rin.

-¡YO NO ME SIENTO TAN BIEN!-contestó mareado el pelinegro.

-¡QUÉ LADY TSUNADE Y KAKASHI SE VAYAN AL CARAJO!-gritó sacando su ira reprimida la niña.

Rin cayó al pecho de Obito dejándolo muy avergonzado de ello.

-Gracias por animarme Obito, eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre has estado para mí-dijo la chica.

Esto fue como si un puñal se clavara al corazón de Obito.

-Sabes, no había notado lo lindo que eres en realidad. Me gusta como me haces sentir, te mereces un enorme premio-dijo bien borracha la chica.

Rin le zampó un beso en los labios de forma sorpresiva y el Uchiha solo se dejó llevar.

-¿Te gusto, verdad?-preguntó la muchacha con mirada ebria.

-Te amo más que a nada-respondió sin inhibiciones.

-Me siento sola. Tú eres el único que me quieres y eres un gran sujeto. Me gusta como te esfuerzas en lo que te propones-le susurró la castaña.

La muchacha besó en el cuello a Obito y este se dejaba llevar por la sensación. Era más de lo que había pedido en sus deseos más profundos.  
Los chicos se desvistieron en unos minutos y ella cedió ante sus impulsos con su amigo.

-¿E-estás segura de ésto?-.

-Solo hazme olvidar todo. Quiero olvidar que hay una guerra, quiero olvidar que Kakashi no me ama, quiero olvidar que no soy una alumna digna de Tsunade. Solo déjame sentirme bien por un instante al lado de la única persona a la que le importo-susurró la chica dejando salir lo que en verdad sentía en su corazón.

Rin empezó a embestir a Obito montándolo arriba mientras él tocaba sus pequeños y firmes pechos. La borrachera ayudaba a solo pasar ese momento tan íntimo y erótico entre ambos amigos que se convertían por única vez en amantes.

-¡OBITO, NO PARES!-dijo locamente la mujercita.

Obito no decía nada. Solo gemía y jadeaba intentando sin éxito grabar ese momento que nunca volvería a tener: Tener a Rin gritando su nombre encima de él y pidiéndole todo de él.  
La chica por su parte miraba a los ojos a Obito y sentía una gran felicidad al ver a su amigo esforzándose para complacerla a ella, como siempre lo hacía. Estaba completamente sudada y roja del rostro, y su mente estaba nublada.

-¡SOY TODA TUYA, NO ME DEJES IR!-gritó fuerte la castaña.

Obito asintió, mientras sentía que estaba en su límite.

-¡OBITO, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-Y-yo tampoco-susurró el Uchiha.

-Lo quiero todo dentro de mí-.

Ambos llegaron al clímax y un primer orgasmo los golpeó de forma tajante. Rin cayó en el pecho de su amigo y respiraba con dificultad. Lloraba por todo lo malo que ocurría en su vida, pero el enorme apoyo de su fiel amigo la llenaba de fuerzas, y lo abrazó con delicadeza.

-No me dejes nunca. Te quiero mucho, más de lo que piensas-le susurró al oído Rin.

-Yo también-.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos un minutos después, ya din fuerzas y drogados por el sake.  
Al despertar, Rin se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y cubierta por una sábana al lado de Obito.

-"¡NO, ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR!"-maldijo Rin nerviosa.

La chica contempló que Obito tenía el sueño bien pesado y eso le sirvió para vestirse rápidamente y también para ponerle su ropa a Obito.  
Cuando le quitó la sábana al Uchiha no pudo evitar ver que su amigo tenía lo suyo, y no podía quitar la vista de encima.

-"¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!"-gritó mentalmente la chica.

Rin vistió a Obito con rapidez y se colocó a lado de él para no llamar la atención.

-Ay, mi cabeza. No voy a volver a beber-se quejó Obito levantándose con una resaca terrible.

-I-igual yo-secundó muy nerviosa la castaña.

-¿Es mi imaginación o mi cuarto huele raro? Se siente a sudor y algo más en el aire-dijo Obito.

-¡NO PASA NADA!-expresó aún más nerviosa la chica.

Después de ello, Rin estuvo varios días pensando en esa delicada situación. Ayer había violado a Obito sin querer y no podía borrar el hecho de que le gustó.

Flashback fin

Rin recordó esto con una enorme vergüenza. Jamás se atrevería a beber porque ese día se dio cuenta que estando borracha se volvía una fácil y no iba a correr riesgos.  
Rin se recargó en la pared y notó que se encontraba hueca. Cuando la abrió, descubrió un montón de revistas pornográficas con fotos de su cara pegadas en las chicas que posaban allí.

-¡OBITO, ME MENTISTE! ¡CUANDO TE VEA, VOY A HACERTE PAGAR POR ESTO!-gritó furiosa Rin a los cuatro vientos.

En una guarida de Akatsuki, Obito, con su identidad de Tobi, sintió un enorme escalofrío. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no debía toparse con una mujer enmascarada o sentiría un gran dolor.


	18. Chapter 18

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 18 EL RESCATE DEL KAZEKAGE PARTE 1

Pegasister G: Nl he tenido la inspiración necesaria para escribir esa historia como quisiera.

XDaniuchihaX: La espera terminó, nuevo capítulo.

OTAKUFire: El Equipo 7 se reformó un año después de la salida de Naruto de la aldea. Sasuke no se va a quedar con las ganas de estar a Naruto. El Uzumaki va a poner especial interés en él porque es el transmigrante de Indra.

Ajintaker: Pues estaba extremadamente feliz de ver a Naruto después de casi tres años sin estar a su lado.

18: Gracias.

miguelzero24: Lo van a gastar con coral de Isobu.

Juans-Loquendo: Aquí está la actualización.

Zafir09: Hinata sufrió mucho por separarse de Naruto este tiempo.

: Aún no se va a rebelar sobre Naruto y Hinata, pero falta poco para ello.

DAAMHarlock: De que Obito va a sufrir por el porno, va a sufrir. Y lo peor es haber agregado su cara en las imágenes.

lenxrin: La pobre Hanabi ha pagado los platos rotos por culpa de ellas.

Naruto fue mandado a llamar dos días después por Tsunade. En la oficina se hallaban Kakashi y Sakura, ademas de Sasuke a quién no había visto en años, y el nuevo integrante Sai.

-Buenas tardes, ¿me mandó a llamar abuela?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡DEJA DE JODER, MOCOSO!-regañó Tsunade.

-Nunca-negó el rubio.

Sasuke veía con mucha cautela a Naruto. El pelinegro ahora vestía el uniforme de la Policía Militar de la Aldea como tributo a su clan.

-Así que usted es el asesino de Danzô-saludó Sai.

-¿Eras de Raíz?-.

-Estaba de misión antes de saber que Danzô fue asesinado por el hijo del Cuarto Hokage-contó Sai.

-Su organización era ilegal y Danzô cruzó la línea. Hizo algo sumamente imperdonable-respondió Naruto recordando que él había robado el Byakugan de Hinata y después se transformó en Byaku Sharingan.

-Me han dicho mucho de ese día. Ino me habla maravillas de usted y por ella conocí el aburrimiento-mencionó cómicamente el ANBU.

Flashback

Sai había sido capturado por sorpresa poco después de la muerte de Danzô y pasó un tiempo en la prisión de Konoha.  
Los ANBU Raíz sobrevivientes, que eran pocos, empezaron a llevar una rehabilitación psicológica y el chico le fue asignado al mismo líder del clan Yamamaka.  
El chico sin tener el sello en su lengua lograba platicar de su experiencia en Raíz y muchas otras cosas. Pero aún no lograba sacar aún más sus sentimientos enterrados, así que Inoichi trajo a la única persona que sabía que podría despertar algo en el muchacho.  
Sai esperaba en el lugar a Inoichi, pero se topó a la hermosa y algo extravagante Ino Yamamaka.

-Buenas tardes, soy Ino Yamamaka. He oído que mi padre te ha atendido en tu caso-saludó Ino.

-¿Por qué no va a venir?-.

-Es que tuvo un asunto extremadamente urgente de mi clan que tuvo que atender. Por suerte, yo estoy disponible y a partir de ahora seré tu linda psiquiatra-informó Ino.

-De acuerdo-.

Tsunade tuvo la idea de abrir más a Sai a nuevas emociones con una linda chica de su edad, y así despertar su sexualidad dormida. Inoichi iba supervisando todo desde las sombras para que algo no saliera mal.

-Según mi padre, la vez pasada hablaron acerca de como se crea una relación humana sana-dio el informe Ino.

-Sí, incluso me dio libros acerca de como comprender las emociones y aún no logró sentirlas-comentó Sai.

-Es algo con lo que vas a ir despertando poco a poco. Sé muy paciente-le dijo calmada Ino.

-En el libro se hablaba de algo que me llamó la atención. Es acerca de que si un chico le gusta a una chica. No le entendí mucho-dio a conocer Sai.

-Oh, es cuando tú sientes algo por una mujer. Son muchas emociones inexplicables. Es lo que se llama atracción sexual-explicó la rubia.

-En el libro mencionaba algo sobre eso. ¿Tú lo has experimentado?-cuestionó Sai.

-Admito que sí, me gustan varios chicos lindos. Uno se llama Sasuke Uchiha y es un bombón. Y hay otro llamado Naruto que es un mangazo-dijo babeando Ino.

-Oh, ya entiendo. El estereotipo de rubia promiscua-dijo Sai.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE RUBIA PROMISCUA?!-exclamó en shock la Yamamaka.

-Sí, el libro sitúa los diferentes estereotipos de varias personalidades según el físico. Aquí dice, Rubia promiscua: Mujer rubia, ojos claros de preferencia azules, usa ropa ligera y muy escotada, tamaño de pecho aceptable y una cintura de avispa. Tienden a querer enredarse con cuanto hombre de buen físico se atraviese en su camino-dictó Sai sin importarle si moría asesinado.

Ino soltó un enorme instinto monstruoso y Sai lo sintió. Su mente decía que huyera de ella cuanto antes.

-¡VOY A MATARTE POR DECIRME ESO, INSENSIBLE!-exclamó la rubia furiosa.

Sai fue perseguido por Ino por toda la aldea, e Inoichi anotó que había avanzado en hacer redescubrir al ex ANBU Raíz dos emociones: Desesperación y miedo.

Flashback fin

-Suena algo que haría Ino-sonrió Naruto imaginándose la escena.

Naruto sonreía por dentro malévolamente. Ya sabía como quitarse de encima a Ino, pero le llevaría mucho tiempo hacerlo.

-Si lo deseas, yo puedo ayudarte con ese asunto de tus emociones-propuso el rubio.

Sai no tenía tantos avances en descubrir como sacar a flote su personalidad y la oferta de Naruto era buena. Como dijo Ino en una ocasión, lo pasado es pasado y no podía tener problemas con Naruto por lo de Danzô.

-Acepto-.

-Estupendo-sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke había notado que Naruto no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Quería saber que tanto había avanzando en sus habilidades y exigir una revancha por la batalla que tuvieron en el Valle del Fin.

-¿Nos está citando por Gaara el Quinto Kazekage, cierto?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-cuestionó Tsunade impresionada.

-El Nueve Colas me avisó porque las Bestias con Cola tienen contacto entre sí-explicó el rubio.

-Eso es cool, Naruto-mencionó Sakura.

-Hmp, presumido-dijo algo celoso Sasuke.

Naruto sintió que Sakura buscaba hacer enojar a Sasuke con él y notó que en el fondo aún le gustaba el Uchiha, pero estaba dolida por el rechazo constante de él.

-Efectivamente el Quinto Kazekage fue capturado y ustedes irán a rescatarlo de Akatsuki-les encomendó Tsunade.

-No sabemos como localizar objetivos, no es nuestra especialidad-dijo Sai.

-Para eso llevarán a la mejor en esa área-les informó Tsunade.

En eso, Hanabi Hyuga entró y Sakura gruñó al verla pasar.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-señaló Sakura indignada.

-¿Qué más? Voy con ustedes a rescatar al Kazekage, soy la mejor rastreadora de la aldea-le respondió Sakura.

-Punto a tu favor-mencionó Kakashi.

-¡YO SOY SU ALUMNA, NO SEA TAN CRUEL CONMIGO!-reclamó Sakura.

-Ella será esencial en su misión por su Byakugan y les vendrá bien otro ninja médico en el equipo. Sakura, aprende más de ella-le recalcó Tsunade.

-¡ESO ES DISCRIMINACIÓN!-dijo Sakura con lágrimas anime.

-"Hanabi vendrá, interesante"-pensó Sasuke.

-Les informó que Temari Del Desierto vendrá con ustedes porque tiene que regresar a su aldea, así que ella también es prioridad-les encomendó Tsunade.

El Equipo 7 más Naruto, Hanabi y Temari salieron de la Aldea de la Hoja para llegar lo más pronto posible ya que también se informó que Kankuro estaba envenenado por luchar contra Sasori.  
Mientras tanto, Gaara era llevado por Sasori y Deidara a un escondite mientras él fingía estar debilitado. Tuvo que hacerlo para ver si lograban hallar un escondite de Akatsuki.

Flashback

Gaara estaba viendo el cielo mirando a la Luna como acostumbraba a hacer muy seguido. Con su regreso se esparció la noticia de que era el ninja más poderoso del País del Viento. Incluso se rumoraba que ahora controlaba a la perfección al temible Shukaku.  
Una linda chica de 18 años entró a la oficina y la recibió con un beso en la mejilla. Se trataba de una Chunin llamada Matsuri, la cual era su discípula oficial y su mayor cómplice al lado de sus hermanos.

-Sensei, es un gusto que este descansando-le saludó la mujer.

-Estoy algo cansado de tanto papeleo. Los clones de arena me han ayudado bastante con la carga-admitió Gaara.

-No debe sobreesforzarse. Necesita un buen descanso-le aconsejó la chica.

Matsuri le estaba dando un masaje de hombros muy delicioso a su maestro y por una extraña razón la arena no lo rechazaba.

-"Niño, es tu oportunidad para tirarte a esa mapacha tan hermosa. No dejes desperdiciar esta oportunidad"-le mencionó Shukaku perversamente.

-"No, es mi alumna"-negó Gaara.

-"El jinchuriki del estúpido Kurama tiene a una mujer mayor y se la está tirando. Tú no debes dejar que nos dejen atrás-amenazó Shukaku.

Matsuri vio a Gaara algo alterado y le preguntó algo curiosa:

-¿Shukaku te está molestando?-.

-Solo hizo un comentario de mal gusto. No te preocupes-le respondió Gaara.

-Bueno, si lo desea y pasar un buen tiempo libre podemos ir a mi departamento. No hay nadie y allí podrá pasar una buena velada conmigo-le propuso seductoramente Matsuri a Gaara.

-"¡ACEPTA Y TÍRATELA POR EL AMOR DEL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS!"-le gritó Shukaku en su mente.

-"¡¿SI LO HAGO, ME VAS A DEJAR EN PAZ?!"-cuestionó ya molesto el pelirrojo mentalmente.

-"¡TE LO PROMETO, NO DEJES QUE KURAMA Y SU MUCHACHO NOS DEJEN DETRÁS!"-finalizó Shukaku.

-Bueno, no me haría daño divertirme un rato-aceptó Gaara.

-Está bien, nos iremos juntos-dijo sonriendo la chica.

En ese instante se oyeron muchas explosiones por las afueras de la aldea y Gaara tuvo un muy mal presentimiento sobre ello.

-Sensei, alguien está atacando la aldea-dijo muy preocupada Matsuri.

-Quédate aquí, ellos vienen por mí y Shukaku. Les voy a demostrar que nadie se mete con el Quinto Kazekage-mencionó Gaara con sus ojos amarillos y una pupila en forma de Shuriken de cuatro puntas y atravesadas con una raya horizontal y sus párpados negros se extendían un poco más.

Gaara se fue a pelear y Matsuri solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

-Maldición, perdí mi oportunidad-dijo Matsuri con lágrimas anime.

En las afueras de la aldea, Sasori y Deidara atacaban a varios ninjas y buscaban al Quinto Kazekage.

-Es nostálgico volver a la Aldea de la Arena después de muchos años-admitió Sasori.

-Si el Tsuchikage me viera, acabaría conmigo de seguro. No vuelvo ni loco-les respondió Deidara.

Unas Shuriken de la Arena Definitiva de Gaara impactó la ave de arcilla de Deidara y esta explotó cayendo muy estrepitosamente al suelo.  
Gaara llegó volando con una plataforma de Arena Definitiva que manipulaba a su antojo.

-Los he estado esperando. ¿Quieren a Shukaku? Vengan por él-les amenazó con suma firmeza el pelirrojo.

-No puedes contra los dos. Te llevamos ventaja-respondió Sasori.

Gaara hizo un sello de invocación y fuera de su cuerpo se manifestó en su esplendor al Shukaku de una Cola de unos 5 metros.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?!-gritó sorprendido Deidara.

(Nota: Imagínense al meme de Jerry).

-¡QUIERO SU SANGRE!-exclamó amenazante Shukaku.

-Sasori de mi aldea y Deidara de la Aldea de la Roca. Ustedes están en el libro Bingo. Voy a cobrar su recompensa y me iré de vacaciones gracias a sus muertes-amenazó Gaara de forma cómica.

-Creo que te hizo daño juntarte con Naruto-mencionó Shukaku.

Sasori decidió liberar varias de sus marionetas y atacó a Gaara, pero su arena lo protegía más intensamente que antes.

-El poder de mi madre no los dejará pasar-dijo confiado Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

Gaara hizo unos sellos y la Arena Definitiva atacaba como olas a los Akatsukis.

-¡NO VAS A CAPTURARME EN EL AIRE, IDIOTA!-dijo Deidara.

-¡ELEMENTO TIFÓN: BALA DE PERFORACIÓN!-exclamó Shukaku.

La técnica le pegó al ala del pájaro de arcilla de Deidara explotó de nuevo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-gritó Deidara cayendo al suelo de nuevo.

Dos títeres interceptaron a Shukaku y el los destruyó de un zarpazo.

-Mierda, no creímos que la situación se nos fuera de control-mencionó Sasori muy nervioso mientras usaba a algunos títeres más para entretener a Gaara.

-"Gaara, será muy fácil exterminarlos, pero debemos ubicar su escondite para averiguar más de cerca a Akatsuki"-explicó Naruto.

-"De acuerdo, vamos a fingir perder"-aceptó Gaara.

Deidara usó muchas aves de arcilla y solo hizo un sello:

-¡KATSU!-.

Las numerosas figuras de arcilla detonaron y cubrieron a Gaara. Shukaku se esfumó y volvió a su jinchuriki. El pelirrojo se hallaba noqueado y muy herido.

-Vaya, nos costó mucho trabajo lidiar con él. Casi muero-admitió Deidara muy exhausto.

-Vamos a nuestro escondite para sacar al Shukaku de su cuerpo-finalizó Sasori.

Kankuro trató de detener a Sasori y Deidara, pero fue derrotado fácilmente y envenenado. Los Akatsukis se fueron y sin que ellos supieran, Kankuro rompió un pedazo de la capa de Sasori para captar su olor.

Flashback fin

-"Espero que Naruto venga por mí pronto, voy a contenerlos en lo que llegamos a la cueva"-pensó Gaara fingiendo estar en coma.

El equipo 7 más Naruto, Hanabi y Temari seguían en su camino a la Aldea de la Arena. La Hyuga estaba muy pendiente del par de zorras que querían quedarse a solas con su amigo.

Flashback

Hinata estaba con Hanabi en la oficina de la líder del clan. La peliazul le daba ciertas instrucciones de vida o muerte a Hanabi.

-No dejes que la perra de la Aldea de la Arena ni la estúpida alumna de Tsunade se acerquen a Naruto-dio la orden Hinata.

-No hay necesidad de que lo pidas, hermanita. Ya lo pensaba hacer-le contestó Hanabi.

-Te lo encargo. Si llego a saber que a Naruto lo seduce otra lagartona, avísame para anotarlo en mi lista de enemigos-.

-No seas exagerada, Naruto no te va a dejar por otra mujer-tranquilizó Hanabi a su hermana.

-Es que ya no soy una jovencita. No quiero dejar que alguien se robe al hombre que amo-confesó Hinata preocupada.

-Aún eres muy joven y eres muy hermosa. Si deseas ser mas atractiva, ve a un centro de belleza y vas a ver como Naruto te monta como una yegua-dijo muy socarronamente la Hyuga castaña.

-N-no hagas ese tipo de comentarios-dijo muy sonrojada Hinata.

Flashback fin

Naruto sentía la tensión de Hanabi con las chicas que se lo comían con la mirada y se acercó a ella.

-Siento mucho causarte problemas, Hanabi-lamentó el rubio.

-No te preocupes, lo hago por tí y Hinata-le susurró la castaña.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Quédate a mi lado, no quiero que Sasuke me moleste-mencionó Hanabi viendo que el Uchiha la quería abordar a solas.

Naruto hizo caso y la abrazó amistosamente para despistar a los acosadores.

-Buena esa, Naruto-dijo en voz muy baja la chica.

Kakashi sonrió porque esos dos parecían novios, pero no era un tonto. Él sospechaba mucho de la líder Hyuga y Naruto por como se comportaban.  
Los ninjas hicieron un campamento y Hanabi jaló leña cuando Sasuke la abordó.

-Al fin te encuentro a solas-le dijo Sasuke algo arrogante.

-Hmp, mejor ve a hacer lo que Kakashi sensei te ordenó-mandó a volar la Hyuga al molesto último Uchiha.

-Ya terminé con mis deberes y no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad-comentó sin ninguna vergüenza Sasuke.

-Bueno, ¿te puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó aburrida la castaña.

-Bueno, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor-se excusó Sasuke.

-No estoy interesada en alguien como tú-mencionó muy resentida la mujer.

-Tú solo quieres darme celos-mencionó muy incrédulo el Uchiha.

-Hmp, si quisiera darte celos sería más descarada. No necesito de eso para tener a mis pies a un hombre y mucho menos a tí-le contestó la Hyuga.

-Dime que tiene Naruto que yo no tenga-le exigió saber el pelinegro.

-Hmm, es muy amable, atento, muy leal a sus amigos y la aldea y no anda pensando en venganzas en vez de superar su pasado doloroso-le dijo con mucha verdad la castaña.

A Sasuke no le gustó oír eso y le respondió con agresividad:

-¡ESO ÚLTIMO ESTUVO DE MÁS!-.

-Te duele que te diga esa cruda verdad. Naruto tenía todos los motivos para querer irse de la aldea y destruirla, pero jamás lo pensó si quiera. En cambio, llega un traidor a ofrecerte poder y sales a la primera de tu hogar y todo por una venganza contra tu hermano mayor que probablemente mató al clan Uchiha porque el orgullo les caló y decidieron rebelarse contra el Hokage-dijo la castaña.

-¡MI CLAN JAMÁS HUBIERA HECHO ESO!-dijo muy consternado Sasuke.

-No, mi hermana me contó que cuando tenía 6 años movieron al clan Uchiha a las afueras de la aldea por lo que le contó su amiga Izumi Uchiha y hasta donde sabemos el Sharingan puede controlar a una Bestia con Cola, específicamente al Zorro de las Nueve Colas que está dentro de Naruto-mencionó Hanabi.

Solo eso tuvo Sasuke para pensar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Si eso era cierto, su clan era el principal sospechoso de haber iniciado el ataque del Nueve Colas.

-M-mi padre era leal a la aldea, no pudo haber iniciado un Golpe de Estado-dijo sin querer pensar la hipotética situación.

-Según mi hermana, tu padre no pudo haber sido porque coordinaba la defensa de la aldea y muchos Uchiha murieron ese día. Pero si fue algún renegado de tu clan que inició todo eso-le explicó Hanabi.

Hanabi se retiró y Sasuke estaba muy pensativo sobre el problema.

-Según mi padre, el líder Uchiha era demasiado orgulloso y el resto del clan lo era aún más. ¿Qué te asegura que Itachi como ANBU fue ordenado para matar a tu familia?-le dio a seguir pensando la chica.

-E-él dijo esa noche que quería probar su poder-recordó el chico esa vez.

-Si eso hubiera sido cierto, hay mucho sujetos con quien podría hacerlo, como Jiraiya o Lady Tsunade o el mismo Tercer Hokage. Además, me parece muy poco sospechoso que su amigo Shisui no lo haya podido detener si era aún más fuerte que tu hermano, e incluso como pudo exterminar en una sola noche a todo el clan, al menos que haya tenido ayuda-le dijo muy perspicaz la chica.

Hanabi era muy astuta. Nadie le había contado nada, pero en base de lo que Hinata le contaba y vivió, ambas hermanas llegaron a numerosas teorías de conspiración en base a los secretos que involucraban a la aldea.  
Algunos detalles oficiales del Tercer Hokage eran muy vagos y Hinata conoció a Itachi lo suficiente como para saber que algo andaba mal con ese asunto.

-No, no puede ser-dijo el Uchiha con gran shock.

-Yo que tú averiguo la verdad antes de cometer una estupidez-dijo Hanabi mientras se marchaba satisfecha.

Cuando Hanabi llegó al apartamento se fijo que Naruto estaba acorralado por Sakura y no hallaba como quitársela de encima.

-N-no lo hagas Sakura-dijo muy nervioso Naruto.

-No va a pasar nada, déjate llevar-mencionó con cara seductora la pelirrosa.

Hanabi solamente se acercó por la espalda y le dio una palmada en su punto de producción de chakra para dejarla muy adolorida y botada en el suelo.

-Deja de molestar a Naruto-dijo con un instinto asesino la Hyuga.

-Perra-susurró la ojijade con tremendo dolor.

Temari miraba escondida que Hanabi no era la niña mimada como ella pensaba.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ, TEMARI! ¡SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR COMO SAKURA, NO INTENTES ALGO CON NARUTO!-advirtió Hanabi con el Byakugan activo.

-"Mierda, me olvidé de esos ojos"-pensó la chica.

Kakashi llegó al lugar y vio a su alumna tirada con dolor y entendió todo.

-Hanabi, quítale el sello de chakra a Sakura y ven conmigo. Tú también Naruto-ordenó Kakashi.

Hanabi le dio otra palmada anulando el sello del centro de chakra de Sakura, pero aún le dolía. Los dos fueron con Kakashi en privado como el ordenó y empezaron a platicar.

-Esto es malo, no vamos a llegar a tiempo de esa forma-dijo Kakashi.

-Tengo una idea-comentó Naruto.

Del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de Naruto un portal espacio-tiempo se abrió ante ellos.

-Esperaba estar lejos de la aldea para mostrar esto. Es un Kamui mejorado con el Rinnegan y es más dinámico que la técnica de mi padre-explicó Naruto.

-Se parece a mi Kamui Byakugan, aunque es más poderoso que mi técnica-analizó Hanabi.

-Yo puedo señalar el destino que quiera y puedo llevarlos a la Aldea de la Arena para mañana-les explicó Naruto.

-Guau, necesito uno de esos-admitió Kakashi.

Al día siguiente, los ninjas se les informó de la situación y Naruto les abrió el portal.

-¡NARUTO ES INCREÍBLE!-dijo Sakura.

-Eso es cool-.

Sasuke solo gruñó, pero tenía la sospecha de que Naruto sabía algo de lo que Hanabi le dijo anoche.  
Los ninjas avanzaron y llegaron a un kilómetro de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Es bueno volver. Aquí fue donde nos hicimos Chunin-mencionó Sakura.

-Me habría gustado verlo-admitió Naruto.

El grupo llegó a la aldea y fueron recibidos por un anciano llamado Ebizu.

-Acompáñennos, Kankuro está muy envenenado y no sabemos como curarlo-mencionó el chico.

En ese instante, salió una anciana llamada Chiyo y vio a Kakashi.

-¡MALDITO COLMILLO BLANCO, VOY A MATARTE!-exclamó con ira la anciana.

Kakashi esquivaba los golpes y Naruto la detuvo con su mano.

-¡CÁLMESE ABUELA!-dijo Naruto forcejeando con Chiyo.

-¡ERES UNA TONTA, EL COLMILLO BLANCO MURIÓ HACE AÑOS!-regañó el viejo Ebizu.

-Jeje, el Colmillo Blanco era mi padre-le mencionó Kakashi divertido por la confusión.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que la vejez afecta mi memoria-se excusó la anciana.

Después de ello, pasaron y vieron a Kankuro sufriendo por el veneno de Sasori. Sakura se puso a trabajar mientras Hanabi analizaba con el Byakugan.

-El veneno está afectando las células de Kankuro. Por suerte, vinimos a tiempo para sacar el veneno del sistema de su cuerpo-comentó Hanabi.

-Este veneno es muy difícil de sacar, pero ya casi está fuera. Ahora dime donde expulsarlo-.

3 cm a la derecha y yo hago un corte-le indicó la castaña.

Hanabi le hizo una incisión con un bisturí de chakra y la sangre contaminada salió de su cuerpo.

-Eso estuvo bastante complicado-mencionó Sakura algo exhausta.

-Ya tenemos una muestra para un buen antídoto-expresó Hanabi guardando la sangre para un uso posterior.

-Ino es mejor en esa área, dáselo cuando regresemos a la aldea. De mientras tendremos que hacer un antídoto temporal-comentó Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 19 EL RESCATE DEL KAZEKAGE PARTE 2

alexzero: Gracias.

DAAMHarlock: Hanabi es como una hermana para Naruto.

OTAKUFire: Sakura si ha sido cínica, y las otras Kunoichis no se quedan atrás.

Zafir09: Lo que le molestó a Shukaku es que Kurama lo supere y obliga a Gaara a que lo haga mejor.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Gracias.

AcidESP: Aquí está el capítulo.

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

Hinata Hyuga estaba viendo a la Luna Llena melancólica. No sabía como estaban Naruto y Hanabi en una misión peligrosa como la que tenían ahora.

-Lady Hyuga-se oyó una voz conocida para Hinata.

-Oh, Ko. ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Su primo Neji y su equipo fueron enviados por Lady Tsunade para apoyo al Equipo 7 donde Hanabi y Naruto están yendo-informó Ko.

-Gracias, me siento un poco más segura que Neji esté ayudando a mi hermana y Naruto. Pero me preocupa esa loca de las armas que está pretendiendo a mi futuro prometido-suspiró Hinata.

-Neji tiene ordenes de su padre de alejar a cualquier mujer que seduzca al chico Uzumaki-.

-Padre hizo bien en decírselo, ahora me siento mejor-sonrió Hinata.

-Descanse Lady Hinata, ellos estarán bien-le aconsejó Ko.

-Eso espero-finalizó Hinata.

El Equipo Gai iba hacia la Aldea de la Arena dispuesto a ser de apoyo en esa misión. Lo malo es que Tenten fantaseaba con estar a lado de Naruto.

-No he visto a Naruto en varios años, espero que se haya vuelto muy apuesto y fuerte-esperó Tenten.

-Ni se te ocurra, Tenten-le dijo Neji serio.

-¡TÚ ESTÁS APOYANDO A TU PRIMA, NO TE HAGAS!-exclamó Tenten furiosa.

-No pienso apoyar a nadie, pero a Naruto no le interesas-dijo Lee.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LEE!-dijo la castaña ofendida.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Lee, no eres la indicada. Él ya tiene a alguien que ama y no eres tú-mencionó Neji.

-¡SON UNOS TRAIDORES, ESTÁN DE LADO DE HANABI!-señaló la amante de las armas iracunda.

-Hanabi ni siquiera es la novia de Naruto, estás yendo con la rival equivocada-señaló Lee.

-¡ES MENTIRA, ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE A HANABI LE GUSTA NARUTO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLEN EN TODO EL CAMINO!-finalizó Tenten molesta.

Nadie de ellos habló en todo el camino si no era algo referente a la misión. Neji necesitaba ayuda para que Tenten no hiciera algo raro con el novio de Lady Hinata y tuvo que contarle a Rock Lee sobre su prima mayor y Naruto, llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

Flashback

Rock Lee se hallaba entrenando solo en el bosque para mejorar su Taijutsu. De repente, Neji llegó solo y Lee lo saludó animado.

-¡¿NEJI, HAS VENIDO A ENTRENAR CONMIGO?!-preguntó ilusionado el cejudo.

-No, vengo a hablar de un importante asunto contigo. Necesitaré de toda tu ayuda, pero debes ser discreto-le pidió Neji.

-¿Es algo malo?-.

-Es demasiado delicado y Tenten no debe enterarse de ello-le indicó Neji.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es sobre Naruto-.

Lee sabía que a Tenten le gustaba mucho Naruto y puso su empeño en saber que pasaba con él.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto?-preguntó Lee.

-Naruto tiene novia y nadie sabe quien es, excepto unos cuántos. Si Tenten o alguna de las chicas se enteran de quién es, van a hacer un escándalo. Por eso aún no se ha dado a conocer a la luz-mencionó el Hyuga.

-¿Qué tu prima Hanabi no es su novia?-preguntó extrañado Lee.

-No, y ella sabe quien es la novia oficial de Naruto. Hanabi está cuidando que Naruto no sea seducido u obligado por alguien a hacer algo que pueda romper esa relación-explicó Neji.

-Vaya, pareciera que Hanabi es su novia por lo cercanos que son. Incluso Tenten se queja seguido de que ella siempre acapara la atención de Naruto, e interfiere en su meta-mencionó Lee asombrado.

-Es una mentira total, las chicas fueron las que crearon ese rumor. Hanabi es más como una hermana para Naruto. Te pido por favor que seas discreto con esto y hagas lo que hagas, tenemos que impedir que Tenten, Sakura, Ino u otra chica haga algo con Naruto-le pidió Neji.

-De acuerdo, Neji-aceptó Lee.

-Bueno, te diré quien es la verdadera novia de Naruto. Se trata de mi otra prima Lady Hinata Hyuga-reveló Neji.

-¡¿QUEEÉ?!-exclamó en shock Lee.

-Baja la voz-pidió nervioso y enojado el Hyuga.

-¿Tu prima mayor es la novia de Naruto? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo notó?-preguntó muy sorprendido el cejudo.

-Todos piensan que Hinata es la guardiana de Naruto porque lo protegía de niño de toda la aldea, y que Hanabi se volvió su novia por solo tener la misma edad. En realidad es al revés este asunto-le contó el ojiperla.

-O sea que Naruto está con una chica mayor, que loco. Es mi héroe-admitió Lee.

-Estás hablando de mi prima mayor, idiota-amenazó Neji.

-Perdón, pero admite que Lady Hyuga es muy hermosa, tanto como Hanabi. ¿Desde cuándo salen?-preguntó Lee.

-Desde poco después de los Exámenes Chunin de hace tres años-.

-¡NARUTO ESTÁ BIEN LOCO, PERO SI ES MI MODELO A SEGUIR!-exclamó con orgullo Lee.

-Baja la voz, idiota. Ahora ves porque Tenten no debe enterarse de esto-.

-Entiendo, te prometo que te ayudaré en esto. Si ambos se aman, no dejaremos que nadie, ni siquiera nuestra amiga, interfiera en el amor de la juventud-aceptó Lee.

Flashback fin

Lee suspiró porque aparte de tener que luchar por el amor de Sakura, tendría que hacer que ninguna mujer se acercara a Naruto con malas pretensiones.  
Mientras tanto, el Equipo Kakashi más Naruto, Hanabi y Chiyo zarparon de la Aldea de la Arena a rescatar a Gaara de las garras de Akatsuki.

-"Kurama, ¿tienes una señal de Shukaku?"-preguntó Naruto mentalmente.

-"Perdí su señal, debieron crear una barrera que impide rastrearlo"-respondió Kurama.

-"Eso es malo, no puedo teletransportarme sin tener una ubicación exacta"-maldijo Naruto.

Naruto les comunicó esto al grupo y analizaron la situación que tenían.

-Vamos que hacerlo a la antigua, iremos hasta que el lugar donde se perdió la señal. Allí debieron parar-mencionó Kakashi.

Unas horas más tarde, entraron al bosque donde empezaba el País del Fuego y descansaron para refrescarse del calor.

-Uf, me siento más fresco-dijo Naruto.

-Nunca había ido al País del Viento. No por nada su clima es extremoso-admitió Sai.

Hanabi vigilaba con mucha dedicación a Sakura para que no hiciera algo raro con Naruto. Temari se había quedado a ver a Kankuro, aunque le costó no poder ir con Naruto a la misión.

-Hanabi usa tu Byakugan, necesitamos que vigiles si hay alguien cerca-le pidió Kakashi.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-.

Hanabi buscó con el Byakugan si había alguien a 10 km a la redonda y si halló a tres personas.

-Ay no-maldijo Hanabi.

-¿Es algún enemigo?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Peor aún-.

El Equipo Gai llegó y saludó a los compañeros de su aldea.

-Hola chicos-saludó Lee.

-¡NARUTO, ERES TÚ!-saludó Tenten feliz de ver al guapo rubio frente a ella.

-Otra zorra-murmuró Hanabi.

Tenten abrazó a Naruto, pero ella se sentía tremendamente incómodo con ello.

-¡SUELTA A NARUTO, LOCA DE LAS ARMAS!-exclamó Sakura.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, PLANA FRENTONA!-le respondió Tenten.

-¡NO TE COPIES DE INO, MARIMACHA!-dijo furiosa Sakura.

-¡LO DICE LA CHICA POCO FEMENINA QUE LANZA GOLPES DE GORILA!-le contestó Tenten molesta.

Naruto se hizo intangible y se separó de Tenten para no seguir siendo asfixiado.

-¡ORDEN A LAS DOS O LAS DENUNCIÓ A LA HOKAGE POR INSUBORDINACIÓN!-amenazó Kakashi.

-Si, Kakashi sensei-aceptaron las dos con miedo.

Chiyo miró molesta el comportamiento poco profesional de las kunoichi de la Hoja y miró a Hanabi que no hacía tanto escándalo.

-Oye Hyuga, ¿ese par son así siempre?-preguntó Chiyo.

-Solo cuando Naruto está de por medio. No les haga caso, son unas interesadas que andan tras de él cuando fue reconocido como el hijo del Cuarto Hokage-le explicó Hanabi.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Es más como un hermano para mí, él ya ama a una grandiosa mujer que estuvo con él antes que todos lo reconocieran-le contó Hanabi.

-¿Quién?-.

-Mi hermana mayor, pero es un secreto-le pidió la chica.

-Me caes bien, tienes un buen corazón a pesar de ser Hyuga. Si otra Hyuga ama a alguien fuera de su clan, debe ser muy buena persona-opinó Chiyo.

-Hinata Hyuga es la mejor para mí, de veras-asintió Hanabi imitando a Naruto.

Kakashi lo escuchó todo y confirmó su sospecha. Ahora entendía el porqué Hinata defendía a capa y espada a Naruto. Ella era la única que merecía sin dudas a su antiguo alumno aunque era algo mayorcita para Naruto. Era igual a su sensei con su esposa Kushina que le llevaba varios años.

-Hanabi, ve con Naruto a recoger leña-ordenó Kakashi a ambos.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEBE IR ELLA PRECISAMENTE ELLA?!-reclamaron Sakura y Tenten.

-Porque se me dio la gana-respondió el cíclope.

Hanabi les sacó la lengua y se retiró tomando una de las nalgas a Naruto para hacer arder el mundo. Neji sonrió porque su prima era muy malvada y Lee vio que su amigo estaba tranquilo y era parte de un acto muy convincente.  
Cuando estuvieron a solas y recogían leña, ambos pudieron platicar amenamente sin presencia de entrometidos.

-¿Tenías que tocarme el trasero?-cuestionó algo incómodo Naruto.

-Lo tuve que hacer, era para molestar a las chicas. Me hubiera gustado que Ino y la loca del abanico lo vieran para que se murieran de envidia-declaró muy traviesamente Hanabi.

-Siempre has sido muy caótica y Hinata te regaña por hacer esas travesuras-sonrió Naruto por la extravagancia de su hermana menor declarada.

-Por eso me amas, Naruto. Soy tu eterna compañera de juegos y travesuras-declaró con firmeza la castaña.

-¿Cómo vas con Konohamaru?-preguntó Naruto.

-Creo que estoy haciendo un avance. Ya es un adolescente y se está empezando a fijar en las mujeres-contó la mujer.

-Espero que logres algo con él-deseó lo mejor para la chica.

-Yo espero lo mismo que tú, Naruto-le dijo la castaña ojiperla.

Naruto sintió que dos personas se acercaban al lugar y sabía quienes eran.

-Hanabi, Sakura y Tenten se acercan. Se les escaparon a Kakashi-dijo Naruto con seguridad.

-Esas dos son muy necias, vete a la Dimensión del Kamui de la que hablas-le habló apurada la mujer.

-No, prefiero quedarme. Odio esconderme de las personas-negó Naruto.

En ese instante, Sakura llegó junto con Tenten y se vieron las caras.

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¡QUERÍA ESTAR A SOLAS CON MI NARUTO!-declaró Tenten.

-¡QUÉ MÁS HAGO ACÁ, YO TAMBIÉN DESEO UN MOMENTO A SOLAS!-respondió Sakura.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a pelear y Naruto y Hanabi aprovecharon para irse del lugar.

-Ese par son una pesadas, odio a Kurenai por no dejarme contigo en tu equipo-suspiró Naruto.

-A mí también no me gustó como quedó mi equipo, pero no pude hacer más-asintió Hanabi.

Flashback

Se veía a Hanabi Hyuga de 12 años muy molesta por la decisión de su nueva sensei y antigua guardiana Kurenai Yuhi de no meter en su equipo a Naruto.

-Bueno, soy Kurenai Yuhi y seré su nueva sensei en estos próximos años-se presentó la mujer.

Kurenai pudo notar la cara de enorme inconformidad en su alumna con respecto a algo. Después de que estuvieron a solas, pudo platicar con ella al respecto.

-Oye, Hanabi. ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó con curiosidad la mujer.

-¿Por qué no eligió a Naruto como miembro de equipo?-preguntó muy enojada la castaña.

Kurenai suspiró porque sabía lo mucho que quería su alumna a Naruto como amigo.

-Lo siento mucho, Kakashi me ganó a Naruto en la selección de equipos-le comentó la mujer.

-¡PERO SASUKE Y SAKURA DETESTAN A NARUTO!-declaró muy molesta la chica.

-Créeme que tu hermana también quería con ansias ser la maestra de Naruto, pero el Hokage se negó. Kakashi había apartado a Naruto hace años-contó la Jounin.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! ¡ESCOGIÓ A LOS PEORES SUJETOS COMO COMPAÑEROS DE NARUTO!-exclamó con furia la Hyuga.

Hanabi se fue enojada del lugar porque a Naruto le iría mal porque conocía perfectamente a los asignados como compañeros de su amigo y no iba a resultar nada bien.

Flashback fin

-Y ahora ni siquiera tienes compañeros de equipo-suspiró Hanabi.

-No es nada malo, no tengo que soportar a las fastidiosas mujeres pretensiosas que se dejan llevar por mi título-sonrió el Uzumaki.

-Creo que es lo mejor, al menos ya tienes lo que mereces-afirmó con mucha felicidad la chica.

Ambos volvieron al campamento y prendieron el fuego con la leña. El equipo de rescate estaba a un día de distancia para llegar al lugar y de repente escucharon una terrible explosión.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-gritó Sakura espantada.

-Eso fue una Bomba de Bestia con Cola. Gaara está luchando con Akatsuki-declaró Naruto sonriendo su chakra.

-¿Nos puedes llevar a su ubicación?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Claro que sí, sujétense de mí-les pidió Naruto.

Sakura y Tenten se abrazaron posesivamente de Naruto para molestia de todos y el resto lo tocaron para ejecutar el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NOS ENGAÑÓ!-exclamó Deidara tratando de escapar de la furia del Kazekage.

-¡SOMÉTANLO O SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO!-amenazó con ira Pain en forma de holograma.

Antes de que a Gaara le empezaran a quitar el chakra de Shukaku, dejó de fingir su inconsciencia y memorizó los rostros de los Akatsukis.

-¡MALDITOS, VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!-declaró Gaara con ira y activando su máximo poder.

-¡KATSU!-activó Deidara su arcilla explosiva.

El mismo manto de chakra protegía de ese chakra a Gaara y usaba su Arena Definitiva para tratar de aprisionar a los Akatsukis.  
Sin saberlo, Kisame e Itachi llegaron al lugar para tratar de someter a Gaara porque el esfuerzo de la otra pareja no era suficiente.

-¡AMATERASU!-.

Las llamas de Itachi no surtieron efecto en Gaara porque estaba cubierto de su manto de chakra y lo esparció por el lugar.

-Vaya, tu Amaterasu es inútil en el chakra-declaró Kisame impresionado.

Kisame expandió su espada y Gaara empezó a ser drenado por Samehada.

-M-maldición, no esperaba eso-dijo debilitado el Kazekage.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

La espada Samehada fue sacada a volar de las manos de Kisame por Naruto con el Camino Deva y su Rinnegan activo.

-Esos ojos-murmuraron los Akatsukis.

Sasuke veía con enorme furia a Itachi y quería hacerlo pedazos en ese instante. El Uchiha criminal se concentración en su actuación y se mostró frío.

-Hermano estúpido, aún no guardas tanto odio como yo lo hago-le declaró Itachi a Sasuke.

-¡HE ESPERADO ESTE DÍA TANTO TIEMPO!-dijo con sed de sangre el muchacho.

-¡UCHIHA, DILE A TU HERMANO LO QUE EN VERDAD OCULTAS!-declaró en voz alta Hanabi.

Itachi solo abrió ligeramente los ojos y volvió a su frialdad común. Reconocía a esa chica como la hermana menor de su ex compañera Hinata Hyuga y sospechaba que la ahora líder sabía por Naruto de su plan.  
Por su parte, Sasuke recordó las palabras de Hanabi sobre descubrir la verdad detrás de los hechos e iba a averiguarlo de una vez por todas.  
Deidara tomó como prisionero al debilitado Kazekage y se fue en su ave de arcilla.

-¡NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS!-declaró Naruto.

Naruto usó el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos y se fue persiguiendo al terrorista a gran velocidad.

-¡WUAAAH, NARUTO PUEDE VOLAR!-exclamó Sakura.

-"Es igual a la habilidad del Mangekyo Tenseigan de mi hermana"-pensó Hanabi muy asombrada.

Kisame se enfrentó al equipo Gai porque tenía una revancha pendiente con el ninja cejudo.  
Sasuke por su parte decidió enfrentar a solas a Itachi porque tenían cosas pendientes entre ellos.

-¡ITACHI, DEJA DE MENTIRME Y DIME LA VERDAD!-le exigió Sasuke con desesperación.

El Akatsuki vio que nadie estaba en el lugar y solo activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y lo sumergió en el Tsukuyomi. No era con motivo de tortura, sino para que conociera la verdad lo que en verdad había sucedido. Fueron solo tres segundos en el mundo real, pero Sasuke vio muchos años en la vida de su hermano y descubrió que las palabras de Hanabi eran totalmente ciertas.  
Sasuke cayó llorando amargamente porque toda su vida se enfocó en la venganza y su hermano era un héroe caído en desgracia.

-Naruto tenía razón sobre tí, fui un tonto por no haberte contado la verdad. Estás casi a punto de caer en el odio extremo-declaró Itachi arrepentido.

Sasuke vio sorprendido a su hermano reprochándose que varias de sus acciones fueron erróneas. Itachi contempló de que el Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke estaba desbloqueado por fin. Al revivir la muerte de sus padres y la tristeza más grande de su vida al conocer la verdad fueron suficientes para desencadenar la mutación de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué matar a nuestra familia? ¿No podíamos hacer algo para parar eso?-reclamos Sasuke con dolor.

-El clan estaba a punto de generar un Golpe de Estado y podrían haber usado a Naruto para destruir la aldea. Viste que nuestro padre tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan-le respondió el Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba en una enorme encrucijada moral: Por una parte deseaba vengarse de la aldea por ser gran responsable de la masacre de su familia, pero era similar a lo que sufría Naruto en su vida y no había ninguna excusa para su rebeldía. Por otro lado, Itachi solo quería la seguridad de su aldea en las más oscuras sombras y evitar que él lidiara esa pesada carga, y lo estaba echando a perder.

-Sasuke, no tomes una decisión que vayas a tener que arrepentirte. Sé lo mucho que estás enojado conmigo y con todos por ocultarte la verdad. Siempre quise protegerte y no sabía cuanto realmente te hacía daño. No vivas tu vida en ese infierno que significa la venganza, solo trae la justicia para nuestro clan que es muy distinto-le pidió Itachi.

-¿Qué es diferente una de la otra?-preguntó sin saber que hacer el pelinegro joven.

-La justicia es para evitar que otros sufran algo similar o peor que tú y te traerá esa paz que tanto deseas en la vida-le comentó Itachi con una sonrisa.

Sasuke empezó a llorar amargamente porque ya no sabía realmente que hacer. Su meta había sido destruida al enterarse de la terrible verdad de las cosas y tenía demasiado que pensar sobre ello.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, hermano mío. Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión-se despidió Itachi.

El Uchiha se prendió fuego con su mismo Amaterasu y Sasuke vio espantado la acción.

-¡ITACHI¡-.

Al ver más de cerca, contempló que no era realmente su hermano sino que era una especie de clon remoto donde usaron un cuerpo real de un ninja de la Arena.

-Me engañó de nuevo-suspiró un poco más tranquilo el muchacho.

Itachi recibió el recuerdo de ese clon y una enmascarada lo vio raro.

-Itachi, ¿hablaste con Sasuke?-.

-Claro que sí, Izumi-respondió Itachi.

-Mierda, ese raro de cejas destruyó mi clon. Me las va pagar más tarde-declaró Kisame molesto.

Naruto iba persiguiendo a toda velocidad a Deidara y Sai iba con Kakashi en una ave de tinta.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: RELÁMPAGO PÚRPURA!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto tenía un Raikiri púrpura cargado y disparó una potente descarga eléctrica. Kakashi logró copiar esa variante de su propia técnica con su Sharingan debido a que usaba sellos.

-Gracias Naruto-sonrió Kakashi.

Debido al componente de Elemento Tierra en la arcilla de Deidara, su ave fue fácilmente destruido por el jutsu de Naruto e iba en picada al suelo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-exclamó Deidara.

Kakashi y Sai aprovecharon y rescataron exitosamente a Gaara. Deidara usó un poco de arcilla sin masticar para amortiguar la caída y se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Mierda, me dolió-se quejó muy lastimado el rubio Akatsuki.

Naruto aterrizó en el lugar y Deidara soltó Grillos de Arcilla que rodearon al Uzumaki.

-¡KATSU!-.

Las figuras de Deidara explotaron y, después de que se despejó el humo, el Akatsuki vio que Naruto estaba intacto.

-¡KAMUI!-.

Kakashi estaba apuntando con el Mangekyo Sharingan derecho el brazo de Deidara y se lo cortó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó de dolor el rubio.

Hanabi, Sakura y Chiyo estaban frente al mismo Sasori de las Arenas Rojas. Era inevitable que tendrían que enfrentarse al temible Akatsuki y lo iban a eliminar.

-Que horror, todo su cuerpo está hecho de metal y madera, excepto su corazón-analizó Hanabi con su potente Byakugan.

-¿Un Byakugan? Felicidades por descubrir mi secreto-dijo Sasori aplaudiendo.

-Entonces la clave para matarte es dándote en el corazón-dedujo Chiyo con pesar.

-Así es, abuela. Pero dudo que puedan matarme-declaró con confianza el Akatsuki.

-Hanabi, hazte a un lado. Voy a demostrarte quien es la mejor de las dos-dijo Sakura.

-No seas estúpida, no estás a su nivel. Tendremos que hacerlo entre las tres -negó Hanabi tranquilamente.

-La Hyuga tiene razón, ninguna puede derrotarlo sin ayuda-afirmó Chiyo.

-Creo que es hora de usar mis ojos-dio a conocer Hanabi.

Para la sorpresa de todos, los ojos de Hanabi Hyuga desarrollaron un Mangekyo Tenseigan como el de su hermana.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TU BYAKUGAN?!-exclamó Sakura.

-Mi hermana descubrió que puede conceder su poder a algunas personas y soy la primera elegida-afirmó Hanabi.

Sakura estaba frustrada porque Hanabi siempre iba a varios pasos adelante de ella y no podía impresionar a Naruto.

-Esos ojos son interesantes, niña. Serás una parte interesante de mi colección-afirmó Sasori.

-No sé de qué hablas, pero voy a hacerte pedazos-finalizó Hanabi.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Hinata tuvo un escape pequeño de chakra y vio activó su Mangekyo Tenseigan contemplando que su hermana usaba sus ojos concedidos para una emergencia como Akatsuki.

-Hanabi, ten mucho cuidado-deseó Hinata viendo lo que sucedía.

Naruto seguía luchando contra Deidara con ayuda de Kakashi y Sai. Los animales de tinta eran efectivos para ralentizar a los animales de arcilla del rubio terrorista, además de que Kakashi los desactivaba con Elemento Rayo.

-¡KATSU!-.

Varias explosiones se llevaban a cabo y Naruto no paraba de acorralar a Deidara.

-¡ELEMENTO EXPLOSIVO: RASENGAN!-.

Naruto lanzó un Rasengan desde lejos y Deidara trató de esquivarlo, pero las ondas de la explosión lo sacaron lejos de allí.

-N-no sabía que podías hacer lo mismo que yo-maldijo con graves heridas el rubio malvado.

-Es tu fin, una escoria menos en este mundo-finalizó Naruto.

De repente, un remolino llegó frente a ambos y un sujeto enmascarado salió y tomó al sujeto.

-Ese sujeto...-dijo sorprendido Naruto al reconocerlo.

El hombre misterioso desapareció en un vórtice dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido.  
Kakashi llegó al lugar y Naruto suspiró porque tenía frente a una persona con la que se tendría que volver a topar.

-¿Mataste a Deidara?-cuestionó Kakashi.

-No, Obito se lo llevó-declaró Naruto.

Kakashi abrió los ojos al oír el nombre de su amigo y se puso triste al ver que se había hundido en la oscuridad.

-Me voy a encargar de él más tarde-comentó más tranquilo Naruto.

Kakashi conocía a Naruto lo suficiente para saber que cumpliría su promesa con respecto a su antiguo compañero.  
Mientras tanto, Sasori estaba en un verdadero lío. La chica de cabello rosa era muy fuerte para romper sus marionetas, su abuela Chiyo también era muy habilidosa con sus propias marionetas a pesar de su edad, pero definitivamente la más problemática era la Hyuga de ojos extraños.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-exclamó Hanabi.

Hanabi fue instruida en secreto por Hinata para aprender a usar esta técnica que Neji no podía dominar.

-¡MIS PRECIOSAS MARIONETAS!-exclamó Sasori furioso.

Desde lejos, los títeres de Sasori se destruían debido a las agujas de chakra de Hanabi y cortaban los hilos de chakra de Sasori.

-"Esta niña es muy buena, esa técnica extraña es muy eficiente contra un marionetista"-analizó preocupada Chiyo.

Sakura estaba entre consternada y enojada de que Hanabi se estaba luciendo y ella estaba en segundo lugar otra vez.  
Sasori no tuvo otra opción más que expulsar sus 100 marionetas frente a todos como última opción.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO ROJO: APARICIÓN DE LAS CIEN MARIONETAS!-.

¡¿SANTO CIELO, QUÉ HICISTE?!-exclamó Chiyo.

-Soy el máximo marionetista de la historia, admiren mi arte-dijo muy enfermamente el pelirrojo.

Chiyo sacó de la manga sus 10 títeres, incluidos Mamá y Papá, que reconoció Sasori.

¡JUTSU SECRETO BLANCO: DIEZ MARIONETAS DE CHIKAMATSU!-exclamó Chiyo.

-Son demasiadas marionetas-maldijo Sakura nerviosa.

-100 marionetas, su nivel de control se verá disminuido con tantas cosas-analizó Hanabi con sus ojos.

-Hanabi, me estás empezando a molestar-susurró Sakura.

-Concéntrate en lo que importa, todo lo que debemos hacer es destruir su corazón-le respondió Hanabi.

Sakura suspiró y se preparó para la pelea. Con el cuidado de las cuchillas venenosas de los títeres de Sasori, destruían con eficiencia a cada una de las creaciones del Akatsuki.

-¡NO HAN PODIDO DERROTARME!-.

Sasori sacó su marioneta más poderosa y Chiyo lo reconoció a la perfección.

-Maldita sea, es el Tercer Kazekage desaparecido-informó Chiyo.

-Yo me encargué de asesinarlo y convertirlo en mi títere-sonrió orgulloso de su obra el pelirrojo.

-¿Algo que debamos saber del Tercer Kazekage?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Era usuario de la legendaria Arena de Hierro y es el más fuerte de los Kazekages en la historia-contó la anciana.

-¿Arena de Hierro?-preguntó Sakura con duda.

-Es igual a la arena de Gaara, pero maneja magnetita de hierro con el Elemento Magnético-explicó Hanabi.

Sakura y Chiyo se la quedaron viendo sorprendidas por la correcta explicación de la Hyuga.

-¿Qué? Investigué bastante en mis horas de estudio-argumentó Hanabi.

Chiyo pensó que Hanabi sabía demasiado para su bien sobre el resto de las aldeas y sus líderes.  
A las tres mujeres les tocaba esquivar la Arena de Hierro del Tercer Kazekage con gran rapidez debido a que los ataques eran veloces.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Hanabi sacó al menos unos 5 clones de sombra dejando boquiabierta a Sakura. Uno de esos clones se fue rápido y le dio una patada a la quijada del títere. El resto de los clones golpeaban al Tercer Kazekage en el aire y la Hanabi original remataba.

-¡COMBO RÁFAGA UZUMAKI!-gritó la castaña.

Sakura veía consternada esa técnica que le pertenecía a Naruto. Era la misma que le aplicó a Kiba en los Exámenes Chunin en la preliminares.

-Vaya, esa niña es toda una prodigio. Lástima que no pertenezca a la Aldea de la Arena-opinó la mujer.

Sakura quería matar a golpes a Hanabi porque era severamente opacada por su compañera de equipo. Sasori reconoció que esa niña era un peligro total para Akatsuki si dejaban que desarrollara su fuerza completa.  
El Akatsuki se transformó en una especie de escorpión gigantesco que lanzaba acido y veneno contra las mujeres.

-¡SALUDEN A HIRUKO!-.

Sasori expulsaba ácido corrosivo de su cola y Hanabi protegía a las mujeres con una barrera oscura en negativo astral.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Chiyo.

-Kamui Byakugan, un secreto de mi Byakugan-declaró Hanabi.

-¿Un Ninjutsu Tiempo-Espacio como el Segundo y Cuarto Hokage? Esta niña sería una Hokage si se lo propusiera-admitió Chiyo pensando en su experiencia en el pasado con ambos ninjas.

Hiruko lanzó un vapor de veneno y las tres mujeres se vieron obligadas a huir.

-Ese veneno tardará en despejarse, maldita sea-dijo Chiyo.

Hanabi sacó un pequeño pergamino y sacó tres respiradores especiales.

-Tomen, un pequeño souvenir del clan Hyuga-.

-Son iguales a la que usan los samuráis del País del Hierro-declaró impresionada Chiyo.

-Filtran hasta el mejor veneno en vapor. De nada-.

Sakura no podía contener más su envidia porque se sentía igual de inútil que hace tres años. Hanabi sonreía porque le encantaba restregarle en la cara que siempre iba varios kilómetros delante de ella.  
Hiruko estaba bien armado y lanzaba muchos Senbons hacia Hanabi y ella los desviaba con las técnicas de su familia.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-.

-La técnica de Neji-recordó Sakura.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI: PALMA AL VACIO!-.

Hanabi sacó una versión del Camino Deva más potente que el de Pain ya que dañaba más al objetivo combinado gravedad repulsiva con daño interno al objetivo. Hiruko estaba bastante dañado con la última técnica y Sakura aprovechó para darle un puñetazo destruyendo su cola, pero Sasori devolvió el golpe con su propio cuerpo.  
Hanabi no sabía que más hacer con esa marioneta gigante. No tenía idea de como desbloquear al 100% el poder de su hermana y se quedaba sin opciones.

-"Hanabi"-se oyó una voz misteriosa en la cabeza de la castaña.

-¿Hinata? ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-"Tú eres mi Camino Deva y puedo comunicarme contigo en tu mente mientras actives el Mangekyo Tenseigan"-explicó telepáticamente la líder del clan Hyuga.

-Que cool, ¿alguna sugerencia para vencer a ese enorme títere?-.

-"Parte de mi poder es el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, así que tienes sus jutsus. Pon chakra en tu ojo izquierdo y di Amaterasu enfocando tu vista en Sasori"-le indicó Hinata.

Hanabi hizo caso y de repente unas llamas negras salieron de Hiruko.

-¡¿ESAS LLAMAS?! ¡¿CÓMO ACTIVASTE EL AMATERASU?!-exclamó Sasori tratando de apagar las llamas negras.

-No toquen esas llamas o morirán-le advirtió Hanabi a las chicas secándose el ojo lleno de sangre.

-"Había visto esa técnica antes, definitivamente esa niña es peligrosa. Que bueno que somos aliadas"-reconoció Chiyo al ver una técnica exclusiva de los Uchihas.

Sasori no tuvo opción más que salirse de su armadura de marioneta. Se reveló a un hombre joven y guapo con muy poca edad aparente producto de su mutación.

-Dejen que me encargue de mi propio nieto, esto es mi responsabilidad. Ya me han ayudado bastante-les pidió la anciana.

-Esta bien-aceptó Hanabi.

El resto de los ninjas estaban camino a ayudar a las mujeres a terminar con Sasori. Cuando llegaron, vieron que el Akatsuki estaba muerto y a lado de las marionetas de sus padres.

-Creo que llegamos tarde-dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Naruto vio los ojos de Hanabi y quedó en shock por esa sorpresa.

-¡¿HANABI, DESDE CUÁNDO TIENES ESOS OJOS?!-exclamó Naruto.

-Es un secreto-respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Serías una excelente esposa-dijo ahora Sasuke.

-Prefiero la muerte-le contestó la castaña.

Hanabi desactivó sus ojos y cayó muy agotada. Naruto la sostuvo al verla con un caso de drenaje de chakra grande.

-Aún no me adapto a estos ojos-murmuró cansada la castaña.

Naruto le dio la mano y le transfirió una cantidad grande de chakra para recargarla de un golpe.

-Caray, Naruto. Me siento como nueva-admiró Hanabi.

-No te descuides, veo que Hinata es también capaz de donar su poder como yo-expresó Naruto orgulloso de su novia en la Aldea de la Hoja.

Sakura estaba curando a Gaara, pero estaba extremadamente celosa de que la mujer se lució y la opacó por completo, además de que Naruto le prestaba más atención a Hanabi. Tenten también estaba sumamente molesta porque no pudo ser capaz de mostrar sus habilidades a Naruto y Sasuke le enojó que la Hyuga no cayera en su encanto Uchiha, aunque tendría que tragarse su orgullo porque Naruto tenía las respuestas que él necesitaba a muchas cosas.  
Sakura y Hanabi informaron de que un espía de Orochimaru tenía a reunirse con Sasori en el Puente del Cielo y la Tierra en tres semanas, por lo que sería una excelente oportunidad para obtener información con respecto al Sanin traidor.  
De regreso a la Aldea de la Arena, todos recibieron gustosos al Kazekage que estaba vivo, sobre todo su asistente Matsuri y los hermanos de Gaara.

-¡NARUTO, ERES MI HÉROE! ¡RESCATASTE A MI HERMANITO!-abrazó Temari al rubio.

-Temari, deja de asfixiar a Naruto-le pidió Gaara.

-No quiero-se negó la rubia viendo que era su oportunidad de estar con Naruto.

De repente, una palma paralizó a Temari y la rubia cayó como costal de papas.

-Te dije que si tocabas a Naruto te iba a ir mal, perra del abanico-le recordó Hanabi con el Byakugan activo.

Gaara vio en shock que la hermana de la novia de Naruto era fuerte y no le tenía miedo a Temari como muchos lo hacían.

-¿Mataste a Temari?-preguntó Kankuro preocupado.

-No, solamente paralicé unas horas su columna. No se preocupen-les explicó la mujer.

Neji sonrió orgulloso de que Hanabi era una excelente cupido y no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a su hermano y futuro cuñado, en especial las arpías interesadas.

-Yo quería hacer eso-se quejó Tenten.

-¿Aún le tienes rencor a Temari por lo de los Exámenes Chunin?-preguntó Lee.

-Sí, la venceré algún día-determinó la castaña de bollos.

Temari sacaba espuma de su boca y tenía sus ojos en espiral. Kankuro se la llevó cargada hasta la enfermería para que se recuperaba.  
En el festejo del rescate del Kazekage, Naruto y Gaara platicaban juntos sobre la cosas.

-Podría haber ganado, pero esa espada extraña me drenó como tu Camino Preta-mencionó Gaara.

-Samehada, si te ropas de nuevo con Kisame trata de no usar tu Modo de Manto de Chakra o tu Arena Definitiva-aconsejó Naruto a su amigo.

-Te entiendo-.

Gaara veía a Matsuri platicar con Chiyo sobre algo y Naruto se dio cuenta de ello.

-Ella es tu asistente, ¿verdad?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Sí, me ha ayudado mucho con algo de terapia mental desde que decidí cambiar hace algún tiempo-explicó el pelirrojo.

-Creo que les gustas-mencionó el rubio.

-No soy mucho de parejas y cosas románticas-comentó el chico mapache.

-No seas tan radical, nadie debe estar solo y menos tú-le dijo Naruto seguro.

-Ella me había invitado a su apartamento hace días-recordó el Kazekage.

-Con más razón debes de ir. A lo mejor dejas de ser virgen-bromeó Naruto.

-Quisiera indagar un poco sobre ello. ¿Cómo perdiste la virginidad con tu novia?-le pidió saber Gaara.

-Bueno, tenía 12 años y fue un mes antes de la invasión en mi aldea. Estaba deprimido por el rechazo de Sakura de que fuéramos novios y Hinata se me confesó y creo que me dejé llevar por la necesidad de consuelo. Al final me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella y su amor-le explicó el Uzumaki.

-¿Entonces solo debo dejarme llevar?-.

-Así es, estimado Kazekage-sonrió el Chunin.

-Por cierto, ya deberías ser Jounin, no Chunin-declaró Gaara.

-Dígaselo a mi madrina, aún tengo mucho que aprender-suspiró Naruto.

-Si la veo, le haré la sugerencia. Creo que ya estás listo para el puesto-mencionó el Kazekage.

Omake MINATO Y KUSHINA: ALUMNO Y MAESTRA  
Minato estaba entrenando duro en la antigua Aldea del Remolino, junto con su esposa Kushina. Querían hacerse más fuertes para poder proteger a su hijo de la amenaza que representaba Akatsuki en el mundo.

-Kushina, descansemos un poco-sugirió Minato.

-De acuerdo-asintió Kushina.

Ambos estaban tomando algo para recuperar líquidos después de una buena sesión de ejercitación.

-Minato, hoy cumplimos otro año de habernos conocido-declaró Kushina.

-Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer-sonrió Minato nostálgico.

Flashback

Kushina era una joven de 18 años preparada para dar clases en la Academia, mientras se recuperaba del sellado del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Eso significó que la esposa del Primer Hokage había fallecido hace poco.  
Hacía un tiempo que fue transferida de la Aldea del Remolino para la Aldea de la Hoja, quedando maravillada con el sitio.  
Los niños de 6 años llegaban a la Academia Ninja por primera vez y se preparaba para dar su primera clase.

-¡NIÑOS, SOY KUSHINA UZUMAKI Y LES DARÉ LA CLASE EN LOS SIGUIENTES AÑOS!-se presentó Kushina amenamente.

-¡HOLA KUSHINA SENSEI!-saludaron los niños.

La clase con los niños de primer grado eran divertidas y no le ocasionaban corajes. Pero ella tenía un consentido entre los infantes porque era el más aplicado de todos.

-Minato Namikaze, pasa al frente-dijo Kushina a un niño rubio.

Kushina sabía que Minato pertenecía al misterioso clan Namikaze, el cual no era muy reconocido en la aldea.

-Quiero que me digas la cosa más hermosa que haya en este salón-ordenó en broma la maestra.

-Usted, Kushina sensei-declaró Minato inocentemente.

-¡UUUUUUUUUH!-dijeron los niños como lobos.

Kushina se puso roja y los regañó porque se burlaban de ella.

-¡NIÑOS TRAVIESOS, SI SIGUEN BURLÁNDOSE DE MÍ LOS VOY A CASTIGAR SEVERAMENTE!-exclamó Kushina con sus nueve mechones de pelo alzados.

Los estudiantes se quedaron mudos ante la severa amenaza recibida y la clase continuó ese día.  
En otro día en la clase, para despejarse de los asuntos ninjas les pidió que dibujaran la cosa que les gustaría hacer. La pelirroja levantó sus hojas y descubrió que Minato dibujó a él tomado de la mano con ella.  
Después de la siguiente clase, Kushina mandó a llamar al pequeño Minato para ver que se traía con ella.

-Minato, siéntate-le pidió la mujer.

Minato se sentó tranquilo frente a su maestra y ella le mostró su dibujo.

-¿Por qué me dibujaste contigo?-preguntó interesada la mujer.

-Es que me agrada mucho, Kushina sensei-respondió Minato.

-No es que me caigas mal, pero me incomoda que tengas esos deseos conmigo-le aclaró nerviosa la mujer.

Minato la miró triste y se paró algo desilusionado por la respuesta.

-Está bien, Kushina sensei. No la vuelvo a molestar-finalizó serio y triste el rubio.

Minato se fue y Kushina no pudo evitarse sentir mal por el niño. Era lo mejor para los dos que no se malinterpretaran las cosas.  
Pasó un año después de eso, y Kushina fue noqueada y sellada por ninjas de la Aldea de la Nube para secuestrarla. Estaba encadenada y amarrada por todos lados y todo mundo la buscaba y no podían encontrarla.  
Minato escuchó espantado que su querida sensei estaba siendo llevada de su aldea y no iba a permitir eso. En las afueras del bosque, logró hallar algunos cabellos rojos que pertenecían a Kushina y entendió que era su rastro.  
Kushina lloraba desesperada de que había sido tomada por la guardia baja y no vendrían por ella. Sin que se diera cuenta, Minato noqueaba silenciosamente a los ninjas de la Nube hasta que quedaron tres que estaban cercanos a la pelirroja.

-¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!-exigió uno de los ninjas enemigos.

Kushina aprovechó para lograr invocar algo del chakra del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y quemar los débiles sellos que suprimían solo su chakra. Con su fuerza recuperada, sacó sus Cadenas de Diamantina y atrapó a los enemigos muy fácilmente y los arrojó duramente contra los árboles.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Varios clones de Kushina salieron para pelear y masacraron a los enemigos que se levantaban para someterla. La pelirroja cayó exhausta y vio al pequeño Minato salir preocupado por ella.

-¡¿KUSHINA SENSEI, ESTÁ BIEN?!-preguntó el rubio muy consternado.

Kushina abrazó al niño porque le había salvado la vida y lloró en su hombro.

-Gracias, Minato. Perdóname por ser tan mala contigo-dijo en lágrimas la mujer.

Minato no dijo nada y solo correspondió su abrazo muy gentilmente consolando a su querida maestra.

Flashback fin

-En ese entonces eras un niño inocente que quería ser mi amigo, pero ni sé como fue que nos enredamos en una pecaminosa relación-comentó Kushina algo culpable.

-Aún tenía 13 años y estaba con Jiraiya sensei en su equipo. Ese año perdí mi virginidad contigo-recordó el Cuarto Hokage.

Flashback

Minato estaba muy emocionado porque había aprendido a invocar sapos con su maestro Jiraiya. Iba a ir a contárselo a su mejor amiga Kushina sensei.

-¡KUSHINA SENSEI!-saludó Minato desde lejos a su antigua maestra.

Kushina ya no daba clases en la Academia desde que Minato se graduó y se reincorporó a la aldea como Jounin.

-Hola Minato-saludó la hermosa pelirroja a su ex alumno consentido.

-¡APRENDÍ A INVOCAR SAPOS!-le contó Minato a la mujer.

-Que bueno, cariño. Será tu primer paso para ser Hokage-apoyó la Uzumaki.

-No, usted quería ser Hokage-mencionó Minato triste.

-Quiero mejor apoyar tu sueño. Vas a superarme algún día y voy a estar a tu lado-sonrió Kushina.

Minato se sonrojó porque adoraba ver la sonrisa de su querida sensei.

-Estoy libre, ¿quieres unas galletitas?-.

-Sí-aceptó el chico.

El tiempo iba pasando y un día a Minato se le asignó por el Tercer Hokage cuidar a su antigua sensei enferma. Tenía fiebre y atendía sus necesidades.

-Tengo frío-titiritaba la Uzumaki.

-No debió comer esa comida, estaba pasada-le comentó Minato preocupado.

-Ya dejé de ir a vomitar-dijo con dificultad la mujer.

Kushina tenía 38.5 grados centígrados de temperatura y se hallaba roja por la fiebre. Minato la tenía con un pañuelo con hielo en la frente.

-Lamento que tengas que perder tu tiempo con una señora cascarrabias como yo-dijo con pena la mujer debilitada.

-No se preocupe, no tengo problema-respondió Minato con una sonrisa sincera.

-Eres un caballerito-sonrió la mujer débilmente.

Kushina se durmió tranquilamente y Minato la acarició con delicadeza. Para el pequeño rubio, ella era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida y dormida se miraba tan frágil y ultrajable.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!-exclamó sonrojado Minato al pensar en un posible abuso sexual contra su maestra.

Minato se fue a lavar su rostro con agua fría y regresó para ir a ver a su ex sensei.

-Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela-se quejó Kushina en sueños.

Minato se rió de que su maestra era igual de divertida en sus fantasías y fue a ver si el hielo se había derretido.

-¿Papá?-dijo la pelirroja sorpresivamente.

Minato vio que Kushina tenía abierto los ojos y lo miraba con rareza.

-Papi, ¿te puedo platicar de algo raro?-le habló Kushina.

Minato entendió que estaba delirando con la fiebre y hablaba rarezas.

-Había un niño en mi salón de clases que me agradaba muchísimo-empezó a decir la mujer

Minato sonrió porque su maestra estaba diciendo que él le caía muy bien.

-Ahora es un chico de 13 años muy apuesto y me ha provocado ciertas sensaciones pecaminosas-confesó la pelirroja.

Minato se quedó con cara de sorprendido al ver que su amada maestra tenía sentimientos por él.

-A veces me late muy rápido el corazón y quiero comérmelo a besos. Quisiera que fuera un poco más grande para que no fuera tan malo esta relación. No sabes cuanto me contengo de hacerlo mío porque me siento atraída a mi pequeño rubio amado-reveló angustiada la mujer.

Kushina empezó a llorar porque en sus delirios confesaba sus más retorcidos secretos y Minato la abrazó para calmarla.

-La amo, Kushina sensei-respondió el niño.

Flashback fin

-Odio que te hayas enterado de esa forma-comentó sonrojada Kushina.

-Pero la vez que perdí mi castidad fue por tu culpa, me tomaste desprevenido-recordó Minato.

Flashback

-Jiraiya sensei, ¿puedo tomarme un día de descanso?-preguntó Minato.

-Por lo común no te gusta, ¿qué planeas hacer?-.

-Quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de Kushina sensei-le contó el rubio.

-Oh entiendo, tienes el día libre-aceptó Jiraiya.

Al día siguiente, Minato iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de su amada sensei y cuando llegó a su casa, vio a Kushina sonriendo.

-Hola-saludó la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde está Mikoto y Hana?-preguntó Minato.

-En misiones distintas, que pesadilla-se quejó la mujer.

-Lo siento-.

-No importa, lo importante es que estás aquí-sonrió feliz la mujer.

-Sensei, hace días empecé a aprender una súper técnica que la hará servirse orgullosa de mí-dijo el niño.

-Ya lo estoy, cariño-respondió la mujer.

Kushina se quedaba mirando con amor a Minato y él estaba sonrojado de que la Uzumaki estaba hermosa.

-Es muy bella, Kushina sensei-confesó el rubio.

-G-gracias, Minato-dijo con sonrojo y felicidad la Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué no ha conseguido novio?-preguntó Minato con curiosidad.

-¿Quién sería novio de la Habanero Sangriento?-le dio a entender la mujer.

-Es una bonita y agradable mujer, yo si fuera más grande la haría mi novia y la conquistaría-comentó Minato sin pensar.

Ambos se sonrojaron por la declaración del rubio y Kushina sonrió picaronamente.

-Dime, ¿cómo le harías para conquistar mi corazón?-preguntó la chica con diversión.

-B-bueno, le regalaría flores y la invitaría a comer. Empezaría con ramen y después yo le haría una comida formal con velas y un buen vino-le comenzó a decir el niño.

-Je, me encantaría que hicieras eso-sonrió la mujer.

-Pero solo soy un niño con muchos sueños-declaró el pequeño Minato.

Kushina se acercó a Minato y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno podía despegar la vista y la pelirroja le habló:

-¿Alguna vez has besado?-.

-No, no lo he hecho-respondió el rubio.

Kushina le zampó un beso de amor al inexperimentado niño y Minato se dejó llevar por la acción.

-Lo siento, no me puedo contener más-dijo Kushina con mirada de amor.

Minato la besó ahora y no podían parar de hacerlo. Era obvio que su amor prohibido era correspondido y no iba a parar su acción en todo el día.

-Kushina sensei-dijo nervioso Minato.

-Minato, no va a pasar nada. Déjate llevar-le tranquilizó la pelirroja.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos en la habitación y Minato estaba sentado en la cama, mientras que Kushina estaba arrodillada dispuesta darle sexo oral a su ex alumno.

-¡OH SANTO CIELO!-exclamó Minato con placer.

Kushina chupaba su miembro con suma fiereza y la emoción de un placer prohibido la hacía cometer esto.  
Minato solo gemía y tomaba la cabeza de su amada para llevar el ritmo de la felación. La pelirroja era muy buena a pesar de su primera vez y no quería parar.

-¡KUSHINA, NO PUEDO MÁS!-exclamó en su límite.

La mujer lo recibió todo y se tragó la semilla de Minato entera. El chico cayó exhausto a la cama y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿A poco ya te cansaste?-preguntó deseosa de placer la Uzumaki desnuda.

Debido a la juventud de Minato y su entrenamiento, no duró mucho para recuperarse. Kushina se sentó encima de la cabeza del rubio para que ella tuviera su propia sesión de cunnilingus.

-Minato, págame con lo mismo que te hice sentir-le ordenó la mujer.

Minato obedeció y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de Kushina y tuvo que hacer uso de lo que sabía de los incómodos consejos de Jiraiya sensei para saber el Punto G de la mujer.

-¡KYAAAA, MALDITA SEA! ¡SIGUE DEVORÁNDOME LA VAGINA!-gritaba de placer la mujer.

Kushina estimulaba sus pechos hermosos con sus manos y se daba aún más placer. Después sujetaba el cabello de Minato porque no podía más con la tortura.

-¡MINATO, ME VENGO!-.

La Uzumaki tuvo su primer orgasmo con un hombre y cayó desfallecida en la cama al lado de Minato.

-Se miraba linda cuando gritaba mi nombre-le comentó Minato.

-Eres bueno, tenías que ser el alumno del pervertido de Jiraiya-expresó divertida la mujer.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y sabían que habían cruzado la línea con su relación.

-¿Esto lo haremos siempre?-preguntó Minato con curiosidad.

-Depende de tí-respondió Kushina.

-No quiero que esto termine. La amo-dijo el rubio.

-Yo tambien te amo, soy toda tuya-determinó la Uzumaki.

Minato recorría a punta de besos el cuerpo de su ex maestra. Empezó con su delicioso cuello, luego lamía sus hermosos senos, besaba sin piedad las piernas de su amada y subió a su abdomen. Kushina se retorcía de placer al sentir los labios del rubio recorrerla por completo.

-Cógeme, Minato-le pidió Kushina.

El rubio obedeció y la estocó lentamente para no lastimar a su amada. La mujer estaba acostumbrándose a tener a Minato dentro de ella y luego el puberto la penetraba con gradual velocidad.

-¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE HACE UN RATO!-gritó Kushina.

Minato solo jadeaba y se excitaba al ver la cara de placer que ponía su pareja.

-¡MÁS MINATO, MÁS POR FAVOR!-pidió la Uzumaki con gran placer.

El adolescente iba con más rapidez y su juicio estaba nublado. Su cuerpo actuaba solo y respiraba con dificultad.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS, ESTOY EN MI LÍMITE!-.

-¡MINATO, TERMINA DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

Los dos amantes tuvieron su primer orgasmo juntos y cayeron exhaustos en la cama.

-Te amo, cariño-le dijo Kushina cansada.

-Yo también, mi amor-finalizó Minato.

El rubio se quedó dormido en los generosos pechos de su amada maestra y daría inicio a una relación prohibida eventual.

Flashback fin

-Después de eso, lo hacíamos seguido. Parecíamos conejos y por eso llegabas exhausto a los entrenamientos-le recordó Kushina.

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido y llegar así a los entrenamientos valían la pena-declaró Minato con mucho orgullo.

-Ay mi vida. Te amo-finalizó Kushina con un beso de amor.


	20. Chapter 20

Amor prohibido (versión shota)  
Capítulo 20 EL AMOR DE LAS HERMANAS HYUGA

Guest: Muy pronto actualizaré esas historias.

Kevin4491: Listo.

uchiha1111: Aquí tienes.

se1000: Aquí está.

Ukamulbas: Ya está la continuación.

Makaa-chan: Aquí tienes otro capítulo.

alexzero: Aquí está.

DAAMHarlock: Ya ves, cuando le haces mal a una persona y prefieres hacer de cuenta que no pasó.

AcidESP: Ya sé, me gustó escribirlo.

OTAKUFire: Algún dia darán a conocer todo lo que ocurre entre Hinata y Naruto.

Zafir09: Espero que te guste este capítulo.

NaruHina The Last: Que bueno que te gustó.

Pegasister Geishiken: Lo de Temari será en otra ocasión.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Que bueno que te gustó.

La misión del Rescate del Kazekage había sido un rotundo éxito y los ninjas enviados de Konoha regresaban de Suna, aunque Naruto era acosado por Tenten y Sakura en el camino.

-Naruto, ¿qué tal si tú y yo vamos a comer un poco de ramen al lugar de Ichiraku? Yo te invito todo-propuso la chica de bollos muy coquetamente.

-Muy tentador, pero no gracias-negó el Uzumaki, sabiendo las intenciones de la Chunin.

-¡TÚ NO INVITARÁS A NARUTO A UNA CITA, MARIMACHA!-reclamó Sakura furiosa.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, PECHO PLANO!-respondió la amante de las armas furiosa.

Mientras las chicas se peleaban por Naruto, Hanabi aprovechó para hablarle en voz alta a su amigo e invitarlo a una falsa cita, con la intención de molestar a las dos lagartonas.

-Naruto, hoy mi hermana mayor quiere hacernos una reunión con el clan y dejarnos solos para comer juntos. ¿Vas a venir, verdad?-preguntó la castaña.

Naruto alzó la ceja y entendió las intenciones de su mejor amiga, por lo que sonrió divertido.

-Esta bien, iré a arreglarme a mi casa-"aceptó" el Uzumaki.

-Te veo más tarde-se despidió Hanabi y le dio un beso amistoso a su mejor amigo en los labios, para la consternación de Sakura y Tenten.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron blancas del shock y Naruto estaba sonrojado porque Hanabi era muy atrevida en sus actuaciones.

-"Esta vez se te pasó la mano, ruega que Hinata no te vea haciendo esto o te asesina"-pensó muy turbado el ojiazul.

La Hyuga se fue del sitio muy campante y pasó cerca de las dos Chunin para sacarles la lengua y anotar una victoria a su favor.

-Adiós, perras-fue lo único que les dijo Hanabi burlonamente.

Las dos aludidas sentían hervir su sangre y Naruto se fue a su casa para descansar un rato, y luego iría a ver a Hinata. Por su parte, Kakashi y el resto del equipo irían a reportar lo sucedido en la misión.  
El rubio iba llegando a su casa y sintió el aroma de un delicioso ramen casero. Cuando fue a la cocina del sitio, halló a su amada Hinata con un mandil haciendo la comida.

-Mi amor, ya regresé-saludó Naruto muy feliz de verla.

La peliazul se volteó y corrió a recibir a su amado amante secreto. Se dieron un apasionado beso porque ya había pasado un tiempo que no lo hacían.

-Te amo, mi pequeño rubio-le decía muy amorosamente la Hyuga.

-Ya no soy pequeño, tenemos la misma altura-señaló divertido el Uzumaki.

-Para mí serás ese niño tierno que yo conocí-declaró la líder de clan con una bonita sonrisa.

-Huele muy rico, comamos algo que muero de hambre-dijo Naruto al respecto.

Ambos amantes secretos platicaban cosas que sucedieron al respecto con la misión. Lo que le molestaba mucho a la ojiperla era el hecho de que las lagartonas de su generación que perseguían a su novio por el hecho de su título.

-No van a entender jamás hasta que sepan de lo nuestro-suspiró Hinata muy enojada.

-Lo sé, me gustaría gritar a los 4 vientos cuanto te amo y salir sin miedo al que dirán-comentó Naruto muy deseoso.

-No falta mucho, querido. La Hokage y yo estamos haciendo los planes necesarios para llevar a cabo esto con el menor número de incidentes-afirmó la ojiperla serenamente.

-Entiendo-.

-Bebé, deberías tener un departamento más grande y lujoso. Eres el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y la princesa del Remolino, no mereces estar en este cuchitril-señaló Hinata algo molesta por la vivienda que su amante tenía por salvar a la aldea.

-Bueno, no tengo dinero. Mi sueldo de Jonin no me alcanza para algo mejor-mencionó el chico.

-Hagamos una cosa, soy la dueña de muchos lugares del Compuesto Hyuga. El sitio es muy extenso y puedo hacer que tengas un pequeño y cómodo lugar donde vivir. Así estaríamos estar solos y viviríamos mejor-propuso Hinata al respecto.

-¿Ir a vivir contigo? Suena excelente-dijo muy emocionado Naruto.

-Yo prepararé lo necesario, nene-le guiñó el ojo la mujer.

Mientras los dos amantes secretos comían ramen y platicaban de muchas cosas, Hanabi iba camino a su casa a darse un buen baño y relajarse un poco. En ese momento, halló a Konohamaru muy campante y yendo a su casa.

-Hola, monito pervertido-saludó la castaña al chico de 12 años.

-Hola, ¿acabas de volver de tu misión?-preguntó el Sarutobi curioso.

-Así es, fue muy estresante esta misión, aunque nos fue muy bien-declaró la chica.

-Uf, tengo mucho calor. El idiota de Ebisu sensei nos hizo capturar a Tora y nos costó mucho atraparlo-contó frustrado el Genin.

-Oye, ahora que estamos acá puedes ir a mi casa. Mi padre y mi hermana no estarán todo el día por asuntos del clan, quiero platicar de muchas cosas contigo. Puedes bañarte y cambiarte allí-le propuso Hanabi con unos ojos de cachorro.

-Jeje, puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda apretada-aceptó nervioso el chiquillo.

-Vamos, campeón-le dijo Hanabi y tomó la mano del chico, dejándolo rojo al ser llevado así.

-¿Por qué me tomas la mano?-cuestionó el Sarutobi rojo de vergüenza.

-Somos amigos muy íntimos, a mí no me da vergüenza estar así contigo-señaló muy convencida la mujer.

En ese momento, Sakura iba directo al departamento de Naruto para llevárselo a una cita y no iba a aceptar un "no" como una respuesta. El rubio estaba en el sofá haciendo el amor totalmente desnudos con su amada Hinata sin saber de que una intrusa venía a interrumpirlos.

-Te amo, Hinata-le dijo el rubio amorosa y todo sudado.

-Naruto, hazlo dentro de mí-le pidió la Hyuga silenciosamente.

El Uzumaki penetraba por última vez a la peliazul y ambos tuvieron un maravilloso orgasmo simultáneo. Los dos juntaba sus cuerpos sudados y se abrazaban muy felices debido a que tenía tiempo que no hacían el amor de esa forma. Solo estuvieron juntos un día antes de irse a rescatar al Kazekage y probablemente los dos estarían muy ocupados al día siguiente.

-Eres aún mejor que hace 3 años, Naruto-comentó muy satisfecha la mujer.

-He madurado y estoy entendiendo mejor como hacérselo a una mujer tan bella como tú-le mencionó el chico de forma romántica.

-Ay, mi nene. Eres tan encantador-decía Hinata muy enternecida.

En ese momento, un timbre sonó varias veces y ambos estaban asustados por el ruido ya que no sabían quien venía a visitar al Uzumaki.

-¡NARUTO, SOY SAKURA! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO SOBRE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE!-se escuchó la voz animada de la kunoichi médico al otro lado de la puerta.

-Esa perra viene a seducirte seguramente. Naruto, definitivamente te vas conmigo al Compuesto Hyuga o esas zorras irán a abusar de tu buena voluntad-le susurró Hinata muy enojada por ser interrumpida.

-Creo que tienes razón, querida-le dijo en voz baja el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hinata se paró y Naruto se cubrió con un colchón del sofá porque su amante se paró muy furiosa y la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo Naruto muy nervioso.

-Voy a ir a sacar a esa zorra de tu casa-le respondió Hinata muy molesta.

-Nos van a descubrir-le recordó el rubio muy aterrado.

-No lo harán y préstame tu colchón-sonrió malévolamente la Hyuga.

Sakura volvió a tocar el timbre y esperaba algo impaciente fuera de la casa. De repente, la puerta se abrió y la rosada vio en tremendo shock a una Hanabi totalmente desnuda, un poco ruborizada y con un colchón cubriendo su hermoso y sexy cuerpo a duras penas.

-Haruno, ¿a qué vienes?-le cuestionó muy molesta la Hyuga castaña.

-¿T-tú y Naruto tuvieron...?-dijo nervioso la Chunin.

-Tener sexo, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. No somos novios, pero si amigos con beneficios-declaró Hanabi al respecto con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de la chica trepadora.

-Hanabi, vamos a bañarnos juntos-se escuchó la voz de Naruto.

-¡AHORITA VOY, NARUTO!-le dijo la castaña muy animada y con un tono cachondo-Si no tienes algo que hacer, vete y no interfieras mi tiempo a solas con mi mejor amigo, adiós-se despidió la Hyuga y cerró la puerta.

Sakura salió corriendo llorando y furiosa a la vez porque su "rival de amores" había logrado llevar a la cama al que creía el amor de su vida.

-"Maldita Hanabi, te odio"-se repetía en su mente la chica, mientras sollozaba sin darse cuenta de que había gente mirándola.

En el apartamento, Naruto veía muy rojo a una Hanabi desnuda y esta lo besaba apasionadamente porque andaba muy cachonda.

-Hinata, deja caer tu transformación. No me siento cómodo que lo hagas convertida en tu hermana-le recordó Naruto muy rojo al ver sin nada a la Hanabi falsa.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó-dijo la chica y dejó caer su jutsu para volver a la normalidad-Fue divertido ver su cara, voy a tener que decirle a mi hermana que usé su identidad para esto-mencionó muy apenada la peliazul.

-Ahora estoy convencido de irme a tu casa, si ahora fue Sakura, después serán Tenten o Ino-afirmó Naruto al respecto.

-Mejor olvida por un momento el asunto y vamos a bañarnos juntos-le dijo la ojiperla muy sonriente.

Naruto cargó muy románticamente a su amada novia y amante y la llevó a una tina con burbujas para darse una larga y apasionada ducha. En otro sitio, la verdadera Hanabi llegaba a su casa con su pequeño amigo Konohamaru y la Hyuga verificó que no hubiera alguien cerca.

-Parece que estamos solos-sonrió la chica muy divertida.

-Mejor aún, oye quiero darte un regalo por tu reciente ascenso a Jonin de Elite-le dijo el chico y sacó unos Kunais de Rayo con unos listones especiales.

-Mi tío Asuma me regaló estos Kunais que conducen electricidad de forma efectiva. Son para tí, linda-le dijo el Genin muy orgulloso de su amiga.

-Gracias, aprecio este detalle. Son muy difíciles de conseguir en las tiendas de armas-agradeció Hanabi muy feliz.

Los dos se la pasaron platicando de muchas cosas en la tarde y Hanabi se había quedado profundamente dormida en su cama junto a Konohamaru. Este despertó muy somnoliento y vio lo hermosa que se veía la chica en ese estado.

-"Se ve tan linda así, ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo. Soy muy poca cosa para una mujer tan inalcanzable como Hanabi"-pensaba muy triste el Genin.

El pequeño chico se levantó y se quitó la ropa para bañarse. El Sarutobi estaba despabilándose con el agua tibia de la regadera y no se dio cuenta de que una hermosa chica desnuda se metió al baño para acompañarlo. Esta abrazó a Konohamaru y él se volteó muy sorprendido para ver en shock a una Hanabi completamente desnuda y mojada.

-Hola, vine a bañarme-dijo la castaña con simpleza.

-¡¿HANABI, POR QUÉ TE METISTE A BAÑARTE CONMIGO?!-exclamó muy pudoroso el chico tapándose sus partes íntimas.

-Así fue como nos conocimos, ¿o se te olvidó?-le dio a recordar la mujer muy divertida.

-Si, pero...-.

-Te has puesto grande de allí abajo-señaló Hanabi el miembro del chico.

-¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!-reclamó muy rojo el chico.

El pobre adolescente no podía dejar de mirar el escultural cuerpo sexy de su mejor amiga. Sus pechos enormes similares a los de Hinata cuando tenía 16 años, y un pubis muy atractivo, ademas de un trasero de corazón de fantasía y unas curvas maravillosas. Toda esa combinación hacían de Hanabi el sueño húmedo recurrente de Konohamaru y ahora lo veía en vivo, provocándole una furiosa erección que dejó muy sorprendida a Hanabi.

-Ven aquí, voy a ponerte jabón en la espalda-le dijo la Jonin con una sonrisa socarrona.

Al Sarutobi le estaba gustando esta loca experiencia erótica y Hanabi lo enjabonaba con un estropajo con jabón.

-¿Te gusta, pequeño mono pervertido?-cuestionó Hanabi muy divertida.

-Se...siente bien-contestó muy nervioso el chico.

Konohamaru empezó a sentirse aún más excitado y ruborizado al sentir los enormes y tersos pechos de su amiga ser restregados en su espalda.

-H-Hanabi, ¿q-qué haces?-decía muy nervioso el Genin.

-Me gustas mucho, siempre te he querido, pequeñín-le susurró muy cachonda la mujer.

El pequeño adolescente no podía creer la confesión de la chica y, sorpresivamente, esta lo besó en sus labios. Hanabi había esperado tanto tiempo hacer esto y no pudo soportarlo más, y el castaño se dejó llevar por la sensación placentera.  
Konohamaru veía a una Hanabi viéndola de forma muy depredadora y lasciva, algo que se había imaginado en sus más retorcidas fantasías. Ella hizo que sus manos tocaran esos pechos espectaculares y se puso aún más duro.

-Nene, ¿deseas que grite tu nombre?-le lanzó la cuestión la chica muy lujuriosamente.

-S-sí-contestó el chico muy nervioso e incrédulo de que estuviera sucediendo esto.

Hanabi tomó la cabeza del chico y este comenzó a dar su primera sesión de sexo oral a una mujer. Este empezaba a gemir mucho al sentir la lengua de su mejor amigo en su interior y Konohamaru aplicaba el conocimiento que tenía de revistas eróticas que usaba para hacer el Jutsu Sexy.

-Konohamaru, lo haces bien-.

La mujer jadeaba muy cachonda y con una mano derecha llevaba el ritmo del cunnilingus de Konohamaru. Ella se tocaba y estimulaba los pechos con su mano izquierda, mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-Konohamaru, Konohamaru, siempre quise que me devoraras la vagina así-decía la Hyuga muy excitada.

El chico estaba empezando a entender como satisfacer a Hanabi y esta se sentía tan bien. Después de unos minutos, ella ya no podía aguantar más.

-¡KONOHAMARU, ME VENGO!-se arqueó la ojiperla en su clímax.

El Sarutobi recibió los jugos vaginales de la chica y esta tuvo su primer orgasmo provocado por un hombre. Ella jadeaba profundamente y abrazaba muy débilmente a su reciente amante.

-Eso fue increíble-felicitaba Hanabi y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

La Princesa Hyuga veía que Konohamaru estaba muy duro y ella se arrodilló, para la sorpresa del Genin, e iba a devolverle el favor. Hanabi empezó a masturbar con sus suaves manos al sujeto.

-H-Hanabi, tus manos son muy pequeñas y tersas-decía muy excitado el chico.

-Voy a devolverte el favor, nene-le sentenció la castaña.

Ella comenzó a usar sus pechos para masajear el pene erecto de su amante y este sentía muy rico. La chica comenzó a lamer golosamente la punta del miembro de Konohamaru y esta disfrutaba ver a su amigo hacer esos gestos de placer.

-¡HANABI, SIGUE ASÍ! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE QUE ME LA CHUPARAS ASÍ Y QUE FUERAS MI PUTA!-exclamó muy excitado el chiquillo.

-Me estas hablando sucio, me gusta-le respondió muy divertida la mujer.

Hanabi dejó de practicarle la rusa y ahora se la tragó toda para mamársela de forma veloz. Konohamaru sentía aún más placer que antes y gemía cada vez más el nombre de su musa.

-¡HANABI, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

El chico se vino bastante en la boca de la Hyuga y esta se lo tragó todo sin oponerse. Ella llevó a Konohamaru a su generoso pecho, mientras caía el agua de la regadera.

-Eres muy buena, Hanabi. Eso fue aún mejor que en mis fantasías-confesó el Genin al respecto.

-Siempre quise hacer esto contigo cuando tuvieras la suficiente edad-confesó la Princesa Hyuga.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, me di cuenta de que me gustabas cuando tenía 11 años pero tú apenas eras un nene para saberlo-reconoció la castaña abrazando al chico que deseaba.

-Esta no será la única vez que lo hagamos, ¿cierto?-dijo Konohamaru muy inseguro.

-Claro que no, quiero volver a repetirlo-declaró segura la chica con un beso en los labios del castaño.

Los dos terminaron de ducharse juntos y luego de eso, se vistieron para dormir esa noche y descansar sin arrepentirse de lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Desde ese día, ambos iniciaron un amor prohibido que duraría toda la vida y que tendría dichas de felicidad.  
Al día siguiente en la oficina, se veía al Equipo Kakashi reunirse en la oficina de la Hokage por el asunto de Sasori y su información sobre la reunión con Orochimaru en el Puente del Cielo y la Tierra.

-¿Cuándo partimos a la misión?-preguntó Kakashi curioso.

-En cuanto vengan los refuerzos-mencionó la rubia seria.

De repente, iban llegando Yamato y Naruto juntos, y a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos porque su "flechazo" iba a estar en esa misión y Hanabi no interferiría esta vez.

-¡OH, NARUTO! ¡VENDRÁS CONMIGO!-saludó y fue a abrazar la rosada al rubio.

-Solo iré porque Orochimaru es cosa seria, no por otro motivo-respondió secamente Naruto.

A consecuencia de la respuesta fría del rubio, Sakura tuvo un aura de depresión y el ciclope Jonin sonrió divertido por las tonterías de su alumna.

-Kakashi, es un gusto verlo de nuevo-saludó Yamato a su amigo.

-Contigo esto será un rotundo éxito-declaró la peliblanco satisfecho por tener a su antiguo amigo en esta misión.

-Chicos, quiero que conozcan al Capitán ANBU Yamato-les presentó la Hokage.

-Es un placer conocerlo-saludó Sai con una falsa sonrisa.

-"Al menos va aprendiendo a ser más cortés"-pensó Naruto con respecto al ninja de Raíz.

-Naruto se ofreció a ayudarlos porque esta misión es muy difícil y seguramente Orochimaru tiene a alguien más cerca del lugar-mencionó la Senju.

-Le traeremos a ese cara de víbora a su oficina, de veras-juró el rubio.

-No es peligroso que vayas a una misión de ese calibre con Akatsuki cazándote-mencionó muy incómoda Shizune.

-Sé cuidarme solo y tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, no se preocupe por mí-sonrió el ojiazul muy confiado.

-Eso espero de tí, pueden retirarse-los despidió la mujer.

Naruto se fue a otra parte de la aldea porque iba rumbo a su casa a traer unas cosas para su misión y avisarle a Hinata que estaría fuera unas dos semanas por ordenes de la Hokage.  
En el camino se encontró a un sujeto encapuchado y le parecía realmente conocido de algún lado, pero no daba por su identidad.

-Naruto, es un gusto que hayas vuelto a la aldea-saludó el sujeto.

El chico tramposamente uso por unos segundos su Sharingan y reconoció un chakra similar al de Fu, dando en el blanco con la identidad del sujeto.

-Shino, es un gusto verte. Casi no te reconocía con esa capucha-saludó Naruto al respecto.

-Creo que no debería usar tanto mi sudadera, Kiba y Hanabi me lo han dicho bastante-suspiró el sujeto muy seriamente.

-"Creo que hallé quien pueda entretener a Fu, debo avisar a mis padres que ella debe venir a la aldea"-pensó animado el Uzumaki.

En ese momento, un sujeto con aspecto canino llegó junto a un enorme perro y Naruto quedó muy sorprendido con lo que vio.

-¡KIBA, ERES TÚ!-saludó el rubio animado.

-¡NARUTO, ES UN GUSTO VERTE DE NUEVO!-saludó el Inuzuka muy feliz.

-Guau, Akamaru se hizo enorme. Hace tres años era un pequeño cachorrito y ahora es más grande que yo-dijo el Uzumaki impresionado.

-¿En serio? No me doy cuenta, es que convivo con él desde siempre y me cuesta trabajo ver esos detalles-mencionó el sujeto algo sonriente.

-Naruto, a Kiba lo reconociste al instante y a mí no-reclamó muy serio Shino.

-Si no te reconocí fue por esa voluminosa chaqueta. Apenas y puedo verte la cara-señaló el Uzumaki al respecto.

-Oye, escuché rumores de que las chicas van tras de tí tras saber que eres el hijo del Cuarto Hokage-mencionó Kiba al respecto.

-Claro que sí, pero yo ya tengo a alguien especial y no pienso dejarla-afirmó Naruto al respecto.

-Claro que sí, la hermana de Hanabi-declaró el Inuzuka.

Naruto quedó pálido cuando el chico perro demostró conocer ese secreto y Shino suspiró porque esto era malo.

-Hanabi nos informó y pensamos apoyarla en su lucha para que Lady Hyuga y tú queden juntos-declaró Shino seriamente.

-Gracias por su comprensión, no saben lo que en verdad significa para mí eso-agradeció el Uzumaki al respecto.

En ese momento, Hanabi llegó al sitio con una sonrisa muy reluciente y llena de dicha. Naruto alzó la ceja porque conocía a la perfección esa mirada y era muy similar a la que hacía Hinata después de tener sexo.

-Hola Hanabi-saludó el rubio a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Naruto, parece que tienes cosas que hacer-señaló la mujer intuitivamente.

-Voy a salir en una misión unas dos semanas, es muy importante-mencionó el ojiazul al respecto.

-Espero que te vaya bien, mi equipo tiene una misión y estamos esperando a Kurenai-dijo la ojiperla seria.

-Iré a avisarle a Hinata sobre esto, cuídate mucho-le deseó el chico.

-Nos vemos-se despidió la castaña con un beso en la mejilla y Naruto se fue del sitio.

-Que envidia me da Naruto, andar con una hermosa mujer mayor-confesó Kiba al respecto.

-Kiba, no digas tonterías. Hablas de mi hermana mayor y mi mejor amigo-dijo la castaña muy seria.

-Hanabi, oí que Sakura, Ino y Tenten volvieron a perseguir a Naruto-dijo el Aburame curioso.

-No solo ellas, se le sumó la estúpida Temari Del Desierto. Todas son unas malditas interesadas-murmuró la castaña molesta.

-No te preocupes, Naruto es la persona más leal que conozco y no les hará caso. Además, nosotros cuidaremos de que ellas no se acerquen demasiado y nos pusimos de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos para ello-afirmó Kiba al respecto.

-Gracias, aprecio su ayuda-sonrió la Jonin muy halagada.

Naruto pasó por su casa por sus cosas y luego se fue muy rápidamente a la oficina de Hinata, mientras hacía su papeleo. Ella lo vio alegre y se paró a recibirlo muy gustosamente.

-Naruto, ¿qué te trae de nuevo a mis brazos?-saludó muy emocionada la peliazul.

-Vengo a avisarte de que tengo una misión de 2 semanas para no preocuparte-informó el rubio al respecto.

-Entiendo, esperaré ansiosa tu llegada-suspiró un poco triste la chica.

-Además, tendré que ir con el Equipo 7 otra vez-.

-Ay no, esa zorra rosada irá-maldijo la líder Hyuga algo irritada.

-Ya sé, pero tomaré mi distancia con ella y Kakashi me ayudará con eso-tranquilizó el Uzumaki a su amante.

-Cuídate mucho, una mujer que quiere sus objetivos no parara hasta conseguir sus metas-le advirtió sabiamente la ojiperla.

-Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos, mi amor-se despidió el Uzumaki.

-Adiós, querido. Te amo-le dio un beso de despedida muy largo a su amado.

-Adiós, Hinata. Te veré en varios días-fueron las últimas palabras y se fue en un destello amarillo.

-Naruto, te amo tanto. Cuídate de esa mujer que te rompió el corazón una vez sin piedad-habló sola Hinata por la ventana y deseándole suerte a su amado.


End file.
